Doll Master
by SaintLuki
Summary: A society divided into two parts; Doll Masters, and Dolls. Rukia has lived here all her life, insignificant...a Doll. However, upon meeting Toushiro Hitsugaya, a Legendary Master, she feels an unexplainable attraction...HitsuRuki
1. In This World of Dolls

********

Chapter One: In This World of Dolls

******Disclaimer: Saint Sky does not own Bleach.**

**This was a story idea originally, but I converted it into fanfiction cause it sounded like something you guys would like!**

**Warnings: There WILL be an amount of swearing, I am planning on many sexual and somewhat lemony scenes. There will also be torture, much Hitsu or Ruki-whumping, and rape.**

**Many thanks to my Beta, NarutoFang91!**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki stared around herself at the throngs of students milling down the academy hallway. Her violet eyes stared, a hint disapproval in their depths, at the giggling girls, the grinning boys, and all the shades in between. Most of the students were walking in groups of two or more.

"Master, you have a leaf…" A voice from one of the groups passing by, consisting of three boys and two girls, floated over to Rukia. The petite raven haired girl watched as one of the females from the group reached over to the tallest boy's shoulder and plucked a single leaf off his sweater.

The tall boy looked over at the girl and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, capturing her lips in a kiss. The girl looked like she was about to die from overexcitement.

Rukia looked away in disgust. Such casual kissing and everyone else just walked around them like it was a normal occurrence. In fact, it ******was** a normal occurrence. Kissing was a rather common reward.

Across the hall, there was a louder, much more brutal scene playing out. Another boy…this time stockier, more violent looking, was whacking around one of the female members of his entourage.

"You ******bitch**!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs, hitting the girl over and over again.

"I-I'm sorry, Master!" The girl was sobbing, cowering against the locker. "I'm sorry!"

One of the nearby teachers sighed heavily and walked up to the violent boy. "Did she do something, Isaki-sama?"

"Yeah, the damn whore…" Isaki stopped his hitting barrage, glancing over at the teacher. "It's fully within my rights as her Doll Master to do this."

"It is, Isaki-sama," agreed the teacher, and retreated back into the crowd.

Doll Master…there it was; that word that Rukia had, over the years, come to detest.

In the world she lived in, society was divided up into two different sections. There were the Doll Masters, and there were the Dolls.

There was no choice about being a master or a doll. If you were born a doll, then you were a doll, and masters looked down at you like things and slaves. If you were born a master, then you were a master, and the world looked at you like some sort of god.

Simply explained, Doll Masters were like puppeteers. Depending on a variety of things, there were particular masters and dolls that fit together. Usually, the masters had no problem finding dolls that fit them. Once finding a doll, the master would immediately 'mark' them, or 'claim' them, and the doll would be theirs.

Once a doll had a master's mark, they became…in all senses of the word, the ******master's**. No torture, no amount of love, or anything at all, could get a doll to disobey their master's orders. It was really a master-slave relationship. The dolls adored their masters, no matter how cruel the master. Normal society never said anything about dolls being abused or even murdered in public. Masters could do anything they damn well pleased.

That was obvious, in the way the girl who had been being abused had been left by the teacher without any aid. Isaki seemed to be done with her. She was shakily getting to her feet, but looked visibly relieved as Isaki pressed up against her, his hand creeping towards her chest.

She looked almost like a child who had been forgiven of a great sin.

Rukia hated this system with a passion.

There were further aspects to this Doll and Master relationship. Dolls, upon receiving their 'claiming mark' from their masters, tended to start growing into a certain power that would help them aid their master somehow. Some powers were simple, such as a faster than usual healing rate, better speed…something like that. However, some doll powers were major, like levitation, the ability to control a certain kind of animal…

The masters who had dolls with major powers tended to be even more powerful themselves. Most masters had no powers, aside from their ability to detect dolls belonging to them and the ability to 'mark' them. However, some masters had power, all varying. It was difficult to say what kind of power masters had, for the few masters who did have them didn't use them freely.

Rukia could name but one master she knew with power and that was Isaki. Rather unfortunate, actually. He had immeasurable strength. Strength enough to crush solid stone with only one finger…

As far as she knew, masters had these powers all their lives, unlike dolls, which had to grow into them once they had been marked.

Rukia was a doll, and she hadn't been marked by anyone yet. In fact, she was the only doll in the entire school that hadn't been marked by a master yet. Someone had come close, about a year ago, but he had pulled back at the last second, snapping himself out of his trance and apologizing, saying that she was ******extremely close** to his 'type', but not exactly.

Actually, she was hoping she could live out the rest of her life without coming across her Doll Master. A good many dolls had that happen to them. They were declared social outcasts for their entire lives, but that was no fault of their own. Some dolls just didn't come across their rightful masters during their lives.

"Yo, Rukia, you're all spaced out again today!"

Rukia looked up at the sound of her name, glaring at the speaker.

"Good morning, ******Kurosaki-sama**."

The smile faded slightly at the corners of Ichigo Kurosaki's mouth. "Hey, you don't need to call me that, I'm just…"

"Frankly put, it's an official law throughout the country that dolls show their respect towards Doll Masters, whether they be their own masters or not. I could be arrested if anyone heard me calling you by your first name. If you'd excuse me, ******Kurosaki-sama**, I will take my leave now." Rukia turned on her heel and marched straight to her classroom.

She and Ichigo had started off the closest of friends. Then they had begun drifting apart, for many reasons. Perhaps it was because he was a Doll Master, and she was only one of the many dolls. Perhaps it was how he had an entire entourage of doll he had claimed, who never gave them a second's peace.

Or perhaps it was neither of these, and it had everything to do with the previous year's incident…

Rukia paused in front of her desk, and chanced one last glance back.

Ichigo wasn't staring at her anymore. Instead, he was talking amiably to one of his several dolls, Orihime Inoue. Her entire face was lit up as she spoke to him, and made him crack a slight grin. From a few feet away, more of Ichigo's dolls were watching their master and fellow chat.

Ichigo treated his dolls much, much better than some. When they felt like it was prompted, both Tatsuki and Ishida tended to argue or yell at Ichigo's decisions, while Keigo incessantly annoyed the doll master and only god knew what Chad and Mizuiro stood around doing.

Rukia was startled out of her thoughts when the bell rang, harsh and loud. She shuffled the last few steps to her desk quickly, and plopped down, getting out all her materials.

The second bell signaling the beginning of class rung…but the room was still mostly empty. Rukia noted most of the absentees were Masters. It figured…the teachers at this school were all dolls belonging to the principal, or academy headmaster. They could never reprimand a Master.

Dolls were powerless against masters, in every sense of the word…

* * *

School passed by in a slow drag that Rukia hardly even paid attention to. She had never been relaxed in school, and probably would never be. The atmosphere was too dark, too tense, for her to truly loosen up.

It was probably the effect not having a master and a play (that's what a group of Dolls were called…a 'Play', much like the way birds were called a 'flock' and fishes a 'school') was having on her. Masters and the Play were home…it was natural instinct. Without a Master or a Play, she was vulnerable and set apart.

No wonder she was tense.

The walk home was a long, weary one.

Rukia didn't live anywhere near the school, but it was the closest school to her small apartment as things were. So she had to walk back and forth half an hour every day, through the Red Light District, through men peering up her skirt (which was standard issue school uniform) and through hot, smoky traffic.

The petite girl sighed heavily, remembering that she also had to do her groceries. So she wouldn't be going through the Red Light District…rather, she would have to go the full, hour long walk the long way around, through the shopping district.

That just sucked.

It was close to two hours later that Rukia was finished with all her shopping. She was completely laden down with bags, and sick of staring at the Plays making their way through the aisles, fawning over their masters.

She was thinking of a variety of different things. If she had been paying attention, she liked to think that she wouldn't have made the mistake she did at that moment.

It was at a crosswalk. She was crossing with the rest of the crowd, stepping as lightly and quickly as she could with her load. A flash of white flickered at her peripheral vision, and she looked up.

Her gaze locked with cool, cerulean eyes like chips of ice, glimmering with vast knowledge and a calm interest. White hair, styled into thick, silvery spikes…a loosely fitting black shirt, black jeans, a silver chain glinting at his throat…

"What the…HEY, GIRL, GET THE HELL OFF THE ROAD!"

The loud shout startled Rukia out of her daze. She jerked her head up, to find that she was the only one still on the road, and the light had changed to green. Letting out a soft gasp of shock, she saw a car coming straight for her. It was a red convertible, flashy and expensive looking enough to have appeared in a sports car magazine.

It was ironic how she had frozen up, but could still notice all these things. There was a woman behind the wheel, busily talking into her cellphone. She hadn't noticed Rukia there yet…and even if she had noticed, she wouldn't have been able to slam on the brakes quickly enough.

Then, to Rukia's pure shock, she felt a sturdy arm swiftly wrapping around her waist. There was a rustle as her shopping bags, fallen from Rukia's pale hands as she noticed her predicament, were scooped up…

…and the next thing she knew, she was standing on the curb, gasping for breath, unable to figure out how she had ended up there.

The red convertible kept going, the driver oblivious to how she had just very nearly run someone over.

Come to think of it, being master-less, there would have been no consequences for her death. After all, she lived in a society where murder of a doll was allowed, if it was by their master. A doll without a master to kill them was, then, everyone's property. The driver couldn't have been a doll, not judging from that sleek ride she'd had. She'd been a master.

Guess who'd have won if this had ended up as a court or police case?

"You okay?"

The voice was coming from somewhere above her. It was deep and rich, and had this peculiar way of…being almost palpable…in the air. It seemed to float through the air like satin or silk, rubbing against her, caressing her…

"Y-Yeah…" Rukia noticed that the arm was still around her waist, and she was heavily leaning into whoever had saved her. She craned her head to look up, and almost had a heart attack right then and there.

The cerulean eyes, the snow white hair…he was the one who had distracted her. A brief glance had given Rukia the impression that he was attractive, but a close up really took her breath away.

His eyes were a pure, deep cerulean, a shade in between blue and green. They practically glowed in their intensity, and Rukia wasn't sure if she could measure the intelligence in those eyes. His hair…now that she was closer…was obviously naturally in spikes, despite what measly law of gravity told her otherwise. It looked thick and soft.

He was taller than her by a good head and a half…shorter than Ichigo, of course, but nobody would really call him ******short** either. The chest Rukia was using as a support was leanly muscled, and through the thin cloth of his shirt, Rukia could feel the flat, hard pains of his stomach. The arm around her waist was strong and also muscled. His shirt sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, as if he felt them to be a nuisance. His skin was pale, not pure white, but only about a shade darker than Rukia's own, porcelain skin.

Oh god, a crowd was gathering, and she was still clinging onto him…as if sensing her discomfort, the hand around her waist retreated slowly, giving her enough time to stand up and gain her balance before withdrawing its support totally. Rukia realized she was flaming red.

That deep voice spoke again. "Rangiku; go around and get the cars. Kenpachi, Karin and Yachiru, do something about the crowd, damn it!"

There was a high giggle of a little girl, and a low, raspy growl. "Yeah, will do…"

"You shouldn't cuss, Toushiro-sama," Another female voice sniped, "We'd still disperse the crowd if you asked nicely…"

"Do I get all three of the cars, Toushiro-sama?"

"Yeah, you can manage that." It wasn't a question…it was a statement of fact. "Leave mine free, I'll drive when you bring it around."

There was a low murmur of assent.

Rukia felt giddy with so much going on. Soon, she could hear a loud voice roaring at the crowd to go away, along with a teenaged, female voice and a high pitched, somehow out-of-place sounding girl's voice.

Rukia stumbled backwards, turning around so she was facing her savior. "U-Uh…I…thank you for dragging me out of the way, I…" No, he hadn't dragged her; he'd more…lifted her. Well that was beside the point.

He continued watching her with those absurdly beautiful eyes.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia volunteered faintly.

He nodded slowly. "Toushiro Hitsugaya," he answered curtly. He held up the bundle of shopping bags Rukia had been having so much trouble with in one hand. "These are all yours?"

"Y-Yes, uh…thanks for grabbing them…" Rukia held her hands out for the bags. Was it terribly cliché, or was she actually feeling an irresistible pull toward this Hitsugaya character…?

It was a strange feeling. When he'd been holding her, it had felt so ******right**, despite having just met him. She felt like she wanted to just sink into his hold again and give herself up to him.

She had felt ******safe** for a moment.

Hitsugaya didn't give her the bags, instead continuing to scrutinize her. "I'll give you a ride. Where do you live?"

Rukia blinked her astonishment at him. "Err…about thirty minutes drive from here, at Grantwood."

Hitsugaya's brows furrowed a bit. He didn't comment on the distance, or about how Rukia had been a stubborn ass to even try walking all the way to Grantwood with this much luggage. He merely held out his hand sideways, and keys were placed in it. Rukia looked in surprise at the tall, exquisitely beautiful woman with the long, strawberry blond hair, large gray eyes and a gigantic chest. She looked more like the kind of woman who'd walked off the front page of a fashion pamphlet or a poster advertising beauty products.

Hitsugaya looked up to address the woman. "Rangiku, I'm going to drive her home. You take the others and go wherever you want to, just make sure you're home by curfew."

Rangiku looked down at Rukia, smiling. "Well, she's just adorable, isn't she? Good luck!"

"I'm not seducing her, you fool," Hitsugaya snapped coolly. He then turned his attention back to Rukia, and gestured towards the black sports car which had suddenly appeared on the curb. There was a ridiculously expensive looking hummer directly behind it, and a rather destroyed looking Jeep behind ******that**. They all seemed to belong to Hitsugaya, some way or another.

The crowd had disappeared like it had never been there.

"Follow me, Kuchiki," ordered Hitsugaya calmly, and Rukia automatically felt herself following. She didn't see any reason to refuse.

Even if he was a stranger…she felt safe with him.

Safe, which she had never before felt during her life…

He held the passenger's side door open for her, and she slid in, buckling up while Hitsugaya stuck her things in the trunk. Sports cars with trunks…well, what else?

"Give me the address," commanded Hitsugaya, sliding into the driver's seat and fiddling with something near the dashboard. Rukia stared openly at the built in GPS unit.

So this was the newest model of cars. Computers had literally been built into the car, in place of the radio and CD players. Instead, there was a cool, touch computer monitor there, patiently waiting for Hitsugaya to type in the location.

Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, Rukia quickly stammered out her address. Hitsugaya punched it in, and immediately the screen turned into a map, showing the direction Hitsugaya was supposed to go in. In one deft movement, the young man inserted an earphone connected to the car into his left ear, and seemed to be listening for a moment.

When the car started up, Rukia hardly noticed…it was nothing but a low purr. She blinked as the trees beside them slid past, but she felt no motion.

Wow these new model cars were great…

"So, Kuchiki…you nearly got yourself run over by a car." Hitsugaya said, as a way to start the conversation. Rukia blinked hard. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to ******me**…what were you doing?"

"Something distracted me," grumbled Rukia, looking away and crossing her arms childishly.

Hitsugaya looked at her. "Ah…" He made the noise neutrally, not really showing whether he understood or not.

"Why did you do it? Saving me, I mean…you could've…" Rukia said softly. Hitsugaya cut her off mid-sentence.

"First off, I don't leave people to die, doll or no. Secondly, I've been putting quite a bit of effort into finding someone like you…I wasn't about to watch my efforts get squashed all over the pavement by some imbecile." Hitsugaya retorted, making a smooth turn as he spoke.

Rukia's head whipped around to stare at Hitsugaya. "What do you mean someone like me?"

He didn't look at her. "You'll understand."

They lapsed into a silence, Rukia playing over the events of a few minutes ago in her head. Then she noticed something which sent a thrill of fear down her spine. The multiple cars, the strangely obedient friends, the expensive clothes…oh no…

"You're a Master," Rukia whispered, her voice cracking. She hadn't just been speaking casually to a master this entire time, had she?

"So good of you to finally notice," said Hitsugaya rather sarcastically. Rukia immediately felt defensive, but her horror at its implications beat it down.

"I-I'm sorry for being so friendly with you, I…"

"Shut it, I'm trying to get a phone call through," snapped Hitsugaya tersely.

So Rukia shut up. Was it just her, or did he seem to dislike the fact that she was apologizing?

The line seemed to connect. Hitsugaya perked up slightly. "Yuzu, it's me. Don't make dinner tonight; none of us will be there. Karin…? She's probably with Rangiku…no, I didn't ask them where they're going. Yeah. I'm just going to drop someone off; I'll give you the details later. Mmhm…yeah, see you." The phone call seemed to come to a close, as Hitsugaya reached over to tap something on the computer swiftly, and the image of the phone on screen suddenly disappeared.

The following silence was heavy enough to make Rukia's ears turn pink from the pressure.

"Uhm…H-Hitsugaya-sama…" Rukia began, not really sure what she was about to say.

"What?"

"…could we turn on some music?"

It was Hitsugaya's turn to blink at her this time, as he stared in a somewhat confused way at her. "What?"

"Music, music, something nice to the ears," snapped Rukia, her usual personality kicking in before she could stop it. Damn, she usually had more control than this. She just felt so…relaxed around him…

In response to that, Hitsugaya tapped the built in monitor's screen and something Rukia recognized as Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons, 'Winter', drifted through the car. It was surprise that prompted her next words.

"You like classic music?"

The result to the question was a low sigh. "I only like the very strongly themed classic pieces. Winter is the only one of Vivaldi's Seasons I like. The rest was too…regal sounding."

Any normal person would have been utterly confused at the analogy, but Rukia nodded thoughtfully. "Really…? I suppose that makes sense…spring kinda made me think about snow, actually."

"Who the hell things about snow when the piece's name is 'spring'…?" demanded Hitsugaya disbelievingly.

"Me."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched.

Then he abruptly let go of the steering wheel, twisting around in his seat to face Rukia.

She paled. "You're gonna get us killed!"

"No, I'm not. We're here." Hitsugaya pointed out, pointing at the apartment building which was, indeed, where Rukia lived. She blinked stupidly up at it for a moment. Damn this stupid car, she hadn't felt them stop…

So, being unsure what to do next, she unbuckled herself and said, "Do you want to come in for a bit?"

There was a pause as he stared at her. "You nuts…? Who invites a total stranger into their house just for driving them home?"

"And saving my life," pointed out Rukia. "I think I owe you a cup of tea. Besides, you won't do anything to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Gut feeling, I suppose…could you open up the trunk for me?"

Hitsugaya pressed a button and the trunk popped open. Rukia climbed out of the car, intending on getting her things. However, she found that Hitsugaya had made it there before her, and was already holding all her shopping. He gave her not a glare, but something closely resembling it, and stood there waiting for her to lead.

They walked to the apartment's lobby and elevator, Rukia leading the way and Hitsugaya following closely behind her. They had to go up to the twelfth floor. Rukia was subconsciously fretting over the state of her apartment. Had she even cleaned it lately? What about this morning's breakfast…had she cleared it?

Come to think of it, did she even have any tea?

"I-It might be a bit messy," She said once they reached her door. "Sorry."

He didn't say anything, simply following her inside and setting the shopping on the counter.

Rukia almost fainted with relief. Aha, so her house ******wasn't** a pigsty as she had feared! There were a few cushions on the ground and the dishes in the sink were unwashed, but otherwise there wasn't too much out of place. At least, nothing that someone who didn't live there could pick out.

"Sit down anywhere you like, I'll get you some tea." Rukia offered.

Hitsugaya gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and sat down at the kitchen table, not at all tense. He wasn't relaxed, but he wasn't tense, like a normal person would be in unfamiliar surroundings. He was simply on guard, but then again, he'd been like that ever since Rukia had first met him.

Which was really only about an hour ago…why was it that while only the closest of her friends had ever been allowed over to her house previously, she had felt comfortable enough to invite over a perfect stranger?

Rukia put the kettle on to boil, and peeked into her cupboard. "I have green tea, earl grey, coffee and cocoa. Which do you prefer?"

"Green tea," answered Hitsugaya simply.

Rukia nodded. She didn't hold for the packets of tea on a string, so all her tea was made out of actual tea leaf powder. It took a few minutes longer than the first method.

Once it was done, she carefully poured the tea into two cups and brought them to the table, laying one in front of Hitsugaya. She only got a single nod in thanks, but she didn't comment. She sat down across from him.

"Ah…so…you said you were looking for someone like me," prompted Rukia.

Cerulean eyes flickered up. "I did say that, didn't I," Hitsugaya mused, taking a sip of the tea.

Rukia couldn't help but blink at him. She felt like she had been doing that an awful lot lately. "Yes, you did."

There was a sudden thunk as Hitsugaya put down his cup, and pushed it to the side. He leaned forward slightly, leaning his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together in front of his face. "You are aware that you are a doll…correct?" He didn't wait for her to answer, instead proceeding. "But you have no master yet."

Ouch, that stung. "Yeah…is it obvious?"

"To me, it is." Hitsugaya replied, his eyes never leaving her face. "You've never been a part of a play, and therefore you don't have a thorough knowledge about how they work."

Damn, he was just stating facts. It was as if he knew precisely what she would have answered if he had formed these words in sentences instead.

"I'll give you a brief summary, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said, leaning back again and tapping a finger on the tabletop.

He paused, and Rukia took that chance to gulp down some tea. This was a serious conversation, not just something out of the blue. She was probably going to need something stronger than tea.

"The tradition has all but disappeared nowadays…plays travel in groups that are more like little groups of friends. The full meaning of having a play has been lost." Hitsugaya grimaced unhappily. "I can't tell you what the original purpose of a play was. I suppose I could say that the original purpose of a play was anything the Doll Master needed. I'm not sure if you'd understand that."

"I do," grumbled Rukia, offended at being deemed of a low level of intelligence. "You're saying that the plays were supposed to be anything the Master needed, like protection for the Master, or a group of buddies to hang out with."

A hint of amusement flickered through Hitsugaya's eyes at Rukia's obvious annoyance. "Yes. So depending what kind of person the Master was, the plays would have to adapt to the master's needs. I'll move on to why I was looking for someone like you, then, if you understand so well.

"You guessed earlier that I was a Master, and you're right. I am. Masters are a lot rarer than dolls, as you know…there's about one master to ten or so dolls. That's one reason they're so revered. Another reason is power."

"Like super strength or speed…" Rukia found herself volunteering information.

"That really sounds more like something a doll would have, but then again, these days…Master Powers might have deteriorated." Hitsugaya looked thoughtful. "In any case…among masters, there are certain classes of masters. The lowest class is called Puppeteers; you see them the most. The run of the mill Masters who attend school, live out life without a single power…those kinds.

"The second class is called Puppet Masters. They're the mid-class masters. They're fairly rare in this day and age. Puppet Masters will have stronger bonds with their dolls, and usually will have more than one power, such as control over an element or an animal…any separate powers are unique to the Masters.

"The third and highest rank is Marionette Masters. They're almost non-existent nowadays. I can't explain precisely to you what a Marionette Master can do, but I'll tell you now…they're on a completely different league from Puppet Masters or simple Puppeteers. Worlds apart, in fact…"

Rukia really didn't see what this had to do with why Hitsugaya had been looking for her, or a person of her type. Still, it was interesting.

Hitsugaya seemed to have caught on to her impatience. "Particular masters, especially Marionette Masters, will form plays and build the plays into what they need, precisely aiming for that need. Sometimes, plays just ******must** be completed before a master can be at full power.

"So I will explain about my play specifically now. I have built my play much as a king would build their chess board. I have pawns. I have knights, bishops, castles, all the pieces. However…I'm missing my queen.

"Of course, you know that there are certain masters than will go with certain dolls, and no other way, like puzzle pieces. So I had to find a doll that would match my capabilities as a master. That still, however, left the problem that the doll ******had** to also have the ability, the certain element, which would enable them to be my Chess Queen. Do you understand?"

"You mean you had to find a doll with that special something." Rukia muttered, wondering if Hitsugaya still doubted her intelligence.

"Yes," agreed Hitsugaya readily. He then took a long draught of tea, and slowly placed his cup down. Then he looked up, his cerulean eyes locking with surprised, violet ones.

"I told you that I had been searching for someone like you for a long time." Hitsugaya said softly.

Rukia bobbed her head, not trusting herself to try doing anything else.

"I've been searching for my Queen for eight years."

It all happened so fast that she barely had time to even register what he had just had said. Suddenly the table separating them was gone, the chairs and tea with it. Hitsugaya had, in the span of a second, cleared the distance between him and Rukia, and was suddenly on top of her, on his hands and knees, straddling her. As he stared down at her, his eyes were literally glowing a bright, clear blue…azure…

"Th-the…the…table and chairs…" Rukia managed weakly, wondering how Hitsugaya had moved it aside so quickly and silently.

"One of my simpler abilities as a Master…but do you really care about that in this kind of situation?" Hitsugaya asked, an eyebrow arching in surprise.

"I…" She really wasn't sure what to do. She didn't think Hitsugaya was intending on hurting her, or doing anything inappropriate to her. She was shocked, yes, but she was also faintly enjoying this.

He smelt distinctly fresh, like one of those cold winter nights when you stepped from a stuffy room outside. There was also a light, vanilla smell to him. The result was fresh smelling vanilla.

It was amazing.

"You've been looking for your Queen," Rukia whispered, her voice catching. "…you're saying that I'm the…your Qu…" She couldn't finish it; the idea was just too absurd. Rukia wasn't a princess, much less a Queen.

"It was the closest analogy I could think of…but on hindsight, it's a perfect analogy." Hitsugaya murmured. All thoughts of refusing or being undeserving flew out the window as he lowered himself slightly, lightly pressing his lips just above her collarbone. "Or do you not want to be my Queen?" He asked her. She could feel his lips moving against her skin.

"B-But, that's not the right comparison…I'm a doll, not a Queen to your King…and as a chess piece, I'm not nearly as powerful as the…as the…" That was a weak try, yes, but Rukia's brain had long ago packed up and waved goodbye before skipping merrily out the window.

He was still talking against her neck as he spoke again, slowly moving his mouth upwards…brushing against her skin, towards her ear. "…it was a perfect analogy, and I mean it." He retreated a bit, giving her room to gasp. When she'd recovered some, he said, this time sounding slightly uncertain and a bit stern, "Do you ******want** to be my Queen?"

The idea was intoxicating. To be ******his** in any way, much less in every way, seemed like a lottery prize to her at the moment. She doubted she would regret this later on.

Rukia said the first thing that came to her mind…and it was true.

"More than anything…"

"Ah," Hitsugaya chuckled, leaning back down again. "Then I have your permission to mark you."

He didn't mean 'mark' as in an actual, physical mark, as was usually the case. This time, he meant 'mark' as in a Master Mark on her, showing clearly to the world that she was his, and his alone.

"I-I…yes…"

Whatever she had expected next, it hadn't been this. She had perhaps expected pain, or something alike to it.

Yes, that was probably what she had been expecting. Pain of some sort…she had seen the Master Mark on Orihime that Ichigo had left there, and it had looked like a black tattoo, more than anything, or a very dark burn. Rukia remembered asking about it, and Orihime replying that it hadn't really ******hurt**, it had more sorta prickled and stung, the way a mosquito bite does. Or a needle, as Chad had so readily chipped in.

Maybe it was different for all the masters. Hitsugaya's touch was anything but unpleasant.

It was to her great surprise and confusion that Rukia found all the buttons down the front of her blouse undone. With rather dazed, unfocused eyes, she looked at Hitsugaya above her.

His eyes were still that drowning shade of azure blue. He seemed to sense her worry. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I could to it somewhere obvious, like on your hand, or we could do it like this."

Orihime's mark had been on her hand. Rukia didn't want hers to be like that, on the back of her hand, like some sort of stamp.

Hitsugaya took her silence as a 'continue', because he slowly leaned down, his lips hovering…hesitating…for a second just above where her heart was.

Then his lips pressed into the skin at the very top of her breast and her world exploded into crystal blue.

* * *

This was seeing, really seeing.

This was feeling, really feeling.

This was breathing, really breathing.

This was ******living, really living**.

The world was so…beautiful.

She was viewing the world as crystal, diamond, glittering with pinpoints of soft light. Some pinpoints of light were brighter and harder than others, some so small that she could just barely see the tiniest of glimmers. Some were different colours…but most were white, a pure, undisturbed white, and that was the way she found it the most beautiful.

Why hadn't she been able to see the world like this before? It was breathtaking. Come to think of it, was she even actually ******seeing** this?

Yes, she ******was** seeing it, but how was she seeing so far? She could see all the pinpoints of light a block away just as well as she saw the ones directly next to her. After about a block, everything just sort of faded out into a blackness that was the end of her beautiful, crystalline world.

The blackness scared her.

"_Kuchiki…"_

Ah, that voice…she recognized it. It belonged in her world, it was just as beautiful as the crystals, if not even more so.

Then again…it didn't really belong, at the same time. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere far away.

"_Kuchiki…"_ There it was again. Kuchiki…? What was that? Was it a person?

"_Come on, Kuchiki…"_ That was a name.

"_Kuchiki…"_ Why did the voice continue to call that name so? The poor voice sounded tired, like it had expended too much energy…Poor voice, it shouldn't have to suffer. It was too beautiful to suffer…

"_Kuchiki…it's about time you woke up now…"_

See, it ******was** suffering…listen to it sigh, as if weary.

She was going to stop its suffering…beautiful things shouldn't suffer, least of all that voice…

Ah, it has started up again, but this time…it sounded slightly tenser.

"_Kuchiki…?! I don't need to be…Kuchiki! I don't need to be drawn into your world! KUCHIKI...!"_

Why did the voice struggle against her? She was only trying to take away his pain…the ice cold barrier she came up with hurt her!

Kuchiki…it was a name…wait, wasn't that her name? Rukia…Kuchiki…?

"_Damn it, RUKIA!" _She heard a ear shattering roar, and felt a hard, cold aura pressing against her.

Her world of crystal came shattering down around her.

* * *

**How did you guys like? XD I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...review? Also, I have a problem: I have page breaks on my Word document, but when I upload it onto the Document Manager here on , I don't have the margin breaks, and I end up having to go through the entire document and having to like...add them all in. Anyone know how to fix that? Some sort of permission???**

**Tell me what you guys thought about the scenes...I'm very young so I don't have much experience with this kinda thing...good? Bad? I tried my best to explain the relationships between Masters and Dolls, and I also tried very hard to explain the Master Classes...but I'm not sure if it came out very well.**

**So constructive criticism is welcome, so are reviews!!!!**

**Thanks, look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. To Move On Point A to B

********

So, second chapter. Sorry I took so long...my computer died on me twice as I was writing this stupid thing and I like...lost all my pages the first time and just couldn't find the motivation...T_T

**I was so surprised at the huge turnout for chapter one. Almost every day, I got a review/favourite/story alert for this chapter. You guys rock! Thank you! I hope Chapter 2 satisfies you!**

**Many thanks to my betareader, NarutoFang91, for her hard work! I'm posting this one up before she gives it back to me because I feel sorry for the long wait, so don't expect this to be perfect. Or even close to it. My comp's really been a bitch lately.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH; I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OC'S YOU MIGHT FIND IN HERE. (No, there will be no main character OC's. I detest 'em. So only OC's that would help progress the storyplot.)**

**WARNINGS: IN FUTURE CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE RAPE, LIME, WHUMPING, HARD CORE SWEARING AND SEVERAL OTHER ADULT THEMES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

**Chapter Two: To Move On; Point A to B**

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. She lay there for a moment, staring confusedly up at the white ceiling. It was warm, and nice…she liked it here, wherever 'here' was. She felt so very safe, and she was relaxed…and nothing would ever, ever hurt her because…

…because…she had a Master now…

"It's about time, Kuchiki. You have no idea how long you were out…"

"Hitsugaya-sama…?" Rukia said blearily, twisting to look up at the source of the voice.

Then she realized where she was lying, and she flushed crimson.

She was sitting in his lap, the front of her blouse still undone, with both her hands fisted in the cloth of his shirt. Her head was being supported by his right arm and shoulder. His left arm was lying lightly on her stomach. Both of them were on the sofa in Rukia's small living room. Somehow, it appeared Hitsugaya had managed to find the thin blanket she used when she took naps on the couch, and had draped it neatly over her.

All in all, it was a rather embarrassing, though very comfortable, position.

He seemed perfectly content with sitting like this, so Rukia didn't bother moving. Why move when she was very, very happy like this and he didn't seem to mind? Despite the fact that it **was** somewhat embarrassing…well, it would be awkward if anyone came a-knocking with them like this, but there was nobody Rukia knew would come calling.

Especially not at this time, Rukia thought as she caught a glimpse of the clock she had nailed to the wall above the small TV. It read 5:42. With a pang of dread, Rukia quickly glanced outside and the slowly lightening sky told her everything she needed to know.

"It's…morning? I slept through the evening, through the night and all the way to morning?" She asked. "…lying here, like this?"

"No…you were on the sofa at first, but you woke up for a bit. I was sitting here, and you just…climbed into my lap." Hitsugaya answered. He shrugged. "I didn't find any reason to move you."

"What are you, superhuman? Can you feel your legs?" Rukia demanded, scrambling off. Damn, had she actually climbed into his lap? That was mortifying all on its own.

"You didn't need to do that; I can feel my legs quite fine." Hitsugaya kicked out to prove his point and rotated his ankle. "Still, I'm stiff." That being said, he stood up and stretched luxuriously.

Rukia was buttoning up her blouse, but about halfway up, she decided that her clothes were too wrinkled to even try salvaging, and it was a more efficient choice to just change into something else.

A thought struck her. "Oh my god, the milk and yogurt and…the stuff I bought yesterday…it's been out all night!" Rukia twirled around, and blinked. She stared.

Her entire kitchen had been organized; dishes washed, groceries put away, all the countertops cleaned.

"You did that?" She asked awkwardly, turning to face Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, you were sleeping on the couch at the time and I had nothing to do. I wasn't going to just leave."

"Th-Thank you…"

"Hm," said Hitsugaya in response, turning away. "I suggest against going to school today. Not only is your homework unfinished, but your uniform is unwashed, your backpack missing from the things I picked up, and you will probably still be suffering from an energy rush. You'll feel light-headed off and on during the day because of how much energy you just had coursing through you during the marking."

"Wait; go back to the 'missing backpack' bit…my backpack is missing? My backpack with **all** my school supplies and textbooks and library books…?" Rukia asked faintly.

"Yes, I think you dropped it somewhere on the street and I didn't spot it yesterday," said Hitsugaya, somewhat apologetically. "I'll get you new things."

"No, you don't need to…" Rukia stopped mid-sentence as her own chest caught her eye. She stared down at the mark on her chest. She continued staring for a moment. Then she scrambled off the sofa, heading for her bathroom at a dead run.

Hitsugaya didn't call after her, merely letting her run off. He seemed to have already figured out what was up, and wasn't panicking the slightest bit about it.

In the washroom, Rukia stared down at herself, half panicking. What…what…?

It didn't look anything like the Master Marks Ichigo had put on Orihime. It wasn't black, burnt in looking, or even faintly reminiscent of a mask, the way Ichigo's had. Then again, Rukia'd already known that each master had different marks.

There was something that looked like a great, icy blue dragon running down the entire length of her body. The dragon's head started where Hitsugaya had kissed her the previous evening, directly above her heart, and its body wound downwards, around the outside of her breast, down her left side and right to her hip, where it stopped in a white, elegant tail. The dragon was intricate, almost to such a point that Rukia wondered if it was real or not. However, the dragon remained on her body, eyes elegantly closed, instead of leaping out and roaring as she half expected it to.

Oh god it was going to be difficult wearing bikinis.

"You don't like it?" Hitsugaya's deep voice reverberated from the doorway.

Rukia whirled around, blinking awkwardly. "It looks so alive."

"Master Marks tend to look fairly impressive," agreed Hitsugaya neutrally. "More than that…I have something I need to discuss with you…and you no doubt have questions."

Rukia nodded slowly. "Kitchen…?" She suggested, buttoning up her blouse. After a few hours, it felt almost odd to have her front all buttoned up again. What did that tell you about her level of comfort around Hitsugaya?

It was a replay of last night. They were sitting across from each other, with cups of coffee instead of tea in front of them this time. Hitsugaya had made a batch, apparently, while she was busy staring at her new Master Mark.

Hitsugaya didn't drink coffee.

Neither did Rukia.

Well, wasn't this absolutely pointless?

"Tell me," Rukia began, her throat feeling rather dry, "…tell me about the…play."

Hitsugaya had been absent-mindedly trailing his finger against the rough wood of the table. He looked up at the sound of her voice, and his facial expression became vaguely thoughtful. "Our play…? There's nothing too great to tell about them."

"How big is the play?" Rukia asked softly.

Hitsugaya leaned back, closing his eyes. "How big…? There are ten of us, including you and me."

"Ten?" Rukia gasped her eyes wide. The biggest play she had ever seen was seven in total, and that was Ichigo's party. It took strength on the master's part to maintain a party. Usually, anything beyond four was a great achievement and sign of power as well.

Hitsugaya held out one hand, ticking off as he went. "Rangiku, Karin, Yuzu, Hinamori, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, you and then there's me…so yes, ten." He put his hand back down. "Out of them, only Rangiku, Karin and Yuzu are really around."

"That's a high number," Rukia whispered, sounding rather awed. "The highest number I've ever seen is seven."

"Well in terms of my abilities as a master, I'm fairly unusual." Hitsugaya shrugged it off nonchalantly. Then his gaze focused on her, intense. "Tell me about your family."

"Family, you say…the only one I really consider my 'family' is my older brother. My adopted older brother," said Rukia rather miserably, clamming up now that the topic had changed to her family. "I haven't seen him in years…not since I moved out of the main house. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki…he's a great man."

"I've heard about him," said Hitsugaya, interrupting Rukia. "Among master ranks, we consider him a Marionette Master…he has dolls, doesn't he?"

"No, not anymore…not since his wife passed away," said Rukia sadly. "He married his doll, it's true, but he loved her. Hisana-sama's death prevents him from making any new dolls."

Hitsugaya grimaced. "I heard that about him, too. It was the subject of a great scandal a while back. I had no idea you were related to him."

Rukia simply nodded, looking away at anywhere but Hitsugaya. Was it shame? Was she…ashamed to be related to Byakuya Kuchiki? That was impossible…she'd faced this kind of attitude before, but she had never before been ashamed at all. She did like her brother, and found him to be noble and great.

Why did she feel ashamed in front of Hitsugaya, now?

"You don't need to look like that, I actually don't agree with the law," Hitsugaya's voice drifted to her ears. "Dolls and Masters can be together…there's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

Rukia perked up immediately, smiling widely at Hitsugaya. She felt so relieved, so very, very…

Wait, what?

Her smile faded. "Hitsugaya-sama…I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"I've seen dolls at school looking up to their masters like the master's their sun and whole world. Is that an effect of the mark? Blind adoration…?" Rukia questioned, fiddling with her skirt nervously.

"Unfortunately…there's a great many effects associated with the bondage of master to doll that not many know. Adoration is an obvious one. Come to think of it…you dreamed last night, didn't you?"

Rukia's confusion must have been evident on her face because Hitsugaya leaned back and sighed shortly. "Did you dream at all? Anything…?"

"I…think I did…" Rukia admitted slowly, unsure. "I remember…something."

Hitsugaya smiled half unhappily, half amusedly. "Something, huh…? I'll let you know yesterday night; you almost dragged my entire soul out of my body and into your inner world."

Rukia gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"Are more explanations in order?" Hitsugaya chuckled slightly, so quietly that Rukia was left wondering if she was hearing things. "The bond between humans and masters are a complex network that not even the most successful Masters have been able to quite figure out. What we do know, however, is that the bond connects certain aspects of the doll's and master's souls to each other. If the doll or master has any kind of abilities, they have a certain space within them called their 'inner world'. It is a world of dreams that…" Hitsugaya trailed off, noticing Rukia's expression. He smirked, grabbing a several straws, an apple and a pear out of the fruit bowl next to him. "All right, I'll explain by demonstrating. This apple, Kuchiki, is your soul. The pear is my soul. Think of these straws as the spiritual threads that connects you to me, and vice versa," Hitsugaya explained, stabbing the straws into the two fruits so that each end of the straws was stabbed into the two fruits, successfully connecting them to each other.

"So, I will resume the explanation," announced Hitsugaya. "The fruits are our souls, but they are a certain part of our souls called our 'Inner Realms'. These inner realms are formed as a source for any powers we develop as a master or a doll. Such as the super strength, speed, etc. we talked about last night. The bonds that connect a doll to their master all are rooted in inner realms, except in the cases where one or both of the party doesn't have any powers. That's a whole different concept on its own. Now, when a doll is first claimed and given their Master Mark, then their powers awaken. As their powers are awakening, their inner realms also build themselves, and you dream.

"What you did last night was try to pull me into your world through the bonds we have, like your apple sucking the insides of my pear through the straw into the apple."

Rukia made a face. "I'm so sorry for 'sucking up your insides'…" She muttered. Then she noticed something, and her eyes became the size of dinner plates. "…I have an inner world?"

"Yes, Kuchiki, you have one. I don't know what kind of world, but you do have one, and we need to figure out what power you've awakened with." Hitsugaya said it simply, as if it meant nothing. Then again, he had probably already gone through this exact same process eight times before.

Rukia, on the other hand, was way in over her head with information and was trying to digest it properly without some sort of error occurring in her system. "How do we figure it out?"

"It would be easy if you could only describe to me the dream you had…but as that seems to be impossible; we'll go with the harder, longer option B." Hitsugaya held out a hand. "Give me your hand, Kuchiki."

Rukia obeyed without question, sticking her small sized hand onto Hitsugaya's larger one. "Is this all right?"

Hitsugaya grasped her hand. "Yeah…it won't hurt unless you fight it, so relax."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm sending a probe through you." Hitsugaya said simply.

She didn't fight it. In fact, rather than being unpleasant, it was actually quite nice. A tingling sensation spread from her hand throughout her body, and a cool, icy feeling…like cold mist against bare skin…swept through her.

Then she blinked, and the entire world turned into crystal.

The world was splashes of light and crystal.

"Kuchiki, what do you see?" Hitsugaya's voice asked from somewhere towards her right. Rukia looked over at him, dazed. Her eyes widened as she took him in.

She couldn't see Hitsugaya himself. All she saw was a brilliant, cerulean light, spreading outwards and dying off after about a meter or so. "I see…light."

"Light…?" wondered Hitsugaya. "What kind of light?"

"You're…blue. You're radiating blue light…and everything else is just bits of light or glass…it's like a world of crystals." Rukia told him, somewhat in awe of her surroundings. She vaguely got a sense of dejavu, but couldn't quite decipher it.

Hitsugaya sounded thoughtful when he next spoke. "Tell me, Kuchiki…am I lighting up even more?" With that said the bit of light that was Hitsugaya exploded outwards in a brilliant flash.

Rukia clapped her hand over her eyes. "Yes! Yes! You're blinding me!" She yelled, somewhat angrily. Only when she couldn't see the light from in between her fingers did she lower her hand.

"…I think I understand. Here, I'll return your vision to normal." She felt Hitsugaya's palm retreating from her own grasp, and the tingling sensation disappeared. She blinked a few times, and then the pinpoints of light disappeared, her sight returning to how it usually was. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to the change in lighting. "What was that? That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

"I just figured out your power," Hitsugaya announced, sounding somewhat pleased. "It's auras."

Once again, Rukia was stumped. She had been feeling like this an awful lot since last night. "Excuse me?"

"Using your doll or master powers require energy. We have two concepts related to that energy. The first is reiatsu, which is spirit energy; it's the very energy you use up. The second concept is your aura, or the energy generated around you. Your aura is…how to put it…an outwards reflection of your soul. If you're alive, you have an aura, and it all depends what kind of person you are for the colour of your aura." Hitsugaya explained as best as he could. It seemed that he was getting vaguely impatient with her. He had been doing a lot of explaining since the previous evening. "It's a fairly rare talent. While most Marionette Masters can sense auras, they can almost never visualize it. The same goes for lower ranking masters and dolls."

"It doesn't really seem useful…" Rukia sighed softly, feeling disappointment creeping through her. "If people can already sense it, then why should visualizing it help?"

"Actually…" Hitsugaya trailed off, his eyes thoughtful as he stared off into space. Then he snapped back down to Earth, seeming to realize what he was doing. "Hey, Kuchiki..."

Rukia blinked up at him, her question in her eyes.

"…how attached do you feel to this house?"

"Not particularly attached…I'm only here because my brother put me here." Rukia responded, frowning slightly. What was up with the random question?

"Then move in with me."

Rukia gaped.

Hitsugaya didn't seem affected at all by her expression; instead, he just pressed on. "My house is closer than yours by a landslide to your school, we have enough room, and besides…it is normal for a doll to live with their master."

"I…don't know what my older brother would say." Rukia admitted sheepishly. "He's financing this house and everything, I mean…"

"I'll talk to Byakuya for you," offered Hitsugaya calmly. "I have his contact information and he owes me a favour."

Rukia's astonishment was evident. "Nii-sama does?"

"Yeah…so how about it…?" Hitsugaya waited patiently for Rukia to answer, his teal orbs never leaving her nervous face.

"I'd…love to…" Rukia said, rather awkwardly, smiling slightly. This wasn't a really bad joke, right?

"Good. I'll arrange everything with Byakuya and phone you later on in the day then." Hitsugaya got up. "I'd better go check on the rest of my play. You might want to start packing the things you want up. I'll get you anything else you need once you've moved in."

Rukia rose with him, the very thought of Hitsugaya leaving, no matter how short a while, making her heart drop down into her stomach. "You…really have to go?"

"Just for now…Matsumoto and the others will be getting worried by now." Hitsugaya paused, seeing Rukia's expression. "Don't look like that; I'll phone you as soon as I'm done arranging things with your brother."

Rukia sighed softly, hoping he hadn't heard her. "Yes, sir…" She said glumly.

It took Hitsugaya seconds to put on his shoes and, with a half-wave, disappear out the door. As the door swung shut with a sharp click behind him, Rukia felt a kind of panic seize her. What if something happened to him? What if he was actually leaving and he wasn't planning on coming back at all? That would be understandable…he was amazing, and she was just…plain.

It didn't make sense, any of it. Why had he wanted her as his doll? Why had he allowed her to sleep in his lap? Why had he invited her to live with him, and his play?

Was he just that kind, or was he really doing it because she was a doll to his master?

* * *

The exclamation of surprise echoed throughout the entire mansion.

"You found her? The Queen…?" Matsumoto asked her voice perky as always but also very surprised.

"Yeah…she's marked and agreed to live here with us." Hitsugaya fixed his icy glare on all eight of his dolls, one by one. "None of you give her any trouble when she gets here, you hear me? She's not a total nut job, unlike you people." He snapped, his cool, commanding tone carrying in the large, spacious room full of books Hitsugaya used as his study.

"That means our play is complete, right? We have bishop, castle, knight, king, and now queen." Karin stifled her bored yawn. "You've been looking for years, now we're done."

Hitsugaya looked at Karin coolly. "Yes." He stood up. "I've got to phone Byakuya Kuchiki to get the okay from him. This is about his sister, and he is a Marionette Master."

"Oh, that Byakuya Kuchiki…? The one that got into so much trouble at court a few years back for falling in love with his own doll…?" Matsumoto sighed deeply. "It would be so romantic if you'd fall for me, Toushiro-chama."

"Hell no…what's up with the 'chama'…?" Hitsugaya snapped, half annoyed and half desensitized to Matsumoto's rambling by now. "Go play ping pong with Karin or something in the gym."

Matsumoto pouted, but obediently grabbed Karin by the arm and dragged her out the study door.

"Rukia-san will need a room, right?" Yuzu, the last remaining in the room with Hitsugaya asked, smiling happily.

Hitsugaya paused, unsure. Then he smiled, half-wearily. "We have a vacant room that's already set up and ready."

Yuzu blinked. Then her mouth fell open. "You're going to give Rukia-san Momo-chan's room?"

"Hinamori hasn't been back here for two years. I doubt she'll come back now. We just need to make a few adjustments to Hinamori's old room and we'll be okay," responded Hitsugaya tiredly. Then he waved Yuzu out, picking up the phone and dialing.

Byakuya answered on the fourth ring.

"Hitsugaya," said the cool, clipped tone over the phone.

"Byakuya," greeted Hitsugaya. "I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Once Hitsugaya had gotten the message across that Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya's younger sister, had been finally marked and 'belonged' to Hitsugaya, the noble agreed to all the requests Hitsugaya had. Selling the apartment, no problem, Rukia moving in with Hitsugaya and Co, absolutely…

Hanging up, Hitsugaya paused and frowned.

Had he ever even asked for Rukia's number?

Well, wasn't he just the sharpest knife in the drawer, he had forgotten to ask her for her number. That was just beautiful.

* * *

Kilometers away, Rukia was thinking about the same thing.

"I wonder how he's going to call me if he never asked me for my number," The raven haired doll asked out loud to the empty air, her mouth turned down in a puzzled frown. It was difficult for her to believe that Hitsugaya had made an accident. That was probably the effects of the mark coming in there.

…he wasn't actually abandoning her, was he? He hadn't asked her for her number as he left, which meant…

Right around then, the phone rang.

Rukia grabbed it, snatching it up and fumbling to press talk. "H-Hello…?"

"_Kuchiki, I got the okay from your brother,"_ said Hitsugaya's deep, rather husky voice.

"How'd you get this number?" Rukia asked in shock.

"_I asked Matsumoto to put me through to you. She's good with technology."_

Rukia felt like raising an eyebrow, despite Hitsugaya not being in front of her to see the action, and saying 'just good…?'…but that would have been rude. "R-Really…?" Was all she said, waiting for Hitsugaya to say something.

There was a brief pause.

Randomly, unable to stand the awkwardness, Rukia burst out; "Every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

The choke the other line was clearly heard. _"W-What…?! Where'd that come from?"_

Rukia made a half exasperated noise. "I don't know."

Hitsugaya chortled. _"I'll pretend you didn't just say one of my dolls was born during an awkward moment, and continue on. Anyway, Byakuya gave us the okay. He said to be out in two days; he's sending in people to clear out the apartment in three days."_

"Just two…?" Rukia asked, uncomfortable. "I can't pack everything in that time."

"_I'll come over to help, and I'll bring Yuzu with me. She's good with stuff like that."_ There was yet another pause. This time, however, Rukia doubted there had been enough of a pause for a gay baby to be born, considering Hitsugaya spoke again a second after. _"Wait just another hour, and we'll be over there."_

"Yeah, thank you, uh…I'll prepare tea…" Rukia said. She could hear the smile in Hitsugaya's voice when his voice next filtered through the phone line.

"_Great, see you in an hour."_

Without waiting for Rukia's response, the line went dead, leaving Rukia with the phone in her hand, listening to a dial tone.

She slowly placed the phone back into its charger, and slumped against the nearest wall.

Wow.

* * *

When Hitsugaya arrived, he had a short, smiling girl with shortly cut, light brown hair and cheerful, large chocolate brown eyes with him. She looked young, no older than thirteen at most, but she had a pleasant, almost motherly aura about her.

The girl bowed deeply upon seeing Rukia, the plastic bag in her hands with some cakes in it brushing against the ground. "My name's Yuzu Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuzu came back up, beaming. "Toushiro-sama brought me so that I could help you pack up your things."

Rukia, caught slightly off-guard by how young Yuzu was, bowed back. "U-Uh…I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I made tea, you can come in and have a cup before we start…I think…"

"Then I'll be intruding for a while!" Yuzu said happily, slipping her shoes off and gliding into the apartment. She was wearing a knee length, yellow dress with a mid-arm length sleeves and a hood, and her bangs were held away from her face by a red strawberry hairpin. She looked young, full of energy, and cute.

Rukia remembered the almost impossibly glamorous woman from earlier, who had handed Hitsugaya the car keys. Matsumoto, he had called her…and now this adorable looking Yuzu.

Rukia knew she didn't stand a chance.

Hitsugaya walked into the apartment as well, looking perfectly at ease like before. "Kuchiki, Yuzu brought cake. You're not allergic to strawberry and whipping cream?"

"No, no allergies," said Rukia solemnly.

"Good." Hitsugaya looked up as Yuzu's voice drifted from the kitchen area.

"Rukia-san, I'll be borrowing your kitchen for a few minutes please!"

"Go ahead; uh…I'll serve the tea!" Rukia said hastily, running in and grabbing some cups from the cupboard.

Hitsugaya smirked the slightest bit and wandered into the living room, sitting down to await the girls' call.

* * *

Rukia stood in her room, staring around rather uncertainly. She wasn't sure where to begin.

They had finished up the cake and tea, and Hitsugaya had managed to drag out some suitcases from somewhere inside Rukia's black hole of a closet. Now they were sitting in the middle of the room, opened up and ready for clothes and other items to be neatly folded into them.

"I don't know where to start," admitted Rukia sheepishly.

Yuzu smiled brightly. "That's fine…are you going to be keeping all your clothes?"

"No, some of them are worn-out or I've grown out of them or I know I'm never going to wear…" Rukia answered.

"Then please tell me which clothes you want, okay?" Yuzu flicked her hand at the chest of drawers first. To Rukia's utter amazement, the drawers opened and clothes began floating out one by one, going in an arc down to hover above the suitcase, waiting for Rukia to decide whether or not she wanted it.

"I'll keep that one," Rukia said unevenly, watching with surprise as the light purple shirt folded itself neatly and drifted into the suitcase.

"What's wrong, Rukia-san?" Yuzu asked, noticing Rukia's expression.

"How do you do that?" Rukia asked, pointing at a few of the still floating clothes.

Yuzu smiled again, her dimples showing clearly. "Oh, that's just one of my doll abilities. It's actually a fairly common one…have you heard of 'animation'?" Rukia hadn't, and she told Yuzu so. The brunette's smile widened. "Well, animation is the ability to 'animate' a particularly something. It depends on the doll, but I'll use me as an example. I can animate almost any inanimate object closely related to household chores, like feather dusters or vacuums, and use them without touching a single one. Rangiku-san can animate technology, Yachiru-chan can animate toys, and Ikkaku-san can animate weapons. As long as the item is inanimate, it can be animated."

"So what you're doing now is animation?" Rukia questioned curiously.

"Yes, it is! Are you keeping these jeans?"

The process continued somewhat in this manner, until two suitcases were full of clothes. There was a large pile on Rukia's bed that was the 'discarded' pile; clothes Rukia wasn't going to keep. They soon moved onto stationary, other items, CD's, kinds of technology, and whatever else Rukia had lying around. They filled up a total of eight suitcases tightly, which was all the suitcases Hitsugaya had dragged out.

"You don't have anything in the kitchen or living room, do you?" Yuzu asked, sitting on one of the suitcases as Rukia attempted to zip it up without too much strain on her fingers.

"I have one thing," Rukia responded, blushing slightly.

"Really…? Should we go pack them?"

"Probably…but…" Rukia's face turned even redder. "It's fairly embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

* * *

Five minutes later, the two girls were standing in the living room, staring at the furthest corner, where a gigantic pile of white rabbit plushies were sitting. There were all sizes. The biggest was actually about Yuzu's height standing, and sideways it was easily both Yuzu and Rukia combined. The smallest was a tiny little thing barely the size of Rukia's pinky. It had actually been attached to a keychain until Rukia had ripped it off to add to her collection.

"Are these Chappy the Rabbit dolls, Rukia-san?" Yuzu asked sweatdropping and staring with wide eyes at the pile.

"Yes," answered Rukia rather grudgingly.

Yuzu's face brightened up. "So you're a fan! I am too!"

Rukia's dark mood seemed to lift a bit. "You are?! That's great, I met a comrade!"

A light cough from behind the two reminded them that Hitsugaya was still in the apartment with them. Rukia whirled around, her face crimson all over again, and came face-to-face with an amused Hitsugaya. "I…uh…"

"You want to take this entire collection of yours?" Hitsugaya asked, jerking his head in the direction of the plushies.

"Don't tease her, Toushiro-sama, she's a girl! She can like plushies…and remember I know that you had that dragon plushie up till a year ago!" Yuzu scolded.

Rukia tensed, half expecting Hitsugaya to slap Yuzu for the impudent act or something.

He didn't do anything other than roll his eyes and saunter off towards the kitchen.

Rukia watched him go, puzzled. He hadn't done anything, not even retaliated verbally. Was he really a master…? All the masters Rukia knew would have lashed back at their dolls somehow. Even Ichigo, who was the kindest master Rukia knew so far, would have at least spluttered angrily and flicked his doll on the forehead. (Except Inoue, he played favourites with Inoue.)

Or did he just not care enough to do anything about it?

Rukia watched Hitsugaya walking around in the kitchen, looking around for anything Rukia might want to bring with her. Behind her, she could feel Yuzu packing the plushies up in a nice, roomy plastic bag so that they could carry it to the car with ease.

She felt like she was in over her head with this entire business.

* * *

Hitsugaya loaded up the car all by himself, while Rukia and Yuzu did a final sweep of the apartment. When he came back up after dragging all the suitcases down to the car, he found Rukia pacing restlessly and Yuzu sitting on the sofa patiently.

"We're good to go, anything else?" Hitsugaya asked, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest.

Rukia hopped around like a rabbit. "Nothing more…" She managed to this without stuttering for once. In a rather wobbly fashion, she followed Hitsugaya towards the elevator, with Yuzu trailing behind them

The black sports car Rukia had ridden in previously wasn't there. Instead, the expensive hummer was sitting on the curb, loaded with Rukia's luggage and waiting for them to clamber in. Hitsugaya got into the drivers, with Yuzu beside him and Rukia in the backseat.

Yuzu seemed rather exuberant. "I just can't believe we're finally a full play, we've just been looking for so long and you just popped up…it's such a good thing that we met you, Rukia-san! You'll like everyone else, they're all kind of rowdy but nice."

The black haired female shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Uhm…who's involved in 'everyone else'…?"

"The rest of the play, of course…! First there's Karin-chan, then Rangiku-san, Yachiru-chan, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, Kenpachi-san, and Momo-chan." Yuzu's smile had faded a bit at the edges as she reached the last name, but she hid whatever negative feelings she had well. "Not all of them are home all the time, so you might not see them tonight, but they'll be around eventually."

"You said that gay babies are born during awkward moments, right Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked, snorting a bit.

Rukia blinked at his back. "Yes, I did say that."

"Well Yumichika was certainly born during an awkward moment, enough said."

Rukia stared, wondering if she was supposed to laugh, agree, or something else. She just half-gaped at him while Yuzu giggled from beside him.

"Come on Toushiro-sama, you're so mean to him," Yuzu laughed.

"I can't help it, he's a damn gay narcissist, there's no other way to put it."

Yuzu reached over and gave her master a little flick on the forehead. He made a disgruntled noise, and glared at her.

Rukia just kept expecting him to abuse Yuzu in same way.

"The most timid among my dolls is retaliating against me…I've been too lax," muttered Hitsugaya rather unhappily, blowing some hair out of his face.

"Yes you have, Toushiro-sama," answered Yuzu sweetly, her smile growing ever-larger.

They fell into a comfortable silence, not at all awkward. It was like both knew what the other wanted without having to speak aloud, and they were simply falling into old patterns again.

"Why do you take it…?" asked Rukia finally, after much debating about whether or not to ask.

She could see Hitsugaya's cerulean eyes looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Take what?"

"Why do you take her teasing without doing anything? Why don't you yell, punish, or something…? Like other masters…" Rukia whispered softly, unsure if she should be asking this. It was just bothering her too much for her not to ask. Besides, he wouldn't answer if he didn't want to.

"You're asking me why I don't beat or torture my dolls. You're asking me why I don't scream at them for the tiniest thing or why I let them do as they like, no matter how impudent?" Hitsugaya questioned, his voice almost echoing in the Hummer's interior. Rukia immediately felt a kind of panic rising in her. Had she offended him? She hadn't expected him to take offense at something like this…had she been wrong?

Yuzu had fallen silent. She really was in sync with Hitsugaya, like a doll who knew precisely what her master was thinking at all times and would do nothing to anger him. Rukia had heard about this kind of synchronization. It usually happened after a long period together or some sort of traumatic experience that caused them to bond together. It meant Yuzu and Hitsugaya had some sort of inner bond with each other…a deep understanding.

"Kuchiki, do you know what you're asking me?" Hitsugaya's voice filled the car again, calm, controlled, not at all strained or angry.

Rukia debated. If she answered no, then it would give him an excuse to avoid the question and think she was just some crazy, random girl. If she answered yes, he might hit her for impudence.

"Yes, I certainly know what I'm talking about, thank you very much," snapped Rukia.

There was a pause.

It was as if Hitsugaya was debating how to answer.

Yuzu twisted around in her seat to look at Rukia pleadingly. "Let's drop it for now, Rukia-san. Toushiro-sama is…"

"It's okay, Yuzu, she has a right to ask me at least." Hitsugaya interrupted; his voice tone was still even. "I won't hurt any of my dolls for any reason, Kuchiki. Not on purpose."

"Why?"

"Kuchiki, you're the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. Did he talk to you about any Marionette Master affairs? Maybe about Master Council meetings…something of the like…?" The question felt rather sudden.

"No, he didn't. Nii-sama disliked bringing such affairs into the household."

"Then it's not something you would know any particular details about, Kuchiki," said Hitsugaya. Then his voice cracked a bit, showing weariness hidden underneath. "I've seen things in my life, Kuchiki. A lot of blood-curdling things anyone would throw up at." The grip he had on the steering wheel tightened. "I just don't care to repeat those actions."

The rest of the ride passed by in silence.

* * *

****

**I just couldn't resist putting the 'gay baby' thing in...credit for that goes to my friend ICan'tDENYYou on FanFiction and also the gigantic group chat ICan'tDENYYou, BlackBelt, Heather-Hitsugaya, Adrian Grey and Shun Keel were having...**

**Yayz~ I got it done...finally...so, what did you think? I promise there to be more action and interesting stuff next chapter! Again, many thanks to my beta, NarutoFang91, who has to sift through 10 pages worth of writing each chapter. XD**

**I might not have been clear in some points during these chapters. I was running on caffeine the entire time I was writing this...hehe...if you need or want to contact me, you can reach me at;**

**saint of the sky hot mail . com**

**Take out the spaces. You can reach me here for questions, chatting, or anything else; I always like to hear from you guys. I have MSN Messenger and Hotmail. You can also reach me by PM, whichever works.**

**Look out for Chapter 3: The Master and His Play...**

**Ciao~**


	3. The Master and his Play

**AGH, THIS CHAPTER MADE ME JUST WANT TO...it was painful....I'm sorry for the late update, I just recently got into my FMA fan mode again and I'm having a hard time updating Bleach...but I got into my writing mode yesterday and wrote chapter 3...now it's just a matter of writing the rest of the story...sigh...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!!!**

**Warnings: THERE MAY BE LIME/LEMON, RAPE, TORTURE, AND A VARIETY OF OTHER ADULT THEMES! READ AT OWN RISK!**

**Many thanks to my betareader, NarutoFang91!! I'm updating without her returning the chapter to me again, but I WILL swap this chapter for her edited version when she returns it to me!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Master and His Play**

It was with a sense of wonderment that Rukia gaped up at the huge, white mansion looming up over her. It was at least five…no, six…stories high and easily fifty times the size of her measly little apartment, probably more. The front yard was beautifully kept with daffodils and what appeared to be lilies.

It was a private estate, only about a fifteen minute's walk from Rukia's school. The main gates had been wrought iron, intricately shaped and made. They had driven through the gates, and then another good ten minutes through a beautiful landscape. Then they had gotten to the mansion itself, and Rukia stood staring up at the elegance of it all.

Her brother was filthy rich. Rukia knew that, and that at the moment, she was the heir to the entire fortune if Byakuya were to die somehow. However, she had never really wanted much, and she had gotten used to living alone in that small apartment.

It was mind-boggling as to how she had ended up here.

"Go inside with Yuzu, I'll take care of the suitcases," Hitsugaya's voice said from somewhere behind Rukia. She looked up, rather dazed, at her Doll Master.

"You live here?"

"Sometimes…I'm travelling more than I am here. This is technically more Yuzu and Karin's house. I have others in various areas I have to travel to, and the main estate is in Seireitei." Hitsugaya responded calmly, ringing the doorbell. It was a nice chime.

Seireitei…who didn't know the name of that particular city? Compared to this town, Karakura, Seireitei was some sort of bustling, rich haven.

It was also the world capital, where the Master Council was.

Seconds later, both oak double doors burst open and the glamorous woman from yesterday was standing in the doorway.

"Toushiro-chama, you're home!" The woman greeted, pushing past Rukia to hug Hitsugaya. He attempted to scramble in the other direction but the woman was too fast, half squashing him to death with her enormous assets.

"Get the bloody hell away from me Rangiku!" Hitsugaya shouted, trying to both duck under her arms and avoid tripping over the suitcases at the same time.

Matsumoto pouted prettily. "You're so cold…" She caught sight of Rukia, who was staring at the scene with a sense of not belonging. "Rukia-chan…!" Matsumoto squealed happily, diving and giving Rukia a hug as well. Rukia found with surprise that Matsumoto only did the 'squish' thing with Hitsugaya. Her hug was perfectly normal for others. "You're our Rukia-chan, right? I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Toushiro-chama's Bishop. I'm so glad to meet you! I set up your room all nice and prettily!"

"Th-Thank you…Matsumoto-san…" Rukia squeaked. "I…uh…appreciate it…it's a pleasure to meet you too…"

"Now that won't do! Call me Rangiku-san, all right?" Matsumoto chirped happily. "Members of the same play shouldn't have to address each other by their last names!"

"Then…Rangiku-san…" Rukia said, attempting to appease the buxom woman.

"Oi, Rangiku…"

"Yeeesh Toushiro-chama?"

"…you've been drinking again, haven't you?"

Come to think of it, there was a faint undertone of alcohol…

"Sake is goooood," giggled Matsumoto, and sped off back into the house.

Hitsugaya swore and, grabbing four suitcases, dragged them up the front steps, yelling at Matsumoto to 'get the hell back here'. Rukia ogled at the scene with something akin to wonderment, and Yuzu sighed heavily beside her.

"I wonder if Rangiku-san knows that drinking can damage her liver," said Yuzu rather unhappily, starting towards the house. Rukia followed after her.

"She looks like an interesting person," commented Rukia thoughtfully.

Yuzu blinked, half turning around to face Rukia. "Oh yes, she's a very interesting person. We'll have to tell you about some of the incidents she caused around here."

"Incidents…?" asked Rukia, confused.

"Be afraid, be very, very afraid," was the only response Yuzu gave, in a somewhat sinister tone of voice.

"A-Ah…"

* * *

The house itself was as gigantic inside as it looked from the outside. There was, as Rukia had guessed previously, five floors. The first floor was the basement, where the garage, the game room/gym, and swimming pool/indoor onsen were situated (there was also a room that Yuzu, as she was showing Rukia around, claimed was enterable only with Matsumoto's express permission). The second floor was the entrance hall and then, from the entrance call, the guest reception room, the dining room, the living room, family room and a gigantic kitchen were. The third floor, up a marble staircase (no joke, the entire staircase was marble) were where the fully stocked up library, a mini-art gallery, the 'quiet' room (it was a room full of cushions, rugs, and blankets were, presumably for just quietly relaxing) and Hitsugaya's study (this was supposed to be the 'silent' floor…Yuzu said Hitsugaya hated loud noises). The fourth floor was where all the girls' rooms were. Matsumoto, Yuzu, and two more girls named Karin and Yachiru. The fifth floor was where the men had taken up residence. Hitsugaya's room, as well as 'Ikkaku-san's', 'Kenpachi-san's' and 'Yumichika-san's' rooms were up on the highest floor. There were four separate, set up but unused rooms on both the fourth and fifth floors which were guest rooms.

Rukia's room was on the fourth floor, next to Matsumoto and across from Karin.

"It might not be to your taste, Rangiku-san decorated it, and she tends to get rather overenthusiastic…" Yuzu explained apologetically, searching in the pockets of her apron for something. As soon as they had finished dragging Rukia's things upstairs, Yuzu had flung on a pink apron. Apparently, that was her normal getup.

"I'm sure I'll live," Rukia reassured the younger girl. Said younger girl's face brightened.

Then her hand whipped up from her pocket, holding a small brass key triumphantly.

"Toushiro-sama had all the rooms on the fourth and fifth floor fitted with a simple lock, as well as his study and the Quiet Room. He said that we should all have our privacy somehow." Yuzu fitted the key into the door's keyhole and twisted. The pale beige door swung open with a click.

The room was a mixture of airy, fresh looking colours. White and sky blue dominated most of the colour scheme but there was also a pearly, pale mint here and there as well as pale purple.

The bed was bigger than Rukia was used to and a four poster; the bed frame was white, and the blankets covering it were white with a blue rose pattern. The four poster's drapes were blue. There was a bookshelf, a sizeable desk stocked up with utensils already, a black laptop sitting on the desk's surface, a built-in closet, a make-up stand (that was what they were called, right?) and a wardrobe. There was a door that Rukia presumed went into the washroom. Her suitcases were all just inside the door, sitting there all neat and tidy looking.

The part of the room Rukia liked the best was the window. It was a huge window, stretching from the ceiling down to about a meter or so off the ground. Sky blue curtains fluttered prettily in the light breeze from the open window.

There was also a window seat, piled with cushions and soft padding.

Yuzu sounded impressed when she next spoke. "Wow, it's really changed…and it looks like Rangiku-san held herself back. There are no bells or ribbons or any of her usual tastes lying around."

Rukia walked into the room slowly, in awe of her surroundings and trying to take it all in.

She began walking around in it, exploring. She opened up the closet, peeked into the bathroom (it was a washroom with a bath, stand-up shower, sink, toilet, and was already stocked up on toiletries) and stuck her head out the open window, staring with wide eyes at the view she had of the back yard.

The gigantic backyard that had a mini-forest in it…

"Wow, this place looks great…!" Rukia exclaimed, realizing that Yuzu was hovering behind her nervously. "I love it already!"

Yuzu smiled, perking up immediately. "Really…? I've got to tell Rangiku-san! Oh, do you need help unpacking?"

"Nah, I'll do fine. Thank though," Rukia answered, gesturing towards Yuzu to go on ahead and do whatever.

Yuzu nodded and hurried out, probably to tell Matsumoto the news. Then five seconds later she stuck her head and a hand back into the room, the hand holding the room's key and waving it around. "Kuchiki-san, you need your key!"

"You can call me Rukia, it's not like we're total strangers or anything…" Rukia grinned, taking the key from Yuzu and pocketing it.

"Then Rukia-san, I've got to make dinner, but I will call you down when it's time to eat, okay? You can meet the rest of the play then!" Without waiting for Rukia's response, Yuzu disappeared once again. Rukia could hear her shuffling down the stairs. About three-quarters down, it seemed she tripped, because there was a yell, a loud smack and a moan. Just as Rukia was wondering whether she should go see if Yuzu was all right, Hitsugaya's voice started up; he was yelling at Yuzu to be more careful. Rukia decided Yuzu didn't need her help and got to unpacking.

All her clothes went into the wardrobe or closet (and sadly, filled up only four and a half drawers and a quarter of the closet) and a few of her file folders went into the desk drawers. She shelved the few books she had brought along, placed her various little random trinkets on the make-up stand with the tiny amount of make-up she owned, and with great difficulty, decided that her Chappy collection was to go in the corner directly next to the window seat.

That left her toothbrush and hairbrush, and Rukia decided that she wanted to set up the bathroom.

There was really no setting up to do, everything was neatly in its place, and everything was clean, almost like a totally new house.

"Where to put this…" Rukia looked down at her small bag of toiletries. There was a drawer to the left of the sink, and Rukia pulled it open, expecting it to be empty.

It wasn't.

With some degree of surprise, Rukia looked at the contents of the drawer. There was some make-up, a few hair elastics, but what caught Rukia the most off-guard was the locket.

It was one of those typical, heart shaped golden lockets you saw boyfriends giving to their girlfriends in cliché moves. Rukia picked it up carefully by the chain, holding it up to the light briefly before popping it open.

The pictures inside really did surprise her. Hitsugaya…a younger Hitsugaya, was glaring at the camera with his arms folded, huffing. Beside him, a brunette with wide, innocent chocolate brown eyes and a very prettily shaped face smiled, hugging Hitsugaya around the shoulders happily. The brunette didn't have Yuzu's almost childish cuteness or Matsumoto's developed glamour. Rather, this girl had the kind of prettiness that was more character than face. She seemed innocent, cute, elegant, ladylike…and her bright sun-like warmth was radiating clearly even from a picture. If Hitsugaya was ice, sitting beside her, then this girl was fire or the sun. Both of them looked so happy.

On the other side of the locket was a name engraved in elegant, flowing script.

_Momo Hinamori_…

Hinamori…? Hadn't Rukia heard that name before? Yes, both Hitsugaya and Yuzu had mentioned it while going over the names of the play.

Momo Hinamori was a part of this play. Her things were here; her locket was here…this was obviously her room.

Why had they given Rukia Hinamori's room?

It was something near six o'clock that Rukia heard a knock at her door. She looked up from the book she had been rifling through, wondering if she was supposed to go open the door or say 'come in'.

She didn't need to do anything, as the door opened without her voicing permission, revealing…

Nothing…?

Rukia stared at the doorframe in confusion. There was nobody standing there. Was this some sort of stupid joke?

A high pitched giggle came from somewhere up near the ceiling, and Rukia's head shot up to stare. The last sight she saw was a pink blur flying down from above and landing on top of her. It wasn't heavy, but it certainly as heck wasn't really light either.

"I found you, Ruki!" The voice giggled. A child's voice…? "My name is Yachiru Kusajishi! Shiro-sama told me to bring you down for dinner!"

"Shiro-sama…?" Rukia asked, staring up at the pink haired toddler sitting on her chest. She looked only seven or eight, with short, pink hair that flipped up on the ends and big, happy brown eyes. She was wearing a simple, pale pink sundress and flip-flops.

Yachiru, giggling, flipped…yes, flipped…of Rukia's chest and twirled out. "I'll see you at dinner~~~"

The raven haired girl stared after the pink haired one awkwardly. Well…Yuzu had said that she would send someone up to get her for dinner…maybe this wasn't that weird.

…who was she kidding?

* * *

"Ah, Rukia-san…! So Yachiru-chan **did** get you!" Yuzu greeted happily from the end of the table. "Your seat is over there, next to Toushiro-sama."

Rukia quickly made her way to the pointed out seat and plopped into it, very aware of eight pairs of eyes staring at her.

"I'll introduce you…" Hitsugaya's voice came from her right. Rukia looked up, blinking. "These are the other members of the play. Kenpachi Zaraki," Hitsugaya gestured towards a large man sitting next to Yachiru and a bald man, "Ikkaku Madarame…" the bald man nodded at her, "Yumichika Ayasegawa…" Some sort of cross-dresser…? "Yachiru Kusajishi…Rangiku Matsumoto and you know Yuzu." Hitsugaya finished. "Karin's in the bath…she said she'd be right down."

Rukia nodded slowly, her unsettlement showing on her face. Then her brows creased in confusion as she glanced around, trying to pinpoint one missing individual.

"Uhm…Hitsugaya-sama…" Rukia began hesitantly.

"Yeah…?"

"…what about Hinamori-san?"

The atmosphere in the room immediately turned heavy.

It was Yachiru who answered. "Bun-bun isn't here right now," the girl said, spearing some of the spaghetti on the end of her fork. "She betr…"

"Oi, Yachiru, that's enough." Zaraki's voice was a deep, hoarse growl. He looked up from his own food and pointed his fork at Rukia. "I don't know what you've heard about Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki…but she's no longer a part of this play and we don't like it when she's mentioned. You got that?"

What was up with this man? He had about the same amount of presence around him as a Master! He…was one of Hitsugaya's dolls?

What kind of master **was** Hitsugaya?

Luckily, a black and white blur whizzed past them and into the one empty seat left. There was a clatter as the blur grabbed its plate of food and a fork.

"MAN I'M HUNGRY!" The blur yelled, beginning to eat furiously.

"Karin! Be a bit quieter!" Hitsugaya snapped, the atmosphere around him returning to normal almost straight away. "What have I told you about eating like a freaking rabid dog?"

"Oh, shut up, what does it have to do with you?" The blur, dubbed 'Karin', snarled back, raising her fork in the air. She looked like Yuzu…almost creepily like Yuzu…but her hair was longer than Yuzu's…spiky at the ends and pure black. Her eyes were also narrowed and black.

…and Rukia recognized her.

"Karin…san…?" She asked haltingly.

Karin turned her annoyed glare to Rukia. Then she paused. "Rukia-san…!"

The two females gawked at each other over their plates of spaghetti.

"You know each other?" Hitsugaya asked, a frown twitching at the corners of his lips.

"Y-Yeah, she's a friend of my older brother's…you remember Ichi-nii, right Toushiro?" Karin said, pointing towards Rukia with the hand that wasn't shoving food down her gullet. "They're classmates and friends…I don't see you around much, Rukia-san."

Yuzu clapped her hands together. "Oh, I see! So that's what it is! I was thinking that her name sounded really familiar from somewhere…Rukia-san! You were a friend of onii-chan!"

"Yeah…but she never came over with the rest of the group so you never did meet her properly, Yuzu…neh, Toushiro, what do you think?"

"I keep telling you to stop calling me Toushiro! At least add some sort of suffix!"

"No! Tou~shiro~" Karin stuck her tongue out at Hitsugaya. The white haired teen glowered at the spaghetti remnants on the girl's tongue. Karin leaned back in her chair and looked at Rukia. Then her face lit up. "Ah! So Toushiro seduced you and lured you here!"

There were a few muffled snickers around the table. Hitsugaya twitched.

"Karin, shut up!" He snapped. When his only response was (yet again) nothing but a stuck out tongue, he seemed to give up and started eating his spaghetti with a dark aura of menace floating around him.

"Well it's good you're here, the absence of a Queen was really starting to bother us. HEY, THAT'S MY ROLL!" Karin screeched, diving at Ikkaku…who was trying to sneak a roll out from Karin's plate.

Hitsugaya let out an exasperated groan. "Screw that…just start eating Kuchiki; these idiots are always scuffling over food."

Rukia watched the fighting with a kind of nervous interest. "They're not going to draw blood, are they?"

As she said this, Karin punched Ikkaku in the face and gave him a bloody lip.

"Yup, they're gonna draw blood…but there's nothing I can really do about it," responded Hitsugaya, returning to his spaghetti. "I'm going to eat; I suggest you do the same." There was an intelligible yell from below the table somewhere, probably Ikkaku.

Rukia sweatdropped, fidgeting…how was everyone else eating with this kind of scene playing out on the floor?

* * *

It was much later on in the evening that Rukia managed to get away upstairs to her room. Dinner had been followed by some a random Twister game, played by everyone minus Rukia, Hitsugaya and Yuzu. Karin came out as victor, Ikkaku was tempted by Matsumoto's…assets…hanging in front of his face during one of the particularly tricky moves, and Yachiru had kicked Zaraki over. Oh, the joys of family life…

So now Rukia was sitting in her ridiculously large room, swinging her feet, unsure of what to do. She could go on the laptop which sat on the desk, but somehow, she wasn't really in an internet mood. The windows were still wide open, flooding her room with cold night air, but she really didn't care. It felt good to have fresh air in the room.

There was a knock at the door. "Kuchiki, I'm coming in."

Rukia looked up. "Hitsugaya-sama…?" She asked vaguely, recognizing the voice.

Sure enough, it was Hitsugaya standing in the doorway. He stared around the dark room with a single raised, white eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked the dark so much."

Rukia folded her arms and turned away. "I…didn't get around to turning on the lights yet."

She had been expecting him to flick on the lights and ruin her mood. However, he simply shrugged and closed the door behind him, going to sit on the window seat. He gestured towards Rukia to sit with him, and she obediently plopped down alongside him, drawing her knees up to her chin.

He looked so amazing, sitting there with shadows and moonlight playing across him. His cerulean eyes seemed almost to glow in the darkness. Not the kind of glaring, azure glow he'd had when he had been marking her…but a soft, glimmering sheen of light.

"How do you like it here?" He asked, rather apprehensively.

"I like it a lot…everyone from the play is so amusing," Rukia answered contentedly. "My room is amazing. Thank you…"

For a moment, a flash of something travelled across Hitsugaya's face. Something…something…something intensely painful… "I'm glad you like it…Matsumoto changed the design a lot since the last owner."

"Hinamori-san, right?" questioned Rukia, her voice tone soft. She was trying her best not to anger Hitsugaya.

She hadn't been expecting him to answer…she had probably been expecting another brush-off or something. However, for the second time that night, Hitsugaya surprised her by leaning back against the wall and tapping his index finger on the window sill. "That's right…Momo Hinamori."

Unsure how Hitsugaya would react to her next question, Rukia gave him a second. Then she opened her mouth to speak…yet Hitsugaya beat her to it.

"Let me guess, you want to know what kind of person Hinamori was, why she's not here anymore, why nobody will talk about her…" Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh.

Rukia nodded in response. "Hitsugaya-sama…"

"Toushiro will do," Hitsugaya interrupted. "It doesn't feel right making a member of my play call me by my last name."

Rukia paused for a moment. "Then please call me Rukia."

There was an awkward moment. Then Hitsugaya nodded his assent.

"All right then…Rukia."

"Toushiro-sama, I found a locket in the washroom drawer," admitted Rukia.

Hitsugaya froze. "What…locket?"

"Hinamori-san's locket, I think…I saw a picture of her and you." Rukia scurried towards the washroom, and came back out with the locket in her hands.

Hitsugaya took the locket with mildly trembling fingers. His entire face had taken on a look so sad, so utterly devastated, that Rukia felt like her own chest was ripping itself apart. Was this an effect of the mark…? An effect of the bond they had with each other? If so, then was everyone else downstairs feeling it?

"So she didn't take it with her after all…" Hitsugaya whispered softly.

Three seconds later, the door crashed open.

"Toushiro-chama…!" Matsumoto's panicked voice filled the room. She spotted Hitsugaya sitting on the window seat first. Then she spotted Rukia.

Then she saw the locket.

It was silent for a long moment. Then Matsumoto took in a sharp intake of breath. "…that…that **bitch**," she hissed angrily, hurrying over to the immobile Hitsugaya and crouching down next to him. "Toushiro-chama, I'm sorry, I must have missed that while I was cleaning out the room…"

"It's not your fault," snapped Hitsugaya, pocketing the locket. "Stop looking so worried."

"But…Toushiro-sama," Matsumoto trailed off. Rukia noticed that she hadn't call him '-chama' this time. From what Rukia knew of Matsumoto…this could mean that things were very, very bad. "I mean…Hinamori…"

"**Shut up**!" snarled Hitsugaya. Rukia was taken aback. His voice was different. It wasn't that his voice tone was chillingly ice cold, or that he sounded harsh and angry…but his voice itself had changed. It had turned into a double timbre, echoing loudly in the room. Matsumoto's eyes widened as her mouth snapped shut. She winced in pain as her teeth clamped shut.

Rukia knew what this was without having to ask. Hitsugaya was using an Absolute on Matsumoto. Usually, when a Master gave an order to one of his Dolls, the Doll would obey through sheer love and adoration of their master. They still had a choice.

However…when the Master used his power over his Dolls and actually used the ability called an 'Absolute Command', Absolute for short, the doll was powerless to disobey.

Some masters constantly abused this power. Rukia hadn't seen Hitsugaya as one who would do such a thing.

Apparently, he didn't usually…as both Matsumoto's and Hitsugaya's shock spoke levels.

"M-Matsumoto…I…**null**," said Hitsugaya rather dumbly, using an Absolute command again to null his previous command. Matsumoto opened her mouth again, and then ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. There was wheezing and the vague sound of spitting.

Hitsugaya sat down on the floor heavily. "She bit her tongue…" He whispered. He closed his eyes, frustration evident upon his face. Then he fluidly stood up, and ran out, hollering loudly. "YUZU…! YUZU, GET UP HERE WITH SOME FIRST AID ITEMS! PLEASE!"

There was the sound of worried voices from downstairs. So Rukia's earlier inward question wondering if everyone could feel Hitsugaya's hurt had been right. Everyone had felt it, and had sent Matsumoto up to check on him.

Rukia slowly ventured into the washroom, poking her head in. "Rangiku-san? Are you all right?"

"Bleh…" Matsumoto popped up from behind the sink, her tongue sticking out. It was beginning to swell and has a single, precise hole in it.

Rukia almost swore out loud.

"Ith huuuurths…!" Matsumoto sniffled.

"Is there anything I can do…?" Rukia asked, panicking the slightest bit. "Have you tried running water over it?"

"Yesth," answered Matsumoto glumly.

"Rangiku-san…? Did something happen…?" Yuzu's voice drifted in from the bedroom. Relieved, Rukia back off, allowing Yuzu to get in on the injury…while Yuzu attempted to cure Matsumoto, Rukia quickly explained.

"Toushiro-sama did?" Yuzu frowned as Rukia completed her story. "I don't believe it…he never uses Absolutes on us. This has to be the first time."

"He didth," said Matsumoto. "He wasth sos upseth…don'th blameth himth."

"Don't talk with your tongue sticking out like that," Yuzu scolded. She seemed to give up with trying to find some sort of inside-mouth bandage. "Hang on a sec Rangiku-san, I'm gonna use my ability."

Matsumoto's eyes grew wide. "NO!!!"

"I know it hurts, but bear with me!" pleaded Yuzu. "It's for your own good!"

"My gawth, your healing methothds hurths morths than the actual injury…!" spluttered Matsumoto, backing up against the far wall. "NO!"

Snorting, Yuzu's hand flickered out in a blur. Before Rukia had even blinked, Yuzu was holding Matsumoto's tongue, and the woman was yelling loudly and trying to jerk away as the skin on Matsumoto's tongue wriggled, came to life and began to knit over the hole. When Yuzu let go, Matsumoto's tongue was perfectly normal again.

Matsumoto sniffled. "That hurt! That really, really hurt!"

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You had another ability, Yuzu-san?" asked Rukia with interest.

Yuzu turned to Rukia, her smile rather apologetic, as if saying 'I'm sorry you had to see all that'… "Yes…this is my only other one though. As long as I have contact with the skin, I can manipulate it. One way of manipulating it is threading the muscles and skin together to heal wounds…it actually hurts more than the actual wound itself, but once I'm done you're good as new," announced Yuzu.

Rukia shuddered involuntarily. "That's a…interesting ability, Yuzu-san…"

"More than that, you have questions to ask us, right?" Yuzu smiled prettily at Rukia. "I think Rangiku-san and I can answer them."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were seated in the kitchen downstairs, with cups of tea in front of all of them. Apparently, Hitsugaya had stormed out, and the boys had gone out to chase after him (something about needing all of them to calm him down…). Karin was upstairs in her room.

"So, you need to know about Momo-san, right?" Yuzu said softly, putting her teacup down and looking at Rukia seriously.

"Yes…please," answered Rukia rather miserably. Too much had happened that day for her to compute without her brain going on shutdown.

"It's easiest by explaining a few things about Toushiro-sama…do you want to start?" Yuzu looked towards Matsumoto questioningly.

"Yeah, I'll explain," Matsumoto sighed. Then she began.

"As you know, this entire world is united together as one country. People are born either as Dolls or as Masters. I'm not sure if Toushiro-chama explained this to you already, but among the Masters there are three subdivisions. Puppeteers, Puppet Masters, and then Marionette Masters…you're aware?" Rukia nodded. Matsumoto continued. "There are also 'ranks' for Dolls…depending on how powerful, how rare, or how many abilities they have. The ranks go from zero to ten…rank zero dolls being absolutely useless, and rank ten dolls being as powerful as a minor Master. For example, I'm a rank eight…Yuzu is a rank five…Karin is a rank six…we're all fairly high on the scale.

"Being Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister, you probably know all about our leaders, the Council of Masters…you don't?" Matsumoto asked in surprise as Rukia shook her head 'no'.

"Nii-sama never told me details like that," admitted Rukia rather sheepishly.

"Well…I'll explain then…

"The Council of Masters, called the 'Council' more often, is a group of thirteen masters. These masters are the most powerful masters in the world, chosen through fights to the death between previous Council Masters and Council Master Candidates. These Council Masters are on a whole different level from the rest of us. The power gap is so huge that it's mind numbing. These thirteen masters have extraordinary powers…and are practically our entire army on their own. They're also our kings."

A smile flickered across Matsumoto's face. "Your older brother is amazing enough to be in that Council. You didn't know?"

"N-No, I…" Rukia blinked, astonished. "That's amazing."

"There's more to this…I have a point with all this, so just listen.

"About ten years ago, I was travelling with a friend named Gin. He became a Council Member a while ago…Gin Ichimaru. He's supposed to be fairly famous…" Matsumoto cleared her throat. "I was travelling with him and his doll, Izuru Kira. He and Kira were a Wandering Play…one of those countless plays that wander around searching for more members…you know them, they're constantly around. They don't settle down until each and every single play member is found.

"Gin was a childhood friend, and so though I wasn't one of his dolls, he let me tag along. We travelled, and eventually we ended up in Seireitei…our world capitol, and where the Council of Masters' main headquarters are. Gin said that he had to meet someone.

"We got to attend one of the Council meetings. I tell you, Rukia-chan…it was probably one of the scariest moments I'd ever experienced. Thirteen Council level Masters staring at us, all of them judging us…

"In any case…that's where I met Toushiro-chama. He was introduced to us as 'Toushiro Hitsugaya, Master of the Frozen Heavens'. He is a council member."

Rukia choked on the tea. "T-Toushiro-sama is…"

"A council member, yes…I was shocked when I first met him too. He just doesn't have that air about him…that stifling, ready-to-kill feeling…I was told it was because Toushiro-chama is skilled at hiding his reiatsu.

"I'll fast-forward now. Basically what happened was Gin took down one of the old council members, he rose in power, and during the celebration party afterwards, I met Toushiro-chama face-to-face. He marked me that day…and he declared me his Bishop.

"From then on, I lived with him. He didn't constantly travel, like Gin used to. Still, he would often scour the entire globe, looking for members of his play. We found them, in the form of Yuzu, Karin, and Hinamori." Matsumoto's face twisted in disgust as she said the last name.

"What about Kenpachi-san and the others?" Rukia asked, blinking.

"I'll get around to that." Matsumoto answered. Her eyes darkened as she spoke. "Karin was Knight, Yuzu was Castle, and Hinamori used to fill your spot as Queen. We were practically unbeatable.

"Then one month, Hinamori started disappearing in the evenings a lot. One of the other council members, Sousuke Aizen, kept on asking for her. Toushiro-sama allowed it. I think he liked seeing Hinamori so happy. Whenever she smiled, he smiled…and it was rare enough, even in those days, for him to smile…

"One day Hinamori came home and she told us…she was leaving the play. She said a lot of things…things that didn't make sense. None of us knew why she was doing this. Then she…she showed us the spot where Toushiro-sama's mark on her used to be…and it was replaced. It was replaced by the image of some sort of strangely shaped crystal.

"Toushiro-sama was so hurt…we could all tell…but he let that selfish bitch go. He told her…as long as you're happy, Hinamori, it doesn't matter. If you're happy with Sousuke Aizen, then that's fine…just her being happy…was fine with him…" Matsumoto's breath was coming quicker now, in angry, quick bursts. "Then the bitch left. She left us for another play. That would've all been fine and dandy, if only…oh god…" Matsumoto let out an angry sound and banged her head on the table in front of her.

Yuzu gently continued. "A few months later, Momo-san returned home in the middle of the night. She said she needed Toushiro-sama's help…that she didn't know what to do…Toushiro-sama welcomed her with open arms and a shoulder to cry on. She cried about how Aizen-sama wasn't paying any attention to her, not telling her anything, about how frustrated she was…he listened throughout all that, soothing her. Momo-san stayed over that night, and then she left in the morning. She left behind some 'homemade' fruit juice as a thank you." Yuzu trailed off, sounding uncomfortable. "Y-You see, Rukia-san…between some of the Council Masters…there is this inner war going on. The old council head is about to pass away, and they all want that new title. The two most likely candidates at the moment are Sousuke Aizen and Toushiro-sama."

Matsumoto budged in around then. "The bitch absolutely insisted that Hitsugaya have some of the juice before she left, so he had a sip. Just this tiny little sip…just to placate her…

"We found him collapsed in his room just an hour later.

"The doctor said he had eaten something fatal, or at least extremely poisonous. It took him weeks to shake off all the effects. Even afterwards…even **now**, all the effects aren't gone. Toushiro-sama lost almost sixty percent of his former power level, as well as a Master Ability. He's recovered enough to get to sixty percent his once-maximum now, but still…forty percent of his power is missing. Can you guess what was inside that fucking fruit juice when we investigated?"

"Reiflower…" whispered Rukia hoarsely. It was a fairly well known kind of drug. Despite the flower it was named after, there was nothing 'flowery' or even remotely 'plant-like' about reiflower.

"That's right, **reiflower**. What's more, it was white reiflower. There are three types of reiflower…red, blue and white. Red's almost harmless, it's used in cold medicine…blue is the type you probably know of…it's the type teenagers take as a suicide drug. White will kill even a Council Master, but it's rare."

It wasn't exactly the most creative plan, Rukia noted, but it had been effective. A former play member who Hitsugaya obviously still cared for as a close friend, coming back in tears…and leaving behind juice as a 'thank you'…

The juice…with the reiflower…

What a goddamn joke.

"What did you do to her?" Rukia asked tentatively.

"Nothing…I would've ripped her to shreds, but Aizen suddenly cast a level nine safety warning around Hinamori. Besides that, Toushiro-sama wouldn't let us. He wouldn't let us touch a freaking hair on her head…he wouldn't give us a reason, but damn it that made me so angry!" Matsumoto slammed her hand open palmed down onto the tabletop. "Momo Hinamori broke so many unspoken taboos. She broke almost all of them, in fact!"

"…but how did Toushiro-sama's Master Mark get overwritten by another master's? That isn't possible. It doesn't matter…even the strongest master can't overwrite even the weakest master's mark on a doll. Besides, only certain masters go with certain dolls…one doll couldn't have two masters, that's impossible." Rukia said softly.

"That's what Karin kept on saying…but Aizen did it. Somehow, he did it…I don't know if it's a Master Ability of his, or if he used some sort of weird trick on us…but fact is, Sousuke Aizen overwrote Toushiro-sama's master mark on Momo Hinamori…and then he persuaded her into almost assassinating her old master.

"I don't know how to phrase this nicely, so I'll put it bluntly. Say either Hinamori or Aizen ever come within ten metres of Toushiro-sama again…

"If that happens, I'll kill them both."

* * *

**This chapter killed me...I despised the juice thing. XD I wanted Hinamori to somehow try to kill Hitsugaya but I couldn't thiiiink of anything...sigh...this is what my childish mind came up with. Poisoned Juice. Hardy-har-har...**

**In any case, R & R!**


	4. Master of the Frozen Heavens

**Uwa, this chapter came out sounding so forced. OTL *Dies* I am trying to find a way to make this story go the way I planned but it's not cooperating. It keeps wanting to do something else. Man...being an author is not easy...XD I hope you like, anyway!**

**Many thanks to my beta-reader, NarutoFang91!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, OR why or why not, the song used near the end.**

**WARNINGS: IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE LEMON, RAPE, TORTURE, AND SWEARING!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Master of the Frozen Heavens**

Perhaps it was the declaration Matsumoto had made just seconds ago, or maybe it was the amount that had happened in the past forty-eight hours, but Rukia suddenly felt terribly overwhelmed. She really was in over her head…this was too complicated for her to be involved in…too many details. The politics of the Masters' world…

"You asked about Kenpachi-san earlier, right Rukia-san?" Yuzu said kindly, breaking the rather awkward silence.

Rukia was eager to get away from the depressing topic dealing with Momo Hinamori. So she nodded quickly. "Yes…um…I've been wondering about this, but I noticed he and the rest of the men weren't included in your list of members of the play…"

"Well, you know already that our play is arranged into what is like a chessboard formation, right Rukia-san? We all adjusted to being chess pieces for Toushiro-sama's benefit. Rangiku-san is bishop, Karin-chan is knight, you are queen, and I am castle. However, we're missing a few pieces in this scenario, aren't we? What are we missing, if we were a full chess set? Ignoring the fact that there are two bishops, two knights and two castles of course…"

Rukia hesitated, before answering slowly, "…pawns."

"Right…as a chess board, we need pawns. However, the pawns are insignificant. They technically aren't actual members of our play, due to the fact that we're chess pieces. In chess, pawns are often sacrificed. To retain this function, the pawns of our play aren't actually woven into our play like Karin-chan, Rangiku-san, Toushiro-sama, you and I. Kenpachi-san, Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san and Yachiru-chan…they are all pawns." Yuzu explained precisely. She seemed to be struggling with the explanation though, as she grimaced. "I'm sorry, that's not a very clear explanation."

Matsumoto interjected. "Here, I'll take over. Rukia-chan, council members are really amazing. Most masters don't even have any master abilities…it's rare to even have any…but council members have more than just one ability. All of them have at least two. Their dominant ability, and then their minor abilities…Toshiro-chama has…no, had…four abilities in total." Matsumoto held up four fingers. "Council members all get second names, depending on their dominant power. Toushiro-chama's is 'Master of the Frozen Heavens'. His first and most dominant ability is control over ice and water elements…his power even extends to the sky…he can bring storms. It's what is classified as an elemental master ability.

"His second power is shapeshifting. It's a rare ability…he can actually shapeshift into the spirit his soul most resembles. He hasn't ever shapeshifted in front of me before, but he's told me that he can turn into a dragon. Isn't that cool?" Matsumoto grinned widely. Then her face faded back into a mildly amused look. "His third ability is what's important in this explanation. Toushiro-chama has probably the rarest ability among all the Council Masters…among any master, in fact. Toushiro-chama can take unclaimed dolls and use them as his 'pawns'. It's not that he's claiming the doll, or marking them or anything like that. The bond between them isn't nearly as strong as it would be if they were actual master and doll…but it's there. The downside is that Toushiro-chama can't do this to claimed dolls, and when the doll's true master comes around and decides to mark the doll, Toushiro-chama can't really prevent it. It's a temporary bond." Matsumoto explained, her grin slowly returning. "He's such an awesome little tyke, our Toushiro-chama…"

"Rangiku-san," said Yuzu, nudging Matsumoto slightly.

"Oh yeah…er…" The grin totally disappeared from Matsumoto's face this time. "This last one…this last one was probably the most amazing ability he had…Toushiro-chama used to be able to actually cast temporary bonds over masters of lower level than him…when he got the master, he got the master's entire play. It's what he used for Kenpachi."

"Used to…?" echoed Rukia uncertainly, frowning. "Why only used to?"

"…because that power faded away with the forty percent of power he still hasn't recovered from the reiflower." Matsumoto admitted quietly. "He won't ever let us see it, but he's still suffering from aftereffects of the drug. He gets sick a lot, he has a hard time getting up in the mornings, it makes him sick if he tries to shapeshift or mark dolls not his own…

"And he can't even use his last ability anymore." Matsumoto sighed deeply. "He's a prideful fool though, and he won't let us see it…but we've all been keeping a close eye on him since that incident, and we can all tell. Once you stay here for a while longer, you'll be able to tell too, Rukia-chan."

"If his last ability doesn't work, then how come Kenpachi-san still remains in the play…?" Rukia asked timidly. If what Matsumoto said was true, and Rukia didn't doubt it…then that meant Zaraki was also a master level doll. Oh, joy…

Matsumoto's grin slammed back full force. "Well Toushiro-chama forced a temporary bond on him before he lost his powers…the thing is Rukia-chan, Kenpachi is actually a Council Members as well."

Rukia almost groaned aloud. "Him too…?"

"Yes, he is! In fact, he's powerful in his own right. He was the first master to ever be able to enter the council through sheer reiatsu alone…he has not a single master ability. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru are members of his play. Still, you'd be surprised how powerful Toushiro-sama is, despite how young he is. To become a member of the council, you need to be powerful enough to take down and kill one of the already existing council members. I heard that when Toushiro-sama decided to become a council member, he went without any dolls. He didn't show off his power with his dolls. Instead he just walked right in and told them to give him an opponent, that he'd defeat the opponent and get a position.

"Council Head Yamamoto gave him Kenpachi Zaraki…and don't get me wrong, Kenpachi is extremely powerful as well…probably about ten times stronger than Toushiro-sama in brute strength, quicker…but Toushiro-sama brought him down easily. There was no bloodshed, not even a proper battle…the battle started and then BOOM, it was over.

"Still, Toushiro-sama apparently didn't kill Kenpachi like he was supposed to. Instead he settled for forcing a temporary bond on Kenpachi, and Council Head Yamamoto was satisfied with that. There was apparently a gap in the ranks anyway, because several of the old council members were exiled for some reason, and not all of the spots had been filled. Thus we give you the story of how both Toushiro-sama and Kenpachi ended up as council members." Matsumoto finished, smiling lazily. "It must have been amazing seeing it though…so much more amazing that it is just hearing about it. Now, I think Kenpachi's gotten fond of this play…he doesn't even try to disobey Toushiro-chama or anything…instead the big oaf's living his days out fairly happily."

In the comfortable quiet that followed this story, Yuzu poured some more hot tea, and Rukia was left to think. This was indeed a very interesting play.

Come to think of it…Hitsugaya wasn't back yet, was he…?

"I wonder when they'll be back," Yuzu sighed, right on cue.

"Who knows…if we're lucky maybe they'll be back by morning." Matsumoto answered, leaning back in her chair. She made a face, catching a glimpse of the clock mounted on the wall. "Holy crap, it's freaking late!"

Yuzu made a snorting noise. "Since when have you cared about time, Rangiku-san? Like the other night, when you spent the entire evening over at Hisagi-san's house doing god knows what…?"

Matsumoto flapped her hand at the Castle. "I don't mean **I **have to go to bed…but you little midgets ought to get to bed!"

Before Rukia could protest the 'midget' comment, Matsumoto was hurrying them up the stairs in her bustling, happy, forceful way. Then with one single 'good night', Rangiku shoved Rukia inside her bedroom and closed the door.

Rukia stood there for a moment, rather dazed. She could vaguely hear Yuzu's protests as Matsumoto attempted to shove the pre-teen in bed as well.

When she thought about it, it was true Rukia was tired. Ever since meeting Hitsugaya, thinks had been hectic and so exciting.

Maybe she would go to bed after all.

Changing into her light blue nightgown, a thought crossed Rukia's mind. She paused, slipping her arms through the nightgown's arm holes and then sitting down heavily on her new bed.

Just two days ago, she had been so resentful of Masters, and Dolls, and the relationships they had. She hadn't been expecting anything of her life…she hadn't wanted a master.

Yet Hitsugaya had come along and just like that…she'd been drawn in.

Was this what being a doll was…? She was powerless to stand on her own two feet and make her own choices? Up until now, she had been thinking that the decision of allowing Hitsugaya to mark her had been her actual decision, not some sort of impulse she had gone with. Hitsugaya was her master…was it possible that perhaps he had influenced her in some way, even before the marking, so that she would say 'yes'?

Rukia allowed herself to fall over backwards onto the bed. It was such a comfortable bed…a huge difference from her old bed. In fact, everything was so very different from what she was used to…yet the atmosphere still felt nice…like home…

…home…

She didn't know how long she just laid there, her eyes closed, her mind drifting in between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness. However, when next she jolted into full consciousness, she realized…that something else was in the room with her. That thought alone was enough to get her flying up, her head whipping around to where she thought the intruder was.

As things were…yes, indeed, there was someone else in the room.

Hitsugaya looked towards her, his eyes containing a question in them. He was sitting on the window seat, one leg drawn up and the other hanging off the side loosely. "Ku…Rukia…?"

"T-Toushiro-sama…" Rukia said in surprise, slowly letting the tension seep out of her. "I'm sorry…what are you doing in here…?"

A bemused look flickered across Hitsugaya's face. "I came in through the window about an hour ago and asked you if I could stick around…remember?"

No, truth was that Rukia didn't remember at all. He had probably come in while she was half-asleep, and she had probably answered in that half-asleep state of hers.

For a moment, neither of them spoke…Rukia was at a loss for words, and who knew what Hitsugaya was thinking? Then Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh, and let his head fall back against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling, grimacing. "You heard about Hinamori from Rangiku, didn't you?"

His voice tone wasn't accusing or angry…just resigned. So Rukia deemed it safe to answer.

"Yes…I'm sorry…"

"Don't freaking apologize," snapped Hitsugaya. "It was my fault for storming off like that." He reached into his pocket, and tugged out the locket from earlier. He stared down at it, his eyes intense. "I gave this to her the night she decided to leave us. I asked her to keep it with her…just to remember us by, I suppose. Now that I think back on it, it was a stupid sentiment." His fist closed around the small golden locket.

Before she could stop him, he stopped up and swiftly threw the locket out the window, down into the mini-forest below. There was no landing sound, which indicated that he had thrown it quite a distance indeed.

"I'll go now…we both need rest before school tomorrow." Hitsugaya said, turning around and heading towards the door. He was almost out before Rukia caught the little mistake in his sentence.

"Wait, Toushiro-sama…did you say '**we**'?" She asked quickly.

Then Hitsugaya turned around, smirking. "That's right. **We**…"

* * *

"Kuchiki-san…!" Inoue's excited voice filled the classroom the moment Rukia walked in. The orange-head bounded over, seizing Rukia's hands and wringing them up and down. "I'm so glad to see you! You didn't come to school yesterday and you wouldn't answer the phone and I was so **worried**…"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good," answered Rukia quickly, trying to shake the over-eager girl off somehow.

"Ichigo-sama was so worried about you!" Inoue continued, not at all conscious of the fact that Rukia was trying to edge away. "He kept on looking out the window and looking at your desk and…"

"Rukia, you're here today!"

Rukia almost groaned aloud as Ichigo hurried over, his entire face animated with relief.

"You're not sick, are you? It's not like you to miss school so suddenly…" Ichigo broke off abruptly, his expression suddenly growing serious and morbid. He stared at Rukia with narrowed eyes. "Rukia…you didn't get…marked, did you?"

Holy shit…how had Ichigo been able to tell?

Thankfully she was saved having to answer by the bell (yes, thank you bell!) and with a muttered goodbye; Rukia quickly retreated to her desk, thankful that it was halfway across the room from Ichigo's.

Their homeroom teacher wandered in and started taking attendance. Today was one of those rare days in which a majority of the class was actually on-time, instead of still sauntering around out in the hallways or sleeping in at home.

"We have a play of new students today," the homeroom teacher announced. It wasn't too uncommon of a sentence. More often than not, an entire play was transferred at the same time into the same class.

After all, plays were almost never supposed to be separated.

The only difference this time around was that Rukia knew precisely which play was transferring here, and it hurt her brain just to think about it.

"Please greet Master Toushiro Hitsugaya and his play formally, everyone," the teacher said. The name immediately caught the attention of every single master in the room. There were a few gasps of shock and splutters as the door opened and Hitsugaya glided in, the rest of his play trailing behind him meekly.

Rukia noticed, with relief that Zaraki wasn't there. Since Zaraki wasn't there, neither was, logically, the rest of his play. So that meant it was only the ones Rukia had deemed 'normal'.

"Y-Yuzu…Karin!" The shock in Ichigo's voice was apparent as he called out his sisters' names. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah, Karin-chan, it's onii-chan!" Yuzu said happily, poking Karin and pointing out Ichigo. "Hi, onii-chan, we just transferred here!"

In truth, in the whole world, there was no such thing as proper 'elementary, middle and high' schools. Since one play came in a package deal, it was difficult to divide grades according to their ages, as plays usually had various dolls of mixed ages. So classes functioned as all all-grade academy class.

So there was really no reason why Yuzu or Karin couldn't be there, in the same class as their older brother.

"Transferred here, how…?" Ichigo paused, his eyes flickering to Hitsugaya. Their eyes met. There were a few quick nanoseconds in which they stared at each other…hard ice against chocolate brown. There were a few terrified squeaks from the surrounding masters. Direct eye-contact with a Council Member…that could easily have been considered opposition…

Then Ishida stomped on Ichigo's foot…hard. Ichigo quickly dropped his eyes, as if finally regaining a sense of his position. However, some sort of inexplicable dark mood seemed to have cascaded over him, as his brow wrinkled. He shot a look at Rukia for some reason, his eyes accusing.

What had Rukia done…?

The teacher was trying to regain attention. "Hitsugaya-sama and his play will be attending our class from now on. Please give them your utmost cooperation. Hitsugaya-sama, do you have any place you'd like to sit…?"

Immediately, Hitsugaya nodded in Rukia's general direction. He wasn't indicating specifically towards her, as if he knew her discomfort. Immediately, the area around Rukia cleared out as the few people sitting around her hastened to other seats. Rukia remained sitting. Eventually, they would find out she had been marked. Why not now…?

A faintly amused look crossed Hitsugaya's face. Then, gliding almost, he walked over to Rukia and sat down directly beside her, his amusement still plainly evident. Matsumoto, Yuzu and Karin filled into the seats around them.

"You left earlier than I expected you to, Rukia," commented Hitsugaya, handing Rukia a backpack. Due to the fact that she had 'lost' her backpack during the almost-car-accident, Hitsugaya had had to go out and buy her some new supplies. He had run out this morning with Matsumoto before school to get their own school supplies, along with Rukia's. He had said that if he finished up soon enough for him to go home first, he'd like to drive Rukia.

It was as if he knew precisely what she was thinking. When she had been trying desperately to not reveal the fact she had been marked, he hadn't indicated towards her or even showed any signs of knowing her. Now that Rukia had decided she couldn't care less, he was acting perfectly friendly.

"I usually leave a bit early, Toushiro-sama," answered Rukia, and she was very pleased with how calm she sounded.

"Oh?" Then Hitsugaya sat down and got out his writing things, and didn't prompt any further conversation.

Of course, this short exchange had been enough for everyone else in the room to come to the same conclusion.

Rukia Kuchiki, the little doll who had always been nothing but a background prop, had been marked by the Master of the Frozen Heavens, Toushiro Hitsugaya…a Council Master.

All throughout the rest of the class, Ichigo glared at the two of them.

When the bell finally rang signaling lunch, Rukia was in a hurry to get out of the room. When she headed towards the exit though, she found the way barred by none other than Sado Yasutora, one of Ichigo's dolls.

So Ichigo wanted to play at it like this?

The entire class was still sitting down, even though the bell had gone. There was a note of slight fear and anticipation in the air. It had been there ever since this morning.

Ichigo stood up, turning around to face Hitsugaya, who was calmly packing up his things.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya-sama…does that mean you're the famous council member, **sir**? The youngest master to ever be admitted to the council…?" Ichigo asked, putting emphasis on the 'sir', as if he was mocking Hitsugaya.

"That's right." Hitsugaya answered simply, not even looking up from his things.

"…look at me when I'm talking to you."

Sharp cerulean snapped up to stare coldly at Ichigo. "Do you need something, or is glowering at people a hobby?"

"You marked Rukia, didn't you?" Ichigo snarled, his hand twitching slightly.

The level of tension in the room suddenly jumped.

"…yes, I did. Is it any business of yours?" Hitsugaya asked coolly, closing the buckle on his backpack with a sharp snap and standing up, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"She was **mine**."

Hitsugaya paused. "Yours…? I was under the impression she was unmarked."

"Last year," Ichigo snapped, his temper slowly rising, "…last year, I almost marked her. I had her submitting to me and everything, and then I was going to…"

"The fact that you 'almost' marked her also means that you did not at the time. There is no point to this argument because fact is you **didn't** mark her, and you **didn't **mark her because you, as a master, were not compatible with her, as a doll. Masters cannot just mark any old doll that comes along their way, it won't work." Hitsugaya said this coldly, frigidly. Then he turned around, beginning to leave.

He found his way barred by Ishida and Tatsuki.

Obviously, Hitsugaya was starting to get ticked off. He turned back around to face Ichigo. "You're planning on opposing a council member? One lost doll, not rightfully yours, is hardly worth the lives of everyone in your play, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I don't care. Give Rukia back…she wouldn't go with some stuck up prick like you, you forced her into it somehow and…"

Annoyance was seeping into Hitsugaya's demeanor now. "Kurosaki, this is the last warning…either order your dolls to move or move yourself."

Ichigo wasn't backing down. "No."

Something frightening…truly frightening, flickered across Hitsugaya's face. "Rangiku, Karin!" He ordered, his voice tone flat.

"Kari…" Ichigo began in shock.

"Aye, sir," responded the black haired girl, and promptly, there was a huge explosion. Ishida and Tatsuki were both rocked off their feet and into nearby desks. When Ichigo moved to interfere, he found himself unable to move, pinned down by a gigantic, ash coloured cat. Matsumoto seemed to be the culprit behind the sudden appearance of the animal, since she had one hand raised lazily, as if directing the feline.

"Rukia, we're going to lunch," said Hitsugaya simply, taking Rukia by the hand and beginning to lead her out.

"Wait…Toushiro-sama, wait!" Rukia said, being half dragged by Hitsugaya out of the classroom. She chanced a glance back at Ichigo, to find him gazing after her helplessly, still pinned to the ground.

She was dragged all the way into the music classroom, where nobody else was. Hitsugaya shut the door behind them with a loud BANG.

"I'm sorry, but what was that about? You didn't need to attack them!" Rukia snapped angrily, her own usually spiky temper which had been conspicuously missing as of late returning with a vengeance. "You could have hurt them!"

"Karin knows how to control her kicks, and Haineko won't kill unless Rangiku orders her to. I didn't order Yuzu for a reason." Hitsugaya turned around to face Rukia, his eyes dark with displeasure.

"Why did you even attack them in the first place? Couldn't you have just…?"

"He was being an idiot…I asked him to move several times." Hitsugaya sighed deeply, all the anger seeming to seep out of him now that he was no longer in the presence of the object of animosity. "I hate bastards like him."

Rukia, on the other hand, was still riled. "He was being a jerk, I'll admit to that, but you were exactly the same way!"

"I hate bastards who brush off the safety of their plays like nothing!" Hitsugaya suddenly thundered; all the anger back. "If I was any of the other council members, he would have been dead right there for opposition! Don't you get it, Rukia? The Council of Masters is the ruling body of this entire world. We are the **kings** of this world. If he had stood up like that to any other council member, not only would he have been killed on the spot, but the rest of his play would have been as well…he could easily have been charged for treason. The friend you're so viciously protecting right now just endangered the entirety of his play without a second thought!"

The enormity of Ichigo's simple act of defiance struck Rukia suddenly. Her lungs felt crushed…she couldn't breathe…

Oh my god…that freaking idiot…

That didn't change the fact that Rukia was angry at Hitsugaya though.

She had been strangely submissive lately, since meeting Hitsugaya. She had been almost…timid.

Her actual personality seemed to have taken a break for a while, and now it was back full force.

"You're called a Council level Master! You could have figured something else out easily! You could've…"

"I didn't hurt him, damn it! Rangiku and Karin wouldn't hurt any of them because I had a temper tantrum…they're both too smart for that! Besides, I left Yuzu in there, and Kurosaki is the twins' older brother, hard as it is to believe." Hitsugaya took in a shuddering breath. "I'm not exactly very controlled in my feelings, Rukia. If I hadn't done that, Kurosaki and his play would have a lot more to worry about than just a few scratches."

She refused to talk to him, instead wheeling around and marching out of the room. The words he called after her were cut off by the door swinging shut. As she stormed down the hallway, Rukia half expected Hitsugaya to crash out of the room, forcing her to stop walking with an absolute command…

…yet the hallway remained quiet…

Even thought it was lunchtime, the hallway was quiet. People seemed to have heard their argument, as Rukia saw several eyes peering out of classroom door cracks as she passed by.

Let it be quiet. She needed time to think.

* * *

When Rukia stomped out of the room, her anger projecting for metres around her, Hitsugaya called out for her to stop.

"Rukia…wait!"

She hadn't heard him. The door slammed shut loudly, leaving a ringing sound in Hitsugaya's ears. He let out a deep breath as he slumped back against the nearby wall, all his own irritation flying out the window.

He wondered vaguely if…by chance…Rukia and Ichigo had been friends. That would explain her explosive reaction towards him.

It had been irresponsible for him to order an attack like that…especially against high school students. What had he been thinking, telling Karin and Matsumoto to attack…?

The truth was, he hadn't really been thinking at all. All he had known was that Ichigo Kurosaki had claimed Rukia was **his**, and for some inexplicable reason, that had pissed Hitsugaya off to no ends. Perhaps if he had been a person with a tighter control of his temper, he wouldn't have blown up like that.

Then again, he could also have been one of those loose cannons like Zaraki and all hell would've gone down.

"You don't look so good, Shiro-chama," Matsumoto's voice said from somewhere above him. Hitsugaya looked up, his eyes tired.

"Don't call me that," he replied, only half-heartedly.

"You had a fight with Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto chuckled. "I'm surprised…only about two days and you guys are already hitting it off so well…ah, such an amazing relationship…"

"Shut up Rangiku, I'm not in the mood," snarled Hitsugaya angrily.

Matsumoto sobered up at her master's voice tone. "Did she get upset with you for sicing Karin and me on Ichigo?"

"Pretty much…" Hitsugaya let out a long breath. "…but I don't think I was totally at fault for it this time."

"You weren't. I think our Rukia-chan might have a slightly more personal reason for stomping off like that…this has only a little bit to do with how we could've injured them." Matsumoto paused. "Why not go after her?"

"Because I don't know where she went," replied Hitsugaya moodily.

"Yes you do…you always know where your dolls are." Matsumoto slid off the windowsill, which she had come through, and sat down next to Hitsugaya.

"Damn it, Rangiku, you don't understand…Rukia's like a wall." Hitsugaya snapped at his bishop. "It's like we don't have a full bond…I can't feel her, I can't talk to her mind-to-mind…she's like a dead end. I doubt I can even use an Absolute Command on her without it backfiring or something."

Matsumoto's grey eyes were thoughtful as she sat there next to her master, contemplating his words. "It's true that I can't sense her like I can sense Yuzu or Karin. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. No doll has the ability to block out their master so completely like that…it's not natural." Hitsugaya allowed his head to drop onto his hand. "Yet she's doing it. She's even blocking the fellow members of her play out. Why? No…how…?"

"Why not ask her?" Matsumoto suggested helpfully.

Hitsugaya snorted. "Oh yes, that would go down so well. Rukia, I'm your master and yet I can't seem to order you around or talk to you in your head. You know anything about it…?"

Matsumoto let out that airy, happy laugh she always did, and gave Hitsugaya a fond look. Like a doting older sister, or a mother, who just couldn't believe her little boy had grown so much. "You'll figure something out, Toushi-chama…you always do."

Hitsugaya winced at the butchering of his name. "Don't call me that!"

Matsumoto flapped her hand at him dismissively. "All's well that ends well, Toushi-chama. Now go hunt down Rukia-chan and try to get her un-angry at you."

If Matsumoto had been anyone else but Matsumoto, Hitsugaya probably would've crossed his arms and refused to do anything at all. Of course, Matsumoto **was** Matsumoto, and so Hitsugaya stood up and dusted his pants off, deciding to take the older woman's advice.

She was a lot wiser than people gave her credit for. Hitsugaya knew that best of all.

"Fine then…I'll go look for her. You go back to class…Karin's probably wondering where you've gotten to."

"Aye aye, captain!" Matsumoto answered cheerfully, saluting.

With that, Hitsugaya smiled the slightest bit and walked out of the empty classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia was sitting in a café not too far from campus, using a straw to play around with the marshmallows in her hot chocolate.

She was wondering why she had felt so angry earlier. Why had she just exploded at Hitsugaya like that? Why…?

It was true that her usual stubborn personality hadn't been showing up lately. She had, in all reality, been very meek and quiet as of late. Then her old personality had just come bursting out of nowhere with a vengeance. At Hitsugaya of all people, no less!

She mulled over her actions. Of course, she actually knew why she had become defensive as Ichigo was being attacked.

A while ago…they had been close. Very, very close…the best of friends, despite the fact that he was a master and she was a doll. They had started drifting apart when he had marked Inoue. She took up all his attention, her outwardly radiating happiness and kindness always bringing a smile to his face. Rukia liked Inoue…she had never had any kind of malicious intent towards anyone…least of all Rukia, who Inoue seemed to consider a close friend.

Yet the gap which Inoue created between them increased.

The final straw between them had been at the school's equipment shed, as the sun was beginning to set. Rukia had volunteered to stay behind and finish up the organizing in the classroom. Ichigo had also volunteered, surprisingly.

Rukia had asked for Ichigo's help in taking the tub full of soccer balls they'd been using in a science experiment back to the equipment shed.

Rukia remembered all that had happened in detail, easily.

Perhaps it had been the most crushing moment of her life.

"_Rukia…um…" Ichigo began awkwardly, setting the soccer balls down in the corner. Rukia had her back to him, trying to remove her skirt from the hook it had managed to get stuck on._

"_Yes?" She answered; her attention mostly on her skirt._

"_I have something serious to talk to you about…" Ichigo said uncomfortably. He stopped talking as Rukia stumbled backwards, her skirt having ripped at the edge. She plowed into Ichigo backwards, and they both fell with a thump onto the shed's floor._

_Perhaps it had been the close contact…perhaps it had been the surprise…who knew…?_

_But suddenly Rukia found herself pinned down by her best friend, her wrists both held in his hands and her legs pressed to the ground by his._

_She had turned bright red._

"_I-I-Ichigo, w-what the heck are you d-doing…?" She asked shrilly. "G-Get off of me or I'll…I'll…"_

"_Look Rukia, we both knew this was inevitable…I mean…" The white of his eyes had begun to dye black. "Come on…"_

_As much as she hated to admit it, Rukia __**had**__ wanted this from the beginning. "You're going to mark me…"_

"…_yeah…"_

_He leaned down, his lips crushing onto hers. She didn't fight it._

_For ages after, Rukia wondered what might have happened if she had been the first to move away, to say…'no, you can't mark me, I don't feel __**that**__ kind of bond with you…' Would it be her desperately trying to regain Ichigo's friendship, the way Ichigo was doing now?_

_Still, she hadn't moved away. Ichigo had moved away._

"_R-Rukia…I…you're so __**close**__…to being one of my dolls but…" Ichigo stammered out, realization flooding through his eyes. "I-I can't mark you, Rukia…you're not one of mine."_

_Then he'd left._

_She had loved him, quite dearly, for ages. She had believed that only if she tried harder, she could…be one of his._

_Having her hopes dashed just like that…_

_It was around then that her resent for the relationship between masters and dolls had begun._

"Rukia, what are you doing here? You're skipping class."

The voice, so unlike Ichigo's, cut into her thoughts…

"T-Toushiro-sama…?" Rukia asked in surprise, staring at the white haired teen who was sitting in the chair next to her. "W…how did you find me?"

"Pure instinct," answered Hitsugaya simply. "I remembered seeing this shop on the way to school and it occurred to me that you like Chappy the Rabbit."

"Excuse me?"

"The name of the store…Chappy Café," answered Hitsugaya easily, pointing at the mug of hot (not so hot anymore though) chocolate in front of Rukia. There was Chappy the Rabbit winking, and underneath in red letters, 'Chappy Café', both drawn onto the mug.

"Oh." Rukia said lamely.

The two sat there in silence, the music in the background of the café drifting through the air.

Rukia recognized the song.

"It's playing why, or why not," commented Rukia quietly.

"What?"

"The song…it's called why or why not by Oshima Hiroyuki and Katakiri. I used to adore this song. I thought it fit my life."

_To get my happiness I have done everything_

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of…_

_The sound of footsteps became louder everyday…_

_Then I noticed the fact…there was no time…_

_I was a believer of life_

_To be myself always_

_And was asking whether I will be alive…_

_Give me a reason why not…?_

Hitsugaya listened to the music quietly. Then, near the chorus, he commented on it. "It sounds depressing."

"It does." Rukia agreed quietly.

The two of them listened without any further words…

…and there was a mutual understanding…somehow…that they were both wrong…and no apologies were needed.

_Give me a reason why I loved…_

_Who I had to leave in dismay…_

_Or judge me to be guilty of so many_

_Incurable sins_

_Tell me why, or why not…_

_Come play anyway, to live…_

_Maybe my happiness set still…_

_Waiting for me…_

_Tell me why, or why not…?_

_Come play anyway, to live…_

_Maybe my happiness was still…_

_Fatal for me…_

* * *

**The ending was sooooooo icky. I couldn't put into words what I wanted so I just stuck with that...sadness...**

**I hope you liked!!!**


	5. An Unwanted Visitor

**OMFG I REACHED THE 100 REVIEW MARK!!!!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPPPPORRRRRT!!!!! :D To reward you beauties out there, I will be updating THREE times on June 6th, 2009. (ie my birthday!!!) So until then, there will be no regular updates. It's only about two/three weeks away anyway. :D XP**

**This chapter didn't really make me very happy. It felt like a filler. OTL Oh well...sorry for the random fluffiness in it. OTL**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA NARUTOFANG91!!!!**

**Warnings: In future chapters, I am considering rape, Ruki/Hitsu-whumping, much emotional trauma, fighting, sex, and dark themes.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OTHER KIND OF ANIMES/CAR BRANDS/SONGS I MIGHT HAVE MENTIONED!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Unwelcome Visitor**

In the end, both Hitsugaya and Rukia decided it was about time to get going, as school would be over soon and the café would fill up with students coming in for a cup of coffee or a snack. The little store was really quite popular among teenagers lately.

It was a short walk…only lasting about ten to twenty minutes. The two of them walked mostly silently, Rukia a bit behind Hitsugaya as they strolled along the sidewalk. Campus was already in view when Hitsugaya suddenly whirled around, scowling.

Rukia stopped; the question in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"…are you doing anything tonight?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly, his scowl remaining on his face.

"…no…" Rukia answered slowly, her confusion evident. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just thinking that I wanted some restaurant food…" Hitsugaya muttered, his eyes cast skyward, determinedly not looking at Rukia directly. "…there's a good restaurant not too far from here…it's a formal restaurant, and serves Western food."

Rukia patiently waited for Hitsugaya to get to his point. Did he want her to go pick something from the restaurant up?

"…let's…tonight…gether…" Hitsugaya mumbled.

Rukia blinked. She hadn't quite caught his words. "Excuse me?"

"I said, let's go tonight…together!" Hitsugaya snapped, raising his voice.

Rukia gawked at him for a moment. He wasn't asking her out…was he? No, that was utterly impossible. "Why all of a sudden…?"

"I-I mean…today was…" Hitsugaya was suddenly stuttering, his usually smoothly thought out words erratic and almost incoherent. "Today…I'm…er…"

_Er…it was the first time she'd ever heard him say 'er'…_

Was he perhaps trying to apologize to her still?

"I'd like to go, but I don't have any clothes for a formal occasion…" admitted Rukia. "Rangiku-san or the others will probably want to go though."

"Karin has soccer, Yuzu hates restaurants, and Rangiku is going out drinking with some friends. I'm not even going to get started on Kenpachi's lot," growled Hitsugaya irately. "If you'd…rather not go, we don't have to…"

Rukia paused, thinking it over. There was no harm in going with him. She actually really…really…really wanted to go…almost more than she had ever wanted something. So she nodded, grinning. "I'll have to ask someone for some clothes though…"

Hitsugaya looked relieved, almost. He did a good job covering it up though. "Ask Yuzu, she can make almost anything at hyper speed."

So the occasion was a set date.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Rukia met up with Matsumoto, Yuzu and Karin near four, at the school's parking lot. None of the three girls looked like they had been particularly worried about the two who'd played hooky for most of the second half of the school day.

"Hey, Toushiro, the annual fair's supposed to open tomorrow. Why don't we go or something?" Karin suggested, lazily leaning against the hood of the black sports car that Hitsugaya drove.

"We have school again tomorrow," answered Hitsugaya gruffly.

"Toushi-chama is such a grouch," whined Matsumoto, latching onto Rukia. "Listen, Rukia-chan! He works us all to the bone! Make him give me a back massage tonight or something!"

Hitsugaya twitched, but let Matsumoto off the hook. He folded his arms and slouched slightly, scowling. "I'm taking Rukia out for dinner tonight."

Matsumoto blinked at him. Karin raised an eyebrow. Yuzu went on smiling blissfully.

Then Matsumoto let out a loud, high pitched squeal that prompted Karin slipping sideways off the car's hood, Yuzu scrunching up her face and Hitsugaya roaring at her angrily.

"Dear god, woman! Shut up!"

Matsumoto completely ignored Hitsugaya, gushing over Rukia.

"Oh my god, we need to get you an outfit together right away! Dinner all alone with Toushi-chama…that's really rare! Yuzu, do you think you could get something made for us by tonight? We need to make you over! Bath, make-up, clothes, all the jazz! What time are you going?"

"…I was thinking six-thirty," began Hitsugaya, looking at Rukia questioningly.

"SIX THIRTY! That's no good; we only have two and a half hours! To the Bat Mobile!" yelled Matsumoto, running full speed towards the Hummer which seemed to belong to Matsumoto. Before Matsumoto (with Rukia in tow behind her) had even gotten halfway to the Hummer, it roared to life and drove itself out of the parking space, stopping in front of Matsumoto. Without hesitation, Matsumoto shoved Rukia into shotgun and then hurled herself into the driver's seat.

Seconds later, the car had cleared the parking lot and was a little speck driving towards home.

Hitsugaya let out a sound that closely resembled a snort and a growl, all mixed up into one. Then he sighed, and gesturing towards Karin and Yuzu to get into the back seat, he climbed into his sports car and revved it to life.

They took off after the Hummer.

* * *

Before she even knew it, Rukia was suddenly home, in her bathroom, naked, and then shoved into the gigantic tub's bubbly waters. Matsumoto had poured several different kinds of liquid into the waters, and now the bathwater gave off a distinctly fresh smell. There were multi-coloured bubbles floating around on the water's surface. The heat from the water had completely fogged up the screened window and bathroom mirrors.

There was a clock on the bathroom countertop, and Matsumoto had strictly told Rukia to get out of the tub at about five and climb into the shower, or they wouldn't 'have time' to do anything else. The remark had given Rukia a distinctly uneasy feeling, like she was clambering into an hour of suffering, but she had obediently agreed.

Now it was four-fifty-two. How Matsumoto had gotten them home so fast earlier, Rukia wouldn't know. It felt like she had just been shoved into the shotgun when she was being pushed back out by an over-excited Matsumoto.

Rukia was absolutely certain that the strangely fresh smell the water was giving off had been rubbed off on her skin and now she would smell 'fresh' no matter where she went. Letting out a soft sigh mostly from amusement than anything else, Rukia climbed out of the tub, letting the soapy water drain, and then climbed into the shower.

She scrubbed every inch of herself. As she climbed back out, she wiped away some of the fog from the mirror and almost laughed at how drenched and red she looked.

Just as Rukia finished up drying herself, Matsumoto was pounding on the door.

"Rukia-chan…you had better be out! Don't bother dressing, just put on some underwear and get out here!"

Rukia glared at the door. She tugged on the overlarge t-shirt she usually slept in and stepped out of the washroom. The cold air hit her in a big wave, both making her shudder and refreshing her at once.

Matsumoto was standing directly outside the door, her hands on her hips. She had cut out a long strip of white fabric and tied it around her forehead. The make-shift headband read 'Master Make-Over-er' in big block letters.

Rukia's eyebrows shot up at the sight. Well there was something you didn't see every day.

"Yuzu got home and made you a few different dresses, so try them on!" commanded Matsumoto, gesturing towards the five or so dresses laid out neatly on the bed. They were all varying colours, and utterly gorgeous.

"Yuzu-san made these?" asked Rukia incredulously. "In under an hour?"

"Five minutes for each. Now let's choose one so that we can move onto accessories and make-up…" Matsumoto grinned. Rukia could practically imagine fox ears sprouting out of her head as she laughed evilly.

All the dresses were artfully designed, very prettily. Three out of the five were frilly and rather flashy. One seemed too…**red**. So Rukia chose the last one…it was nice and semi-subdued, without as much lace and was assorted shades of blue.

It was probably the most elegant dress among all of them. The main part of the dress was dark blue…not flashy, and reached to right above her knees. There was one single butterfly design sewn intricately into the big of material at the bottom of the dress, with white thread. There was another layer over the dress, starting from Rukia's hips. There was thin, almost see-through light blue fabric which reached just past her knees, and gave the dress a kind of airy, light feeling to it. The neckline wasn't too deep…it was simply, squarely cut, leaving Rukia's shoulders bare. The sleeves were short, reaching just about to Rukia's elbows. The same light blue fabric from earlier also covered each of her sleeves, extending to Rukia's wrists. As it was, it was a rather plain dress, though that was the beauty of it. The simplicity made that single butterfly design stand out, the sleeves…everything stood out in its own little way.

Rukia loved it.

When she had somehow managed to climb into the dress without completely wrecking it or ripping it, Matsumoto swooped back down with a dark blue choker. It was made out of silk, and had another white butterfly design on it. The older woman fastened it around Rukia's neck, then stood back to admire Rukia.

"Your hair doesn't go with your dress," was the first thing out of Matsumoto's mouth.

Rukia pulled a sour face.

"What kind of hairstyle do you suggest we do?" asked Matsumoto, her excitement seeming to grow.

"…short pigtails…?" suggested Rukia.

Matsumoto's face fell. "No…most certainly not…no pigtails, and no buns at the top of your head…but…" Matsumoto's grin returned full force.

Minutes later Rukia's hair, with the exception of her bangs, had been gathered up into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and wrapped with blue silk ribbon. Matsumoto somehow persuaded her into putting on some clip-on blue sapphire earrings.

"No make-up." Rukia said firmly when Matsumoto tried.

The older woman frowned deeply. "Just a little bit of the basics, Rukia-chan, nothing big…"

"**No make-up**."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "I'll narrow it down. Light lip gloss, light eyeliner."

It took another ten minutes to persuade Rukia.

By the end of all the preparations, Rukia was in a semi-bad mood, Matsumoto was still beaming and it was 6:20 already.

"Here are some shoes and a cloak~" Matsumoto sing-songed as Rukia attempted to escape. She was holding up only slightly high heels, and a thick blue cloak which would wrap around Rukia's shoulders and keep her warm. "No handbags."

Rukia marched over and snatched both. "Thank you for two and a half hours of torture, I will be going now."

"Have fun~" giggled Matsumoto, producing a white handkerchief from somewhere and waving it.

Rukia huffed and walked out the door.

* * *

Hitsugaya was waiting for Rukia in the entrance hall, calmly talking to Karin.

He looked up the same moment Rukia saw him. They both took a moment to register each other's outfits, and their eyes widened simultaneously.

"Holy cra-"

"-esus Rukia…"

They both stared at each other helplessly.

Hitsugaya looked plainly amazing. He hadn't been altered that much…he had simply changed into black pants, a white collared shirt with a dark blue tie, and a black suit jacket over top. There was a golden watch on his left wrist.

Not as much dressing up as Rukia had been forced to do.

Still…he looked just as amazing.

"Shall we get going?" asked Hitsugaya after a long moment.

Rukia miraculously made it all the way down the stairs without tripping over the heels. She landed at the bottom and grinned playfully at Hitsugaya. "You look old."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "What? Just because I'm wearing a suit I look **old**?"

"…pretty much."

Hitsugaya glared, but he didn't insult her back. Which was probably for the better, as in this outfit…one insult at Rukia probably would've stripped then and there.

Soon they were on their way.

The restaurant was located in the richer part of town, and was lighted up with many dim lights. It was nicely furnished…elegantly, romantically…and all the waiters seemed to know Hitsugaya on sight.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-sama, how are you today?" greeted one of the waiters happily, grinning. "Your usual table is prepared for you, sir."

"Thanks," answered Hitsugaya gruffly. The waiter just bobbed and motioned for them to follow. Rukia eyed the long line of people waiting at the side.

"Is it all right if we just cut in line like this, Toushiro-sama?" asked Rukia softly.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Well I did call in for a reservation. I'm a regular, too."

Somehow, the thought of Hitsugaya coming here weekly, alone, depressed Rukia. Then she mentally yelled at herself. Who said Hitsugaya came alone? Matsumoto, Yuzu, or Karin could easily come with him…heck, maybe even another girl, or one of Zaraki's crew.

Another girl…in fact, Rukia hadn't even bothered asking Hitsugaya about that.

The table was a little booth at the very corner, perfect for just two people. The seats were cushioned and dark red velvet, and there was even a candle flickering in the middle of the table.

As they sat down and the waiter went away after getting them some menus and drinks (the waiter seemed to know what kind of drinks Hitsugaya liked off the top of his head, and even brought some of the expensive juice for Rukia as he said…'free of charge'.) Rukia spoke up.

"Toushiro-sama…do you…have a g-g-g-girlfriend?"

Hitsugaya stared at her for a moment, as if wondering if the raven haired girl was joking or not. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"…it just occurred to me that you might bring your g-g-girlfriend here…" admitted Rukia unhappily. The thought of Hitsugaya spending time with another girl, taking her to places, **kissing** her…that bothered her.

She wouldn't let it show…but it bothered Rukia very, very much.

"No…no girlfriends…I'm busy enough with council business as it is, without having to bother with a girl." Hitsugaya sounded borderline cold as he said this. Rukia noticed with slight apprehension that the glasses of juice in front of them were beginning to freeze.

Rukia hastily attempted to change the topics. "You've never told me what kind of jobs you do for the council…what is the council for, exactly? All I've ever been told about them is that they're our highest jurisdictional body."

Hitsugaya paused with his glass halfway to his lips. Then, as if rethinking it, he placed the juice back down on the table and regarded Rukia thoughtfully. "…Byakuya didn't tell you **anything**, did he? I'm beginning to think we should get some of the schools to start educating about the council."

Rukia vaguely felt a pang of annoyance at herself. She knew so little to do with anything even remotely about Dolls and Masters…it seemed that lately, **someone** was always having to explain what this term meant, what that was…it was just as tiring for Rukia just as it was for the explainer. She was almost certain that Hitsugaya was getting fed up with this as well. She made a mental note to go home tonight and research up everything she could about the concept.

"The Council of Masters' job can be essentially broken down into three smaller jobs. Order, protection and command," explained Hitsugaya, drawing the three words onto the table with the water produced from the juice's coldness and the room's heat. "We provide organization and order, we protect the country, and we bring down the laws, therefore commanding."

The candle beside them flickered a bit.

"To achieve this, the Council of Masters is organized in such a way that it's like an army organization. The Head Master is our Supreme Commander. Then, there are twelve more Council Masters who are all on equal level, who are all on the levels of simple Commanders. Under each commander are our plays, also called our 'Inner Forces', and then there are a great many more members of our country's protecting army, also called the 'Outer Forces'."

"I understand that so far…" Rukia began, "but why is it that you have to travel so much? I remember that Byakuya-niisama never travelled anywhere."

Hitsugaya took a small sip of juice. "Well among the thirteen Council Masters, we each have a certain role, whether they are heading our country's main R&D Division, to infiltration operations, to political meetings. Your brother's job was record-keeping. He had knowledge and records of every single historical event to happen in our country's many years of existence.

"My job, meanwhile, is quite unique. I'm the council's 'Awakened' hunter."

"Awakened Hunter," echoed Rukia, unsure. What the hell was that?

"An Awakened is…simply put…someone like your friend Ichigo Kurosaki. There are some very specific rules and specifications to gaining Master Abilities and Doll Abilities. You are born with abilities. No matter how hard you try, if you're not born with the ability, then you just can't do it. However…someone like Kurosaki was not born with their power. Just from his aura, I can tell that his stupidly gigantic reiatsu level wasn't always that stupidly gigantic. It's like some sort of powerful effect in his surroundings altered his abilities. Someone with powers that aren't supposed to be there…if those powers are active and useable, then we call them an Awakened. If they're not active, we call them an Unawakened. Either way, they're dangerous to leave alone…so we need to find these Awakened or Unawakened and either train them or destroy their abilities altogether. I have the full authority to judge which action should be taken."

Right around there, the waiter wandered back up with pencil and paper in hand, and politely asked them if they would care to order. So Rukia spent the next ten seconds desperately flipping through the menu for something she recognized and would be able to eat, while Hitsugaya smoothly ordered things for himself.

Eventually Rukia found a few things that looked edible and ordered them, trying not to look at the price labels directly. What kind of food cost this much? Wasn't this a rip-off?

"…You say that Ichigo is an Awakened…what are you going to do to him?" asked Rukia softly.

"If he's one of the weaker Awakened, I'll call over someone specially trained in training Awakened. If he's strong, then I will work something out with another master. If he is too strong…then I will be forced to take away his power."

Rukia stopped, her eyes glued to Hitsugaya's calm face. "…it isn't…anything that would harm him…is it?"

"No…nothing that would harm him," promised Hitsugaya gently.

Rukia smiled at him half gratefully.

A few seconds later, Hitsugaya announced, "I'm bored. Let's play tic-tac-toe."

Rukia turned around to gawk at Hitsugaya for the full course of a minute, her mind unable to process what he had just said. Then, taking a deep, shuddering breath, she asked, "Excuse me?"

"Tic-tac-toe…I'm presuming you know how to play?" chuckled Hitsugaya, taking out a pen from somewhere in his jacket's pocket and a somewhat crumpled piece of paper. He drew a tic-tac-toe grid and then filled in a neat O into one of the squares. He held the pen out to Rukia, waiting for her to take it and make her move.

Rukia took the pen, but she continued gaping at Hitsugaya like he was some sort of exotic cha-cha dancing elephant from another planet. "You play tic-tac-toe in your spare time?"

"It's not as interesting playing against myself," answered Hitsugaya unhappily, prodding his glass of juice. He drew a smiley face on the fogged up glass.

Was it just her, or had Hitsugaya's personality suddenly taken on a subtle change?

Rukia decided against voicing her thoughts out loud, as it would probably only annoy Hitsugaya and get him on the defensive.

He…wasn't relaxing around her, was he?

Come to think of it, he wasn't tense like he usually was. He was sitting there looking semi-bored and semi-ticked off at the tic-tac-toe game. He looked…childish? Was that even the word for it?

Then five minutes later their food came, and Rukia found herself staring down at the strangest looking steak in her life.

It wasn't really so much that the steak itself was different…but more so the decoration method. There was literally a miniature, food garden directly in front of her. There was a tree made out of a carrot and some lettuce bits. There were bushes, and even a park bench, all made out of some sort of food.

Rukia sweatdropped at her food, wondering how she was supposed to eat it without feeling like she was demolishing a work of art…

Hitsugaya's looked perfectly normal. He had already started on his food when he noticed Rukia's disbelieving expression and he smirked. "They do that for every new customer. The first time I came here they did a miniature snow scene for me…it freaked me out so much that I didn't come back for another month. Wait till you get to the dessert."

When Rukia got to the dessert, she found the ice cream arranged into the shape of a walrus balancing a cherry on its nose. Rukia twitched, and Hitsugaya laughed.

Jesus.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by peacefully, with nothing but fun, idle chatter and a great deal of smiling and enjoyment. When they finished all their food at it was time to leave, Rukia regretted it.

Hitsugaya wandered out of the restaurant to where she waited after paying, tugging on his jacket again.

"Do you feel like going anywhere else right now?" asked Hitsugaya, checking his watch. "It's about nine right now…it's not late enough for most places to be closed."

"We can call Rangiku-san and the others and go karaokeing," suggested Rukia slyly.

Hitsugaya gave her the infamous 'you are obviously off your rocker' glare. "No. I meant somewhere quiet…where we can walk, to work off some of the food."

It was drizzling somewhat right now, Rukia noticed. "The park…I want to go to the park."

"Karakura Park?" repeated Hitsugaya, puzzled. "In this weather…?"

"It's because it's this weather that I want to go. It's always most interesting to be at a park when it's drizzling a bit."

Hitsugaya clicked on the car keys and the car beeped, the doors popping open by button command. Hitsugaya shrugged. "If you say so…we'll go to the park."

Rukia's delighted smile was probably worth getting a little wet.

When they arrived, the small park was vacant and still. The playground, usually occupied by a ton of noisy kids and their mothers, was silent. The first thing Rukia did was jog over to the swing set and take out a bunch of napkins she'd taken from the restaurant. With those, she wiped off the wet droplets of rain off both of the swings. Then she climbed onto the swing and happily started pumping.

Hitsugaya awkwardly sat down in the seat beside her, not really pumping but kind of rocking back and forth. How Matsumoto would laugh, if she saw him doing this right now.

"I don't like sunlight as much as I do the cold," said Rukia as she swung past him backwards. "When I swing like this, I get air pushing against me. When I was younger I would never come to the playground on warm days because whenever it was warm, the wind I got from swinging was warm too…and I hated that."

"You don't like warm breezes," commented Hitsugaya, feeling a bit less foolish and allowing himself to pump a little bit.

"I hate them." Before Hitsugaya could stop her, Rukia flew up, flipped her legs up, flung over the top bar and then came back down full circle. Hitsugaya stared at her.

"Jesus, Rukia!"

Rukia blinked. "Eh?"

"You'll kill yourself doing a stunt like that!"

"I won't kill myself, I've done it before. Why do you look so worried?" asked Rukia, obviously puzzled at Hitsugaya's reaction.

Hitsugaya piped down almost immediately, frowning. He was puzzled as well. Worry…he did tend to worry a lot. He worried about Matsumoto…Karin…and Yuzu. He worried about the country.

He still worried about Hinamori.

However…to worry about someone he had just met a few days ago…in this short time, had Rukia really become so central to his life that he'd worry like this about her?

What was Rukia to him, anyway? A doll…? Something to be amused at…? A friend…?

That was closer to the mark. She was definitely one of his friends…but their bond was too close to just simply be friends. The bond between master and doll…no, that wasn't quite it either.

Hitsugaya watched his companion lightly swing back and forth, as the rain came down just a bit harder. Bits of Rukia's hair had come undone while she had been swinging, and those strands of ebony fluttered in the breeze. Despite the rain, the moon was out, and it cast a silvery sheen on both her hair and her clothes, as the fabric caught the light and sparkled dazzlingly.

Hitsugaya probably realized around then that she was beautiful.

She didn't match up to Matsumoto's older glamour, or Yuzu and Karin's underdeveloped cuteness, but she had a totally separate beauty about her. An elegant, regal beauty, like a princess out of a fairytale…

No, a queen…

She was truly befitted to being the Queen of his Play.

Hitsugaya could have sat there watching Rukia forever…but of course; this wasn't a fairytale…nothing like a fairytale. So of course something had to interrupt or go wrong.

Around then Hitsugaya's cellphone rang.

Feeling irked, Hitsugaya checked the caller ID, muttering to himself irately. The screen brightly flashed 'Rangiku Matsumoto' in big letters. Hitsugaya let out a low, annoyed groan. Why did she have to call now, of all times?

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Rukia, her swing gently sashaying to a final halt beside Hitsugaya. "I don't think Rangiku-san will just give up even if you ignore her."

"It's fine," growled Hitsugaya. "She probably just wants to rant about how we could be doing 'inappropriate things' at this kind of hour."

He held the phone to his face, letting it dangle by the strap. Minutes ticked by…but still, the ringing didn't subside. Hitsugaya frowned, wondering if he should pick up after all. There was no way Matsumoto would just keep on holding onto the phone like this over something trivial. Now that he thought about it, Hitsugaya was getting almost certain that she wouldn't have the patience to hang onto the phone for this long if it wasn't really dire. She could barely wait five rings for the other person to pick up, much less the countless rings which had gone through about now.

Just as he was reaching a decision to pick up after all, the ringing abruptly died away. Hitsugaya's frown deepened as he regarded the phone with faint annoyance. So it had been something useless after all.

Then his phone vibrated, signaling the arrival of a text message. Hitsugaya clicked the button for 'accept'.

"_Where are you right now?"_

Now the confusion was mounting. Matsumoto knew where they were, on a night on. Why was she asking that?

"_We're outside, obviously. What's wrong with you?" _Hitsugaya typed back.

The reply came seconds afterwards.

"_Come home."_

"_Why?"_

"_Please!!!!!!"_

Hitsugaya paused, staring at the exclamation marks on the screen. Then his fingers flew back into action, typing in his next response.

"_Rangiku, we're kind of busy here."_

The next reply took a while. Hitsugaya wondered what was going on. When the next torrent of writing hit him, his eyes widened.

"_Toushiro-sama, we can't handle the situation on our own!! We need you to come back here!! She's completely going crazy! She's destroying everything in the house!"_

Hitsugaya was beginning to feel the faint beginnings of worry now. Who was Matsumoto talking about? Most certainly not Karin or Yuzu…Yachiru, by any chance…? No, Kenpachi could easily take care of Yachiru.

Then what?

"_What the hell are you talking about, Matsumoto? What's going on? Who's there?"_

The sent icon appeared in the corner. Hitsugaya impatiently waited for Matsumoto's response.

When her message came through, it only increased Hitsugaya's worry.

"_Please come home…"_

The letters faded off the screen, leaving the cellphone screen blank.

Hitsugaya picked up his coat off the damp ground, and gestured towards Rukia.

"Come on, Rukia…time to go home."

* * *

Hitsugaya was fretting during the entire duration of the trip home, even if he wasn't allowing any signs of it to show. Rukia seemed to have sensed something was going on, since she was mostly quiet.

"Toushiro-sama, is something happening at the house?" Rukia finally worked up the courage to talk in the suppressing atmosphere.

Hitsugaya didn't even glance at her as he drove furiously, narrowly missing a few posts and swerving violently. "I don't know, but it sounded pretty bad. It sounded like we have an unwanted visitor."

"An unwanted visitor," echoed Rukia, the corners of her mouth tipping downwards slightly. "Can't Kenpachi-san or Ikkaku-san somehow handle it?"

"I don't know, but from what Rangiku said it looks like they can't," admitted Hitsugaya. "I'm not too clear on things myself…Rangiku wasn't explaining anything properly over the phone."

"Maybe one of the Council Masters came for a visit…?" suggested Rukia tentatively.

"That's not right. Rangiku said 'she'. The Council of Masters only has two females in it, and that's Unohana and Soifon. Unohana wouldn't go on a rampage, she's too mild for that…and skipping over the fact that Soifon has no reason to visit our house, she wouldn't go on a rampage either…I've done nothing to offend her, and she's too snobbish to really take any insults from dolls seriously, so none of the play could have done something to piss her off that badly. Besides, Kenpachi could probably handle Soifon somehow."

The car swerved again, running over the corner of some hapless person's lawn. They were really going fast, in a small housing neighbourhood, too.

"Toushiro-sama, even if this is an emergency, I think this is going a bit too fast," began Rukia, trying to get Hitsugaya to slow down, and therefore not risk their lives.

Hitsugaya completely disregarded her; is attention was purely on his driving.

So Rukia settled down and hoped dearly that there were any cars coming down the lane.

It took then another twenty minutes to get to the house.

Rukia clambered out woozily, rather nauseous after having been subjected to such a ride after eating so much. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine and hopped out of the driver's seat easily, as graceful as ever, and slammed his door shut.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked, pausing when he saw Rukia's expression.

"I'll be fine, you go take a look at what's going on," Rukia said, waving Hitsugaya on towards the house.

Hitsugaya didn't protest or question her at all. With just a slight apologetic look, he whirled around and cleared the distance towards the house in a few quick steps, moving quickly. The door was open, strangely enough, but he didn't stop to close it, instead crashing into the house like some frightening, temperamental hurricane. Rukia trailed after him slowly, her dinner, lunch and breakfast threatening to re-visit.

She went slowly, mindful of how dizzy she was. In that half bent over position, she made it up the front steps and through the door in a matter of about five minutes. Then she made her way…still just as slowly…towards the kitchen.

As she went, she noticed that the entrance hall and hallway were extremely wrecked. There were cracks in the wall, the telephone had been pulled out of the wall and upturned, along with the table and flower vase, and there were angry footmarks on the floor.

Rukia made it to the kitchen, and almost ran into Hitsugaya. She peered up at Hitsugaya, her eyes confused.

Hitsugaya was standing stock still in the kitchen's doorway, his teal eyes glazed over and wide with shock. His left arm was hanging onto the doorframe as if for dear life, and his arm was shaking. His fingers were digging into the doorframe's wood and even splintering it a bit. His coat, which he'd been holding earlier, had dropped to the ground in a messy bundle.

All around the kitchen was an utter mess. Food from the refrigerator had all been pulled out and upturned onto the floor. The microwave and toaster were on the ground, cracked glass from the microwave oven strewn about on the floor. The table can also been upturned, leaving a crack in the kitchen floor where it had fallen. The walls were all smeared with some sort of food or kicked in.

The play was in various positions around the kitchen. Yuzu was desperately trying to clear some of the fallen items up so that nobody would fall over on them or otherwise get hurt. Yumichika had grabbed a broom and was busily clearing up the glass on the ground. Yachiru was sitting on one of the countertops, not smiling happily at the scene like she should've been but glowering. Zaraki was holding back Karin, who was trying to dive at the two in the middle of the kitchen floor, both of them grappling with each other.

The girl on the bottom was trying to throw Matsumoto off of her. She looked furious. She had a prettily round face, with long brown hair which had been pulled back into a bun at the top of her head, but was now coming loose from exertion. Her chocolate brown eyes were ablaze with fury as they glared angrily at the woman on top of her. She was wearing a white blouse and a simple pink skirt. Both articles of clothing were smeared greatly with bits of food, sauce, cream, and whatever else was to be found on the floor.

Matsumoto, meanwhile, was on top of the girl, looking just as angry, if not even more so. Her hair was wildly billowing around her face. Her cheeks and arms were scratched up with angry, red nail marks. She too was totally smeared in various foods that had once been in the refrigerator, but had now somehow ended up on the floor. Matsumoto was trying to pin the other girl down onto the ground with her weight, as the girl raked at Matsumoto with her nails like some sort of crazed, wild feline. It was obvious that even holding her down was an effort on Matsumoto's part.

Rukia stared at the scene, taking it all in bit by bit.

Then she stared up at the immobile Hitsugaya, then to Matsumoto, then to the girl.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, girl…

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, girl…

Taking it all in, slowly, bit by bit…

Rukia surveyed the girl below Matsumoto closely. Rukia recognized her from somewhere…but where? Somewhere recent…somewhere…somewhere…

Then it hit Rukia. This was the girl from the picture inside the locket she'd found in the bathroom. The girl who was beside Hitsugaya, with the pigtails…what was her name again…?

Hitsugaya seemed to murkily regain his senses around then, since he made a sort of choking, gasping noise, and whispered one name.

"H-Hina…mori…"

* * *

**Bwahaha...and things end right here! Liked it? *Wink* I hope nobody kills me because of the cliffy, I'd rather not die at such a young age...XP**

**Well, you know the drill...review pwease~**


	6. Changing Tides

**Heh here's your sixth chapter. It's my birthday so you guys finally get your updates. ^^ I could only finish two chapters, unfortunately. But I will update the third promised one in record time, no worries!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor any other brands/places/foods I might have included here.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE LIME, RAPE, TORTURE, ETC. IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**These chapters are un-betaed mainly because I didn't wanna flood my betareader...but many thanks to NarutoFang91 anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Changing Tides**

Rukia stared at the scene, feeling an unknown feeling well up inside of her. Was it...anger? There was a bit of anger, directed towards the brunette girl in the kitchen. So this was Momo Hinamori...truthfully, Rukia didn't blame Matsumoto for being on top of Hinamori.

So this was the girl who had done so much harm...and yet she dared show up here?

As soon as she saw Hitsugaya, Hinamori's face brightened a bit. Then tears began to gather in her eyes, as she began to cry. "Shiro-chan, get her off me!" She wailed beseechingly.

Hitsugaya looked torn between two things. It was apparent he wasn't sure what to do. "H-Hina..." He swallowed. "Rangiku, get off her."

Matsumoto's head snapped up, her face red with anger. "Toushiro-sama, you can't be serious!"

"Get off of her, Rangiku. Please." Hitsugaya said tiredly, slowly releasing the doorframe. Whether it was the 'please' or the defeated note in Hitsugaya's voice, Rangiku obeyed, reluctantly rolling off of Hinamori. The girl immediately got up, stumbling towards Hitsugaya, big brown eyes looking at him with wide unhappiness.

"Shiro-chan," she suddenly wailed, diving forward and wrapping her arms around Hitsugaya. She began sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Hitsugaya made no move to hug her back, but he didn't resist, just standing there as she wailed. Rukia, watching the two of them closely, saw that Hitsugaya was completely at an intersection. He didn't know what to do. The struggle was clearly evident on his face as two sides of him fought.

The kinder side of him seemed to win, since he slowly held up a hand and let it rest on Hinamori's back, as it gently massaged small circles. "Shush...you're crying like some sort of infant...Yuzu, could you get Hinamori some cleaner clothes?"

Yuzu got up hurriedly, almost tripping over the hem of her dress in her haste. Then she whizzed out of the kitchen like a bullet, probably intent on getting away. Zaraki, too, succeeded in dragging Karin out of the kitchen and Yumichika quietly took Yachiru by the hand and led her out. That left just Matsumoto on top of Hinamori, and Hitsugaya and Rukia in the doorway.

"Hinamori, for god's sake, stop crying...!" Hitsugaya said, trying to make it sound harsh. He failed miserably, as there was a note of concern in his voice tone.

"B-But...she..." Hinamori cried. Hitsugaya allowed her to sob until her cries faded away to small hiccups. Matsumoto, seeming disgusted, left the kitchen angrily, shutting the kitchen's door that lead outside into the backyard loudly. Hitsugaya either didn't notice or simply chose not to comment on it, since he kept his entire attention focused completely on Hinamori. Rukia, too, wanted to leave, but at the same time she was afraid what might happen if she just left Hitsugaya alone with Hinamori. Surely Matsumoto would have been concerned about the same thing? If an incident like last time happened...

So had Matsumoto left the kitchen depending on Rukia to stay behind?

Rukia edged into the very corner, as far away as she could get from Hitsugaya and Hinamori so that she wouldn't disturb them. Hitsugaya hadn't issued an order to her telling her to leave them alone. Matsumoto had probably been confident that Rukia would stay behind regardless, or the busty woman wouldn't have left the kitchen entirely in the first place. As things were, Rukia would stay. At least, she would stay until she was sure she could do otherwise.

"I-I'm sorry Shiro-chan...I got your clothes all dirty..." Hinamori finally said, drawing away from Hitsugaya and looking down in shame. Bits of food had smeared on Hitsugaya's suit jacket.

"It's okay," responded Hitsugaya simply, shrugging off the jacket. "Yuzu should be back with clothes in a minute...are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not..." answered Hinamori, still looking down with embarrassment on her face.

Rukia's anger suddenly surged up in a great towering wave. Where, pray, had the vicious looking girl from five minutes ago gone? Just when they had walked in, Hinamori had looked like she was about to rip off Matsumoto's head and eat it. Now she was a dainty little lady, all blushes and cute stutters.

Did Hitsugaya see through it?

If he did he didn't let it show. He reacted just right, looking away, at anywhere but Hinamori. "Hinamori...why did you come here...?"

Almost immediately Hinamori was looking up at Hitsugaya with more tears in her eyes. "Shiro-chan...Aren't I allowed back here? You never call me, and when I called it told me that your phone number was unavailable...did you change your cell phone number, Shiro-chan?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hitsugaya replied, stumbling a bit over his words. "I got...tired...of the other one..."

It was a childish, hastily cobbled together lie. Even Rukia could see through it. Yet Hinamori smiled brightly as if getting bored of your cell phone number was the most natural thing in the world, and nodded understandingly.

"I understand, Shiro-chan! Can I have your new number? I don't need to come all the way out here just to visit when I can call, right?" She asked merrily, reaching into her pocket for what was probably her own cell phone.

A pang of annoyance shot through Rukia. _'I don't need to come all the way out here just to visit...'_ who the hell did this girl think she was, the Queen of the World? She was acting like coming here was too much of a bother for her.

Before Hinamori could ask him for his number, Hitsugaya interrupted. "Hinamori, why did you come...? Like you said, you wouldn't come all the way here just to visit me, would you...? Is there a reason?"

Hinamori's face fell. "You're acting like you want to get rid of me, Shiro-chan!"

"That's not it, I just..."

"I'll tell you why I'm here!" Hinamori said, poking her finger into Hitsugaya's chest. "It's because I heard from Sousuke-sama that you got a new Queen. To replace **me**...how could you, Shiro-chan?"

"What...?" Hitsugaya began, his voice rising a bit. Right around then Yuzu ran back into the kitchen, a bundle of clothes in her arms. Hitsugaya cut off, spotting his doll.

_Perfect timing..._

"Hinamori, why don't you go get changed...you can wash up in one of the bathrooms too, if you want..." Hitsugaya offered, gesturing towards Yuzu.

Hinamori's face brightened up. "Well I won't wash, I can do that when I get home...but I think I will change. Oh gosh...you've really grown Yuzu-chan!"

Yuzu flushed, and it wasn't in embarrassment or anything. Her eyes clearly screamed angry threats at Hinamori. Even mild little Yuzu was furious with Hinamori. The girl practically thrust the clothes into Hinamori's arms, and retreated quickly, as if she didn't want to touch Hinamori lest she get germs or anything of the like.

"I'm just going to go change then, I'll be right back and we can continue talking!" Hinamori said happily, and half skipped out of the kitchen, disappearing in the direction of the entrance hall, where the stairs going upstairs were.

Hitsugaya stumbled forward and half-collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I was hoping she wouldn't find out," whispered Hitsugaya, maybe more to himself than Rukia.

Matsumoto silently slid back into the kitchen, calmed down significantly and changed. She sat down in the chair across from Hitsugaya, biting her lip.

"What happened, Rangiku? How did things escalate so far?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked, looking up and giving Matsumoto one of his coldest looks.

Matsumoto drew her knees up in the chair. "I don't really know...the doorbell rang and I went to answer it and she was standing there on the doorstep, smiling and asking me if you were home...when I told her no, she said that she was going to come in and wait for a while. I didn't want to let her in at all, but she kind of pushed her way past me...and if I turned her away she'd go looking for you and she'd probably find you, since she knows you like going to that restaurant...I thought maybe if I let her in and let her wait a while, she'd just go home if you took a long time.

"So I got her tea, was really civil...I didn't glare at her or anything. We even almost had a conversation going when Ikkaku said that you took Rukia out on a 'date'...I'm pretty sure he was just joking, but Hinamori just went completely ape shit on us. She attacked Ikkaku with her doll power and completely started running around trashing the house. After trying to calm her down we just kind of settled for wrestling her down...it was all pandemonium. Ikkaku's in his room upstairs, he's actually hurt."

Hitsugaya was silent as he sat here. Then he lowered his head onto the table, using his arms as a kind of cushion. "God Rangiku...god...why did you let her in...?"

"I was wondering..." Rukia tried adding her own little bit into the conversation. "Isn't it possible that Hinamori-san didn't know what she was putting in the drink when she came around last time...?"

Hitsugaya didn't react, he just answered tiredly. He sounded like this had already occurred to him, and he had thought this option through hundreds of times thoroughly, desperately. "...no, it's not possible...White reiflower is always sold with huge emergency alert warnings across the package's front, it's against the law to sell it any other way. Besides, I found the used reiflower packet in the garbage bin after she left. It was standard industry reiflower, with all the warnings. She even knew it would be a bad idea if she had any...when she poured a cup of juice for herself there was no reiflower in it, then she must have slipped some into my drink when I left to go see why Yachiru was setting fire to the pot plants."

Never mind the absurdness of the last sentence, Rukia gave up on the idea that this might've all been some sort of unhappy misunderstanding. So Hinamori had done it completely aware of the effects white reiflower could have.

It occurred to Rukia that Hitsugaya really actually might have gone through an entire list of possibilities that would prove Hinamori hadn't done anything harmful to him on purpose, only for each of them to be shot full of holes by his logic seconds later. How badly had he wanted to believe Hinamori hadn't wanted to kill him? How badly had he wished this was all a bad dream, if he sounded so defeated now?

Matsumoto was watching Hitsugaya with grey eyes full of nothing but sadness. "I'm sorry, Toushiro-chama..."

There was no response from Hitsugaya. Then suddenly, he flew up, his chair crashing to the ground. Both Rukia and Matsumoto jumped about a metre in the air, surprise on both of their faces at the sudden panicked look on Hitsugaya's face.

"Matsumoto, Hinamori's...Rukia's room...it...they...she's changing..." Hitsugaya stammered. "She doesn't know her room's been..."

Understanding seemed to slowly dawn over Matsumoto. The woman practically choked on her own tongue. "Oh my god..."

Right then, an ear shattering scream of rage filled the house.

* * *

Hinamori stumbled away from the open door, her eyes wide. This couldn't be...they hadn't. They couldn't possibly have...to her room...

She was being replaced!

That was the only thought in her mind as she wildly ran into the room, sweeping items off the desk onto the floor, ripping the bedcovers off the bed, kicking and pounding at the door and walls.

_She was being replaced...Shiro-chan was replacing her..._

When Sousuke-sama had told her that Hitsugaya had gotten a new Queen, she hadn't wanted to believe him. She hadn't wanted to at all...but there was no reason Sousuke-sama would lie to her...

When she tried to call Hitsugaya to confirm it, she had gotten an automated message telling her that this number was out of service. She had been certain that this was the number Hitsugaya's cell phone used. Then she had tried ringing the house, and nobody had answered.

So eventually she had simply decided to go down to her old house...she hadn't visited for a very long time, and hadn't been expecting so many changes. She hadn't been expecting the forced smile and hesitation to allow her access into the house on Rangiku-san's part...she hadn't been expecting all traces of **her**...pictures, her embroidery...to be gone completely.

Least of all she had expected her old room to be completely gone, instead replaced with bed sheets that weren't hers, items that she had never seen, clothes she had never worn...

She was being replaced.

Hinamori could hear Hitsugaya's hurried footsteps crashing down the hallway towards her.

Let him come, she thought as she ripped several clothes out of the closet. Let him come.

"Hinamori, what are you doing?!" Right on cue, Hitsugaya appeared, stopping short when he saw his former play member completely trashing his Queen's belongings.

Hinamori wheeled around, feeling even more tears stream out of her eyes. "YOU'RE REPLACING ME!"

Hitsugaya stared at her, teal eyes wide with shock and confusion. "What?"

"YOU'RE REPLACING ME WITH...WITH...!" Hinamori screamed loudly, kicking the bed post ferociously. The entire bed wobbled, threatening to collapse.

Hitsugaya acted, diving forward and trying to pull Hinamori away out into the hall. "Hinamori, stop it! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Hinamori thrashed in his grip. "NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"HINAMORI, STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO INJURE YOURSELF!"

Hinamori suddenly twisted around. "W-What...what did you call me...?"

Hitsugaya paused. "Huh?"

"You're...since when did you call me Hinamori...?" asked the brunette, noticing this for the first time. "W-Why...why aren't you calling me Momo?"

Hitsugaya was completely speechless. "Hinamori, that's..."

"No...NO, NO, NO!" Hinamori wrenched out of Hitsugaya's loosened grip, backing away from him with her hands clamped over her ears. "STOP IT! CALL ME MOMO!!!!"

"Hinamori, wait!"

"CALL ME MOMO! CALL ME MOMO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hinamori at the top of her lungs. She bumped into the bookshelf and books came raining down onto her as the entire bookshelf teetered off balance, beginning to topple over.

Hitsugaya was there in an instant, struggling to push the bookshelf back up. "Hinamori, move damn it!"

Hinamori, meanwhile, was completely ignoring the bookshelf. "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU CALL ME MOMO!"

"FINE, DAMN IT! MOMO, MOVE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF SQUASHED BY 200 KILOGRAMS OF BOOKS AND SHELVING!"

"I DON'T CARE! SHIRO-CHAN IS TRYING TO REPLACE ME!"

Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. The bookshelf was way too off balance and heavy for him to just lift it back up, and it was a challenge keeping it up like this...but Hinamori was in the way if he tried to place it down, and he couldn't pivot it around the other way because there was nothing but wall and a desk. Not to even mention that Hitsugaya was keeping most of the books from toppling off and showering Hinamori with his arm.

"I swear Hinamori, if you don't move..."

Of course, that set her off again.

"I SAID TO CALL ME MOMO!"

"Toushiro-sama...?"

Hitsugaya wasn't sure if this was good timing, or really bad timing, on Rukia's part. The girl walked in, looking slightly upset at the state of her belongings. Then her attention turned to the drama playing out near her far wall, and taking it in, seemed to understand perfectly.

Soon the raven haired girl was dragging Hinamori forcefully out of the way as Hitsugaya lay the bookshelf down, allowing most of the books to fall off. He looked up and shot Rukia a grateful smile, which she returned.

Hinamori caught onto the smile. She immediately ceased her little tantrum and looked back and forth from Hitsugaya to Rukia. Then a hint of hysteria began to creep into her eyes.

"Oh...I see." She said, eerily calm. "...I didn't notice her before, but she's your new Queen, isn't she?"

Hitsugaya froze, already detecting something huge coming up. "She's..."

Rukia got to answering first. "Yes, I am." She answered bluntly.

Hinamori shakily got up, calmly brushing dust off her skirt. "Oh...so she's the one?" Hinamori raised her eyes to stare Rukia directly in her violet orbs. _'So are you the one who wormed her way into my Shiro-chan's heart where I used to be? Are you the one replacing me...?'_

"Hinamori, before you start..."

"No...Listen to me, bitch," Hinamori said softly, stalking towards Rukia like a predator stalking prey. "I've known Shiro-chan for most of both our lives...I've been his Queen for longer than you will possibly hold up...and let me tell you, if you even dare get anywhere near Shiro-chan...If you so much as hold his hand, I will come back and rip you into shreds." With that being said, Hinamori raised her hand and slapped Rukia as hard as she could.

The slap echoed in the now completely silent room. Rukia stood there firmly, coldly glaring at Hinamori even as the red mark appeared on her cheek. Her arms were crossed defiantly, clearing showing Hinamori that Rukia was too noble to even think about taking up a challenge from someone like her.

Hitsugaya on the other hand wasn't happy at all.

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya's voice, quiet now, drifted through the room.

"I said to call m—"

"Get out."

Hinamori stiffened, as she pivoted around on her foot to face Hitsugaya. "Excuse me?"

"I said, get out." Hitsugaya's face was slack and calm, but his eyes told a completely different story. They were blazing, like cold fire. "Let **me** get a few things straight with you. Stop using the present tense when you say you were my Queen. You **were** my Queen, but you gave up that right back when you let Aizen mark you. You have no place in this house. Still we let you in and tolerated you, after what you did, and then you go slapping my Queen. Well Hinamori...I'll tell you right now, that you are not worth even one of Rukia's hairs to me. Do you understand?"

This was all said in a low, completely calm manner, as if Hitsugaya was discussing today's weather.

Hinamori's first reaction was to act disbelieving. Then her lower lip began to tremble, as she began to cry again. "S-Shiro-chan, you can't mean that...!"

"Don't call me that. It's Hitsugaya-sama to you now," said Hitsugaya coldly. "Now get out before I call Kenpachi and the others in here."

Trembling, Hinamori turned around to face Rukia. "This is your entire fault."

Before Rukia could react, Hinamori's hand was shooting back up, but this time her entire arm was glowing a bright pink. What would have happened if Hinamori's hand chanced to connect with Rukia, they never found out, since Hitsugaya was suddenly there, holding Hinamori's arm away from Rukia.

"Don't you dare touch her, Momo Hinamori...don't you fucking dare," hissed Hitsugaya. "You seem to always forget that you are a doll, and I'm a Council level Master. Your doll ability is completely useless against me."

"Did you call, Hitsugaya?" asked a gruff voice from the doorway. Zaraki was standing there in all his scarred, scary looking glory, staring down at Hinamori coolly.

"Yeah...get her out of here." Hitsugaya half-shoved Hinamori towards Zaraki. The man securely held Hinamori's hands and began to heft her away.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed in protest. "SHIRO-CHAN!"

As the door swung shut behind them, her screams died away.

"Hey...are you all right?" asked Hitsugaya gently, kneeling down beside Rukia and inspecting her cheek carefully. "Her nail didn't scratch you or anything...you might be developing a bruise though. Let's take you to Yuzu later."

Rukia tenderly rubbed her cheek. "Ow...that bitch can really slap. Was that glow her ability?"

"Yeah...Hinamori can use concentrated reiatsu to form what she calls 'Kidou'. They are spells; basically...she can use attacking spells, which she calls hadou, and binding spells, which she calls bakudou. That one just now was an attacking spell...it might have even chopped off your head if it connected."

"That sounds like a dangerous ability..." Rukia commented softly.

"...yeah...that's probably why Aizen wanted her." Hitsugaya shook his head. "I don't know...I'm sorry about your room, by the way...I'll get new things for you. For tonight, you can use one of the guest rooms."

"Y-Yeah...okay..."

"I'll send Yuzu up to take you to a room and to take a look at your face. Good night."

It was like one minute, he was there, and the next minute he wasn't. Suddenly he had disappeared, leaving Rukia alone in the room and wondering where he had disappeared to so abruptly.

"Wow, he must really be upset to actually use shunpo...he doesn't do it unless he's absolutely desperate to get somewhere." Matsumoto's voice drifted in from the doorway. The busty blonde was leaning against the doorframe, like as if she had been there the entire time.

"Rangiku-san," greeted Rukia rather listlessly. "Is this shunpo some sort of sonic movement technique I don't know about?"

"Well...anyone with reiatsu can do it. It's just gathering reiatsu into your feet to push off faster and therefore move quicker. You could do it too." Matsumoto stood up straight and entered the trashed bedroom. "Wow...she really destroyed your room. Toushiro-sama finally told her off...she got what she deserves."

"That I agree with...I wonder if he's all right?" Rukia said out loud, frowning deeply.

"Who, Toushiro-sama...? Probably not, but he won't show it in front of us. It's our job to pick up the almost silent little cries of agony he gives off and try to alleviate the pain a bit, even if it is by taking some of the burden onto our own shoulders," said Matsumoto simply. "Don't worry too much about it, Rukia-chan, things will work out."

About five minutes later Yuzu burst in, and after almost half an hour of fussing about, Rukia finally was taken to the room she'd be staying in. Then she washed up and crashed into the bed, passing out cold seconds after hitting the pillow.

* * *

It felt like barely a minute later that Rukia awoke again.

It was still dark out, and the digital clock on the bedside table read '4:02 AM'. It was really early...so what had prompted her to get up now of all times? There was no noise, no real change...and yet as Rukia sat there, she felt a heart-wrenching grief. This grief wasn't hers though...not even close to being hers...who's was it?

Rukia silently slipped out of bed, her bare feet hitting the floor. Then she silently padded out into the hallway, down the stairs, onto the dubbed 'Quiet Floor' directly below.

There was a light on here...Hitsugaya's study. There were no sounds or anything coming from his study, just the empty silence again.

Cautiously, Rukia crept to the door, peeking into the study.

To her surprise, Hitsugaya was in there. He was lying on the small couch in front of his desk, stretched out lifelessly, with a single arm draped over his eyes. The front of his shirt was open, and it looked like he hadn't changed from the suit he had been wearing earlier on.

Rukia glanced at the small coffee table in front of the sofa.

There were several different bottles of alcohol lying strewn about on the table. It was more than half of Matsumoto's private collection...how had he found them?

More than that...he had found them, and then he had drunk it all...not a single drop was left. No wonder he was passed out cold on the couch.

Rukia crept towards the study's closet. There were small blankets in there, she knew that. So she carefully drew one out of the closet, very cautious not to make too much noise. Then she draped one over Hitsugaya.

As she began to stand back up, Hitsugaya's hand shot out and grasped her wrist tightly. Rukia looked at Hitsugaya to find he was actually awake, staring at her with tired, pleading cerulean eyes.

"Stay with me." He whispered hoarsely, his grip tightening.

Rukia nodded. Hitsugaya half raised himself so that Rukia could get onto the couch, and then he placed his head on her lap, relaxing as she stroked his hair semi-consciously.

"...were you really attached to Hinamori-san?" Rukia dared asked.

"Kind of...we grew up together," was Hitsugaya's barely audible response. "It was a pretty bad evening."

"Yes...it was..." agreed Rukia quietly. "...but before we came home...at the restaurant and the park...I had fun."

Hitsugaya didn't respond, simply turning over so that he was facing towards Rukia, instead of away.

The two just stayed like that for the longest time.

Then finally, nearing five, Hitsugaya spoke.

"...maybe we can go again...sometime."

Rukia smiled, and tapped Hitsugaya's head with her forefinger once...her way of replying 'yes'.

* * *

"Aww, that's so cute..."

"I got to get pictures of this for blackmail material..."

"K-Karin-chan...If he finds out, he'll..."

As Rukia's foggy mind swam back into focus, she was vaguely aware of voices around her, and a warm weight on her lap that she wasn't sure was supposed to be there. Cracking an eye open, she stared blearily at the blurred shapes around her.

"Oh look, she's awake!" Matsumoto's familiar voice squealed. There was a low snicker, which Rukia placed as Karin's voice. Why did they all sound so amused? They hadn't found something weird in her room, had they, and wanted to torment her about it?

Wait a second. Was this her room? The lighting was different...and her seat felt like a sofa, not her bed or even the wheelie chair she had in front of her desk. Rukia sat there for a second longer, letting her tired mind bring together the puzzle pieces, until the famous light bulb snapped on in her brain, and yesterday's events came streaming back.

"Rangiku-san?!" exclaimed Rukia, jerking backwards from the woman's face, which was stuck almost directly in front of the petite raven haired girl's. Quickly, Matsumoto brought a finger up to her lips, and then with the same finger pointed down towards Rukia's lap. Following Matsumoto's finger, Rukia found with a faint jolt of surprise that Hitsugaya was lying with his head resting in her lap, his hand lightly fisted up in the loose cloth of her pyjama bottoms. His face was mostly buried in Rukia's stomach. It looked like Matsumoto had been trying to poke him over, but had been unsuccessful.

Yuzu and Karin were standing a little ways behind Matsumoto, Karin grinning like a maniac and Yuzu looking faintly nervous. Both of them were acting like this was their first time seeing Hitsugaya asleep.

Come to think of it, wasn't this the first time Rukia had actually seen Hitsugaya asleep, as well?

"He must have really been tired, to just fall asleep like this..." commented Matsumoto softly. "It's not really like him. Aren't your legs numb, Rukia-chan?"

"Not really, he's pretty light..." answered Rukia with a shrug. "What time is it?"

"Past twelve in the afternoon," Matsumoto chuckled at Rukia's expression. "Oh, don't look like that! It's only another day of the usual school, it's not like you really need an education anyway."

Rukia totally ogled at Matsumoto. "Don't need an education, what on Earth are you..."

Then Hitsugaya stirred, and all conversation came to a hasty halt, Rukia watched him wake up with wide eyes.

Cool teal eyes looked up into violet ones.

At the way his eyes widened, Rukia half expected Hitsugaya to jump out of his skin and cower in the corner.

Instead, he seemed to maintain his calm, and said simply; "Good morning." Then he sat up, buttoning the front of his shirt up as he did so. He noticed Matsumoto, Karin and Yuzu standing there gawking at him. He gave them his death glare. "What the hell are you three staring at?"

Almost immediately, the trio took on semblances of doing something else. Matsumoto suddenly found the number of stitches in the rug very interesting as she got on her hands and knees and starting counting each individual stitch, Yuzu began organizing the already organized bookshelves, and Karin seized a nearby feather duster and started dusting the desks and any other item she could get a hold of...this all ensuing in a very strange scene indeed.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows shot up all the way to his hairline. Then, shaking his head, he looked towards Rukia. "Are you in the mood for breakfast?"

"No. Not really. But I'll have some anyway for the heck of it," answered Rukia confidently, getting up and stretching. She could hear bones all down her cracking.

The comment didn't help Hitsugaya's eyebrows come back down to their usual level. With a low mutter of annoyance, Hitsugaya turned around marched straight out the door.

Smiling, Rukia followed.

* * *

The meal itself was more lunch than breakfast, as it was past noon now. They had a 'brunch', as Matsumoto happily declared it, and they were clearing up when the phone rang.

All of them paused for a few seconds, looking towards the phone. Perhaps it was this supernatural sixth sense they all possessed or something, but Matsumoto and Rukia gave each other rather grim looks, and Yuzu latched onto Karin, half fearfully.

Hitsugaya, however, wasn't looking at the phone. He looked rather weary as he told his dolls, "Sorry if you're all feeling apprehensive, that's probably the Doll Master link broadcasting my feelings. I'll block it."

With that, the grim feeling faded, leaving Rukia confused and blinking. One thing she was sure of though. It wasn't apprehension she, or rather Hitsugaya, had been feeling. It was more of a dark foreboding feeling, like as if Hitsugaya had been expecting this phone call all day, and he sure as shit was not happy to receive it.

Holding up a hand to show Yuzu he had it, Hitsugaya wandered over to the phone and lightly flipped it off its cradle, holding it to his ear. He didn't speak, not even a 'hello'. Then he froze, staring sideways at the phone with the expression of someone who had been dreading news of their execution, and had finally had the date confirmed. "Seireitei, all of a sudden...? But..." Hitsugaya seemed to be cut off by the person on the other line, since he stopped talking mid-sentence and continued listening.

Then he closed his eyes, looking thoroughly resigned. "Understood...I'll return immediately..." With that he hung up.

Silence rang loudly through the dining room.

* * *

"You will return to Seireitei and the Council of Masters immediately, Hitsugaya."

The moment Hitsugaya picked up the phone, the Council of Masters' Head, Shigekuni Yamamoto's harsh, wizened voice, rang through the line.

He had been expecting this, ever since last night when Hinamori had stormed out. It was partly what had been bothering him so much.

Back yonder, during the visit Hinamori had paid before the previous evening's, she had attempted to poison him. Then when it looked like members of Hitsugaya's play might barge in and massacre Hinamori, Aizen had cast a level nine security warning around Hinamori. Centuries ago, back when the position of Head of the Council was decided over fights to the Death as well, masters had killed each other's plays in attempts to weaken the opposing master's forces a bit. That was considered cheating, and so a special measure called 'Security Levels' were used.

The security levels could be used by any member of the Master Council, to protect their dolls and plays. The levels ranged from one to ten, one being the lowest level of security and ten being the highest. There were certain things you could or could not do to dolls with a certain level of security around them.

Hinamori had a level nine security measure around her. That was the second highest security protection a master could place over their doll. It was one of the many rules governing the politics of this world. Security warnings are to be upheld, not ignored. This was a very serious rule; for security measures to be invoked, a few requirements had to be met first, but once they were met and the warning was cast, it was an absolute. There were many protections Hinamori had around her now...and threatening to kill her, as Hitsugaya had done last night, wasn't in the list of 'can dos'.

Hitsugaya hadn't actually touched her. So that meant there shouldn't be too huge of a deal about it, it could easily be blown off as angry words.

However...something else must have happened, for him to being called back to Seireitei. That was where the official headquarters of the Council of Masters was located. Something was strange. For Yamamoto to call him personally, it was strange. In situations like these usually Soifon, Head of the Correction Corps, would call just for a few inquiries into the matter.

What else had happened? Had Hinamori gotten mauled as she went home or something? How likely was that, anyway?

"Seireitei, all of a sudden...? But..." Hitsugaya began. He had found the presence of a fairly strong Awakened here. Several of the Master Awakened's dolls were Awakened as well. He couldn't leave such a huge group here; that would be totally against Karakura's best interests.

"I will not permit any objections. You will come to Seireitei by evening. We will hold a Council meeting as soon as you get here."

Something had happened. Hitsugaya could hear it in Yamamoto's voice, in the way he spoke. There was no way he would be demanded back to Seireitei for something small, like a threat.

Something big had happened.

"Understood...I'll return immediately," answered Hitsugaya, and promptly hung up. If he had no choice, then do it with as little resistance as possible. There was no reason to waste breath and get Yamamoto in a bad mood just for the sake of it.

"What's going on, Toushiro?" Karin asked immediately.

"We're going back to Seireitei," answered Hitsugaya simply, sliding back into his seat at the table. He received several confused looks.

"Why all of a sudden? We found Awakened here, right? We can't return now!" objected Matsumoto unhappily. "Besides, we **just** enrolled in the school!"

Hitsugaya frowned deeply. "It's Yamamoto-dono's orders. There's nothing I can do about it."

"There's another reason, right?" Matsumoto asked gloomily. "What else is going on?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything...all he did was demand for me to go back. I can tell something huge happened though. Yamamoto-dono said we're going to be holding a Council meeting. We haven't had one of those for almost five years, and the last time was because Byaku..." Hitsugaya broke off, seeming to notice Rukia's presence for the first time since he had begun talking. "...it doesn't matter what the last meeting was about. In any case, we need to pack. Rukia, you're coming too."

Rukia, still confused, looked at Hitsugaya with slight awe in her eyes. "Coming? To Seireitei...?"

"That's right." Hitsugaya answered, standing up and picking his mug of tea up. "There's no way I'm leaving you here alone. Besides..."

Hitsugaya paused in the doorway, smiling humourlessly. "Besides...it's about time for you to see our capital, isn't it?"


	7. Death & Blood

**Chapter Seven: Death & Blood**

It was only up in the privacy of his study that Hitsugaya let out the deep sigh he had been holding in. Then, inhaling again, he lurched towards the cordless phone he kept on his desk. Hurriedly, he dialled several numbers, making sure to get each correct. In situations like these, he couldn't waste time.

The phone was answered on the first ring_. "Hitsugaya...it's about time you called."_

"Byakuya, what the hell's going on? What happened?" demanded Hitsugaya.

"_...I'm not at liberty to say, but it's been cause for quite a huge uproar in the Inner Forces."_ Byakuya's cool voice, sounding almost metallic over the phone line, responded.

"The Inner Forces, Byakuya...? What about the Outer Forces? Haven't they been told?"

"_No, the Council Head has chosen to keep this as quiet as possible."_

"Why? Byakuya, I can't walk into that meeting tomorrow being the only one without any idea what happened, the bastard will use that as an opportunity to..."

"_If you are talking about Council Master Aizen, then he won't be at the meeting tomorrow...neither will Hinamori."_

Hitsugaya almost dropped the phone, realization spreading across his face, the realization quickly blooming into full blown horror. Trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, Hitsugaya replied. "Oh, well that solves everything then...thank you, you've been a great help." He hung up.

Then he sunk into his chair, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

Byakuya, despite saying that he wasn't at liberty to say anything, had told Hitsugaya quite a lot indirectly. The two of them had, ever since almost five years ago, been 'friends'. So Byakuya was helping Hitsugaya right now.

"_I'm not at liberty to say..."_

If Byakuya wouldn't tell Hitsugaya anything directly, that meant he was under orders not to reveal any of this to Hitsugaya. Since he hadn't even been able to say from his home's private number; that meant Byakuya was suspicious he was either being watched or the line was tapped.

"_...cause for quite a huge uproar in the Inner Forces..." "No, the Council Head has chosen to keep this as quiet as possible..."_

Both told Hitsugaya the same thing. Only the Inner Forces of the Council's Army, the very trusted and elite, had been informed of this event. Yamamoto wanted to keep it quiet. That meant it involved something that could cause either mass panic, or an uprising.

Finally, the last bit of the conversation.

"_If you are talking about Council Master Aizen, then he won't be at the meeting tomorrow...neither will Hinamori."_

There was only one excuse to miss a Council Masters' Meeting, as it occurred only once every few years.

Only one excuse.

* * *

"I wonder what could have happened?" wondered Karin out loud as she, Matsumoto, Yuzu and Rukia mounted the stairs up to their rooms. "Toushiro was looking pretty upset."

"If we're being ordered back to Seireitei as quickly as this, then something definitely has come up." Matsumoto answered softly. "What I don't get is how we aren't getting any notice or anything, and there aren't any arrangements being made to deal with the Awakened we found. Yamamoto must have read the report we sent him about Ichigo Kurosaki, so why order us back?"

"It's not like we had nothing to do and were just lazing around, either..." Karin grumbled. "Who the hell does that old geezer think he is, king of the world?"

"Actually, Karin-chan, he's the head of our highest jurisdictional body...wouldn't that make him equivalent to a king?" Yuzu asked. She received a fiery glare from Karin and backed off, looking rather hurt.

"I can't believe this...even my own sister is against me..." growled Karin. She sped up and stomped up the rest of the stairs, disappearing into her room with a loud BANG of the door.

The three left continued mounting the stairs at their own leisure.

"She's just worried about Toushi-chama, that's all," chuckled Matsumoto good-naturedly. "We've had quite a few problems in the course of twenty-four hours and we're all worn down."

"Still, getting to Seireitei by today evening...that's a bit of a stretch," commented Yuzu unhappily. "We can give ourselves about an hour to pack up our necessities and stuff, but even taking the jet it'll be a really close call."

"Which is why we should hustle," said Matsumoto in a sing-song voice, and promptly ran up the stairs.

"Uhm, Yuzu-chan, what exactly should I bring?" asked Rukia uncertainly. "I remember...you guys...I mean, we...have the 'main house' in Seireitei, right?"

Yuzu paused, looking rather startled. "Oh right, you haven't been to the main house yet...oh my gosh, come to think of it, you've only known us for four days...wow Rukia-san, it really feels like you've been with us forever!" Yuzu grinned brightly. "But about your things...all your things are wrecked, right? We can set something up for you in Seireitei once we get there."

"Also, I need to contact nii-sama, he'll..."

"Toushiro-sama will probably contact him. Besides, Byakuya-sama is in Seireitei...you'll be going to where he is, so he shouldn't have too many problems with it, should he?" Yuzu began to speed up her walk as well. "For now, Rukia-san, you can borrow my clothes. You're still in the dress from yesterday after all. I put some casual stuff on the bed in the room you slept in last night, so change into those."

Rukia nodded in acknowledgement, slowly making her way to the room she had 'slept' in last night.

* * *

Everyone was in a rush.

Matsumoto was running around trying to gather up her strewn about things. Yuzu was hurriedly checking up on the doors and windows, as well as the food, to make sure everything would be good. Karin was rummaging around in the kitchen looking for her left sock, apparently, (she continuously checked in the refrigerator for some reason) and upon receiving news that they were 'going back', Zaraki and his crew had wandered back as well. Yachiru was bouncing around in the living room, yelling in her shrill voice about going hoooooooooome, Ikkaku was looking for his wooden sword and Yumichika had barricaded himself in the washroom to 'make himself pretty'.

Hitsugaya was nowhere to be found.

Rukia, meanwhile, was feeling somewhat out of place as she sat at the kitchen table, meekly watching everyone rush about. She had nothing to do, now that she had finished changing. Yuzu had lent her a pale blue one piece dress. It wasn't cold, at least.

"You're ready to go, huh?" Hitsugaya's voice asked from directly behind Rukia, surprising her into letting out a yelp and whipping around.

"Where have you been?" demanded Rukia, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Making arrangements with the school about how we will be away on indefinite leave," answered Hitsugaya rather nonchalantly. "They didn't want to deal with a **teenager** at first but I waved around my official Council's seal and they shut up."

"The council has a seal?" asked Rukia in surprise.

"Council members have individual seals. See?" Hitsugaya reached into his jacket pocket and came up with something wrapped carefully in velvet cloth. He peeled away the cloth and revealed a thin sheet of crystal. Engraved in the crystal was the number ten, with a blue dragon entwining around the cross-like number elegantly. Hitsugaya tapped the black part that looked somewhat like a border. "This is the official Council symbol, otherwise known as the gotei symbol, and the inside that is my number, and a personal aspect of me."

"What is the number for?" asked Rukia.

"It's the number of the army squad, or Division, I command. I told you yesterday, didn't I? About the Council Masters being commanders." Hitsugaya put the seal away carefully. "I almost never take this around with me, it's pretty delicate." Hitsugaya stopped, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "During the meeting later, I think I'll take both you and Matsumoto with me. During meetings usually each Master is allowed to bring his Central Doll with him, otherwise known as his lieutenant."

Rukia was grateful that she at least knew what a Central Doll was. In plays there were often many, many dolls. Masters usually chose something called a 'Central Doll'; the doll they most favoured and treated the closest. In much the same way that Kings had Queens or right hands.

"Matsumoto is my lieutenant right now, but Ukitake brings two of his dolls and nobody complains, and our situation is pretty messed up too...we could get away with it." Hitsugaya nodded assuredly. "Just remind me to get you into proper attire later on."

"All right," answered Rukia, not sure what to do with this development. It was an honour to be invited into a meeting held by the Council of Masters.

"And on that note...MATSUMOTO, KARIN, YUZU, AND THE REST OF YOU IDIOTS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE, WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" Hitsugaya hollered loudly, effectively bursting one of Rukia's eardrums.

She crouched near the table for the next ten minutes trying to avoid all possible contact with Matsumoto or Hitsugaya, as they started having a row about teacups.

* * *

It was only after the teacup row ws resolved that they could finally set out. Rukia didn't know how the teacup thing had started, nor did she want to know, so she stayed quiet.

Driving to the airport wasn't too bad; Yachiru bounced a bit and Matsumoto made Rukia nervous by randomly turning around to talk to Rukia, completely ignoring her driving. Rukia had to continuously remind herself that Matsumoto had technology animation abilities, and wouldn't kill them in a car accident.

Hopefully, in any case...

When they arrived, Rukia saw the normal white and blue airplanes, but also saw one jet way off to the side. She gawked at the jet, admiring it, until Matsumoto said, "Oooh, there's our jet!"

Rukia practically spewed her own spit out. "What? That's...we have a **jet**?"

"Yeah, custom built and everything. It's for fast transportation." Karin explained, tapping her index finger on the window impatiently. "Where are the guys, anyway?"

The girls and boys had split up into two different cars. The girls had arrived all right, but where had the boys disappeared off to?

"Probably getting a beer at the gas station fifteen kilometres away..." muttered Matsumoto darkly...just then, her cellphone rang..."Hello, Ikkaku? WHAT? No, absolutely not! What? NO! GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY!" Matsumoto hung up.

"Where are they?" asked Rukia, scanning the throngs of cars in the airport parking lot.

"...getting a beer at the gas station fifteen kilometres away..." snarled Matsumoto, sounding ashamed to say it.

Karin face palmed. Yuzu shook her head. Yachiru giggled. Rukia stared.

"Well, boys will be boys, except maybe Toushi-chama," sighed Matsumoto, shrugging. "We can just set stuff up while we're waiting."

It took the boys another half hour to get there.

The cars were sent back home by Matsumoto. It was still plenty weird that the cars drove themselves. At least they had symbols on their license plates that showed they were allowed to drive themselves, through animation. Rukia still wasn't really sure how that worked, either.

After receiving an earful from Matsumoto, the group of boys clambered into the jet, all of them looking irked. Hitsugaya was probably only looking irked because he had been forced to stop with the other men as they wandered around drinking alcohol in the middle of the day.

Rukia was admiring the interior of the jet. If it looked impressive from outside, then it sure as heck did from inside. There were a total of thirteen seats, not including pilot and co-pilot seats, though they didn't need any pilots as Matsumoto talked to the airplane beforehand about their destination. Since there were only thirteen seats, there was a great amount of space for doing other things. There was a fridge, movie screens, the whole shenanigan. There was also a bed with bed-intended seatbelts, a stereo and a built in bookshelf that had been specially built so that even if there was turbulence, the plastic doors wouldn't open.

It was a totally awesome jet, in Rukia's opinion.

As soon as the jet took off, got altitude and everyone was allowed to take off their seatbelts, Yuzu shot for the fridge and movies. Yumichika settled onto the bed for a nap. Zaraki and Yachiru raved about being bored and eventually started an arm wrestle tournament against Ikkaku, Karin and Matsumoto.

Rukia just sat there unsure of what to do with herself, while Hitsugaya sat beside her staring out the window.

"You can go do something you know," said Hitsugaya after a while.

"I don't know what to do, really," admitted Rukia sheepishly.

"Go read a book. I selected all of them so they're not all utter bullcrap."

Rukia took Hitsugaya up on that 'offer', wandering over to the bookcase and looking through the selection. They were mostly books she had never heard of before. Hitsugaya, surprisingly, seemed to like many fantasy or romance books. Rukia selected one of the renowned 'Forbidden Kingdom' series books, and settled down for the rest of the ride.

Rukia had gone through three books, a movie and a cushion fight with Matsumoto before the busty woman suddenly announced, "We're going to go down to land soon."

It was evening already; they'd been riding the plane for six hours, from one pm. Now it was nearing seven.

"Great." Hitsugaya answered, breezing out of the bathroom near the back. Rukia blinked at him in surprise. He had changed.

He was wearing a traditional black kimono, with the traditional straw sandals and a long, sleeveless white haori. On the back of the haori, the same symbol Hitsugaya had had on his Council Seal was on display.

"Oh, I should change too," Matsumoto sang, twirling past Hitsugaya and into the bathroom. There were the vague sounds of her bashing into the sink and cussing angrily.

"Toushiro-sama, what is that?" asked Rukia, half-gaping at the traditional garb. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her, and lightly threw a black bundle at Rukia. The petite girl caught it with both hands, and unfurled it.

The bundle turned out to be a black kimono of her own; without the haori though.

"What is this for?" questioned Rukia, taking a close look at the clothing.

"It's the required garb for Council Meetings. You'll have to wear that when you come with me later." Hitsugaya informed her curtly. "We'll be taking off straight for the meeting once we land so it's wisest if you change here."

Rukia nodded slowly in understanding. "If you say so."

Matsumoto chose that moment to burst back out, wearing the kimono as Rukia had been expecting her to be. However...

"Matsumoto, I'm always telling you to do something about your **top**," Hitsugaya snarled angrily, gesturing towards Matsumoto's ample bosom hanging out of the front of her kimono.

Matsumoto sniffled. "Toushi-chama is getting on my case about my booooooooobs agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"

Thus ensued another row, not about teacups this time but about proper dress code. Rukia took that time to go get changed herself.

Slipping into the kimono wasn't too hard; years of living with Byakuya had taught Rukia all the proper ways of putting the garb on without completely ripping it in half or something of the like. Rukia took a few seconds to admire herself in the mirror, checking for any mistakes or out of place wrinkles. Finding none that would ruin her look, Rukia stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Hitsugaya hollering at Ikkaku about 'peeping toms' and 'giving girls some fucking privacy'. Rukia decided to just leave it at that, not even bothering to ask what this was about. She didn't want to know.

During the landing, Matsumoto disappeared to the cockpit in order to ensure they would land all right.

"Once we land, we should have three cars waiting for us. Two of them you guys can take back to the house...Rangiku, Rukia and I will be heading directly to the council meeting," announced Hitsugaya coolly.

Karin waved her hand dismissively. "Yadda yadda, whatever..."

"...and be careful on the way home." Hitsugaya ordered coldly. That caused Karin to pause for a sec as she gave Hitsugaya a weirded out look.

"Wait, why the heck should we be careful?" demanded Karin huffily. "It's not like there will be any real **crime** this close to Council Headquarters...I mean, come on..."

"I meant, don't get into any car crashes or run over someone because of your stupidity," snapped Hitsugaya. "I never said anything about crime."

Karin glared. "Well with the way you've been acting all day, I can't help but jump to conclusions!"

"And how is this my fault exactly?" Hitsugaya threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Whatever, fine, think whatever you want. Just be careful on your way home anyway."

Karin completely ignored him.

* * *

The cars which awaited them ere normal black cars, perfectly inconspicuous if not for the clear council symbol on each of the cars' sides. Hitsugaya, Rukia and Matsumoto all piled into one of them, leaving the others to clamber into the other two.

The driver gave Hitsugaya a polite greeting. He seemed to know perfectly where it was they were supposed to be going, since the car took off without even a single word from Hitsugaya.

"Once we get there all you have to do is follow my lead, Rukia," Hitsugaya told Rukia calmly, rolling down the window and staring out of it.

Rukia looked over at Matsumoto. The busty lady had fallen asleep against the window.

So Rukia began to count the number of cars they passed.

* * *

"Oi Rukia, time to get out."

Hitsugaya's voice jolted Rukia awake. She stared around blearily for a second. Oh, so she had fallen asleep. Joy.

She was still pretty much half-asleep as she climbed out of the car, but as she stepped out onto the pavement and stared up at the huge building looming over her, all the sleepiness flooded out of her.

It was even bigger than the Kuchiki Manor, towering like some sort of ancient castle. Of course, it wasn't a castle. It looked to be a mixture of olden day traditional homes and this era's reinforced buildings. The main doors were huge and white, with the gotei emblem blazing on it.

"This...is council headquarters?" asked Rukia, her mouth going dry from intimidation.

"Yeah. Come on, we're late as it is." Hitsugaya started forward. The gigantic double doors opened automatically as he neared it, and the three of them slipped through easily.

Rukia trailed behind Hitsugaya as they padded through the hallway almost silently. They were coming up to another set of double doors now, exactly same as the previous one.

Hitsugaya suddenly stopped. "This is the Council Meeting Room. Remember, Rukia...just follow my lead."

Rukia nodded. "Y-Yeah."

The doors suddenly started to slide open, and Rukia got her first glimpse of the meeting room.

It was large and airy. An old man, who Rukia knew immediately was the Council's Head, sat on a chair at the front of the room. On both sides of him, lined up into two rows facing each other, were ten Council Masters, wearing white haoris like Hitsugaya with different emblems on them. Behind each of the council masters stood their Central Doll, or 'lieutenant'.

Without even missing a beat, Hitsugaya slid into his spot between a man in a bright pink floral coat and another ma...was that thing even a man? He was wearing a mask with a strangely shaped hat, and looked thoroughly creepy.

Rukia stood behind Hitsugaya, next to Matsumoto.

"So we've finally all gathered," the old man began, his hoarse voice resounding through the chamber. Eyes slowly opened, staring around the dark chamber with old, experienced orbs.

"We are here to discuss the matter of Sousuke Aizen and Momo Hinamori's murders."

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, what are you all spaced out for?"

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes snapped open as he almost fell out of his seat. He stared up at Tatsuki, who was leaning over his desk looking thoroughly annoyed.

"What?"

Tatsuki let out a deep sigh, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the classroom floor impatiently. "I said, what are you all spaced out for? I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes you know. Is your brain really so dim that you can't even keep up with a simple conversation now?"

It took the orange-head a few more seconds before he fully processed what his doll was saying. "Well..."

Tatsuki whacked him across his head. "Don't 'well' me!" Her expression softened. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo straightened his shirt, staring out the window apprehensively. "I don't know, Tatsuki...I just have a really bad feeling about all this....

* * *

The words rang out through the meeting hall, echoing through the dark corners and rebounding back, ringing over and over again in their ears.

"Early this morning, Council Master Kuchiki came upon two dead corpses in the inner courtyard of our Council Headquarters. The bodies were both verified as the corpses of Momo Hinamori and Sousuke Aizen." Yamamoto answered calmly, his voice vibrating through the chamber again.

What was even louder than Yamamoto's voice was the ensuing silence.

Hitsugaya looked over at Byakuya secretly, to find the noble staring directly back. Their eyes met.

A message passed between them. Byakuya gave the slightest of nods and turned back around to watch Yamamoto. Hitsugaya, meanwhile, was doing some thinking.

There was something Yamamoto wasn't telling Hitsugaya. Byakuya's eyes had said as much. Also, Yamamoto had probably called the captain's meeting officially hours before Hitsugaya had even arrived at the headquarters. They had definitely been discussing something that Hitsugaya wasn't supposed to know. A fact from the huge case they were affronted with now? Or was it something completely unrelated...?

Something more personal...?

"What state..." Hitsugaya found himself asking, "...what state were they found in?"

Yamamoto turned his head to look at the white haired council master. "Sousuke Aizen was found pinned to one of the towers by a sword. Momo Hinamori was found directly underneath the tower with all her inner organs ripped out."

The world swam dangerously.

Hinamori. All her...her...

He felt a steady hand being placed against his shoulder, and Hitsugaya calmed a bit. Both Matsumoto and Rukia were looking at him with concern. In fact, the entire council assembly was staring at him. Not directly, but out of the corner of their eyes.

They were all expecting him to show weakness.

So Hitsugaya straightened his emotions out, retreating into a corner of his mind that he usually reserved for those utterly crippling moments. He wouldn't allow his emotions to spill over him...not now. He gave Yamamoto a curt nod, not daring to speak out loud.

Yamamoto turned all attention back to himself. "We must find the culprits immediately. Until they are caught, I am allowing full usage of all Council and Inner Court powers, and removal of limiting seals. Also, from now on entrance and exit of Seireitei will not be permitted. We will lock down all entrances until **we find that murderer**. All of you are to stay on standby in your respective homes until the situation needs your aid." Yamamoto turned back to Hitsugaya. "Though he no longer has the right to attend meetings, he is still one of the council...so relay this all to Zaraki, if you would, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya nodded again to show he understood.

"Then that is all. This meeting is adjourned!"

* * *

Rukia trailed after Matsumoto and Hitsugaya as the two of them left the wide council hall. All the other Council Masters had begun filing out as well, followed by their respective lieutenants.

"Hitsugaya."

Rukia immediately stiffened at the familiar voice of her older brother. She did a half-turn so that she could see him, as he walked slowly towards them as regally as always. He hadn't changed in the time Rukia hadn't seen him.

"N-Nii..." Rukia began, but Byakuya completely ignored her as he continued his walk towards Hitsugaya.

The noble stopped directly in front of Hitsugaya.

"Could I have some of your time?" The Kuchiki Head asked calmly.

"Yeah. Matsumoto, take Rukia and wait outside, I'll be around to pick you up as soon as we're done talking," ordered Hitsugaya. Matsumoto did a half-salute and dragged Rukia off behind her.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya retreated into the farthest corner, so as to remain undisturbed.

"You are under suspicion, Hitsugaya," Byakuya said in a low voice.

Hitsugaya felt a pang. He had been expecting this. "For Aizen and Hinamori, huh...? So Yamamoto found out about what happened last night."

"It seems so. Killing a council member is enormous, Hitsugaya. It most definitely results in execution. Tell me it definitely wasn't you."

"It wasn't me," repeated Hitsugaya, giving Byakuya a glower. "I was in Karakura until now. Hinamori and Aizen lived here, in Seireitei, didn't they? They were found here."

"Yes. Still, no ordinary master or doll could take down a master of Aizen's degree, not to mention his lieutenant at the same time. It was one of the Council Members...there is no doubting it. Not only that but the fact that Momo Hinamori's entrails were missing bothers me. Why would the murderer take her entrails? They were cleanly cut out, and that itself is a lot of work," said Byakuya.

"I have no idea. There is no black market for human entrails here...and if Aizen's insides weren't taken out then I don't see why Hinamori's were."

"There are many problems that have been cropping up, are there not?" Byakuya raised his voice to normal volume again. "How is my sister?"

"You saw her earlier. I haven't taken her to be massacred or raped her yet, so you can relax." Hitsugaya said, semi-sarcastically.

Byakuya got a glint in his eye. "I hope you haven't raped her, Hitsugaya, or else there may be a few **problems** in your life for the next couple of years..."

Hitsugaya chortled. "Are you threatening me? As expected from the great Byakuya Kuchiki, you don't lose nerve even when dealing with other Council Members."

Byakuya whirled around in a full circle so that his back was to Hitsugaya. "I will be taking my leave now. I leave Rukia in your hands then."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise to keep her as safe as possible," answered Hitsugaya, waving his hand dismissively. Byakuya wandered away in the other direction, disappearing out of the building. Hitsugaya caught a glimpse of Byakuya's red-headed doll...Renji Abarai...joining up with his commander near the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I should go join up with Matsumoto and Rukia now too..." muttered Hitsugaya, turning around and exiting the building.

* * *

"Oi Ichigo, you're spacing out...**again**."

Ichigo looked up and glared at Tatsuki, his eyes narrowing with annoyance. "Can't a person **think** on their slow walk home without their entire play bothering them?"

"You're drooling, I thought I'd save you some public grief," pointed out Tatsuki, stretching. "Well if you want to be mortified suit yourself, I won't interfere."

Cussing loudly, Ichigo wiped away the drool from his chin with his sleeve. He really had been spaced out...he hadn't been really thinking, either, just vaguely staring off into the distance.

"Ichigo-sama is really out of it today," commented Orihime brightly, giving Ichigo one of her big, aloof grins. "I can get you some ramen mixed with melted chocolate, it really tastes good and..."

"No. No thanks, Orihime," answered Ichigo hastily. "I think I'll have something a bit cooler for dinner tonight..."

Orihime's face fell a bit. "Oh. Well that's okay; chocolate tastes good with somen too!"

Keigo groaned from somewhere near the back of the group.

"N-Nah Orihime, it's...it's...it's URYUU'S TURN TO COOK TODAY!" hollered Ichigo, grabbing Ishida by the scruff of his uniform and pulling him close.

"W-Wait, Ichigo, what are you..." Ishida began.

"Ssh, just help me out a bit here bu..." Ichigo trailed off, his gaze flying up to the sky. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he slowly released Ishida, his eyes still fixed to the orange tinged heavens.

"Ichigo-sama?" asked Orihime, puzzled. She leaned up in front of his face and blew in his face. "Ichiiiiigo-saaaaaaaaama?"

"Uryuu, can you feel that?"

Blue energy was already crackling around Ishida's hands as he gathered up his reiatsu into a spiritual bow, his doll ability. "Yeah, of course I feel it. What should I do, Ichigo?"

"Wait up, let's figure out what it is before we take offensive action. Orihime, get your Shun-Shun Rikka out!" ordered Ichigo, his own hand going towards his face as black began seeping into the whites of his eyes.

"This is crazy spiritual pressure, what is it?!" snarled Ishida.

"Good evening," a low, pleasant voice said from directly behind them.

The entire group whirled around, taking various defensive or offensive positions at the clear, ominous threat booming out threatening reiatsu at them.

It was over before it had started.

Ichigo glimpsed brown hair and the glint of glass as the setting sun's rays reflected off of lenses of some sort...glasses...? Pain seared from his abdomen, and he fell backwards.

The last sight he saw was of the rest of his play falling as well, all of them tumbling to the ground from that one attack.

* * *

When Hitsugaya got outside, he found both Matsumoto and Rukia standing outside the dark grey Sienna Van Hitsugaya had bought in Seireitei for Ikkaku (who had for some reason very desperately wanted a van.)

"You used your ability?" asked Hitsugaya calmly, climbing down the last few of the stairs and settling down.

"She can call cars and stuff like dogs, it's amazing!" declared Rukia, practically hopping up and down from her enthusiasm. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment, instead wandering into the shotgun side of the car.

"You two get in too, I want to get home," ordered Hitsugaya, leaning his forehead against the door's glass window. "It's been a long day."

Rukia and Matsumoto did as they were told, both of them sliding into the backseats. The car revved to life on its own; another example of Matsumoto's animation ability; and took off.

* * *

It was like seeing the house in Karakura all over again, only even more splendid.

It was indeed the 'main house'. The gigantic mansion they arrived at was a light grey colour, made out of stone, and loomed over them like a giant. The property was probably even larger than the Karakura Home, and Rukia couldn't even count how many floors there were.

"We have a lot of stuff, and it all has to go **somewhere**," explained Hitsugaya as he hoisted himself out of the car, brushing imaginary dust off his pants. "Most of it is here. Yuzu should have finished setting up a room for you, so you don't need to worry about anything else."

Rukia nodded brightly. "Thank you!"

Hitsugaya huffed lightly. "I'm going to go out on a walk for a bit...you two go in without me." That being said, Hitsugaya disappeared into the woods just a bit to the side. All of the woods were apparently on property. It made Rukia wonder just how much a Council Master was paid for their services.

"Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan, come on in!" Matsumoto squealed, grabbing Rukia by the arm and beginning to drag her into the house. "I have so many cute things to show you! Ah, and you need to see my real room! It's so much nicer than the one in Karakura..."

Rukia let Matsumoto chatter on as they mounted the stairs. They met Yuzu on the fifth floor, by which time Rukia was quite tired. Matsumoto, however, kept on going like the Energizer Bunny on steroids. Wasn't there an elevator or something here?

"An elevator?" repeated Yuzu, looking at Rukia with mild amusement as the huffing girl asked about it. "Of course we do...but none of us really use it. You're welcome to, if you want."

Rukia let out a groan of dismay. It would be embarrassing if it was only her who used the elevator...better to just use the stairs, she supposed.

"More than that, I just finished setting up your room here. Would you like to take a look?" Yuzu threw open the door behind her, and then stepped out of the way.

Rukia entered into the room rather surprised at the contrast it had compared to her old room.

It was definitely bigger by at least half, and since the entire mansion was made out of stone, a few things had been changed around and wallpaper had been added. The wallpaper was a dark blue and a warm shade of violet...nothing too dark, and actually fairly nice for a room. There were faint flower patterns on the wallpaper in silver.

The bed was huge and...once again...a four-poster. It was light blue, an almost exact replica of the previous bed. That much, at least, hadn't changed. In fact, the room itself was essentially the same...the only difference was the colour scheme and the fact that the desk had gotten bigger and another closet had been added.

"I wasn't sure what to do this time around, so I just did the same thing as Rangiku-san did last time...is that all right?" asked Yuzu, sounding half-nervous.

"Of course, I love the colours," said Rukia rather gleefully.

Yuzu let out a breath. "Well there should be clothes and other things you might need in the room somewhere, but if you can't find something don't be scared to call me, I'll come right up." With that Yuzu walked out, dragging Matsumoto behind her.

Rukia took a few minutes exploring through the room, but soon discovered it really hadn't changed from her old room at all, and so she went to the washroom to wash up.

There was, at least, no locket in the drawer this time.

After washing up Rukia didn't even bother changing. She just flung herself onto the mattress.

She was out like a light in seconds.


	8. Slow Betrayal

**Hello there; my deepest apologies for the extremely LATE chapter. I had no inspiration to write, and was having a bit of a teenage angst moment. But now I've sorted everything out and am as happy as ever. :3 Hope you like the chapter, it was a bit forced and I wrote most of it in 2 hours. _ But I wanted to get you guys an update. Also, I'm almost at the 200 review mark!! Thanks a lot! If I can get to 300 reviews by Chapter 11 (is that stretching it?) I'll do either another double update, or I'll make Doll Master into a series of AMV's that you guys can watch. :D**

**Thanks to: NarutoFang91 (my beta!), Tenchi Heiyanna (who very subtly threatened me to update all this time) and Ojou-sama (who's creepy smiles while listening to Tenchi lecture me scared my very essence)**

**Possible warnings for: Lemon/Lime, BDSM, whumping (I took out rape as a warning because a) I had never really intended on having it in this fic anyway, and some reviewers warned me that it might ruin the story.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Slow Betrayal**

The night air felt nice and cool against Hitsugaya's cheeks as he wandered out of the main mansion's gates, off the property and onto the sidewalk outside. He was tired, from the past week's rapid-fire events, and dearly wanted some time to himself so that he could mull things over. Everything had been so hectic and quick...he still hadn't had time to work everything...or really **anything**...out.

The main thing on his mind was Hinamori. Aizen was no great loss; though he had been a somewhat 'pleasant' man, he had long ago shown his true side to Hitsugaya during their little inner struggle for power. A power struggle which Hitsugaya had never really been interested in at all.

Aizen was dead. Hinamori was dead.

Who had killed them?

Hitsugaya stopped directly below one of the street lamps, letting the lamp's dim light bathe over him, showing him clearly in the dark night. Then he put his back against the lamp's pole, sliding down it and onto the sidewalk.

Momo. Dead.

The barrage of emotions he had successfully stopped during the Captain's Meeting assaulted him now, as grief and shock washed over him. He brought a trembling hand up to his face, trying to keep the feeling down, locked away. He wasn't going to give in to minor feelings. No, he had to look at the major picture...if there was a murderer loose who could take down both a Council Master and their Central Doll, then...

Momo was dead.

Hitsugaya was rather glad he was sitting. If he had been standing up, he surely would have toppled over sideways.

Momo was dead...found dead with Aizen...with all her...Hitsugaya refused to think 'entrails'...all her **insides** taken out and stolen. What the hell? Why? How?

WHY?!

WHY THE HELL MOMO?!

That was what Hitsugaya truly wanted to scream out loud into the air. Why the hell her? Why not anybody else...?

"If there are any gods out there, then please let this all be a nightmare..." whispered Hitsugaya softly, letting a choked sob escape his throat. Nobody was there to see, anyway...

Nobody...to see...

Wait a second. Hitsugaya forced his thought process to grind to a halt. Hinamori had been in Karakura barely twenty-four hours ago. She had been found in Seireitei with Aizen 'early that morning'. For most of the Council Master and the Inner Plays, waking at five AM to go about their duties was no unusual feat...in fact sometimes five could almost be considered oversleeping. That would mean 'early' for them would be anywhere from two to four AM...

Hinamori had left Hitsugaya's house in Karakura close to midnight. Even the fastest jet took at least six and a half hours to get from Karakura to Seireitei; it was all the way across the continent...and the continent took up precisely one quarter of the entire globe. There were no such things as Teleportation Abilties, there were rules even among the dolls and masters. There was only shunpo, and shunpo was not faster than a jet by any means.

How had Hinamori come all the way to Seireitei, from Karakura, in under five hours?

Obviously something wasn't right.

Hitsugaya had to make a call to someone.

* * *

_"Well Hitsugaya-san, it has been a long time since you last contacted me...how have you been?"_

Retsu Unohana's voice filtered through the phone sounding as calm as usual. She did, however, have a playful jab in her voice tone which Hitsugaya really wasn't in the mood to respond back to.

"Unohana-san, I'm sorry to call you so late but I had to confirm something," began Hitsugaya. A light chuckle on the other end interrupted him.

_"I'm aware. It is about the bodies?" _asked Unohana, her voice now turning quite sober and serious.

"As expected of you, Unohana-san...you've figured me out before I even started dialing..." sighed Hitsugaya. Really a brilliant woman...he often wondered why Unohana wasn't a candidate to be Yamamoto's successor. Was it because her main abilities revolved around healing?

_"I have finished checking them already. Council Master Tousen-sama and Council Master Komamura-sama both witnessed it as I did the appropriate tests and I am sorry to say that indeed, Council Master Aizen-sama has passed away. Hinamori-san is also...needless to say..."_ Unohana trailed off.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth. Unohana was an intelligent woman...there was no way she hadn't already noticed the discrepancies. "Unohana-san...about the timing of their deaths...when were they found?"

_"At four-twenty AM in the Council Headquarters courtyard by Council Master Kuchiki-sama. The blood had already dried completely...and I am almost certain that they were killed about three hours before the time they were found."_

Hitsugaya's breath caught in his throat. One hour. Hinamori had gotten from Karakura to Seireitei in one hour.

That was utterly impossible.

"Unohana-san...that's not possible. Hinamori was at my house in Karakura until at least midnight yesterday," said Hitsugaya softly. "She couldn't have gotten from Karakura to here in one hour. Right before the time they were found is still stretching it enormously, but one hour is impossible."

The other end was silent. Then Unohana spoke again. _"That can't be right either, Hitsugaya-san."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Council Master Aizen-sama and Hinamori-san were both here in Seireitei...they never once left the city yesterday. Various people saw them, including myself. Hinamori-san was not in Karakura last night."_

The phone dropped to the ground with a clatter.

* * *

"BULLSHIT!"

The loud yell echoed throughout the entirety of the manor. Ikkaku sat in a cross-legged position on the ground, looking thoroughly pissed.

"They're suspecting Hitsugaya-sama? That's bullshit! He was in Karakura the entire time, there's no way..."

"W-Well that's how things worked out..." said Isane Kotetsu miserably. She had dropped by to greet Matsumoto after their long period of not seeing each other. Things had worked out so that Matsumoto had managed to persuade Isane into revealing everything that had happened. "I don't believe Hitsugaya-sama would do such a thing either, but..."

"Damn Yamamoto, he found out about what happened last night with Hinamori, huh...?" Zaraki growled.

Isane blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Hinamori visited us in Karakura last night and kicked up a huge fuss...that's what Yamamoto-sama is going off of, isn't it? He thinks we murdered her and Aizen because we were angry?" Matsumoto asked, crossing her arms and looking quite unhappy.

"What?" Isane, on the other hand, looked confused. "No, he's suspecting Hitsugaya-sama because he's the only lead we have so far...he and Aizen-sama were clearly not on good terms, and ever since Yamamoto-sama declared in one of the meetings that it was between Hitsugaya-sama and Aizen-sama to take Yamamoto-sama's position once Yamamoto-sama had retired...what do you mean, Hinamori-san was in Karakura last night?"

Yachiru bounced up, latching onto Isane's shoulder and crawling up to rest on her back. "Just like Boobies said! Bun-Bun came and got into a fight with Toushi-chama and Ruki-tan! Then Shiro-chama told Bun-Bun to get out!"

"When was this?" Isane asked, her voice starting to tremble.

"Uhm...she came around nine o'clock and left about midnight...why do you ask?" Karin interrupted, calling up the times.

Isane fell silent, her mouth opening and closing. Then she burst out, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Hah? Why the heck not?" Ikkaku asked.

"H-Hinamori-san was...she was in Seireitei all of last night! She and Aizen-sama went to the Central Library to do some research...they never left, not even for a moment!"

Just then, Hitsugaya appeared looking paler than usual. The force of his hastened shunpo sent several bits of furniture tumbling over.

"Matsumoto. We're going to see Yamamoto-sama. Right now."

* * *

Yamamoto was always at the Council Headquarters, for some reason. It was almost as if he lived there permanently. So that was where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto immediately headed, not even bothering with the cars. They shunpoed the entire way, and arrived there in record time.

Shojiro Sasakibe was sitting outside Yamamoto's door going through paperwork when they arrived there, panting. The golden eyed man looked up, quirking a single eyebrow.

"Hitsugaya-sama, Matsumoto-san, what brings you here? Shigekuni-sama is currently occupied."

"Open up, this is an emergency," snapped Matsumoto. "We've got concerns pertaining Aizen-sama and Hinamori's deaths."

"My deepest apologies but Shigekuni-sama has a guest at the moment...if you'd wait a while..."

"**No waiting**." Hitsugaya interrupted, his tone cold. "Open the door."

Sasakibe gulped. Then he turned around and opened the door enough to poke his head in. "S-Shigekuni-sama, Unohana-sama I'm terribly sorry about interrupting like this...but Hitsugaya-sama and Matsumoto-san wish to have an audience with you..."

Unohana was here? Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Send them in," Yamamoto's old rasp ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Sasakibe stood aside, allowing Hitsugaya and Matsumoto access into the room.

The two of them walked briskly into the room. Hitsugaya paused, seeing Unohana was indeed standing in front of Yamamoto.

"Good timing, Hitsugaya...this talk involves you. Come over. But your doll stays outside." Yamamoto said calmly, gesturing towards Matsumoto. Hitsugaya looked over at Matsumoto and gave her a nod. She turned around and walked back out, looking non-too-happy.

Hitsugaya took his position beside Unohana. She was giving him a look bordering between concerned and knowing. Had Unohana already brought up the time discrepancies? Or was she here for a different matter? She had even left Isane behind at Hitsugaya's house...

"Unohana has been telling me that you're certain that Momo Hinamori was in Karakura last night." Yamamoto said.

Hitsugaya felt sick. Ah, so that's what Unohana had been saying. Yamamoto's tone of voice only made it all too clear what was going on. "Yes, sir."

"I'm aware that you and Momo Hinamori were close friends up till the time she decided to move to Aizen's play...her death must have shocked you..." said Yamamoto coolly.

Hitsugaya decided to interrupt right there. "...I'm not having hallucinations or trying to persuade myself she's not dead, Yamamoto-sama. She was truly in Karakura last night...my entire play can attest to that, as can another Council Member. I appreciate your concerns, Unohana-san, but they're unneeded."

Unohana shook her head. "Hitsugaya-san, sometimes extreme shock can lead to false memories...and you know that a doll's word is not considered true proof in defense of their master."

"What about Kenpachi, he was there too...and my house in Karakura is a mess as a result of Hinamori's visit, that can be taken as evidence."

"Kenpachi-san may be a Council Master, but he is also a part of your play. In this kind of circumstance..." Unohana shook her head.

"And in accordance to Unohana's report from before you appeared, I already contacted one of the Council's agents from Karakura. She has analysis abilities, and she has told me that her abilities could not find even a single piece of evidence pointing the mess in your house to Momo Hinamori's doing...no fingerprints, no hairs...nothing." Yamamoto said evenly. "We have too many eyewitness accounts of Sousuke Aizen and Momo Hinamori entering the Central Library last night, and leaving against close to half past midnight. That matches the times they were murdered."

Hitsugaya balled up his hand. Damn. What was going on?

"Aside from that, Hitsugaya...there are a few questions I have to ask you. Momo Hinamori was originally a part of your play, was she not?"

Hitsugaya nodded silently.

"...yet she left you for Aizen. When she left...did you feel no anger towards her or Aizen? The fact that they were both murdered..."

"Yamamoto-sama, as I stated in the Council's Meeting earlier before Hitsugaya-san arrived, I know as a certainty that Hitsugaya-san was in Karakura all of last night before Soifon-san contacted him. I've checked and there are several true eyewitness accounts of him being in Karakura aside from his play, at least up till nine o'clock. He could not have gotten to Seireitei in time to murder either Hinamori-san or Aizen-sama, nor are there any records of him at any of the airports boarding a jet except for this afternoon, after the summons." Unohana said calmly.

"Indeed." Yamamoto regarded Hitsugaya closely. Then he shook his head, stroking his beard unconsciously with one hand. "...I will not suspect you any longer, Hitsugaya. I also have a job for you."

Hitsugaya frowned. "A job, sir?"

"You're the first one to be suspected in this scenario. However, the time discrepancies make it so that it is impossible for you to be the culprit. So I am going to charge you with the task of capturing the killer," announced Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "You want me to find and capture the one who killed Aizen and Hinamori?"

"That I do. I give you permission to have full access into any records we may have which could help you, and to investigate into all the Council Members if you have to. It's a big job. Do you accept?" Yamamoto was eyeing Hitsugaya closely.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I do. I'll try my utmost."

Yamamoto leaned back in his chair, looking satisfied. Then he frowned again. "Also...the matter of the Awakened you found in Karakura...I sent a professional Hunter other than yourself to take a look but he reported back and said that it seems Ichigo Kurosaki and his play have gone missing."

* * *

"Matsumoto, let's get going." Hitsugaya called to the busty woman who sat next to Sasakibe, chatting idly with him. Upon seeing him, she leaped up and jogged her way over to Hitsugaya.

"How did it go?"

"I can't use Hinamori's appearance in Karakura as a way to ask for another autopsy...but I've been given an order to find and capture the killer. So either way, I can figure this out." Hitsugaya answered while quickly walking to the exit. Shunpo generally wasn't permitted in Council Headquarters. "But besides that, it seems Kurosaki and his play have gone missing."

"Missing?" echoed Matsumoto, her long legs easily keeping pace with Hitsugaya. "They've disappeared?"

"According to the report. We have three Awakened Hunters on his trail but they're lost. They have no idea where he's gotten to." They were out on the street now.

Matsumoto trailed behind him, frowning deeply. Then Hitsugaya glanced up, making eye contact with his doll. "I want you to go to the Kuchiki Manor and tell Byakuya to start looking for Kurosaki and his play. Byakuya's another qualified Awakened Hunter, and has a huge information network. That might help. I'm going to go home and tell Kenpachi about everything...it'll be useful to have Kenpachi in the know."

The buxomous woman didn't even say anything in affirmation to her order, instead disappearing off the spot.

Hitsugaya also started to shunpo, intent on getting home.

* * *

It was probably about halfway home that he felt the eyes watching him. He slowed, looking around for any signs of life.

There was nothing.

He started to walk again, slowly, stretching out his senses. It was already early morning and he was tired...perhaps he was imagining things?

No. He wasn't.

Something flew down from up above, missing Hitsugaya narrowly and crashing into the concrete, leaving a huge crater in the street. Hitsugaya jumped up, deftly flipping out of the way.

He tensed as the smoke cleared. A figure was showing through. The first thing he saw was the face. Hard and white with red stripes...glaring golden eyes staring out with ferocious killing intent...

Spiked...orange hair...

Holy fuck.

Hitsugaya dropped his guard completely. "Kurosaki?"

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't as long as usual. Even after the long wait. Sorry about that...I just wanna get this updated! But now that things have started happening, it looks like I'll have more incentive to write. :3 Look forward to that! Remember, if I get 300 reviews by Chapter 11, you guys will be in for a treat, depending what mood I'm in at the time. AMV's based offa DM, double/triple updates at a time, maybe something even cooler. I don't know. :D So do have fun with that, and review! If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me and ask. Also, forgive me for the plot holes and inconsistencies, because I'm writing with no plotline in mind at all. I'm writing while winging it all. ^^U *was not planning on writing this far at all, but it was just so damn popular*.**

**Anyhow, ciao for now, and I like reviews. :3 I'm aiming for 700/800 reviews by this is all over. :D**


	9. Awakened

**Yo; you all doing well? Looks like everyone is away on summer vacation or something...I don't see a lot of my usual reviewers. To those of you who did review, thank you! And to those who sent me reviews encouraging me and assuring me I could reach 300 reviews, thanks in double! :3 Claps for you. If I reach 340 reviews by chapter eleven (yes I raised the amount by a bit) I will give you guys a double update. Make the review count 400 by chapter eleven and I'll give you guys a triple update. If by some miracle I can even get to 500 by Chapter 12 (this is chapter twelve by the way, not chapter eleven) I will give you guys a triple update and you know what? An AMV made to a few of the scenes from DM. :3 A good idea; if there are chapters you have not reviewed in the past nine, go review them.**

**I decided to stop using a beta for this story alone, so sorry for any messed up thingimabobs. :3**

**Warnings for: Lime, dark themes, whumping, torture, bad fight scenes and huge plot holes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cars, songs, anime, or anything else copyrighted I might have mentioned in here.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Awakened**

Hitsugaya stumbled back, his eyes widening with realization, then shock. His breath caught in his throat painfully.

The sudden attacker had a mask on, but had enough of Ichigo's defining features for Hitsugaya to recognize him right off the bat. He could recognize Kurosaki anywhere, middle of a dark alley with hardly any light included.

"K-Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya, cautiously, his voice cracking the slightest bit.

The only response he got was a low snarl.

"Kurosaki, answer me. why are you here?" demanded Hitsugaya, taking a step back. there was an animalistic feral look in Kurosaki's eyes that he really didn't like. "Is this still over Rukia?"

Kurosaki's eyes flashed once with recognition at the name, and then, as if angered, the man lunged forward.

* * *

It was the commotion downstairs that first woke Rukia up. Crawling out of bed, she stretched and, slinging on a cardigan, made her way downstairs to where she presumed the others were causing a ruckus.

"Oh, Rukia." Ikkaku greeted, waving airily. "You woke up?"

It was probably the first time he had spoken to her directly, Rukia noted. "Just for a bit I guess...is something wrong?"

Karin whacked Ikkaku on the head, glaring. "She woke up because of your loud freaking voice!"

"What the hell, don't pin the entire blame on me, you damn..."

"Rukia-san, this is Isane-san, she's Council Master Unohana-sama's Central Doll." Yuzu cut in, gesturing mildly at the tall, silver haired woman. "Isane-san, meet our play's Central."

Isane bowed gracefully. "My name is Isane Kotetsu, it's a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-san."

Rukia blinked once and hastily bowed back, feeling somewhat clumsy. "The feeling is mutual Kotetsu-san! I'm Rukia Kuchiki! What brings you here tonight?"

"I just came back to welcome you all back to Seireitei, but it looks like something's come up...Kuchiki-san, was Hinamori-san really in Karakura last night...till midnight?" Isane questioned, her voice tone and expression dead serious.

"Hinamori...? Yeah, she was...why do you ask?" Rukia said, puzzled.

Isane's expression changed from serious to resigned. Confused. "That's...well..."

The longer Rukia listened to the crazy explanation, the more impossible it sounded, her eyes widening. Hinamori in Seireitei last night? Was that even possible?

"Heck no, it's as impossible as a pickled radish turning into a crab(1)," retorted Ikkaku in response to Rukia's question. "But according to Isane, Hinamori was in Seireitei the entire time. She didn't come to Karakura."

"But," started Rukia, protesting. Yumichika, who had stayed silent so far, interrupted.

"We've already tried thinking everything through, several times. Hitsugaya-sama has gone to inform Yamamoto-sama about the arisen discrepancies. All we can do now is wait."

* * *

Matsumoto came home about forty minutes later, yawning and looking ragged. Yuzu greeted her with a cup of tea and biscuits. It was already nearing two AM.

"Rangiku-san...what about...?" Rukia began to ask. She flapped her hand, hoping Matsumoto would get the message.

"Huh?" Matsumoto blinked. "Oh, Toushiro-chama? He said he was coming home first to let you guys kn...did he not come back?"

"...he never came back." Karin said softly.

Just as Karin said those four ominous sounding words, Rukia felt it. Her entire side flared with acute pain, like her bones were being crushed inwards. Her eyes suddenly saw a vision of pure red, like blood was obscuring her vision...

...then Matsumoto was shaking her, repeating her name over and over.

Rukia snapped herself back to, blinking furiously to rid herself of the red. Ignoring Matsumoto, she stumbled up, and without another word...sped out the front door at top speed.

Hitsugaya...

Hitsugaya's blood had been spilt.

* * *

By some crazy miracle he wasn't dead yet.

Coughing, Hitsugaya leaned against the ally wall. He'd managed to shake Kurosaki for now, but he wasn't sure how much longer could stay hidden, taking part in this demented game of 'Hide-Or-Get-Killed'. Kurosaki was serious about this; already, blood dripped into his eyes from a head wound somewhere above his forehead. It felt like the last hit had broken a few of his ribs. When he moved, he had to be careful so that a piece of bone didn't puncture his lung, thus crippling him.

He was doing everything he could to block out the mental connections he had with the rest of the play. He couldn't afford them coming here...not with Kurosaki rampaging like this...

Even so, Hitsugaya's options were extremely limited. As he was now, he couldn't defeat Kurosaki. Whether it was the mask or some sudden jump in power, it was a sad truth that Kurosaki was suddenly at the level of a dangerous Marionette Master. With his powers so limited at the moment, Hitsugaya was still pushing it even trying to run away. Kurosaki was faster, stronger, and had already revealed an arsenal of abilities. **One punch** to the side had injured Hitsugaya to this point.

Still, it wasn't like Hitsugaya could just kill Kurosaki. Perhaps that would have been simpler than trying to devise a way to cleverly disable him. It looked like Kurosaki barely had the mind of a simple beast at the moment.

If Hitsugaya killed Ichigo...he wouldn't get away with a simple scolding. Killing a master would provoke a huge penalty. After suspicions had just been lifted, Hitsugaya couldn't risk it. Especially with the entire deal with Aizen and Hinamori.

More than that...

Kurosaki was important to Rukia.

That thought alone was enough to prevent him from killing Kurosaki.

There were no more options...except for one.

A movement to his left, caught by the corner of his eye, alerted Hitsugaya. He dodged upwards just as the katana blade swung right into the place he had previously been. Had he remained still, he would have been cleaved clean in two.

Hitsugaya had enough time to take in a gleaming black blade before he did a flip backwards, skidding on his feet and promptly shunpoing out of the alleyway. He couldn't risk getting trapped in such a small space.

Damn, now Kurosaki had a blade. A weapon. All the better to kill him with.

The sword glinted from directly above, and cursing his moment of being off-guard, Hitsugaya dropped and did a full log roll, bringing himself back up to a kneeling position and immediately leaping back as the sword crashed into the street, leaving a crater on impact.

Could Hitsugaya risk using an ability here?

"Toushiro-sama!" The familiar voice rang out. He whirled around, to see Rukia running down the street towards him.

FUCK!

Suddenly she stopped and clapped her hand to her mouth, letting out a gasping scream. Immediately, Hitsugaya did a half turn, bringing his arm up at an angle. The blade was shiny, but it was also very, very dull.

The sword went halfway into his arm before it stopped. Hitsugaya could feel the cold metal bracing against his bone. Blood splattered his face and clothes.

He couldn't risk...he couldn't risk using the wild form of his power now, as he had originally been intending to do. With Rukia here...if she got hurt...

Making the decision in a split second, Hitsugaya jerked out his uninjured arm.

A blue hilted sword with a star-shaped guard materialized in his hand and Hitsugaya brought it swinging up; it ploughed directly into the side of Kurosaki's face, in an explosion of ice, mist and crystals.

* * *

_A sword...?_

Rukia watched as the sword hit Ichigo in the face. Furious wind blew back in the ensuing explosion, pushing her backwards in the sheer force. She fell backwards, hitting the floor on her back and getting the wind knocked out of her. Coughing in the rising dust, Rukia struggled back up and squinted as best as she could. The area was clearing up again, and she could vaguely make out the outlines of both Hitsugaya and Ichigo.

Ichigo was on the ground, immobile, face down on the ground. The mask he had previously donned was cracked and in pieces around his face. Most of his body was covered in ice crystals, and was frozen to the ground.

Hitsugaya was still standing, teetering a bit but staying up by using his katana as support. He looked up, a hint of panic on his face, before seeing Rukia. He seemed to calm upon seeing her relatively safe.

She wasn't sure who she should run to first. Ichigo, who was passed out, or Hitsugaya, who looked like he might pass out any second now.

Hitsugaya was still looking at her. When their eyes met, he subtly gestured over to Ichigo, and then turned around, limping towards the nearest wall and sliding down it.

Permission.

Rukia ran over to Ichigo immediately, turning him over and brushing away the cracked bits of mask from his face. He was definitely unconscious; breathing deeply. He didn't seem hurt, thankfully, except for maybe a few scratches and a bit of a cut where Hitsugaya's sword had connected with his face.

"**Rukia**!"

Matsumoto's voice filled the street, loud and clear. Rukia looked up from Ichigo, searching for Matsumoto.

"Up here."

Following the voice, Rukia's eyes trailed up, to find Matsumoto descending down upon them on the back of a graceful, grey cat. _Haineko_, Rukia remembered. Matsumoto had used the cat once before to As Matsumoto reached the ground, the leopard dissolved into what looked like grey ash; the ash settled over the rubble peacefully.

Light grey eyes narrowed at the scene before them.

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia said in surprise, putting Ichigo back down carefully. "You're here!"

Matsumoto didn't seem to hear, as she raced past Rukia without giving her even a glance to where Hitsugaya sat against the wall. She knelt down in front of him, pulling the sword from his grasp. The blade dissolved into pure snow that lay on the ground, sparkling in the light of the nearby streetlamp.

"Toushiro-sama! Toushiro-sama!" Matsumoto's voice tone was panicked, threatening to crack with stress.

Rukia could see Hitsugaya shift a bit and look up. "Ran...giku...?"

Weak. His voice was so weak. Why?

"Toushiro-sama, you used your powers? You used them didn't you? What level?" Matsumoto's voice was going from panic to hysterical.

"...not...importa....n..."

"It **is**! IT **IS** IMPORTANT!" Matsumoto half-screamed. "What level did you use? **What level**?!"

Rukia watched as Hitsugaya's eyes slid closed. "Second...condensed..."

"Second?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"...only way...beat him..."

Matsumoto moved fluidly, quickly, and efficiently. In seconds she had lifted Hitsugaya up in her arms, almost as if he were nothing but a child. Haineko materialized in front of her again, and the tall woman quickly loaded Hitsugaya onto the gigantic ash cat, climbing on after him. Then she turned around to where Rukia still stood, staring in complete confusion.

"Find your own way home with your **boyfriend**," snarled Matsumoto, and then disappeared from view as Haineko took off, too fast for the eye to see.

* * *

Just about twenty minutes later, Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yuzu pulled up beside Rukia in the Jeep.

Rukia looked up from Ichigo, who she had been attempting to wake up to no avail. "Hey there you guys..."

"We came to pick you up, Rukia-san. Kenpachi-san, could you help her load onii-chan in?" Yuzu requested.

Zaraki wandered over, hefted Ichigo up with one arm and dumped him in the back seat with Yuzu and Rukia, who scrambled in afterwards. Yuzu spent most of the ride fussing over her older brother with a first aid kit she had brought with her. Zaraki was mostly asleep, as it was the wee hours of the morning, and Ikkaku drove in silence.

Once they reached the mansion, Zaraki simply grabbed Ichigo up again and lumbered into the house, with Yuzu right behind him so that she could prepare the guest room. Ikkaku and Rukia took a longer while getting out.

The bald man shut the Jeep door with a bang, calmly leaning against it and lighting a cigarette. Rukia, who hadn't been aware that Ikkaku even smoked, watched in semi-fascination.

Then he suddenly threw the cigarette down on the driveway and crushed it underfoot; a hardly even smoked cigarette. Rukia blinked in confusion, staring up at Ikkaku's face with a question in her eyes.

"Kuchiki...do you know what you've done?" Ikkaku asked calmly, his soft voice somehow ringing throughout the entire property.

It was mostly confusion that Rukia felt now. That, and concern for both Hitsugaya and Ichigo's well-beings. "No, sorry."

"Well Rangiku will probably give you an earful. Prepare yourself for that." With that Ikkaku, picking the crushed cigarette off the driveway, headed inside without another word.

Her confusion mounting, Rukia followed after.

* * *

When Rukia walked into the kitchen, she found Matsumoto sitting at the table, waiting for her. The glamorous woman jerked her head in the direction of the seat opposite of her. Not really sure what else to do, Rukia obeyed and cautiously sat down, facing Matsumoto nervously. Why? What had she done wrong? Ikkaku hadn't seem pleased, and Matsumoto looked downright furious.

"What...what about Toushiro-sama?" Rukia dared ask quietly.

"I made him lay down and sleep. He should be able to recover again in a few days, maybe a week and a bit." Matsumoto answered curtly.

Rukia's eyes widened. "A week? Did Ichigo wound him that much?"

Matsumoto's lips pursed. "That's not it Rukia. I was telling you before, remember? Ever since the reiflower thing, Toushiro-sama hasn't been able to use most of his powers. That he gets sick whenever he uses them. Very, very sick. It's a strain on his body as things are, to even use his first ability...but tonight he used his second. That takes up so much more power than the first ability. Not only that, but he was forced to condense his power into the sword. He's not going to be too well for a while, which is troubling, because he's supposed to be investigating into Aizen and Hinamori's deaths."

"Oh..." Rukia said softly. "I'm really sorry on Ichigo's behalf, I'm not sure why he..."

"...Rukia." Matsumoto's sharp tone cut her off. The older lady let out a deep sigh. "I know I probably sound really bitchy right now but listen. Tonight, Toushiro-sama was forced into a situation where he was injured and forced to use his abilities by Ichigo Kurosaki. To that point, things are fine; he could've used his first ability or the wild, uncontrolled version of his second ability to take Ichigo down, and he wouldn't have collapsed. But problems arose when you arrived. He couldn't use any form of uncontrolled power because he was afraid of hurting you in the process."

Rukia shifted. Was this why Matsumoto was so angry? No...she wasn't the type of person to get so angry at such things. Then what?

"By using a condensed version of his power, Toushiro-sama chose to keep you safe above his own health." Matsumoto snapped, seeing Rukia's clueless expression. "It's something not many other masters would do. Now what really angered me is that when I arrived, you were crouching beside Ichigo. You weren't taking care of your own master who tried his best to protect you, you were with his **attacker**. You just recently became a doll so you probably don't get the implications of this, but there's this one little thing called **loyalty**. You shouldn't have been tending to Ichigo. You should have been beside Toushiro-sama. Why weren't you?"

The petite, raven haired girl's eyes widened. Ah, so this was what Matsumoto was so worked up over. "I..."

"You still consider Ichigo more valuable than Toushiro-sama. That's why."

"N-No! I mean..."

"Rukia, all your actions till now have said that you value Ichigo more. You've gotten angry with Toushiro-sama before for restraining Ichigo, even though he was in the right. I know this entire time you've been more concerned with Ichigo compared to Toushiro-sama. You can't keep this up. You're the Central Doll in our play, our Queen." Matsumoto's eyes softened seeing Rukia's stricken expression. "You probably think I'm making a huge deal out of something trivial, Rukia-chan...but in all reality, this is one of the most important things to obey. To a Doll, your Master is supposed to be everything. I'm not going to let you make Toushiro-sama suffer because you still love Ichigo Kurosaki."

Matsumoto had on the same expression, Rukia realized, as the time when the buxom woman had fiercely announced that she would kill Momo Hinamori. She was 100% serious about this.

"...yes...I'm sorry," whispered Rukia.

* * *

Come morning and Rukia still hadn't slept at all, her head too full of things for her to really sleep. For the rest of the night she lay there in her room, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything and anything that floated up to the top of her mind.

She had been denied visiting rights to Hitsugaya and Ichigo until the next day under the grounds that a) Rukia needed sleep b) both men were asleep and Matsumoto didn't want anyone bothering them and c) divine punishment for Rukia's earlier actions. So the Kuchiki had reluctantly headed upstairs to her room.

Now it was morning, 8:42 AM to be precise, and she was climbing out of bed in an exhausted wreck, still yawning. She hadn't gotten any sleep. At all.

Down in the kitchen, Yuzu was already up and being busy preparing breakfast. The table was already set up with food.

Rukia came to a pitstop in front of the kitchen doorway, eyes wide. "Ichigo!"

The orangehead was sitting at one of the kitchen tables, looking more than just vaguely nervous. The mask from the last night had disappeared completely, and Ichigo himself seemed to have recovered fully.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo yelped, leaping up. He knocked over his chair. "H-Hey, uh...look, about last night...I remember everything I did and..." He stopped talking as Yuzu walked up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Onii-chan, if you don't eat the food will get cold. We said that we wanted the explanation when Toushiro-sama woke up, remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Save it till Toushiro-sama wakes up Ichigo, we'll listen then. Until then you're a guest here, so eat up, okay?" Rukia sat down opposite from Ichigo. "Yuzu-chan, can I have a crumpet?"

Gradually the rest of the play started heading down, starting with Ikkaku and Yumichika and ending with Matsumoto. Still, even as they finished the food and started cleaning up, Hitsugaya did not come down.

"Toushiro-sama isn't awake yet, Rukia-chan. You should give him a little while longer so that he can regain consciousness." Matsumoto explained gently at Rukia's worried look. "He'll be fine."

Rukia blinked. She had thought Matsumoto was still angry at her, due to her silence during the entirety of breakfast. It appeared that wasn't the case. If Matsumoto wanted to have it so that everything from the previous night was done and over with then Rukia would not start it up again.

"I'm going to go bring up this tray to Toushiro-sama, if he's awake then he'll be hungry." Yuzu announced, picking up a tray laden down with various foods from breakfast.

_Aah_, Rukia thought, _so that's what she was up to, taking bits of food from the plates._

"If he's awake, can you call us?" Matsumoto requested, clearing the table off with a dish rag.

"Of course!" agreed Yuzu happily. She promptly disappeared into the passageway leading upstairs, tray in tow.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Rukia was reading a book. Matsumoto had disappeared into the house's library for 'research', Yuzu hadn't come back down and the others' whereabouts were, as usual, unknown.

_'Rukia-san!'_

Rukia jumped, glancing around her. There was nobody other than herself in her room. Was she hearing things?

_'Rukia-san, Toushiro-sama is awake!'_

"Yuzu?" Rukia said out loud. "Yuzu-chan, is that you?"

_'Rukia-san? Ruki...oh, right, we haven't communciated like this before! Silly me! This is inter-mind communication Rukia-san, it's a special ability that dolls and the master from the same play can use to communicate mind-to-mind. You can do it by finding my thread in your mind and 'grasping' the thread. Can you try?'_

Grasping a thread? **What**?

Well even now Rukia wasn't too sure about all the things dolls and masters could do...if this was another ability that came with it then all the better. Rukia focused, looking for the 'thread'. She felt like an idiot, really she did.

When Yuzu next spoke, she sounded...no, she felt exasperated. Rukia was pretty certain that Yuzu was not actually talking, rather than transmitting her thoughts and feelings. _'I'll give you some lessons on basic doll abilities later then. But could you please come up? Toushiro-sama is awake and says that he wants to hear what happened last night.'_

Rukia couldn't give an answer back, and she figured that even if she nodded Yuzu would not see. So she just put a bookmark in her book and stood up, whirling around and heading towards the stairway.

* * *

When Rukia got upstairs, it occured to her that she had never once been in Hitsugaya's room before. Thus she didn't know where it was. Here she was on the boys' floor, not sure which way to turn. This Seireitei house was even larger than the Karakura one, and it did not simply have a few rooms on the 'boys' floor'. It had tons. In both directions. Rukia wasn't sure which way to go.

"Rukia-cha~n!"

Rukia's head jerked up at the sound of Matsumoto's voice. She saw the woman waving at her from just inside one of the doorways to the left. Rukia approached, stopping just in front of Matsumoto.

"I thought you wouldn't know what room it was so I was checking back every few minutes to see if you were here yet. Come in, everyone else is here."

Matsumoto stepped away from the doorway, allowing Rukia access into the room.

The room was...vast. Probably as big as the study. Like the entire study and library and areas Hitsugaya frequented, it gave off the air of somewhere regal and elegant, like the inside of an ancient palace. Other than that, there was not even a single hint showing the room belonged to Hitsugaya. The bed was large and spacious, with dark gray covers and gray drapes coming down from the four poster's curtained 'ceiling'. There was a desk in the corner, probably mainly for quick work Hitsugaya didn't want to go down to the study for, with a simple wheely chair in front of it. The surface was clean and organized, as would be expected. The walls of the room were a shade in between white and blue, probably bluer than it was white. Other than that there were two more doors other than the one that exited out into the hallway; one led into the washroom and another into the build-in closet, Rukia was certain. There was a wardrobe in one corner, and a stand beside the bed that held a single lamp and a cordless phone. Rukia couldn't see the window because all the light from it had been totally snuffed out by a set of huge, heavy blue curtains, but from the size of the curtains Rukia was almost certain that the window usually took up more than half of the entire wall. There were a few rugs on the hardwood floor, in shades varying from a pale shade of blue to dark gray.

It was truthfully a rather plain, personality-less room.

The only thing that showed true personality was a single framed photo that adorned one of the walls, the same the wardrobe was leaning against. It showed Hitsugaya's play, each of them grinning and gathered behind Hitsugaya's study desk, which he was sitting behind looking slightly grumpy. Still his cerulean eyes looked kind and happy. Hinamori was in the picture, smiling blissfully, and so it must have been a few years old. Hitsugaya probably hadn't taken it down yet because it contained memories.

As she stared up at it Rukia felt vaguely lonely. Ever since she'd arrived she had felt like she fitted in here, better than anywhere else definitely. However, looking at this photo, she really felt how short of a time it had been since she had first met Hitsugaya and she had been brought into this play.

"Rukia, don't stand there looking dazed and get over here." Hitsugaya's sharp, worn out sounding voice came from the direction of the bed.

Rukia wheeled back around and saw Hitsugaya sitting in bed, propped up by several pillow, looking a bit pale but otherwise fine. The entire play was gathered around in various chairs or in Ikkaku's case, on the floor. Ichigo was sitting in between Matsumoto and Zaraki looking rather uncomfortable. He weakly waved at Rukia as she made eye contact with him. She nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.

Matsumoto waved her arm. "Yoohoo Ruki-tan, come sit on my other side." She patted the empty seat positioned beside her. Rukia did as she was told, wandering over and sitting down gracefully.

"We shall now hold Ichigo Kurosaki's trial!" Matsumoto announced gleefully, flapping her hand in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo turned a shade paler, if that was possible.

"What do you mean, **trial**?" Hitsugaya asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "We're just gonna set up a mini-courtroom in here eh? Who're the judges and jury? **You**? Cause that wouldn't be a trial, that would be a playground."

Matsumoto giggled a bit. "Toushi-chama is like this when he first wakes up, so grumpy."

The white haired master let out a sigh, giving Matsumoto one of his 'shut-up-or-else' glares. "It's not a trial Rangiku, it's just a quick meet-up to try to figure out what happened last night."

"Shiro-Shiro is grumpy and Ichi is all white like a ghost!" Yachiru announced happily in a sing-song voice, spinning in the wheelie chair she was in. Who had given her that chair, of all the different ones in the room, Rukia didn't know. Probably Zaraki. Ichigo was staring at the child with the expression of someone who wasn't sure whether he was supposed to agree or just continue staring.

"So let's hear about last night," Zaraki's booming voice interrupted the little giggle-a-ria from Yachiru's direction. The pink haired girl immediately sobered up a miniscule bit, ceasing her endless spinning and sitting relatively still, albeit still swinging her feet back and forth happily.

Hitsugaya sighed again, rubbing her forehead with the air of someone who'd already told the story about five times. "I was just **telling you**, I was on the way back from meeting with Yamamoto-sama when I sensed there was someone watching me. I'd split up from Rangiku already because she was ordered to go inform Byakuya Kuchiki about new developments. Kurosaki attacked me out of the blue so we spent a while struggling, but then Rukia arrived and I decided I was going to end this fight off, it was beginning to bore me."

In a normal scenario, Ichigo probably would've leapt up and yelled at Hitsugaya at the remark, but it was as if he knew how precarious his position was right now. The carrot-top sat still, watching Hitsugaya.

It was all up to Hitsugaya whether Ichigo and his play would be eliminated now.

"I don't get one thing," Zaraki announced, his voice scratchy and rough as usual. "How did you get so beat up from a kid below Council Master ability? You, the Master of the Frozen Heavens? Aren't you supposed to be strong?"

"That coming from someone who went down with one hit from Toushiro," Karin muttered from across the room.

"What? You wanna fight, you..."

"**Enough**, shut up both of you." Hitsugaya snapped tersely. He really was grumpy upon waking up. "In answer to your question Zaraki, when Kurosaki appeared before me he had the conscious level of a beast. He was actually snarling like an animal. He had a white mask on, and when I shattered it he seemed to regain his usual self so I'm thinking all this may be connected to that mask. Kurosaki, you said you don't remember anything right?"

Eyes turned to Ichigo, asking.

"Yeah...sorry...I don't know anything about this. The last thing I remember is returning home from school as usual, and then I was here in bed," admitted Ichigo quietly, sounding apologetic.

"Saying we believe all this..." Yumichika began. "If Ichigo Kurosaki really attacked Hitsugaya-sama completely unaware of what he was doing, then I would personally like to know who **was** aware."

"What?" Karin asked, sounding ticked. "Explain or I'll sock you with something."

Yumichika ignored her, pressing on as if nobody had said anything. "I mean, who rendered Ichigo unconscious, forced that mask onto him, sent him to Seireitei and then set it up so that he would attack Hitsugaya-sama? It's a most ugly way of doing things."

Ugly. Yumichika's favourite word. Despite how much he claimed he loved beauty, he really was fixated on ugly things as well.

"We don't know exactly if the target was Toushiro-sama or not. Onii-chan could easily have been being used to attack someone else, but he locked onto Toushiro-sama as he passed by instead." Yuzu pointed out.

"With everything that's been going on lately I really really doubt it," retorted Ikkaku from his cross-legged position on the floor.

"Oi, Ikkaku, are you insulting my sister?" Karin jumped into the fray again. "Cause if you are I'll really beat you to a pulp you jerk."

"Karin, he didn't say anything of the sort. Both Yuzu and Ikkaku make valid points." Hitsugaya said thoughtfully. "...but you're right Yumichika. I believe Kurosaki when he says that he really wasn't aware of anything while attacking me. So I want to know who was after my life and why."

All the colour flooded back into Ichigo's face as relief seemed to engulf him. "R-Really? You believe me?"

"There's no reason not to, I saw most of the evidence myself." Hitsugaya replied. "You're innocent."

Rukia shot Ichigo a 'good job' look. The carrot-top looked like he might faint from relief. He really had been tense up till now.

"You can stay here until this entire mess is done and over with, Kurosaki. There are plenty of rooms. Besides, there's an order out issued by Yamamoto-sama saying that nobody is supposed to go in or out of Seireitei right now." Hitsugaya continued.

Ichigo blinked, confused. "Why not? I have to get back to my play, they'll be..."

"...a council member was murdered with a member of his play yesterday morning," answered Hitsugaya, cutting into Ichigo's sentence. Seeing the look of horror on the orange-head's face, Hitsugaya dropped the pissed off expression in favor of a slightly more reassuring look. "Don't worry, it definitely wasn't you. If I could defeat you then so could Aizen. Besides...it was yesterday morning. We were both in Karakura during that time."

"...then can I at least call Orihime? I just went missing on the way home yesterday so..." Ichigo stopped talking, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Matsumoto leaned over so that she could see Ichigo properly. "Ichigo, apparently a report came in late last night. You and your entire play was reported to have gone missing. Vanished. Gone. Nadda. You turned up last night but your play is...well..."

"Missing?" Ichigo asked quietly. "...Chad...Tatsuki...Orihime...Ishida...Keigo...Mizuiro...Chizuru...they're all missing?"

Matsumoto nodded gravely. "That's why we need you to stay here, and stay out of sight too. If word that you had been found came around to the Council's ears then I don't know what would happen...Toushiro-sama would be in lots of trouble for not reporting your 'attack' and 'finding' immediately. As it is we're protecting you, because if the council found out about the assault you'd be in line for an execution, not grounded in the house."

Hitsugaya growled. "We're not protecting him. We're just keeping him under surveillance." He softened his tone seeing Ichigo's expression. "Look, Kurosaki. Use your backbone. We'll find you your play, all right? I was in charge of you and your play during my stay in Karakura and it was my mistake to not put a net around you in case someone came after you for your Awakened powers. And don't ask what an Awakened is, I'll get around to explaining later."

A thought struck Rukia. "Wait, Toushiro-sama, if we don't want to be found out about Ichigo's...attack...then what about the damage in the area you guys caused? Shouldn't we do something about that?"

"Oh, that. I actually already sent Zaraki down to take a look, but he reported back saying that everything was in perfect condition, like everything had been reversed. It's probably some sort of ability, like a clean-up ability or some such. Whoever sent Kurosaki after me didn't want me bringing this up to the Council either." Hitsugaya coughed slightly, looking tired. Only now did Rukia remember that Hitsugaya was actually sick and had actually passed out last night. He was probably wanting to go back to resting now that this matter was resolved.

Everyone else had noticed.

"I was asked to investigate into Aizen and Hinamori's deaths by Yamamoto-sama last night too, so I want you guys taking a look into that today," coughed Hitsugaya. "I'll...give you guys better orders once...I wake up again."

Matsumoto was already up and shooing people out. "We will, I'll make sure we get some sort of results by the end of today Toushiro-sama. You just rest with no worries."

Hitsugaya was already lowering himself back down into a lying position. "Yeah. Get going," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Rukia was heading out when Matsumoto stopped her, smiling a bit. "Why not stay here with him for a while?" With that she promptly shoved Rukia inside the room and shut the door.

...it was quiet.

Hitsugaya wasn't asleep yet, his breathing was still too fast. Rukia wandered over and took a seat on the edge of the bed a little bit away from him, kicking off her shoes and bringing her knees up to her chin, watching Hitsugaya.

He really was, as Yumichika would put it, beautiful.

"Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked quietly, not opening his eyes. He was too tired to, no doubt.

"Yes?" replied Rukia, equally as soft, as gentle as possible.

"...you're here..." murmured Hitsugaya. He relaxed completely, and his breathing slowed as he dropped off to sleep.

"...I'm here." Unable to help herself, Rukia reached out a hand and wrapped it around Hitsugaya's, smiling slightly at him. She would stay like this...just for a little while.

...it was probably around then that she realized she loved him.

* * *

**There you go. HitsuRuki-ness. :D In case you guys get bored I'm giving you my top three favourite HitsuRuki stories to read. My quality for stories is very high so I'm sure you'll enjoy them!**

**1) "Left Behind" by Vincentre**

**2) "Conversing the Dragon" by BlackBelt**

**3) "Shard of Eternity" by Shun Keel (Warning: there ARE lots of OC's)**

**^^ PM if you want to know how to join the HitsuRuki Army. :3 I even made an extension invisionfree branch if you feel like visiting. z8. invisionfree. com / HitsuRuki_Army (Take out spaces!)**

**REMEMBER!**

**340 Reviews by Chapter Eleven is a double update**

**400 Reviews by Chapter Eleven is a triple update**

**500 Reviews by Chapter Twelve is a triple update and an AMV dedicated to my reviewers, showing scenes from Doll Master!**

**So review! Till next chapter~**


	10. Investigation

**Hey guys, long time no see, sorry for the late update, I've been getting people demanding updates lately. (Yes that's you Ojou.) XD A note to all you anonymous readers who leave reviews for me; I can NOT answer anonymous reviews unless you _leave an email address I can email you back with._ If you have questions or such you want answered, but you're anonymous, I suggest you leave your email so that I can reply back!**

**And woooooow I got a whole torrent of reviews...over sixty in that one chapter! Or was it exactly sixty? Either way...bah. ^^ Forty more and that double update is yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and/or any other copyright material I may have included.**

**Warnings for: Huge plot holes, bad fighting scenes, death, gore, blood, adult themes, mild lime and whumping (aka torture)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Investigation

When she opened her eyes later on, Rukia knew immediately that it was late. Not even late into the day. Rather, it was late into the night. While it had been close to noon when the 'trial' had ended, it was now dark out and the only light in the room was the lamp on the bedside stand.

Rukia snuggled into the gray covers. It was warm and felt very nice to snuggle up in these blankets. It was a bit dark but she **had** just woken up, her eyes probably wouldn't have been able to adjust so soon. Letting out a contented sigh, she turned over in bed and tightened her grip on the hand entwined in hers. It was warm, and safe, and she felt content. There was no reason to be tense, or upset, or worried about anything.

...well nothing except for the fact that **this wasn't her room**.

Letting out a startled sound in between a squeak and a grunt, Rukia jerked up, staring around herself wildly. Where was she? Why was she here? How had she ended up here? Nothing was familiar.

"You** finally** woke up."

That voice was familiar. Upon hearing it Rukia calmed down considerably, the haze retreating from her mind as she began to recall why, where, and how she was here.

Hitsugaya's room. This was Toushiro Hitsugaya's room. She was here because she had stayed behind after the trial earlier.

"Toushiho-shama?" Rukia mumbled, stumbling over some of the consonants as her tongue attempted to get used to talking again. Apparently she had been asleep for a long time indeed.

"Yeah, I'm here to your right."

Rukia's eyes travelled in said direction. She saw Hitsugaya sitting up in bed beside her, dyed in various colours due to the lamplight coming from directly beside him. One of his hands were holding up an open book. The other was...

...placed on the bed, holding her hand comfortably.

Rukia let out a yelp and snatched her hand back. Hitsugaya let go without a fight, shutting his book and putting it on the bedside stand calmly, like as if the position they'd been in didn't bother him in the least. Not to mention that they were both sitting in the same bed. Rukia attempted to scramble out from beneath the blankets but Hitsugaya's hand stopped her. He was watching her with intense, burning cerulean eyes.

It was the first time Rukia had ever seen such a fiery shade of blue. Like a fire burning underwater.

"Toushiro-sama...I'm incredibly sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep just like that and..." stuttered Rukia, still attempting to climb out of the bed.

Hitsugaya sighed, leaning back and letting Rukia go. "It's all right, you can stay. I don't mind." Rukia paused with one leg on the ground, glancing over her shoulder at Hitsugaya, who was still watching her. Then she climbed back in. Something about those eyes made her want to stay there with him.

"What time is it?" asked Rukia weakly.

"It's past midnight. You've slept for more than twelve hours straight, from what I can tell." Hitsugaya commented. "I woke up about an hour ago myself. You must have been tired from all the late nights lately, sorry about that."

"N-No, Toushiro-sama isn't at fault," protested Rukia hotly. "We've had a lot going on! How are you feeling?"

Hitsugaya huffed and turned away. "I'm pretty much recovered. It's not like I used the power for a long time or a lot of it...it won't kill me." Swiftly, azure eyes turned back around to stare into Rukia's indigo ones. "I have a question for you, Rukia. And answer truthfully."

Rukia blinked and then slowly nodded. Seeing that, Hitsugaya went on.

"...you...last night...or was it the night before last night...when Kurosaki attacked me. Why were you there?"

The question wasn't what Rukia had been expecting. She had been waiting for something embarrassing like 'why were you holding my hand', 'why did you fall asleep here', 'how did you get in the bed', etc. Then again it was probably more like Hitsugaya to skip over the simple, small details that had no point and to go onto the big scheme questions that could possibly aid them in some way.

The question was still difficult to answer.

"I felt something. Like panic. And I thought you may be in danger," muttered Rukia, fidgetting with the pillow casing. "That's really all."

A thoughtful look drifted across Hitsugaya's face. "That shouldn't have been possible. Matsumoto and them didn't come running like you did, and I was blocking the mental link with all my might. Nobody should have been able to feel past that. It's not your doll ability or anything even close to it." He truly sounded genuinly puzzled, as if this really was some sort of conundrum he had been faced with.

"But I felt it! I saw red and felt the pain and..."

Hitsugaya looked up sharply. "What? What do you mean you saw red and felt pain?"

"You snapped your ribs right? I felt the pain, even if just for a moment. I'm not sure about the red though."

Hitsugaya was looking at her with something close to amazement. "You felt...that's impossible. Utterly impossible. Rukia, your power is with auras, not mental barriers or Sense Combination or anything like that."

"Isn't it possible for me to have two powers then? It's not unheard of right?"

"...I guess...but you didn't show any signs of it when I ran that test when I first met you. I'll have to ask Kurotsuchi more about this." Hitsugaya slowly brought a hand up to his eye. "...and the red you saw was probably because I had blood running down my face, and it was getting in my eyes. This is all a pretty extraordinary turn of events." He looked up at her sharply. "Keep this quiet, don't even tell Matsumoto and the others. I have a few suspicions that this might be a fairly dangerous turn of events as well." Hitsugaya moved his hand from his eye to his lips, placing one of his fingers in front of them.

Rukia blinked and automatically imitated him. A single finger in front of her lips, signaling 'quiet'. "Quiet. Right. I can do that."

Hitsugaya leaned back against the pillow again, and let himself smile the slightest bit. "Good. You can stay here for the night if you feel like it, I don't think either of us have enough sleep left in us to go back to bed, correct?"

Damn, was she resetting her sleep cycle like this?

Still, he was offering her time to have him to herself. She nodded furiously.

Hitsugaya's smile increased in size the slightest bit, almost unnoticeable. Then he lifted up the book he had previously been going through, and started reading aloud from it. His voice soothed her. So Rukia just curled up beside him and listened to his voice rather than the words...watched his hands flip the pages...watched his mouth form the words...and watched his eyes skim the pages lightly.

...she just watched him.

* * *

...when she lifted her finger to her lips...imitating him...

She had no idea how much he wanted to kiss her.

God damn.

Knowing her for only this long and already, he had fallen for her. He was beyond the 'denial' stage. In fact when the realization had come to him, a while ago, that he loved her, very much, it hadn't surprised him too much. It wasn't the kind of intense love you'd find in stories or cheaply written novels. It was more or less a part of him now. He'd already acknowledged it.

Of course he was a damn coward and would never act upon it.

When Hitsugaya next glanced over at her, his voice faltering a bit from all the reading, he saw that she had fallen asleep again, curled up like a feline. Adorable. So much for having 'no sleep' left in them, it seemed that Rukia was still tired after all of that.

Really, her abilities were amazing. Able to block him out when she was upset. Able to bust into his own defenses at any given time. Able to actually combine her senses with him instead of feeling from a third party. Aura vision.

What did it all add up to? Why did she have such abilities?

By some sort of strange twist of fate, all dolls' abilities matched up to what their masters would need. Matsumoto, for example. As unexpected as it was, Hitsugaya was no whiz with electronics. In fact, the only thing he was even mildly good with was the car and maybe the computer. The End. So Matsumoto's ability of technology animation allowed her to deal with all the technology problems. Yuzu could cook for him. Karin had a widely combat-based ability, her kicks being incredibly powerful. Matsumoto and Yuzu also had combat abilities, which were very important as members of a Council Master's inner play.

However, Hitsugaya couldn't figure out where Rukia fit at all.

Hitsugaya could sense auras well enough. He didn't need to visualize them at all. Yet Rukia seemed to be able to visualize. What was coming up in the future that had made Fate give Hitsugaya a doll with such an ability?

A doll with a power which, at first sight, seemed to be completely useless to him?

It made no sense. The answer felt like it should be obvious, and like he should be able to grasp hold of it immediately, easily, quickly. Yet no, he couldn't. It really didn't make any sense, no matter how he thought about it.

The question was, of course, quite valid. What did the future hold? There were so many unanswered questions right now.

Too many.

He would have to start finding out the answer for them all, one by one.

* * *

The morning brought sunlight, warmth, and the sounds of the house phone ringing incessantly.

Hitsugaya muttered out a low oath and squinted at the old-styled alarm clock on his bedside table. It was just past six AM. There was nobody who would phone the house at this time.

Except for maybe one person.

Hitsugaya grabbed the wireless phone off his stand and pressed 'talk', speaking into it gruffly. "Hitsugaya."

As expected, Byakuya's voice filtered through the receiver. _"You seem tired, Hitsugaya."_

"Your sister kept me up," muttered Hitsugaya. Then he came to a grinding halt, realizing how that had probably sounded to Byakuya's ears. "**No. No. Just no.** Okay?"

There was a disgruntled sound on the other end. Still, Byakuya seemed to be dismissing it. _"I heard from your doll last night about the time inconsistency."_

"Yamamoto-sama wouldn't hear it out because there is no evidence," said Hitsugaya unhappily. "...but I know what happened, Byakuya, and Hinamori definitely came to my house in Karakura that night...most definitely..."

"_...I will take your word for it. In that case we must work on finding evidence to suggest Momo Hinamori was in Karakura last night. It may be the one thing that could lead to Aizen's murderer."_

"Precisely. My play and I will be heading down to Aizen's...former...personal quarters to see if we can find any trace of a struggle, or intruders. I'll contact you if we find anything."

"_...be careful what you say aloud. Suspicions are high, and the spotlight is trained on you."_

"That's strange coming from you Byakuya, but I appreciate it."

The line went dead.

Hitsugaya set down the phone. Not even a goodbye. Typical of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Speaking of Kuchikis...

Rukia was sitting up looking mildly frazzled, her hair spiky and a bit wild. She glanced over at Hitsugaya, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Was that nii-sama, by any chance?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Nice of him to give us a wake-up call. We have a lot to do today, so out of bed."

* * *

The next hour consisted of morning greetings, a quick breakfast, and quickly getting ready on Hitsugaya's orders. Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru had all disappeared off to get their own orders from Yamamoto, as Zaraki **was** a council master, despite not being allowed to join in on meetings or formal council holdings.

Hitsugaya had already ordered Yuzu and Karin to start the investigation. They had disappeared somewhere, on Hitsugaya's command, doing something important.

"Rangiku, I want you to go to Unohana-san's hospital. She said that the formal autopsy will be today. Make sure there was nothing in Aizen's pockets or sleeves that would serve as evidence before Unohana gets rid of his clothes. Same for Hinamori. Once the autopsy is done, immediately report to me." Hitsugaya whirled around to look at Rukia. "We're going to be going to the murder site. It hasn't been cleaned up yet except for the bodies...so I suggest you be on alert, it won't be pretty."

* * *

When the two of them got down there, the entire place was taped off with bright, neon yellow warnings and there were several dolls stationed around, each of them making sure none of the passer-byers got in the way. Rukia stared with surprise at a young man standing against the wall, looking like he would faint any second now. He had parted blonde hair with a single chunk covering one of his blue eyes.

Hitsugaya noticed the direction Rukia was staring and let out a low curse, obviously recognizing the young man. "Izuru Kira. That means..."

"Hello, Hitsugaya-**san**," a sing-song voice said cheerfully from beyond the yellow tape.

Rukia made eye contact with the individual who was waving happily. A man with grey-ish hair, almost a light shade of purple in the sun. His eyes were both tilted upwards in a fox-like way.

...and he gave Rukia the chills.

"Ichimaru," said Hitsugaya coldly. "This is a murder site, not a joy park."

If anything, 'Ichimaru's' grin seen to get even wider. "Of course not! Are you, by any chance, in charge of finding out who Aizen-san's murderer was?"

"It's no concern of yours."

"My, my, my, as frosty as ever! As expected from the Master of the **Frozen Heavens**, Lord Toushiro Hitsugaya, wouldn't you say?"

Hitsugaya's tone seemed to grow even colder when he next spoke. "If you don't have any business here, then I suggest you get going Ichimaru."

"My dear boy, I actually **do** have business here. I was asked to verify what happened here. It **is** my Master Ability after all...but I couldn't get started till you came around. Boo-hoo-hoo."

Rukia felt a clear drop in the temperature around them. She glanced over at Hitsugaya, to find him glowering angrily at Ichimaru, the expression on his face one of clear hatred. What had happened between these two to invoke such a reaction from Hitsugaya?

"Do as you will, but don't get in our way or you will regret it." Hitsugaya snapped. Ichimaru gave a mock-bow, his grin stretching out to such a point that it looked ridiculous on his pale face.

"Of course."

Hitsugaya made eye contact with Rukia, lowering his voice slightly as they walked a ways behind Ichimaru. "He's another Council Master. Gin Ichimaru. His Master Ability is an ability to touch any given inanimate object with his hand and to be able to see the past seventy-two hours' worth of the item's history. It's a nifty gift that can be used to show evidence during crime scenes. Still, with Ichimaru you can never tell if he's holding something back, or if he's lying."

"...then isn't it a bad idea to use him during situations like this?" Rukia whispered back.

"It's not my choice, it's Yamamoto-sama's. If that old man had any true fault it's his total 'my Council Masters can do no wrong' attitude."

They arrived at the scene, and Rukia stared with disgust at the blood splattered walls and grass. There was a huge splash of crimson near the top of one of the walls, with trails of blood showing on the stark white going downwards. A copious amount of the red liquid was pooled a bit ahead of the base of the wall.

Hitsugaya pointed at the top of the wall, right at the big blood splatter. "That would be where Aizen was nailed to the wall by his own sword. The blood trailed down," Hitsugaya moved his hand downwards, following the blood trail's path with his finger, "and seeped into the grass over there. And that," he pointed at the copious amount of red on the ground, "would be where Hinamori was found. Some dolls with Hawk's Eyes probably already went through and searched for evidence, so it should be useless regardless whether or not we search, we're just here to get a general picture of what probably happened."

Rukia's eyes trailed from spot to spot, her disgust unfading. Then she caught sight of Ichimaru, kneeling at the base of the wall, with his bare hand placed against the cool concrete.

The man suddenly looked up, grinning, at Rukia. She was suddenly struck by the feeling of having something...a snake...around her neck, slowly twisting...suffocating...choking...no air...no air...no air...breathe...unable to breathe...dying before that smile...that smile which promised nothing but sweet pain and suffering...

Hitsugaya snapping his fingers directly in front of Rukia's face jerked her out of her reverie. She recoiled immediately, stumbling backwards and taking deep breaths of air. What had that been? An illusion? Or just her imagination toying with her?

The white haired young man lowered his hand, turquoise eyes narrowing. Intelligent blue-green orbs flicked up to look at Ichimaru resentfully. Since when had Ichimaru been standing right in front of them, anyway? Last Rukia remembered he had been by the wall, more than half the entire courtyard away.

"What did you find, Ichimaru?"

"Nothing, actually. It's like nothing happened. There was no murder of Sousuke Aizen or Momo Hinamori recorded."

"What?!" Hitsugaya hissed. "That's impossible. Your doll ability should be **faultless**, not **faulty**, there's no way such a major event would have escaped your ability. That wall was there the entire time Aizen and Hinamori were murdered, wasn't it? Hell, Aizen even got murdered on that damn wall!"

"Even if you run around flailing and yelling about walls, Hitsugaya-san, I can't see something that wasn't recorded. I can't come up with any ideas as to why it didn't work. I tried the pillars, the wall, the roof tiles; nothing has an image pertaining to what happened at all." Ichimaru shrugged. "Sorry I wasn't much help, Hitsugaya-san." He didn't sound like he meant it.

Hitsugaya looked like he wanted to start yelling, but then Rukia stumbled again and his entire mind seemed to switch gears. "Oi, Rukia, you all right there? Go sit down beyond the yellow tape for a while, you seem dizzy. I just need to finish up talking with Ichimaru and I'll be right with you."

Rukia nodded wordlessly, stumbling away. Hitsugaya waited till she was far gone before he spoke again, letting out a low, almost feral, growl.

"All right Ichimaru, what did you do to her?"

Ichimaru was feigning ignorance, and he was making it obvious. God damn this man and his tricks! "Ooh? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! Poor Miss Kuchiki there seemed like she was about to collapse, maybe you should go look after her instead of flying false, unproven accusations?"

"Don't play dumb I'm sure you know what I mean." Hitsugaya was still watching Rukia sit against a tree, her head in between her knees. Then he turned around to face Ichimaru, the look in his eyes frigid. "If you make Rukia spill even a single drop of blood, I'll kill you."_ I'll kill you with no regrets or a second thought. I'll murder you like someone murdered Aizen...and I get the feeling I know who the murderer is._

"My, my, that's quite scary. We'll have to make sure we keep a look out all vigilant-like, so that no baddies can go after her, no?" Ichimaru let out a chuckle. As he whirled around and began wandering away in the other direction, the spell broke. The entire hostile atmosphere shattered like glass, falling to the floor in pieces.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth.

Yet another unanswered question had arisen.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the living room of the mansion, feeling quite uncomfortable and out of place. Yuzu had assured him he was a welcome guest. Still he hadn't been able to calm down or even remotely settle. His entire play was missing. Apparently, so was he. He had attacked Hitsugaya without knowing it. He had **been** attacked by someone he didn't remember. He had been strangely modified by that very attacker. Then he had been brought to Seireitei. All against his will, all without his knowledge...damn this all to hell.

There was nobody else in the house. All of them had been sent to separate places around the city under Hitsugaya's orders. So he was home alone, had been told he was free to do anything he wanted as long as it was inside, but he still couldn't even so much as budge from the spot he was sitting. It was all too big, and regal, and expensive-looking for him.

Besides, he was worried about Rukia.

The phone started ringing.

Ichigo jumped, unsure whether he was supposed to answer it or not. Hitsugaya hadn't left any message telling him whether or not to answer, but since he technically wasn't supposed to be here, it probably wasn't the best idea to answer...what if someone found out he was here...?

So the carrot-head watched the phone continue to light up and ring, until the answering machine picked up, and a cool, flat voice filtered in, slicing through the silence of the room.

"_I know you are listening, Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki...I'm Rukia's older brother. Hitsugaya asked me to track down your play."_

Ichigo practically flew across the room, snatching up the phone and pressing the receiver to his ear. "Yeah?! So you found out something?!"

Byakuya didn't sound too impressed with Ichigo's abruptness. Still, he didn't point out, simply replying to the question. _"I've spent the past day and a half tracking your play, and I believe I may have found one of your dolls."_

Relief, for the second time in only so many hours, flooded through Ichigo. "Really? I can't thank you enough, they're..."

"_Hold your gratitude, Kurosaki. There is a catch."_

Ichigo listened quietly, his expression slowly turning from relief to horror.

"....what?"

* * *

As the two of them drove, the entire car was filled with nothing but silence, and an occasional cough. Rukia was leaning against the window, half-asleep. Hitsugaya, meanwhile, was trying to focus his entire attention on driving so that he wouldn't have to destroy something. He was pissed. Very, very pissed at Ichimaru.

The fox-like man had done something to Rukia, Hitsugaya was certain of it. She had taken one look at him and had drifted off into some far-off dream reality inside her own head. She hadn't snapped out of it for almost twenty minutes. It wasn't normal. Now she said she was feeling drained, exhausted, and sick.

"Rukia, how are you feeling?" He dared ask.

"Mmm, a bit better," replied Rukia.

"Do you think you can come into Aizen's old mansion with me or would you rather stay in the car?"

Rukia shifted so that she was sitting properly upright again, rubbing her forehead. It felt cold where she had been leaning against the window glass. "I can come."

Hitsugaya didn't ask her again. He pulled the car to a stop directly outside a whole swarm of paparazzi. Word of Aizen's death had somehow circulated. That meant someone from the Inner Plays had spilt the beans to someone in one of the Outer Plays. That or someone else had seen Aizen's corpse at the same time, or before, Byakuya had chanced upon it.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, the white haired Council Master reached into his pocket and pulled out his council seal. "I'll probably need this to gain access into the building, it's Second Division guarding and not all of them know me on sight."

Rukia just trailed behind Hitsugaya as he approached the manor. It was huger than Hitsugaya's, for sure; even his Seireitei one. Just that it was less secluded.

Hitsugaya held up his seal as he came closer to the doors. "Council Master Toushiro Hitsugaya, and my Central Doll, Rukia Kuchiki. I'm in charge of the investigation."

The two men guarding the doors relaxed. "Yes sir! We have instructions from Soifon-sama to let you through."

Hitsugaya nodded, and then he looked back and grabbed Rukia's hand. "I don't want you to be separated from me here of all places. Be careful, touch nothing." He didn't wait for her response, pressing on forward.

A slender woman a bit taller than Rukia met them at the top of the stairs leading out of the entrance hall. At first glance she seemed to have short, black hair but closer inspection showed that her hair was actually very long; she had just pulled her hair into two even parts, each wrapped in white ribbon. Her eyes were narrow and black, once again. She had a sort of queer charm about her which Rukia couldn't quite figure out. The woman wore her black kimono and white, sleeveless haori, which showed the number two clearly on her back.

"Hitsugaya, you came."

"Soifon, it's been a while. You look as lively as ever." Hitsugaya commented, seeming thoroughly disinterested.

Soifon turned, pursing her lips. "His study was through that door there. None of my men have entered. Neither have I."

"I appreciate that, it means I can easily look through without fear of sabotage." Hitsugaya tilted his head the slightest bit. "Are you coming in with us?"

"No, I'm going to be taking care of the paparazzi outside. Just remember to reseal the door on your way out, I would rather someone didn't succeed in going through Aizen's things because the door was ajar." Soifon turned once again, making her way down the stairs, yelling loudly for her subordinates to get rid of the annoying camera-men outside.

Rukia watched her go, frowning a bit. "She seems like a very domineering woman."

"Each of the Council Masters have a little quirk about them in one way or another," was Hitsugaya's response. "That, and Soifon is special. She's the only Council Member who doesn't have a single doll under her. She hasn't found any of them yet, and became a Council Master under her own power."

"...so did you."

Hitsugaya huffed a bit, not really answering. Rukia smiled a bit. He was cute in situations like these. He didn't like what he thought to be undeserved praise. He also didn't know how to take compliments very well, so he tended to just go quiet.

The door just in front was shut. Yet there was no door handle, nor a lock, or any means of opening it. Rukia tried shoving against it lightly, but it didn't fly open. It was locked and shut tightly, with no handle, nor a lock. What a peculiar door.

Hitsugaya sighed tiredly. "Damn Soifon and Aizen, they're both so paranoid." He spread his right hand out, putting his palm against the wooden door. His hand glowed a pale blue for a split second. The entire door shone golden for a second, before the light died and the door swung open.

Seeing Rukia's expression Hitsugaya smirked the slightest bit. "It was a simple sealing technique, I just undid it."

The room lying beyond was a simple study, tidy, with books galore and a big desk, much like Hitsugaya had, pushed against the far wall. There was a notebook on the desk, and a single black ballpoint pen.

"I can take one look at the place and tell you that there won't be any real clues here." Hitsugaya started into the room. "Just look for anything that may be out of place, Rukia. Anything at all. Kurotsuchi hasn't come through with his forensics team yet, so be absolutely careful not to touch anything, or leave anything behind."

While Rukia searched around the bookshelves, Hitsugaya approached the desk. He stared down at the notebook. There were traces of a piece of paper being hastily ripped out of the notebook's bindings, with bits of paper left behind inside the spiral. Aizen had ripped something out after writing. Hitsugaya brought himself down to the notebook's level, staring intently at the paper. There were still indents left from what Aizen had wrote before, pressing down firmly.

Hitsugaya grabbed up a wooden pencil from the cup full of writing utensils Aizen had on the right corner of his desk. Then lightly, he went over the page with the pencil.

That left the indents un-coloured, and legible.

Still that didn't mean they made any sense. Aizen had only pressed hard enough to leave indents with some words.

Hitsugaya could clearly read out only a few of them.

_Dear Reader_...

_Tonight..._

_Courtyard..._

_Fight..._

_Hinamori-kun..._

_**I will be killed.**_

The pencil in his hand snapped in two from the pressure Hitsugaya was exerting.

Aizen had known he was going to be killed. He had known, and had written the details down in this notebook, ripping out the paper later on. Or had the killer come in and ripped out the paper so as not to be discovered?

Matsumoto.

Matsumoto had gone to Aizen's formal autopsy. Hitsugaya had instructed her to search his clothes for any traces of something which could be used as evidence.

Could Matsumoto be reached right now, immediately?

Rukia was watching him with an expression of curiosity on her face. "Toushiro-sama, did you find something we could use...?"

"Rukia, did you bring your cellphone?" Hitsugaya asked hurriedly. He hadn't brought his own with him, it was probably still in the car.

"No, sorry...you need to call someone? Why?"

"Rangiku...I need to get a hold of Rangiku **right now**." Hitsugaya burst out.

The door suddenly slammed open. Both Hitsugaya and Rukia looked up in surprise. Soifon stood in the doorway, several of her Correction officers behind her. They were all armed, and had drawn various weapons.

Soifon announced in a clear, loud voice.

"Council Master Toushiro Hitsugaya. You're under arrest for the murders of Council Master Sousuke Aizen and his doll, Momo Hinamori."

* * *

Ichigo's voice choked as he spoke again into the phone, unsure if he had heard Byakuya correctly. "W-What do you mean, she's...dead...?"

"I received information that Orihime Inoue's corpse was found on the outskirts of Seireitei, probably she was murdered and then dumped there. My network is currently searching for the rest of your play but don't be too hopeful...if they've all been murdered and dumped like Inoue was, then there's a very slim possibility of finding them all." Byakuya's voice repeated what he had previously said, not sounding the least bit sympathetic.

Ichigo felt his entire mind going blank as he was dragged under.

* * *

Matsumoto sat in the room quietly. She had found the letter in Aizen's pocket, severely rumpled and bloodstained but somehow legible despite all it and its writer had gone through. The first action she had taken was bringing it to Tousen, the second Council Master overseeing the formal autopsy.

She truly regretted bringing it to him without reading through it first herself, or bringing it to Unohana. Unohana probably would have been so much more understanding.

Her hands were trembling in her lap. Matsumoto clenched them both into fists, watching her fingers go white as the blood drained out of them. Damn...after Tousen had read the letter he had immediately told Unohana, showing her the letter. Matsumoto had had no clue what was written. She had been eagerly waiting for the end to this entire mystery, to the deaths...how utterly ridiculous.

Tousen had thrust the letter in her face, allowing her to read through it slowly, at her own pace. Matsumoto remembered how she had started off feeling nothing but vague pity for Aizen. Then she had progressed throughout the letter, and slowly, panic and horror had overcome any other sensation.

Unohana had protested against Tousen's decision to ground Matsumoto and ban her from outside contact until this was resolved. Tousen's reasoning was that since Matsumoto had actually brought the letter, without reading through it first, with no knowledge of its contents, she probably had nothing to do with this except for perhaps being accidentally dragged into it all. Still, the same couldn't be said of the rest of her play. Nor was there anything saying she wouldn't tip Hitsugaya off.

So she was grounded to this one little room now, waiting for news.

...waiting for news telling her that her master was about to be executed.

* * *

_Dear Reader;_

_You are now reading this. That will probably mean that you took this small piece of notebook paper from the pocket of the very clothes I was wearing at the time. This also means that I am dead...murdered...by one despicable individual._

_Whether you are an innocent passerby who unfortunately found me, one of the Council or Inner Play members, or even...and this I hope against with all my heart...my murderer himself, come to look for any traces of evidence which would give him away...well I hope you will read this letter, and perhaps reflect, think, or unveil._

_During my last few days, I felt a strange foreboding. Both my Central Doll and I felt as if we were being watched by something, or someone. We could not go anywhere without those eyes following us closely, watching us as if intent on knowing our every move. We couldn't shake off a perpetual chill in our bones, as if a cold wind was blowing around us all the time._

_If you are a member of the Inner Plays, or even a Council Member, then you will probably know that I am locked in a power struggle with one individual. We are competing for the right to become the Council Head, taking over the position from Yamamoto-sama, who personally announced that either I, or he, would become his next successor._

_That is perhaps reason enough to come after me for that individual._

_Also, he has much reason to be angry at me. His personal vendetta against I and my Central Doll, Momo Hinamori, involves a misunderstanding between he and her greatly._

_Still, I do not see why he should hunt I and her down._

_Is it reason to kill me for?_

_Already, years ago, I cast a level nine security measure around Hinamori-kun to ensure he would not attack her yet...at least not legally. It has so far been successful. Once again he misunderstood that, and his grudge seems to have increased._

_We have been fighting for the position for a while now. I merely wish for the position because I would like to better our community, our defences, and our society. He, however, seems to have dark intentions I can only begin to imagine about. I cannot allow him to rise to Yamamoto-sama's position, ever. Even if it should cost me my very life, I will not allow it._

_Hinamori-kun says she can't stand allowing the eyes to continue to watch her like this. She is beginning to panic. I am determined to protect her to the best of my ability, as her master, and as her friend._

_I have now confirmed that the 'him' in Karakura Town up till now has been nothing but a fake...an illusion created for him to easily fabricate his alibi for tonight. I am convinced that he intends to make his move tonight. So I have arranged for both I and Hinamori-kun to be alone in the courtyard tonight, close to an hour past midnight. That should be bait enough for him to move._

_I will be killed._

_That, I am almost certain of. I shall try my utmost, but I'm afraid his power is overwhelming in every sense of the word. I hope I will be able to at least protect Hinamori-kun. I imagine that I will be found with my organs ripped out. Once I am out of the way, he will begin to make his move, and arrange his ascent to Council Head. He may even murder Yamamoto-sama. I am certain that if his house in Karakura could be searched, then materials required to create a fake body will be found. He probably used a fake body to create his false appearance at the diner with Rukia Kuchiki, while he was really in Seireitei, plotting my murder._

_Human Organs are required to create another fake body. If I am found with my organs gone...then that means he took them to create yet another fake body, in order to aid in his next crime._

_...please, someone capture Toushiro Hitsugaya...before he commits another atrocity._

_That is my final desire, as a Council Master, and as one man._

_-Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait guys, been a bit busy with stuff. Now, the moment of truth. Will you guys give me forty more reviews so I can reach 340 by the end of the week? :D That will be when I'm updating chapter eleven. Double update, triple update, blah blah blah it's all up to you guys.**

**Adios~**


	11. Paper Dolls

**Heyo! Wow you guys make it to 340 and above! O_o I currently have 353 reviews...I'm impressed!!! XD Looks like I'll have 400 in no time as well. Thanks a lot! As a reward...I am going to do that double update. ^^ Give me 1 week and 3 days, and then it'll be updated. Chapter 12 and 13 at the same time. But I AM expecting reviews for both chapters, since people tend to only review one chapter if I do double updates and that hampers my review count. XP**

**Announcement! Sakura2010-shs and I have begun writing another HitsuRuki fic...this time a vampire story...based off the book Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. We're both co-authoring it. It would mean a lot to me if you guys could take a look and review...it's on Sakura's account, called 'Echoes'. It has only the first or so chapter up now, but I'm betaing the 2nd chapter right now and the third chapter is mine to write. XD So please take a look and leave a review! The reason being that I'll probably have lots of little references to Echoes in Doll Master in future, and those who can spot them and point them out to me will get little prizes, like omake chapters dedicated to them and such. XP All in all...just go read Echoes. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, any songs, or any other weird copyright blah blah blah I might have in here.**

**Warnings: Warnings for torture, whumping, dark themes, swearing, and a variety of other adult-ish stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Paper Doll**

Hitsugaya had gone with Soifon without a fight, not even saying anything in his defence, looking pale and worn out. Rukia, flanked on both sides by Soifon's men, had trailed behind him, her mind racing. _Arrested_. Hitsugaya was being arrested. For murder of Hinamori and her master Aizen. _Framed_. He had been framed. Hitsugaya hadn't once had a chance to murder Aizen and Hinamori. They believed the words written in some faulty letter compared to Hitsugaya's word? _Ridiculous. Preposterous_.

Soifon was talking near the front, leading the group. "You'll be trialled and tested, as well as your play. Agents in Karakura have been notified and ordered to do a thorough search of your home, and our Seireitei agents are doing the same right now. All we need is the evidence."

"What's convinced you so much it was me?" Hitsugaya asked quietly. He had been subdued and seemingly thoughtful ever since Soifon had thrust the letter in his face, telling him to read through the entirety of its contents.

Rukia still couldn't believe the atrocious lies written blatantly on that piece of paper. She wasn't sure why Hitsugaya didn't whip out a barrage of angry protests and insults. Why wasn't he pointing out all the discrepancies in that letter and proving his innocence? Wouldn't his silence be taken as a sign of guilt?

"This letter is all I need. Sousuke Aizen's handwriting has been confirmed. I'll let you know...men who know their dying date do not write prank letters talking about who will supposedly murder them."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, letting out a partly exasperated sigh. "Why is Rukia being brought with us too?"

"The entirety of your play will be gathered up for questioning. We're not sure if any of them were accomplices." Soifon retorted. "From what I can tell you have no alibi you could use to protest your innocence. The trial will commence as soon as we can contact Yamamoto-dono."

"You've lost contact with Yamamoto-sama?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice quiet still.

Soifon half-turned around, glaring daggers at Hitsugaya. "So what if we did?"

A bitter smile crept its way onto Hitsugaya's face. "...there will be no trial."

* * *

They were brought to the Council's main headquarters once again. Two men dragged Rukia in the opposite direction as Soifon and Hitsugaya left in the other. Rukia opened her mouth to protest. Then she caught sight of Hitsugaya watching her out of the corner of his eye as he walked on behind Soifon.

A warning look.

"Rukia-chan?!" A familiar voice exclaimed from somewhere to Rukia's left. The girl twisted around, catching sight of long, strawberry blonde locks and wide gray eyes before she was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia said in surprise. That's right, Matsumoto had been ordered to go to the location of Aizen's final, formal autopsy. Hadn't Soifon said something about the letter being found in one of Aizen's pockets during the autopsy, when the clothes were checked...?

Rukia grabbed Matsumoto's arms, pulling away. "Rangiku-san, what's going on? What happened? That letter couldn't have been the real thing, it must have been forged! Toushiro-sama would never...!"

Matsumoto was shaking. "I'm sorry, Rukia, I'm sorry, it was me, I found the letter in Aizen's pockets and turned it into Tousen-sama...oh my god...if he...if Toushiro-sama is judged to be guilty, the penalty is death...execution..." Her voice pitch was rising higher and higher, hysterical, until at the final word, Matsumoto's voice cracked.

Execution.

Rukia felt numb from hearing that very word. Execution. No, Hitsugaya wouldn't die, he wouldn't be killed like that. Not over something he was completely innocent of.

This entire thing was a big, fat lie.

Matsumoto grabbed Rukia's hand. "Come on Rukia-chan, come into the room for a while...we shouldn't be talking like this out in the hallway."

Rukia blinked as Matsumoto led her into one of the rooms, probably the one she had sprung out of, and the busty woman shut the door carefully behind them. Rukia heard her snap something at the guards who had separated Rukia from Hitsugaya right before closing the door. Probably something along the lines of 'go away'.

It was a quiet room with only a single window, a few chairs littered across the floor and a small coffee table in the corner. It seemed so plain and out of place in the grand building which was the Council's Central Headquarters that Rukia wanted to laugh, despite the situation.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, was pacing restlessly from one corner of the room to the other, looking panicky and anxious. "I wonder if he'll be all right...a Council meeting was probably called to address this...Ukitake-sama and Kuchiki-sama will probably stand up for him, but there will be a lot of attackers..."

Rukia watched the woman pace. Truthfully, Rukia felt only mild anxiety, lots of confusion and not too much panic. She wasn't approaching hysteria like Matsumoto was. Was it because the full impact of the council's power hadn't sunk into her brain yet? Or was there another reason?

Calm. She was very nearly calm.

...that stirred up memories. Hitsugaya looking resigned and perfectly **calm**...as he followed behind Soifon...

Was she tapping into Hitsugaya's emotions again, subconsciously?

More than that...why had he seemed so unruffled? Sure he had been shocked, but he hadn't started protesting his innocence, or refused to go with Soifon, or anything else he could have done under the circumstances. Did he know something she didn't? That nobody else knew?

"I can't believe I just handed that letter to Tousen-sama like that...I'm such an idiot..."

"Rangiku-san, calm down for a bit."

Matsumoto wheeled around, looking like she might bite Rukia's head off. "Calm down? **Calm down**? Our **master** is being questioned in there because he is a so called 'confirmed' murderer and you expect me to stay calm?!"

Rukia shook her head, biting her lower lip. "I'm worried too...but there's nothing you can do by acting up like this. Besides...Toushiro-sama looked perfectly calm too. There must have been a reason."

* * *

Obviously, someone was out for his neck.

As Hitsugaya sat in the Council meeting room, surrounded by all the other Council Masters, he was vaguely wondering who could despise him to such a point as to frame him for murder. That would mean the person had hated Hitsugaya enough to go ahead and kill a Council Master, a highly risky plan on its own. Then came the entire business of pinning the blame on him.

Who would do that, and why?

"Hitsugaya-san," Ukitake's voice broke through Hitsugaya's thoughts. The pale man stepped forward. He was even paler than usual, from the looks of it. "...Hitsugaya-san, do you have any explanation as to what is going on?"

"I'm afraid I'm coming up with a blank as well," admitted Hitsugaya. "Has Yamamoto-sama arrived yet?"

"...we still haven't been able to get a hold of Yama-jii, it's as if he's just upped and disappeared somewhere, right when we need him." Kyouraku, from somewhere near the way back, replied.

"We don't need Yamamoto-dono here to determine his guilt," snapped Soifon. "I just need a call back from my agents who are searching Hitsugaya's various mansions, if even one of them finds a trace of the substances mentioned in the letter then we can go ahead with the full-on arrest, sentence to be determined once we find Yamamoto-dono."

"Oh my, what's going on here?"

God damn, it was the last voice Hitsugaya wanted to hear right now.

Ichimaru strutted in through the wide open doors, smiling as he usually was and looking somewhat pleased. "Why, isn't it Hitsugaya-san! What's happened here, I wonder?"

Hitsugaya grit his teeth. This man always, without fail, made Hitsugaya's temper level soar through the roof. It was the ever care-free attitude, the grin; the sly words...everything about this serpent-like Master made Hitsugaya want to sock him as hard as he could.

Perhaps it was because Ichimaru was, plainly put, completely unreadable. He was like some impenetrable mental barrier. Nobody could read his thoughts even the slightest bit. Nobody felt comfortable around him. Nobody trusted him. Nobody.

Hitsugaya didn't pay attention as Soifon told Ichimaru about the events of today, and how Hitsugaya was now the prime suspect. The very nearly confirmed murderer of one Sousuke Aizen.

As Soifon rambled on about how the trial would take place once Yamamoto could be contacted, Hitsugaya felt a pang of bitterness. There was no way the culprit would go this far, only to lose all his or her hard work because of a simple ruling Yamamoto made. There was a reason Yamamoto couldn't be contacted. Someone didn't want him there for the unveiling of the 'evidence'...

...because Yamamoto would probably see right through it.

Soifon's voice in the background stopped. Hitsugaya snapped himself out of his thoughts and listened as Soifon picked up her ringing cellphone, and spoke into it.

"Report."

There was a long silence as Soifon listened to the speaker on the other end. None of the other council masters said a word, as they all waited for the final bit of information.

"Roger that." Soifon finally said, snapping her cellphone shut. She looked up; eyes cool as she regarded Hitsugaya. "Confirmation of evidence received."

* * *

It was Ukitake who entered the room to deliver the news.

Rukia stood up immediately upon seeing him. She had seen him many times, talking to her older brother or some such. She recognized him as a council master.

And as a council master, he would know how the meeting had gone.

Matsumoto's mind had completely shut down on her from stress already. She sat with her head on the table, asleep. She has asked Rukia to wake her once the messenger conveying the meeting's results came in.

...but Rukia wouldn't wake her. Not when Ukitake's face looked so grim. She wanted Matsumoto to be able to have a little while longer...a little while...in peaceful bliss.

"...Ukitake-sama." Rukia said softly.

Ukitake shook his head. "There was nothing I could do...the vote showed the penalty as execution."

Rukia choked a bit. Then she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself, as if they could protect her from the reality of those words. Execution. Hitsugaya was going to be executed, for a crime he hadn't committed.

"It wasn't him." Rukia whispered softly, dropping and crouching on the floor. "...it wasn't..."

The Council Master patted Rukia on the back soothingly. "I know it wasn't...Hitsugaya-san would never. Kyouraku and I are trying our utmost to figure this out right now...don't worry, we'll definitely stop this somehow. Kuchiki-san...that is, your older brother...is also giving his support.

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. She felt helpless. "...the date...when is the date for the execution?"

"We've set it to be a week from now...it doesn't give us much time. Until then Hitsugaya-san is in confinement."

The raven haired doll straightened up, scrambling to her feet. "Please, where is he right now?"

"...I don't think you should..." Ukitake began. Then he caught sight of the absolutely desperate expression in Rukia's indigo orbs. He let out a deep heave. "I always was weak when refusing girls...come on, this way."

* * *

It had always been law to knock prisoners unconscious during transportation from and to their cells. Still, it annoyed Hitsugaya to no end that he'd been given the same treatment. Fucking Komamura...

When he had managed to regain consciousness, he was leaning against the wall in what he could easily identify as the bottommost floor of the Tower of Penitence. A tower the prisoners on death sentences awaited their execution date. There was a small window, a bit wider than Hitsugaya's arm, which allowed light. Other than that, and a few more odd windows up higher, it was dark. Chillingly dark. Why there were stairs in there, he had no idea...it was impossible for prisoners to move from the spot they were dropped off. Hitsugaya stared down at the manacles on both his wrists, which connected to the floor behind him by metal chains. To prevent usage of any powers, the chains were made out of lethality stone...a white stone which effectively blocked all kinds of reiatsu.

He'd been given one week to live.

That thought didn't have any effect on him. The fact that his execution was in a week from now didn't bother him. It was strange, if not downright crazy. The fact that he was going to be killed because of a murder he hadn't been the culprit of should have been enough to send him into an angry rampage.

No, it was perhaps **because** it was for a crime he hadn't committed. He knew he was innocent. That made him calm. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. He had a completely clear conscience. There was no reason for him to be in the Shrine of Penitence because he had nothing to repent.

It was strange logic. Still, it remained a fact that he felt no real alarm.

The sound of footsteps and quiet voices reached his ears. Jerking his head up, Hitsugaya walked partway to the window nearest to him, peering outside.

What he saw was surprising.

"Rukia?" He called out. The sound of footsteps sped up, signalling that Rukia was running.

She skidded to a stop directly in front of his window. Well, at least she was all right and hadn't been deemed a 'traitor' like he had. That was always the bright side.

"Toushiro-sama!" Rukia's voice, high pitched and shaky with worry, echoed oddly in the vastness of the tower. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, they haven't done anything to me. Is Ukitake with you?" Hitsugaya couldn't feel even the slightest of auras from where he stood...it was probably due to the entire tower being made of lethality stone.

Ukitake's soothing voice came next. "Yes, I'm here...don't you worry about a thing, Hitsugaya-san. We may not have much time but we'll work something out to get you out of there."

His voice was wry and mocking when he replied. "You don't even have the slightest suspicion I really may be guilty? You never know." Hitsugaya commented.

There was a pause, and then the sounds of Ukitake chuckling. "You don't give me enough credit. I at least know you better than **that,** Hitsugaya-san."

"You never cease to astound me," responded Hitsugaya dryly. "You even broke rules and brought Rukia up here...what are you planning on doing if you're caught?"

"I'll think of something."

"Toushiro-sama!" Rukia's voice came again. "We'll get you out of there. We're not going to let you be killed like this under false circumstances! We'll get to the bottom of it and then..."

Hitsugaya smiled slightly. It was always good to know they cared. "Thanks...I have no intention of being executed like this. If worst comes to worst I'll have to get Zaraki to just bust me out." It was complete sarcasm on his part, even though his tone probably said otherwise. He didn't want Rukia to worry. He had been sending as many calming vibes as possible at her through their link earlier...it looked like they were fading away by now...he was unable to do anything with his abilities, not even contact any of his play, when he was surrounded all around by lethality stone. "How's Rangiku...? Do the others know...?"

"I'm not sure about the others, but Rangiku-san..." Rukia paused, remembering the absolutely hysterical panic Matsumoto had plunged into. "..she's..."

There was a 'tsk' from Hitsugaya, signalling he had already figured it out. "...calm her down for me, will you? Tell her that I said everything will be fine."

"I'll try my best." Rukia's voice paused, as she seemed to be considering something. Then her voice came again, quieter than before. "Toushiro-sama...we'll get you out. I pinky swear."

He was opening his mouth to comment on the childishness of that statement when he saw her hand slip through the window they were using to communicate. Her pinky finger was held out, as a symbol of her promise.

Would the chain allow his hand to get near enough to Rukia's?

Hitsugaya slowly raised his hand and tried reaching for her. She was already straining to get her arm in as deep as possible, he could see that.

...but the chain was still too short.

It stopped his hand a bare millimetre away from Rukia's outstretched hand. Curling his hand into a fist, Hitsugaya took a step back. "...it's all right, Rukia. I trust your word even without the pinky swear."

Rukia's arm retreated from the narrow window. "We'll get you out."

There was nothing but sincerity in his voice when Hitsugaya replied. "I know you will."

* * *

_Shadows moved in the dark chamber, shifting from place to place, slithering into corners and away from even a slight hint of light._

_A deep, male voice filled the chamber. The tone was casual and light, as if they were discussing the weather or something even more typical. Yet his words were filled with nothing but sweet promises of death and pain. "So we've succeeded in driving the Awakened boy into the deepest despair, so that his other self is unlocked. We've set the death sentence for someone who poses us great danger, and we have killed the other bumbling old man who was in my way. We've woven the seed of desperation into the dolls' wombs. The chessboard is set with pawns...it's just time to begin the game."_

"_Quite poetic of you...what're you planning on doing once the game is over?" The accented, slightly mocking voice asked._

"_...I'll eradicate that poor continent known as Soul Society."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I'll have the Four Powers under my control. And that is what truly counts."_

* * *

Yawning, Yuzu turned the key in the house's back door, struggling a bit to open the rather sticky door. She and Karin had been told by Hitsugaya to aid Byakuya while he searched for Ichigo's play. The white haired Council Master was, despite how he acted, quite concerned about Ichigo's situation.

The search had been going well, until Byakuya had received a phone call from who was probably Soifon. Then a strange expression had crossed his face and he had told both Yuzu and Karin to go home. That a Council Meeting had come up that Byakuya had to attend...and they should check on their brother while they were at it, as contact with him had suddenly been cut off.

The kitchen was, as expected, completely empty. Yuzu took a few steps in, Karin trailing after her. The black haired twin was half dead on her feet, after operating on only so much sleep lately.

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu yelled up the stairs, setting down her bag on the corner of the table and opening up the kitchen balcony door. "Where are you?"

"You don't think he left, right?" Karin asked, sounding vaguely concerned.

"I don't think so...onii-chan? Oniiii-chaaaaaan?" Yuzu wandered out of the kitchen, presumably to search for Ichigo.

Karin sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and sighed, feeling herself practically nodding off. She wondered if Hitsugaya had gone to the Council meeting as well.

Then a low, growling noise caught her attention. Frowning a bit, Karin looked around. An animal couldn't have somehow made its way into the house? Or Matsumoto had left Haineko in a material form behind? Both were highly unlikely.

The growl came again, and Karin snapped her head up, feeling the hairs on her arms raising as they warned her of danger. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god...YUZU, RUN!!!!!!!"

* * *

It had just been a few hours since Rukia and Ukitake had left, leaving Hitsugaya alone in the dark tower. He just sat there, thinking things through. There was really nothing to do in this time except for think, think, and perhaps reflect a bit.

First and foremost on his mind was the setup of framing him. No matter which angle he thought of it from, there was no real answer to this mystery. Ichimaru, for some reason, continued to cross him mind...but Hitsugaya waved it off each time as a passing thought caused by paranoia or deep dislike of the grinning bastard. There was nothing he could do but wait here for Rukia or Ukitake to bring him news that his name had, miraculously, been cleared. If they were even in time.

Secondly, the topic of Rukia's power kept on coming up. So far, she hadn't even used her power properly. It was a rare ability that was also sometimes called "True Sight" by others. The ability to see auras was no small feat. It was like seeing everything on the spiritual plane, instead of the physical. Nothing could escape her eye that way. While there were many hundreds of thing that could remain unseen to the naked human eye, with True Sight spotting those hundreds of unseen mysteries became possible. Yet Hitsugaya didn't see how it would come useful to him yet. He had wondered briefly if Rukia's True Sight would somehow help him in clearing up this mess, but the more he thought about it the less the possibility seemed true. What would sight do to aid him in this situation?

...there was also the puzzling fact that Rukia's seemed to have a strange immunity to mental bonds. Hitsugaya sometimes wondered if even Absolute Commands would work on her. She seemed to be able to completely bust through Hitsugaya's barriers, and to set up her own barriers to counter his probing. It wasn't natural. There was no fault with the tie Hitsugaya had with Rukia...and yet...

Yet another worrying topic at hand was Ichigo's strange form when he had attacked Hitsugaya. That white mask...it stirred up a few disturbing memories. Memories that Hitsugaya had buried long ago, as he had become a part of the Council.

And Ichigo's play was also missing, wasn't it? After they'd been attacked back in Karakura, none of them had been found to Hitsugaya's knowledge.

So much going on. No time to waste. Yet Hitsugaya was standing here idly, doing nothing but reflecting.

What an infuriating situation this was.

Angrily, Hitsugaya gave the chain confining his right arm a good, strong tug upwards, resentful of the boundaries it gave him. No good damn piece of...

Hitsugaya then looked up, towards the window, and let out a choke of surprise.

There was an eye...a maddened...golden eye...staring back at him through the narrow crack that was the 'window'. The area of his eyes which would have usually been white were pure, solid black.

It wasn't just anybody's eye.

It was Ichigo Kurosaki's eye.

...and it wasn't Ichigo staring at Hitsugaya from within that head of his.

* * *

A taxi was called to take Rukia and Matsumoto home. The older woman was still on shut-down mode, hardly able to even talk through her fatigue. Rukia was fine with the groggy Matsumoto...it meant Rukia had more time before she had to explain the council's unreasonable decision.

However...

Riding in the cab, Rukia looked up and saw a huge cloud of smoke rising up into the heavens. She blinked a few times, wondering where it was coming from. A fire?

The closer they seemed to get to home, the bigger the smoke seemed to get. Several times they had to pull over to allow racing fire trucks and police cars past in the narrow lane. Finally, they reached the road which led only to the Hitsugaya Manor...and the trucks continued to come past them. Around then Rukia started to have a slow, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As the cab pulled up into view of the manor, her fears were quickly realized.

The entire house was going up in flames.

The taxi stopped its movement. The driver turned around to face Rukia. "...is that your house on fire?"

She wasn't listening. She shoved her way out of the cab desperately racing forward towards the house. Firemen surrounded the entirety of it, yelling instructions at each other. One of these firemen grabbed Rukia around the waist as she attempted to run inside. A whole team surrounded her, trying to calm her down.

Thoughts were racing in Rukia's head. The house was on fire. Ichigo...wasn't Ichigo in the house? What about Karin and Yuzu...they must have gotten home by now...where were **they**? How had this fire started?!

"Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan, it's okay, calm down!" Matsumoto's loud shouts could be heard from behind Rukia as the taller woman, too, stumbled over, wide awake now. She seemed just as shocked, but not as absolutely panicked as Rukia. Then again she probably hadn't figured out Karin and Yuzu might be in there, and Ichigo probably hadn't even occurred to Matsumoto yet.

"Ichigo! Karin and Yuzu! They might be in there!" Rukia was yelling over the noise, over the crackling of the fire, over everything. There was a silent scream in her head that just threatened to spill out of her lips. "Let me go! My best friend...my best friend and his sisters are probably in there!"

"...oh my god..." Matsumoto said, realization dawning over her face. "I'll send in Haineko, so you calm down Rukia-chan! Just wait!"

Rukia flailed wildly. Was this panic normal? Would she have been so alarmed usually? No...even she wasn't irrational enough to...

Her vision was blurring, as the fiery red settings blended with the inside of white stone...the Shrine of Penitence...it was like watching two overlapping sceneries at once. She was...seeing...hard stone...burning trees...shock spreading through her...a kind of numbness taking over her...a pair of feral golden eyes...monster...fire...coming...what...everything was moving so **fast**...

...then Matsumoto was shaking her, screaming at her. "BLOCK THE LINK! OH MY GOD BLOCK THE DAMN LINK RUKIA!"

Rukia blinked. The stone walls and chains went away, and she was back in the burning scenery...block? Block what link?

"He's seeing it all! Rukia-chan, Toushiro-sama is seeing this all! Block it!"

It clicked in her head. Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya in the Shrine of Penitence. He had been seeing his house burning down...and he had **panicked**. Not because the house was burning down...but because of the people who could possibly be inside...and because of the possible meanings this fire could hold...

Struggling, Rukia began pushing against the link. It was difficult to close it while it was in use. It was like being underwater, and trying to push a lid closed on a huge funnel which was gushing out more water.

Rukia didn't know how long she struggled to close the link. She noticed things on and off. Like how Matsumoto had succeeded in dragging her all the way back to safety, behind the firefighters. The cab was gone...it had probably left now that its job was done.

Finally, finally...the fire was beginning to dwindle. Firefighters came out carrying a bundle in their arms, and there was a huge fuss. Matsumoto left for a few moments then, letting Rukia stay behind. She heard the word 'Yuzu' and 'safe' several times. Even as Rukia struggled internally, she had enough brain space left to figure out that Yuzu was safe...thank god...

The few seconds of relief had completely robbed Rukia of what little success she had had in closing the link. Hitsugaya didn't want to close the link, he was fighting back a bit against Rukia. He wanted to know. Yet something about him seemed distracted, like he wasn't paying full attention to what was going on with Rukia and Matsumoto.

The fire was practically gone now. There was nothing but a few dwindling ashes and smaller blazes here and there, which the firemen easily put out.

Hitsugaya was weakening by that time, like something else was really preoccupying his attention and energy. Rukia had managed to close the 'door' more than halfway.

There was a great shout from the firemen's direction. Rukia looked up, careful not to allow too much of her concentration to slip.

Then the air was split with a wail from Matsumoto.

What was going on? Had something happened?

The firemen were loading up something onto a long white stretcher...something black...no, something that was simply horribly charred. Short...a child's body...? No taller than Yuzu. Terribly burnt...into a crisp...the firemen were covering it up with a sheet...

Rukia felt sick to her stomach. Yuzu was safe...she remembered that. That height...that build...Rukia recognized it.

Karin.

Hitsugaya felt shocked on the other side of the link as well...his consciousness was even wavering a bit.

Rukia used that moment of vulnerability on Hitsugaya's part to slam the link shut, effectively cutting him off from seeing any more of this madness than he had to.

* * *

Hitsugaya slowly backed up the meagre three steps he could take with the chains tethering him down. Damn...Kurosaki had sure chosen the perfect moment to attack. Hitsugaya couldn't do anything right now. No defence...no offence...nothing. His abilities were sealed by the lethality stone. His movement was sealed by the chains. His attacker was less than two meters away from where Hitsugaya stood.

Staring in hungrily.

There was no doubt in Hitsugaya's mind that Kurosaki could easily bust through that door if he wanted to. Yet the Awakened just stood there, as if waiting for something...what?

It hit him in a wave. Rukia. He was seeing his house burning into nothingness...feeling panic welling up inside of him...Yuzu...Karin...wait, why was he able to still feel Rukia so strongly, even as he was surrounded on all sides by lethality stone?

Then the news that Yuzu was safe registered. He felt nothing but anxiety even then. What about Karin? What had happened to Karin?

The answer came soon in the shape of a charred body...burnt beyond recognition...but Hitsugaya knew it was Karin. It had to be here.

Hitsugaya felt like screaming in frustration, sobbing or even blacking out on the spot. Karin...Karin...Karin was...

Kurosaki. Kurosaki had done this.

Hitsugaya swivelled his eyes up, glaring coldly at the Awakened teen. "...it was you, wasn't it? You set our house on fire."

There was something like a demented giggle from Kurosaki. That was all the answer Hitsugaya needed. Feeling anger crashing down on him like a tsunami of emotions, Hitsugaya lunged forward, practically tearing his wrists in the process. The entire world was going ultraviolet. "Damn you! Damn you, Kurosaki...you god damn **monster**...**how could you do that to your own sisters?! YOUR YOUNGER SISTER IS DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF YOU. SHE'S DEAD, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!**"

"**_Kurosaki_**?"

Hitsugaya paused, hearing Ichigo speak for the first time. Was this...Ichigo's voice? Had it always been like this?

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki...that's all you say...well **he's not here**!!!" Ichigo began maniacally laughing. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he watched the white mask from before forming on Ichigo's face.

The entire wall imploded, showering Hitsugaya with dust and rubble. Cursing, Hitsugaya ducked, covering his face with his arm.

Then he was suddenly being grabbed, his arm ripped away from his face. Ichigo's crazed, masked face was suddenly leering at Hitsugaya, barely ten centimetres away.

A single hand tilted Hitsugaya's chin up a bit.

"Bring madness to the Awakened beast, betrayal to the Sweet Deceit. Anger to the Misleading King...and agonizing despair to the Frozen Lord..." Ichigo let out a wild cackle, as if that short poem amused him some. "With that we can bring out the full potentials of all the Four Powers. Too bad you're the one worst off."

Hitsugaya jerked away. "What the Hell are you..." He stopped short, feeling breathless all of a sudden. Teal orbs slid down, wide with pain. A black blade, glistening with blood, was jerked out of his abdomen.

With a cough, Hitsugaya fell.

* * *

Ukitake raced towards the Shrine of Penitence. The noise and trembling had been a dead giveaway. Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't too far from Ukitake's heels...somehow hurrying but still looking regal.

Ukitake, on the other hand, was puffing and tired and red faced...not at all regal.

Kyouraku suddenly dropped down from one of the roofs, landing lightly beside Ukitake and continuing to run alongside the long haired Council Master. "Oi, oi, oi...you shouldn't exert yourself too much!"

"Never mind that, just hurry up..." Ukitake begged. "Something's terribly wrong."

Byakuya was, all of a sudden, in front of Ukitake, moving at a quick glide now. Then he completely disappeared from view as he went into a shunpo. He was worried.

The remaining two men looked at each other. Kyouraku shrugged. They, too, disappeared as they caught up with Byakuya.

When the three of them got to the Shrine of Penitence, they saw the west wall completely broken down. Hitsugaya was nowhere to be seen.

Ukitake choked at the damage, scrabbling forward and running into the Shrine through the broken door. Skidding to a stop near the middle, he started yelling. "Hitsugaya-san! Hitsugaya-san, are you in here?! Hitsugaya-san!"

Nothing but silence greeted him.

"Ukitake...the rest of the Council might even consider this a jailbreak. You know they all have it out for Hitsugaya...it wasn`t one of Yama-jii's brighter moments when he announced it was either Aizen or Hitsugaya who would be his 'successor'..." Kyouraku muttered, shifting some of the rubble with his toe.

"If we had Genryuusai-sensei, we could probably clear this up...but nobody can contact him." Ukitake knelt down and picked up a part of the chain which had once bound Hitsugaya. It crumbled into gray dust in his palm. "We'll have to report this as soon as possible."

Byakuya spoke for the first time. He had even bothered coming into the actual tower, instead standing just outside the gaping hole in the tower. "...we shouldn't speak of this to anyone outside the council. Not even to Hitsugaya's play."

That earned two stares.

"We can't not tell his **play**...your younger sister would..." Ukitake began.

Byakuya cut him off, sounding just as deadpan as always. "We should be taking all precautions to keep this information from leaking out into public. News that Sousuke Aizen was murdered has already gotten out. We could at least prevent Hitsugaya's conviction and **kidnapping** from reaching the morning paper." Byakuya stressed 'kidnapping', as if that would make it true. Ukitake looked at him, almost admiringly. Byakuya's loyalty to his friends was unwavering, powerful enough to be quite a force. Byakuya didn't have a shred of doubt. He seemed to **know** that Hitsugaya had been forcefully taken...he hadn't arranged a jailbreak for himself.

The sickly man's mouth turned up slightly at the corners. He could probably very well use Byakuya's example.

"Yes, we'll have to report that someone destroyed the Tower of Penitence and also captured Hitsugaya-san, reasons unknown." Kyouraku said, following Byakuya's lead.

Even if it wasn't certain whether or not this was a jailbreak...

They would believe.

* * *

_"Now Her Soul Is Dead,  
Now Her Bodies Raw,  
You Can Numb Her Pain_

_Watch The Blood Run Down Her Face.  
But Dont Take Notice.  
Watch The Blood Run Down Her Arms.  
Please Don't Take Notice._

_I Know You Have Her Soul.  
and I See It In Your Eyes.  
She Knows You Have Her Soul.  
and She Sees It In Your Eyes._

_She Wants You To Eat Her Pain.  
She Wants You To Eat Her Remains  
She Wants You To Eat Her Pain.  
She Wants You To Eat Her Remains_

_Now Her Soul Is Dead,  
Now Her Bodies Gone  
You Can Numb Her Pain."_

_In the darkness, a single eyebrow was quirked in interest. "What are you singing?"_

_The singer laughed. "Oh, just a little trifle I thought suited your doll. You still have her body after all. Poor girl can't rest in peace even after she's gone and dead!"_

* * *

**Let me just say that I HATED this chapter. XD It's always a painful thing to make the transition from the happy times in the story to where it gets darker, more sinister, and blah. All in all I felt that this chapter was poorly written, the ideas were all over the place and it was too HAPPY. .____. I couldn't capture the full gravity of the situation. Thus why I decide to end off in the way I did. The song was Paperdoll (thus the chapter title) by Kittie, for those of you who are interested. I dislike the song itself but I liked the lyrics. XP**

**Oh and I'm being an ass and changing my minimum review count to 30 before I update. So I must have 30 or more reviews per chapter or I will NOT update, that's including double updates. If I put up a double update I require 60 reviews total. ^^ Thankees!**

**Remember to read and review Echoes, on Sakura1010-shs's account! I'm co-authoring it with her and it's gonna be tons of fun! About vampires! XD and HitsuRuki!**

**WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**FROM NEXT CHAPTER ON, THINGS WILL START PROGRESSING AT RAPID SPEEDS AND YOU GUYS WILL PEER A BIT INTO MY SICK TWISTED TORTURE LALA LAND I CALL MY BRAIN. I'M A BDSM FAN. A BIG FAN. SO DO. NOT. READ. IF YOU HAVE COMPLAINTS AGAINST IT OR ARE SCARED! XD**

**Please review! ^^ Luvs!**


	12. Absolute Despair

**RED HOT FLAMING WARNING!!!!!!!!!! FROM HERE ON OUT THERE WILL BE SOME TORTURE, SOME TRACES OF YAOI, VULGAR LANGUAGE AND A VARIETY OF OTHER THINGS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT WANT TO READ. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**

**To those of you who don't care, read on.**

**Disclaimer: Saint does not own Bleach. Nor any other copyright stuff she might've used. Peace.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Absolute Despair**

_Bring madness to the Awakened beast_

_Betrayal to the Sweet Deceit_

_Anger to the Misleading King..._

_And agonizing despair to the Frozen Lord..._

* * *

Slowly, he felt his consciousness returning to him. He knew he was awake. Yet his body didn't seem to be responding to him, even as he tried to shift, to move, to do anything that would assure him he wasn't dead. What he was feeling right now wasn't the slow, groggy process of waking up from sleep. It was more like the instant alertness of a guard who had accidentally dozed off on one of his patrols. His mind was alert. Still, his body didn't seem to like having to wake up immediately, and wouldn't respond no matter what he tried.

One by one, his senses awoke.

A dark room...too dark to even make out vague shapes. Not a single source of light.

Silence thick and deep.

A metallic taste on his tongue.

...and how he wished his sense of feeling hadn't returned to him.

His entire body gave out warning alarms as the pain spread through him, practically immobilizing him. He sucked in a painful breath, unable to hold back a strangled scream. His abdomen...that was right...Kurosaki had shoved a sword through him. It was no wonder.

He felt nauseous from what was probably blood loss. He closed his eyes against the spinning darkness (how was that possible?) and the pain, trying to avert his mind from it.

No, it was no good. The entirety of his body was screaming in a million voices.

Other than that, he could feel something...(ropes...?) tethering him down. Thousands of dagger blades seemed to press into his flesh from wherever the ropes touched. Moving made it worse. From what he could tell, even as his head spun, he had been forced onto both his knees on the floor, ropes holding both his arms separately above him. These damn ropes were pressing into him everywhere, from his neck to his legs.

He was practically drowning in the Black Abyss that was pain. Breathing was harder by the second, to such a point that he had to breathe raggedly and sharply. He could tell he was shaking. Cold didn't usually affect him...but it was definitely cold biting into him right now, pressing into him and his lungs from all sides.

"...it seems that you're awake. Much sooner than expected, too."

The voice was familiar.

A single tunnel of light flooded in from the open doorway. He shied away, his eyes unable to take the sudden change in lighting. The simple movement caused even more of the tiny dagger blades to press into him.

It was, probably, the best course of action to remain as still as possible.

There was a snapping noise...someone snapping their fingers, perhaps? With that snap, a torch on the far wall fluttered to light, lighting up the room enough for him to at least look around himself.

Vines. Huge vines. He wasn't being tethered down by ropes. Rather, they were vines, and the 'daggers' had been the vines' thorns. Huge thorns, almost half the size of his palm. The vines wrapped all around him, digging into his chest, his back, his arms and legs.

What sickened him was that the vines were **transparent**. They were completely clear. And he could see red blood rushing up the vines, nourishing them even further. It was **his** blood. Sucked out from his body through the thorns.

No wonder he felt nauseous...he was definitely suffering from blood loss.

What was more, the vines were...**alive.** They moved slowly, like snakes, and even seemed to breathe as they pulsed ever so slightly. Stray vines slithered down towards the crimson ponds of blood on the stone floor, rolling and bathing in the ponds.

"That would be Hitsugaya-san for you...so strong willed. It would have been better for you if you had remained unconscious for a little while longer."

Hitsugaya, struggling to remain awake, glared up at the speaker. His eyes were sliding in and out of focus. The face...was familiar...but he couldn't...

"What's wrong, you don't recognize me? That wouldn't be any good...here, let me come in closer."

Hitsugaya felt a hand...a warm human hand...taking firm grasp of his chin, as his face was tilted up to face up higher. He almost choked, feeling the vines digging in even further into his throat.

Hitsugaya came face-to-face with Sousuke Aizen.

His eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He ended up with a shuddering gasp. "A...i...zen..."

"In the flesh, as you can see...don't worry about me being an imposter. I assure you I'm not." Aizen almost seemed to be enjoying this, as a pleasant smile adorned his face. Gone were his glasses and almost messy hair. Instead, he was almost unrecognizable with his hair pushed back, and glasses-less.

"But you were...dead...I saw..." Hitsugaya whispered hoarsely, unable to raise his voice any louder.

"Dead?" Aizen chuckled. "**I **was never once **dead**. What you saw was **this**." Then he was holding a corpse. His own corpse. Bloodied. Dull eyed.

"What...?!"

"This is my ability, Hitsugaya-san," Aizen mocked. "Much like how you are the Master of the Frozen Heavens, my own council name was 'Master of Misleading Illusions'...only by **misleading illusions**, it was talking about what I showed the council to be my ability. That meagre display of using water mist as a cover to force enemies to attack each other. It was pure coincidence that the name was so dot-on on my **main** ability."

Hitsugaya mustered up enough energy to try to jerk his chin away from Aizen's grasp, trying to ignore how the thorns cut into his skin with that simple movement. Then he noticed someone else...someone sitting peacefully in the corner...

He froze.

"Ah, it seems you noticed her...I thought you would've been too preoccupied with my return or the pain to pay much attention to anything else. Well done. Hinamori-kun, do come say hello to Hitsugaya-san." Aizen said, his tone the same throughout the entire time he spoke. Soft, kind, pleasant...an act.

Hinamori stood up. Her hair wasn't in its usual bun, but rather was free and trailed down her back in brown locks. She was dressed the same way as Aizen. Like an inverted council uniform, in whites instead of black.

Hitsugaya watched her come. "Hina...mori...?"

Her eyes were blank, dull...Hinamori wasn't in there.

Aizen moved aside so that Hinamori could sit down where he had previously been, in front of Hitsugaya. She reached out a hand, cupping Hitsugaya's cheek. Then she tilted her head a bit to the side, smiling. "Hello, Shiro-chan."

Her hand was cold. Even though Hitsugaya's body temperature was probably way below average right now, her hand still felt cold.

Pushing aside anything else roughly, Hitsugaya expanded his sixth sense and searched. Auras were easy to sense, as long as they weren't being hid. Aizen's was there, large enough.

...Hinamori's wasn't there.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, feeling the rush of emotions coming up.

"Aizen." Hitsugaya hissed. "...this isn't...Hinamori."

Aizen quirked one of his elegant eyebrows. "Enlighten me. In what way is this not Hinamori-kun?"

"...you...reanimated...her** corpse**." Hitsugaya snarled. In a single second, ignoring the vines, the pain, anything else...Hitsugaya battled forward with his right hand, ripping away the cloth covering Hinamori's stomach. Then he flinched away, dropping the white fabric. Blood splattered to the floor from his arm, but he paid it no heed. His eyes were fixed on Hinamori's stomach.

Or where it should have been.

"...Aizen...you killed her...you...killed her and...ripped out her intestines...your own...**doll**..." Hitsugaya could feel the effort it took him to talk, much less move or even think.

"I personally would have preferred to let her keep her intestines...but they were necessary. We had to plant them somewhere in your house so that Soifon's men would find them and convict you for murder." Aizen replied.

Hitsugaya coughed. "Why?"

"Didn't Kurosaki-kun tell you? _Bring madness to the Awakened beast, Betrayal to the Sweet Deceit, Anger to the Misleading King...and agonizing Despair to the Frozen Lord_." Aizen smiled. "It's an ancient poem, and I need you to be aware of its importance if I am to make any use of you."

Hitsugaya grit his teeth, not saying anything more than was necessary.

"Have you, Hitsugaya-kun, heard of the 'Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'?"

The question caught him off-guard. It was an old tale which circulated Soul Society often enough. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse…Famine, War, Conquest and Death…four powerful Masters in history who would bring about the very world's end when they appeared. It was usually dismissed as a simple fairytale, and nothing to take much notice in. What was Aizen trying to say by bringing it up?

"Death, Conquest, War and Famine…it's said in that old tale that those are the names of four special masters who will rise above even the most powerful master, and bring about the world's destruction. Their march will bring devastation, and in the end not a single living creature will remain." Aizen said, his voice lowering down to a purr. "I was fascinated with the tale a few years ago, and took it upon myself to research every single little thing about the Four Horsemen. After a while I came upon the queer little riddle…no, the instructions…_bring madness to the Awakened beast, Betrayal to the Sweet Deceit, Anger to the Misleading King...and agonizing Despair to the Frozen Lord_."

"So…what?" Hitsugaya growled, angrily.

Aizen 'tsked', leaning in closer. "Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't expect you to be so dense about this. Don't you recognize any of it? Do I really have to explain it all to you?"

Hitsugaya continued to glare at Aizen stubbornly.

"They're instructions. The story of the Four Horsemen talks about an 'awakening for the Horsemen', for only then can the true destruction begin._ Bring madness to the Awakened beast, Betrayal to the Sweet Deceit, Anger to the Misleading King...and agonizing Despair to the Frozen Lord_. Those are the Four Horsemen, and the correct ways to awaken them." Aizen leaned in even closer, so that he was half-whispering in Hitsugaya's ear. "After a long while of searching, I finally found the first of the Four Horsemen. The Sweet Despair…Famine. He had already awoken even without my help and already could use his Black Horse magnificently.

"The Black Horse, with the ability to cause despair, fear, and weakness, almost as if the affected party was suffering from a true famine. It really was quite amazing."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. Despair. Fear. Weakness. Sweet Despair. Famine. A memory flashed into his mind. When he had first met Ichimaru.

_He was suddenly struck by the feeling of having something...a snake...around his neck, slowly twisting...suffocating...choking...no air...no air...no air...breathe...unable to breathe...dying before that smile...that smile which promised nothing but sweet pain and suffering..._

"Ichi…maru…"

Aizen's grin widened. "That's right. Gin was the First Horseman I found. I explained my goals to him and he agreed to lend me his power.

"The next Horseman I found was, ironically, myself." Aizen laughed out loud. "Under some circumstances, I awoke my White Horse, and became Conquest. I was able to use powerful powers of persuasion or illusion, able to conquer everything and anything. Nobody could deny me.

"Thirdly, I began looking in other areas in Soul Society, expanding my search. It seems that Horsemen have a kind of ability to locate each other unconsciously. I found the Third Horseman…War…in a small town named Karakura. He was but a child back then."

Hitsugaya let out a low hiss. "Ichi…go…Kurosaki…"

Aizen's smile seemed to widen. "Yes…Kurosaki-kun. I decided at the time that he was much too young to be of much use. So I bided my time, waiting for years for him to mature…by the time I decided he was ready, the Fourth Horseman had already entered the stage. So I headed to where Kurosaki-kun was. I destroyed any earthly ties he may have had…his play…and killed them all one by one in front of his eyes. It was easy to drive him into insanity that way. Still the awakening remained incomplete, due to his incredible force of will. Eventually he managed to escape from us, but he retained no real memory of what happened while he was with us. I was able to drag him under again by placing Orihime Inoue's corpse to show him, once again, that his play was dead. Now his Crimson Horse has awakened, and he has destructive power the likes of which I have never seen."

"Cruel…bastard…" Hitsugaya could feel his consciousness waning again as his body started giving out on him again. It was taking all he could to continue to remain awake, listening to Aizen.

"…don't drop unconscious yet, Hitsugaya-kun…you'll be most interested about the Fourth Horseman, I assure you.

"I'm almost certain that if the Fourth Horseman hadn't appeared, a few years ago, before the council…I wouldn't have found him for much, much longer. I was assured of his power when he defeated that Kenpachi Zaraki with not much difficulty at all, and once again when he defeated Kurosaki-kun in his Awakened state, when he was actually using his Crimson Horse."

Hitsugaya felt sick. It wasn't just the nausea from blood loss now. It was something else…something deeper…which originated from his mind.

"Death, of the Pale Horse…also known as the Corpse Horse. Able to bring instant Death to whatever he wishes. A terrifying power, no matter how one thinks about it." Aizen murmured. "The most powerful Horseman, if I do say so myself…much more powerful than I, or Gin, or Kurosaki-kun. An unquestionable, absolute power. You don't wish to awaken that power inside yourself…Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No…" Hitsugaya suppressed all of his emotions, preventing them from appearing on his face. "No…"

"That's too bad. I do need your power right now…if only I had your cooperation, I'm sure we wouldn't have to resort to such low measures to awaken you. The method to awaken you…despair…it is by far the worst thing to go through." Aizen sounded convincing, logical, sympathizing. It made Hitsugaya feel sick all over again, from the utter fake-ness of it all.

"Why…do you need…the Four Horse…men…?" snarled Hitsugaya. "Why go so…far?" He was having trouble thinking, and formulating the words.

"I want to rebuild the world." Aizen replied, honestly. "I want to destroy this current world…and rebuild it into a utopia, where I will be able to rule peacefully."

"…you want…to play…God."

"That's right. I will rule over the Heavens. And I can't do it without the Four Horsemen."

Hitsugaya struggled to form the correct words, and to deliver them properly. "I won't become one of your pawns…I won't…help you…whether I a…wake…or not."

"You don't understand, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said softly. "You don't have a choice in the matter at all. You **will** do as I say…**you are Death**. I am Conquest. Gin is Famine. Kurosaki is War. The Four Horsemen have gathered. You are the last one we need to awaken before we can start the Apocalypse. Once you awaken, not only is your Horse…the source of your powers…awakening…but the aspects of your personality which make you Death, Rider of the Pale Horse, will also awaken. You probably won't have the same thought process, ideals, or even the same sense of what is right and what is wrong."

Hitsugaya thought back to Ichigo. Awakened forcefully…driven into madness…was it the madness that really drove Ichigo? Or had other aspects of him awakened with his new powers that Hitsugaya wasn't aware of? Some sort of desire to bring the Apocalypse?

…even if the answer was yes…would that sway Hitsugaya's absolute determination to not aid Aizen in any way?

No…it wouldn't.

Aizen apparently saw Hitsugaya's resolve in the younger master's eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, Aizen reached into his inner pocket, pulling out a small crystal vial. Black liquid swirled in its depths. He held up the long vial, jiggling it a bit before Hitsugaya's eyes. "Are you sure you won't reconsider? You don't want to be driven into absolute despair like this, do you?"

Hitsugaya's eyes burned with cold fire.

Aizen's sympathizing expression completely disappeared, to reveal his real emotions for once. Faint frustration, a bit of anger, amusement…but most of all, anticipation…

Hitsugaya's eyes drifted down to stare at the crystal vial Aizen was twisting open now. What was in it…?

"It's a drug, Hitsugaya-kun," chuckled Aizen, seeing Hitsugaya's expression. "The effects are various and quite useful in situations such as this. One effect is that it causes high sensitivity in your nerve system. Which means, even the slightest amount of pain will feel like a gaping wound to you. Another is a high suggestion vulnerability. Yet another cripples the part of your brain which allows you to form logical decisions and thoughts. Ah yes, and there's a side effect from using it; it causes temporary dizziness."

It sounded like Hell.

"Now I'm aware you probably won't drink it if I try to feed it to you through normal means. Gin gave me an interesting suggestion while I was contemplating it earlier on. I think I will try it." Aizen looked down at the bottle for a moment, as if deep in thought. Then, he opened his mouth and tipped all the contents of the vial in.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Aizen was drinking it? What point was there for him?

…no, Aizen hadn't drunk it. He was simply holding it in his mouth. Smiling ever so slightly, Aizen leaned forward, tipping Hitsugaya's chin upwards so that he was looking up into Aizen's face.

Then, in one graceful, swift movement, Aizen kissed Hitsugaya.

Horror flooded through Hitsugaya. What…?! Then a kind of grim understanding overtook the panic. He could feel Aizen forcing the liquid out of his mouth and into his.

Hitsugaya was almost ready to pass out. After the first ten seconds of fighting desperately against being forced to drink it, he lost all strength left to oppose Aizen.

Hitsugaya took the first gulp.

He wanted nothing more but to brutally murder this fucking man.

The effect was practically instantaneous. The pain Hitsugaya had been feeling before felt like nothing compared to this. Heightened nerve sensitivity…

It felt like a thousand years of agony for every second that passed.

Finally, Aizen finished forcing Hitsugaya to drink the entire vial. He broke the 'kiss', scooting back a bit. Hitsugaya wasn't able to stay up straight once Aizen wasn't there as a support. He fell forward, the vines around his arms holding him back. White bangs covered Hitsugaya's face from view as he gasped in breaths. Then he let out a choke, which immediately changed to a scream.

Aizen chuckled. "You've begun your walk towards Absolute Despair, Hitsugaya-kun. I hope you don't regret your decision **too much**."

Then he turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door and locking Hitsugaya in darkness once again, with nothing but agony for company.

* * *

Rukia sat in the hospital room, quietly watching Yuzu's sleeping face. It had only been a few hours since the fire. Yuzu hadn't woken back up yet, lying in the starch white hospital bed with machines hooked up to her everywhere. Apparently the house had collapsed while she was still inside. It would take a while before she woke back up, due to both the shock to her mental system and body.

The door opened quietly. Rukia looked up, dragging her eyes away from Yuzu. Matsumoto was standing in the doorway, her face showing nothing but weariness.

"Rangiku-san..." Rukia murmured, getting up off the only chair so that Matsumoto could sit down. Matsumoto had been talking to Ukitake and the hospital officials since Yuzu had been brought into the hospital. Ukitake had been telling her about Hitsugaya's execution sentence. The hospital officials about Yuzu's condition.

And about Karin.

Matsumoto collapsed into the chair, covering her eyes with her right hand, leaning back. She was silent. Forty-eight hours' worth of stress would wear out anyone, even the usually bouncy Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san...what do they say about Yuzu-chan's condition?"

Matsumoto lowered her hand, looking up at Rukia. "Her condition is stable. But...she's gone into a coma."

Rukia blinked, not understanding. Then her eyes widened, her mouth opening as if to say something. But no words would come out.

A coma...?

"That can't be...Yuzu-chan is..." Rukia finally managed to mumble out. "S-So...we're not sure if she'll wake back up or not?"

"What are you talking about, this is Yuzu! She'll probably be up in less than a week and demand that we all go take showers because we reek or something..." Matsumoto said weakly, flapping her hand dismissively. Then, seeing Rukia's expression, her hand slumped downwards. She quietly put her hand down, gripping the cloth of her pants tightly in her lap. "It's not like there's no hope Rukia-chan."

Rukia didn't answer.

* * *

"Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san, Kuchiki-san...is what you say true?" Unohana asked, her usually smooth, clear brow wrinkling slightly in worry.

"Yes. Everyone here sensed the large disturbances earlier today, did they not?" Ukitake looked around at the gathered Council Masters. "I, Kyouraku and Kuchiki-san were the first on site. We've deducted that someone broke into the Shrine of Penitence from the outside and left, taking Hitsugaya-san with them."

Kurotsuchi scoffed. "There is no way. No power, doll or master, could break through the Tower of Penitence's wall. It absorbs any kind of reiatsu."

"But even lethality stone can be taken down easily with physical force," pointed out Kyouraku. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Kurotsuchi?"

Anger flared in the master's eyes. "What did you say?! Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"Kyouraku, Kurotsuchi-san, please both of you, calm down. Right now we need to resolve this matter." Ukitake pleaded.

"Couldn't this be some sort of escape plan Toushiro Hitsugaya tried? Nobody would just sit and quietly await their execution. Especially not somebody who protested 'innocent' during the meeting." Soifon pointed out. "He could have broken out himself."

Byakuya stepped into the conversation around there, sounding cool and completely logical. "The wall was smashed inwards towards the tower, rather than outwards. If Hitsugaya had broken out, then it would have been smashed outwards. Also, Hitsugaya was tied down with chains made out of lethality stone, and surrounded by walls made out of lethality stone. How would he have even gotten out of the chains, much less broken down the wall, without using any of his powers or reiatsu? Hitsugaya is no ten ton weight thrower."

"Then Hitsugaya could have arranged a jailbreak through the use of a ten ton weight thrower," snapped Soifon back.

"When the guards were revived and asked, they stated that it was a tall, black clad man of average build who attacked. They were knocked unconscious too quickly to see properly, but I do know that what they **did** see was not someone who could have knocked over a wall." Kyouraku said, yawning. "The guards even said that the attacker was nothing but a teenage kid."

"So what are you implying?" Tousen suddenly asked. "That some unknown party sailed in, broke down a wall somehow without using reiatsu, destroyed the chains which bound Hitsugaya and then kidnapped Hitsugaya to somewhere?"

"That basically seems to be what happened, doesn't it?" Kyouraku answered, shrugging subtly. "There's no other explanation."

"There are too many inconsistencies in that for us to..." Tousen snapped, stepping forward. Byakuya's reiatsu level suddenly spiked warningly.

"...do not come near me," said Byakuya coolly.

Tousen's jaw half-dropped open, as the blind man looked greatly offended. Then he drew a deep, calming breath, as if attempting to cease his anger from arising.

"If we say that someone **did** abduct Hitsugaya-san, then for what reason?" asked Komamura suddenly. Kyouraku appraised him closely. In the entire room, Komamura was probably the most neutral. He had no ties to Hitsugaya or Aizen, and neither did he have any kind of dislike towards either. "...alongside this, I find Genryuusai-dono's disappearance unsettling."

"You're right." Tousen agreed. "Council Master Aizen's death. Council Master Hitsugaya's disappearance. Head Council Master Yamamoto's long state of being unable to be contacted. It's all unsettling."

Soifon snorted. "It's not like we are children. If we have problems then we can solve them with our own power. That is always how the Council has operated."

"Well put Soifon-san. In that case, let's make no further ado and get right to it. I, Kyouraku and Kuchiki-san will investigate into Hitsugaya-san's matter. Soifon-san, could you continue your look into Aizen-san's death?"

Soifon blinked. Then she scowled deeply. "That is already a resolved and done crime, it was..."

"I have much reason to believe Hitsugaya-san is completely innocent. Please trust me on this and take a closer look into it." Ukitake asked, looking almost pleading.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Soifon folded her arms and glared at Ukitake. "All right. I imagine the result will be the same, but I'll do as you ask."

"In that case, I shall do another autopsy on Council Master Aizen's corpse, and Hinamori-san's corpse to once again verify that they are real." Unohana, speaking for the first time during that meeting, said.

"Tousen and I will look into Genryuusai-dono's disappearance, and find him again even if it costs our lives." Komamura vowed solemnly. Tousen nodded from behind him.

Gin waved a hand lazily. "I'll come and help you with your investigation, Soifon-san. I have nothing better to do and my abilities might come in a bit useful."

Soifon looked half-mortified at the very thought. "I don't need help from the likes of you!"

"From the likes of me? Well that's just mean, how could you...?"

"Get away from me, scum!"

That conversation faded into the background as Ukitake turned to Kyouraku, smiling ever so slightly. "Looks like things might somehow work out anyway."

Kyouraku, however, wasn't paying attention to Ukitake. He was looking at something **behind** Ukitake, with a rather sombre expression. Ukitake, likewise, turned around. He found Kurotsuchi staring at him from barely two inches away, eyes wide and glassy like marbles and teeth as square as ever.

"I don't see what gives you the right to order us around now, Ukitake." Kurotsuchi snapped coldly.

Ukitake blinked. "Well I'm very sorry about that, I didn't even presume to 'order you around', Council Master Kurotsuchi. You're free to do as you wish."

Kurotsuchi continued to watch Ukitake suspiciously. Then, with a huff, he whirled around and marched straight out of the meeting room.

"What an ass," Kyouraku muttered.

* * *

Two days.

Two days had passed since the fire. There was always somebody by Yuzu's bedside, in case she woke up briefly. Though usually, it tended to be Rukia or Matsumoto. Nobody could even imagine asking Zaraki or Yachiru to stand watch, and sometimes Ikkaku and Yumichika couldn't be relied on.

Whenever it was her turn, Rukia would think about many things.

Mostly about Hitsugaya's coming execution.

Five days were left until the set execution date.

Sometimes it made her so worried it made her sick. Other times she felt numb, like nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Even other times she felt like breaking down crying, or laughing hysterically and pretending everything was fine, and would be all right from then on too.

Sometimes she even regretted meeting Hitsugaya.

Those times were swift and passed quickly, leaving her yelling at herself internally. Why would she even think that...even briefly, even for a second? Meeting Hitsugaya had given her the greatest happiness in her life, allowing her to meet new friends...new family...and Hitsugaya himself, who was irreplaceable in her heart.

So why did she regret?

The thought sometimes came to her. If she had never met Hitsugaya, and Hinamori hadn't gone to Hitsugaya's house in a rage that night...would the Council still have grounds to suspect him from the start? Would he be in the position now? Would Yuzu still be awake, and Karin alive? Ichigo still healthy and at home?

Would the play be living happily in Karakura still, probably training Ichigo to control his Awakened powers?

Rukia shook her head, trying to clear it of those negative thoughts. Pitying herself wouldn't get her anywhere. It wouldn't get anyone anywhere. She had to be on alert, so that even the slightest signs of consciousness from Yuzu could be quickly picked up.

Still, her mind couldn't help but slip into drowsiness, as the world flickered from the white walls of the hospital to her own dream world. Flickering back and forth, like some sort of badly tuned television.

Then it flicked into her dream world...and the hospital...and reality...were gone.

* * *

_She was floating in a dark room, so dark that she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face, and so cold that her fingers and toes started going numb immediately. There was the metallic smell of blood in the air, and a steady drip...drip...drip...as some sort of liquid fell from the ceiling to the stone floor._

_Amongst the darkness there was a ragged, pained breathing. A kind of morbid curiosity awoke in her, and she approached the sound, as quietly as possible._

_Soon she came to a stop when the breathing was directly in front of her. She reached out a hand, grasping in the dark, searching for whoever it was letting out those pained gasps every few seconds._

"_Hello?" She called out timidly._

_The breathing stopped for a second, and she became afraid that the breather had died. But no, it started up again, and she could relax._

"_H-Hello?" She tried again. "Where is this? Who are you? Are you okay?" Her voice echoed pitifully in the chamber._

_There was no answer to her questions._

_She was frightened out of her mind when the doors behind her crashed open loudly, rebounding off the wall and swinging forward again. There was a thin silhouette against the light coming from the hallway outside. Light streamed into the dark chamber, illuminating the walls, the ceilings, the floors._

_She made the mistake of looking downwards, and screamed, her heart almost skipping a beat. There were things that resembled spiked, translucent tentacles...no...plant vines...which covered most of the floor. The vines were huge, bigger than her entire arm, and were filled with crimson liquid. Red...red...red...blood...red..._

_The vines were everywhere. They crawled up the walls, hung from the ceilings...it was like some sort of crimson jungle._

"_...you're not looking too well, feeling sick?"_

_The voice was familiar...very familiar to her ears. It was accented and care-free, almost happy one could say. There was also a trace of mockery in the tone...a kind of playful, mocking jab._

_She watched the silhouette in the doorway move, entering the room slowly. As he entered into the dimmer parts of the room and he could actually be seen, her eyes widened._

_She knew him._

_Gin Ichimaru._

"_Really, if you continue to look like this you might die. That'll be no good." Gin continued, approaching her. "We've even been force-feeding you those drugs since you refuse to eat or drink anything...really, it's no good."_

_She was terrified, certain that he would spot her very soon. She was practically right in his line of vision. In his path._

_Yet even as he reached her, Gin kept on walking. He walked __**through**__ her, heading towards something...no someone, else._

_She turned around. Then she let out a loud shriek of shock. She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, certain that Gin would have heard __**that**__ one._

_...but no...he __**hadn't**__ heard her. He didn't pay her any attention._

_Neither did Hitsugaya._

_She walked over to him, staggering. Wasn't Hitsugaya supposed to be in the Shrine of Penitence right now...? Why was he here?! Why was he...he..._

_So injured...so in pain...so..._

_Vines crawled all over him. They were digging into him, and even she could tell that they were __**drinking**__ his blood. Like vampires. His arms were restrained above his head. His legs forced onto both his knees. Held down by vampire vines._

_His hair hid his eyes from view as he weakly sagged forward, probably unable to even sit up on his own. Blood ran down him like rain, forming huge puddles on the stone floor._

"_Hitsugaya-san, things were a bit busy today so I was sent instead. I'm supposed to give you the Black Drug...how fun!" Gin said. She was unable to tell if he really meant it, or if he was being sarcastic._

_There was no response from Hitsugaya, except for a slight catching in his throat when drawing his ragged breath._

_Gin crouched down in front of Hitsugaya, reaching into the folds of his sleeve and bringing out a crystal vial filled with black liquid. "I'll just give it to you the way __**he **__does...if that's all right with you, of course."_

_At that Hitsugaya visibly tensed, then immediately winced and fought to relax. She could tell that the vines made it even more painful for him if he was tense, kind of like how it was better to relax when taking a shot rather than force the needle into tense muscle._

"_Three times a day, my, my..." Gin said, looking at the vial in his hands with a kind of fascination. "It must really be nothing but pure torture. You're hurt all over and it must hurt enough without a drug that amplifies nerve sensitivity."_

_She had already figured out that neither Gin nor Hitsugaya could see her. She was a ghost...invisible...right now. So even if she were to throw herself in front of Hitsugaya to protect him, or if she were to attack Gin right then and there...there would be no point._

"_...you know, it really wasn't fair of __**him **__to just hog you to himself the entire time...I imagine it's fun forcing you to drink this...fun watching you struggle, fun watching you drink it because you have no other choice, fun watching that absolute hatred on your face, fun watching you scream with pain right afterwards as the drug takes effect." Gin smirked, raising the vial to his lips and taking about half of it in his mouth. Then he ducked down lower, leaning in close to Hitsugaya._

_She took a step back, eyes widening...yet unable to tear her eyes away from the sick scene._

_Gin had Hitsugaya in a lip-lock, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying it. Hitsugaya was obviously fighting it, trying to draw away, break the kiss, anything. Then he just seemed to give up, a strangled choking noise escaping his mouth when Gin drew away, having forced Hitsugaya to drink all the black drug he'd had in his mouth._

_Gin then dumped the remaining half of the vial's contents into his mouth and leaned forward one more time. This time it was almost quick, Hitsugaya not even bothering to fight it. The white haired young man had started screaming long before Gin was done._

_The taller man stood up, wiping his mouth. "Well then, Hitsugaya-san...I'll be back later. Three times a day, and you're through only the first time."_

* * *

_Yeah. Some of you may be sitting there going 'WHAT THE HECK?!' and others will probably be drooling. I wrote all this reaaaaally late at night. And you see, I get sadistic at night. Very sadistic. And my BDSM lala land awakens. So er...just don't ask, seriously. ^^u I'm sorry if I traumatized anyone for life or something..._

_Well this is the first of the two chapters I'm uploading at once. ^^ Remember to review for both chapters. Remember, I have a minimum of 30 reviews per chapter before I update again. :D That means 30 reviews for BOTH chapters I upload today. _


	13. The Four Horsemen

**Right. Well, what happened in this chapter is that suddenly...INSPIRATION came to me. And as such I ended up totally altering the vague plotline I had been thinking of doing in my head. So there may be inconsistencies, some things that don't make sense...etc. If you pick up on any of that, feel free to leave me a review pointing it out, or PM me. ^^**

**ANOTHER RED HOT FLAMING WARNING!!!! This chapter is no milder than the last. Seriously like...since you're this far you've obviously read the previous chapter. Well this chapter is no milder. In fact it is worse. There is torture, more traces of 'yaoi', etc. Just...turn away if you're innocent. Please.**

**...but if you're a whacko like me then read on.**

**Disclaimer: Saint does not own any copyright material used in this chapter, including Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Four Horsemen**

Rukia jerked awake, cold sweat covering her entire body and tears streaming down her face. Matsumoto let out a yelp, jumping out of the way as Rukia blindly lashed out. Her hand hit the lamp on the bedside table and the lamp crashed to the ground noisily, the bulb shattering and pitching them into darkness briefly. Matsumoto almost immediately flicked the light switch on, turning on the fluorescent lights mounted to the ceiling.

Matsumoto gave Rukia a worried look, hurrying to her side. "Rukia-chan, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Rukia closed her eyes, trying to form the words necessary to convey her panic to Matsumoto. "T-Toushiro-s-sama is..."

"Toushiro-sama?" Matsumoto's brow creased with worry. "I know it's hard on you to think that he's being...in five days...you know...but you need to calm do..."

"NO!" Rukia screamed. "That's not **it**! I saw...Ichimaru-sama...and...**vines**..."

Matsumoto stared at her for a long moment, as if debating what to do and say. "What are you talking about?"

It took Rukia almost an hour to calm down and straighten out her thoughts. Then she explained to Matsumoto, carefully, about everything she had seen in her dream. At first Matsumoto listened quietly, her expression showing clearly that she wasn't sure what to make of this dream. Then Rukia got into explaining about the vines, and the way Hitsugaya was being held...and the older woman very nearly lost it.

"This couldn't have been a simple dream. We need to go ask Ukitake-sama about Toushiro-sama's status right now. Come on." Matsumoto rose, gray orbs shining with determination. "We'll get an answer out of him."

* * *

It was getting well into the evening. The sun had already set, leaving the skies dark. Ukitake sat in his room, getting some rest before resuming various investigations tomorrow morning.

He heard voices from outside.

"Ah, Matsumoto-san, you can't just barge in like this, Juushiro-sama is…"

"Move out of the way Kiyone, or I'll show you how much stronger Haineko has gotten."

"M-Matsumoto-san…!"

"**I told you to move**!"

Frowning, Ukitake turned around, just in time for the old-fashioned sliding door to be slammed open, revealing a seething Rangiku Matsumoto. The Council Master barely had enough time to stutter out a greeting before the woman was storming in like a hurricane, coming to a noisy stop directly in front of Ukitake.

"Ukitake-sama, I apologize for a late-night intrusion," ground out the doll. "…but Rukia-chan had a dream using her link with our Master."

Ukitake paled. He shot forward, grabbing both of Matsumoto's shoulders and shaking her back and forth slightly. "She did?! Where is he now?! Does she know?!"

Matsumoto recovered from her surprise quickly, raising her voice loudly. "Are you telling me, sir, that **Toushiro-sama is not in the Shrine of Penitence right now?**"

That put a stop to Ukitake's shaking, as the man realized the mistake he had made. He paled even further, going the same shade as his white hair. "That's…"

"…please tell us, Ukitake-sama." Rukia, who had been mostly unnoticed due to Matsumoto's tirade, pleaded from behind the taller woman. "T-the dream I had was…"

Ukitake heaved a deep sigh, dropping his head into his hands. "I am very sorry for keeping this from you. We thought we could resolve it quickly without causing you worry…"

He quietly spent the next half hour explaining everything he could about Hitsugaya's disappearance, the actions the Council was taking now, and the reasons he'd had for not informing Matsumoto and Rukia sooner.

As he finished speaking, Ukitake's voice dropped quieter and quieter, as he looked at Rukia with pained, worried eyes. "Now…please, tell me what you saw, Kuchiki. It may be vital in finding Hitsugaya-san."

Her voice cracking at some points, Rukia did her best to repeat the explanation she had given Matsumoto. Ukitake let out choking noises at certain parts of the story, looking almost sick. As soon as Rukia was done he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Translucent vines…a black drug…and Gin Ichimaru." Ukitake looked back down at Rukia and Matsumoto, his eyes sharp. "Translucent vines…"

"Do you know something, Ukitake-sama?" asked Matsumoto softly.

Ukitake shook his head carefully, not quite covering up the way his jaw trembled. "I'm…not sure…but I'll call for the immediate confinement of Ichimaru right now. Or at least temporary confinement until we've sorted this out." Ukitake called for his dolls, and two of them appeared; Kiyone, a vaguely pretty looking girl with shortly cut hair, and Sentarou; a fully grown man with a neatly cut beard. Ukitake gave both of them quick instructions, to which they both bowed and nodded. Then they disappeared, obviously using shunpo to hurry to their destination.

"…but for what reason has Ichimaru captured Hitsugaya-san, of all people? He must have known that if a prisoner on death sentences disappeared, it would cause a huge commotion…" Ukitake lapsed into silence, his brow furrowed in concentration.

The room was quiet except for the quiet ticking of the clock, mounted on the far wall. It read 10:04.

Before long, Kiyone returned.

"So, how did it go? Did Soifon take a lot of persuading?" asked Ukitake, sitting up a bit straighter as he gave Kiyone his full attention.

"Well…Soifon-sama agreed after a while…but when her people set out, they reported back to say that Ichimaru-sama has literally gone missing. A few eye witnesses have confirmed that they saw him leaving through the Western gates out of Seireitei with his play…he forced his way past the gate guardian there and took a private jet from the next city over from here. We've lost all traces of him now." Kiyone mumbled, sounding apologetic.

Ukitake's eyes widened. "That just about confirms it. It seems that we absolutely **must** find Hitsugaya-san's whereabouts before the end of tomorrow…we can't allow him to suffer anymore, nor for Ichimaru to continue this crazy act anymore. I'm calling an immediate Council Meeting. Please accompany me, you two."

* * *

It was the same as before. The atmosphere was just as stifling, the formation just as formal. Rukia stuck to Matsumoto's side closely, almost afraid of the room full of Council Masters. There was a force powerful enough to be Soul Society's last resort army force all on its own in this room right now.

Since it had been Ukitake who had called this emergency meeting, he started off the meeting, explaining in depth Rukia's dream, about Ichimaru's disappearance. Soifon nodded, agreeing to Ukitake's theory that Ichimaru had definitely left despite the entire city being on lockdown, even forcing his way past the Gate Guardian and half-killing him.

It was, surprisingly, Kurotsuchi who spoke as soon as Ukitake was done speaking.

"About that drug you mentioned, Ukitake…" The man…if he could even he considered a 'man'…commented. "…it sounds like Essence of Hougyoku."

"Essence of Hougyoku?" Rukia questioned, blinking.

"It is a long forbidden drug which is created using a specific mixing style of all four different reiflowers." Ukitake murmured to Rukia. "It was used as a torture drug from back when Soul Society was waging that large-scale war against Hueco Mundo, to show the victims their very deepest fears inside their own minds. There are other effects, like increasing sensitivity in your nerves and causing intense pain through any kind of cut or bruise. It's called that because other than the reiflowers, the drug needs the disintegrated powder of a special gem called 'hougyoku'. It was put on an absolute ban list after the Council decided it was just too barbaric."

"…but I only remember three kinds of reiflower," murmured Rukia back.

"It's one of the reasons why the drug is so rare and difficult to make. Reiflower is made by nourishing the plants with certain kinds of reiatsu. Red would be made through the use of any old, average reiatsu level. Blue is made through the nourishment from a reiatsu of an ability-less master. White is made through the use of reiatsu from a Council level master. Finally, Crystal reiflower is nourished with the **blood** of a Council level master. It's why I was so concerned when you told me about the translucent vines…crystal reiflower vines are translucent." Ukitake pursed his lips. "Ichimaru is probably using Hitsugaya-san's blood as the nourishment for the crystal reiflower he's growing to create Essence of Hougyoku…though were he's even getting the hougyoku is a completely different story."

Unohana had been talking, not even taking notice of Ukitake whispering back and forth with Rukia. "Hougyoku is a rare gem that is found only in certain dolls with extraordinary abilities, and only in tiny amounts. To think Ichimaru has enough of it to make actual Essence of Hougyoku…it's almost unthinkable how many dolls he must have slaughtered for that."

The rest of the council all nodded in agreement.

"What has been worrying me," Komamura pitched into the conversation, "is that Kuchiki was able to so vividly see what was happening. It is a rare ability among masters and dolls for them to be able to actually meld their senses together for some time. What we're seeing now though, is Kuchiki being able to actually watch a scene happening from a third party perspective, in a spiritual form. What was your ability again, Kuchiki?"

Rukia blinked, surprised at being addressed directly. "I…have True Sight, sir."

Komamura nodded in acknowledgment. "She shouldn't be able to do so much just with True Sight alone."

Byakuya was staring at Rukia thoughtfully. "Hitsugaya once mentioned to me that Rukia has powers the likes of which he has never seen before, so such an extent that he's not quite certain if True Sight is really her ability, or if it is just a part of a series of abilities she has that mount up to one thing."

Rukia openly gaped back at her older brother. Hitsugaya had said that? To Byakuya, no less?

"…next time, Kuchiki…if you end up in a situation where you're observing in a spiritual form again…try walking out of the room and trying to find out where exactly Hitsugaya might be. That way we will be able to rescue him. We've started a search right now but the trail is non-existent and it's highly unlikely we'll be able to find him like this," Soifon ordered.

Rukia nodded furiously in response to that, earning a few odd stares and a disapproving snort from Soifon.

"While we are discussing this…I also have something to bring up," Unohana said loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room again. A few eyebrows were raised in interest. Once she was certain she had the full attention of everyone in the room, Unohana spoke again. "…I have found something slightly…very marginally slightly…off about Sousuke Aizen's corpse. The same goes for Momo Hinamori's."

"…Unohana-san, are you sure?" Ukitake urged. "If that's true, and Aizen-san's corpse may not really be his **corpse**…"

"It throws everything into a wholly different light." Kyouraku mused, tipping down his straw hat to cover his eyes from view.

* * *

He'd lost track of time.

The time had melted into just endless pain, giving him no room to think, or even try escape. Either Gin or Aizen always came every few hours, just as it felt like he could stand the pain a little bit because the drug started wearing off. Then they'd go through the process of forcing him to drink down that hell drug which would cause him nothing but pain, pain, pain…

It wasn't just the pain. The drug trapped him inside his own mind, as he watched his deepest fears, his most guarded secrets, all play out. Often enough, it was the same.

He'd be watching himself, mounted atop a graceful…yet monstrous…sickly pale horse, slowly killing each and every single person he had ever come to care about. Matsumoto toppled, Yuzu hitting the ground and not waking back up, Karin burning to her death so that she was unrecognizable, Hinamori's ripped out organs…Rukia begging him to stop but he not listening…raising his sword…bringing it down…

The illusions always stopped right there. Before he slew Rukia. He wasn't sure why they just ended off there.

After a while, the illusions melted into reality and he wasn't sure what was real anymore.

The pain, on the other hand, was very real. It was always there, no matter what he did, what he thought about. Sometimes he could make the nausea go away, by bringing his mind to other things. But the pain was always there, like an undercurrent.

Aizen would sometimes come to talk to Hitsugaya, always smiling and chuckling. Hinamori would trail behind him, quietly obedient, like a real doll. Once, he had had Hinamori feed Hitsugaya the drug as a change instead.

It had been a nightmare.

Aizen and Gin were enough to make Hitsugaya want to throw up. Hinamori, however…she was a walking corpse. Not only that, but the emotional levels were completely different when he was kissed by Hinamori. With Aizen or Gin, it was nothing but pure hatred. With Hinamori…

So when she had leaned in, he had fought desperately against the vines, yelling curses and angry threats at Aizen. Then she had kissed him, and he had stilled, not fighting against her like he would with Aizen or Gin. She had been cold…so much colder than he remembered her…

The pain alone was enough…it sometimes took everything he had not to just completely give up. Sometimes he just wanted this entire process over with, if it meant he could get away from the pain. Even if it meant turning into Death, of the Four Horsemen.

It was at times like that, when he had completely given up, when something began murmuring in his head. Something like a voice…and the message was always the same…

'_Give it up now…just rest…__**I **__will take over from here. Let me free.'_

Hitsugaya wondered if he was going crazy.

Or was it that part of him which was 'Death' speaking to him in low whispers and persuading purrs?

He didn't know.

When the urge to succumb to the pain, to Aizen, to the drug became especially strong…Hitsugaya could practically feel something banging against the inner doors to his mind, begging to be let out, so that it could wreak havoc upon the world.

It was at times like that, when he felt the other entity fighting to come out, that he really knew that he must never allow it, and he firmly locked the doors to his mind. It wasn't **him** that was fighting to get out. It was someone…or something…completely different from Hitsugaya.

Yet it **was** Hitsugaya.

The topic itself was too complex for Hitsugaya to really ponder.

Finally…the worst of the worst…Hitsugaya would quietly retreat to the very corner of his inner world, slowly relinquishing control. He'd sit in that corner, silent, shaking, as the images of carnage continued in his head, and he felt himself come over a complete change.

Then he would grow afraid, and seize control of his body once again, shoving 'Death' aside roughly.

He often worried about his play. That was the only time he really felt like he had a grasp on reality, even if it was tiny. Through Rukia's eyes, he had seen Yuzu…safe…but…

Karin.

Whenever he thought the name, and it was often enough, it felt like his entire world was shaking and crumbling. That charred, destroyed body…carried out of the ruins of their home…

Karin. Dead.

Hitsugaya wondered dryly…which hurt him more? Karin's death? Or Hinamori's?

"_How long are you intending on holding back the flood gates?"_

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, used to the voice by now. "…as long as I need to," he whispered back.

"_You know that it's useless, that I'll get out soon. You could save yourself a lot of grief if you just let me out right now…it'll be troublesome for me as well if our body is too weak to move once I take over."_

"Like Hell I'll let you out…" Hitsugaya said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "You're not **me**…"

"_You're just afraid of the power that'll come with just surrendering to me, admit it."_ The voice was accusing, mocking…but oh so true.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth together. He couldn't let himself get tense again…that would only serve to cause more unneeded pain…pain which had, in the past half hour or so, faded a bit so that he could actually think clearly again for once.

"…_you're wrong when you say I'm not you. I __**am**__ you in every sense of the word…but you're still too afraid to admit it. Too afraid to admit you're anything like the monster I am. __**We**__ are."_

Would the fucking voice never go away?!

As if reading his thoughts…in fact, it probably **had** read his thoughts…the voice let out a low chuckle which echoed in his head.

"…_all right…you're the one in control right now…so I'll follow your orders __**my lord**__…but just remember I'll be putting you through Seven Hells ten times worse than what you're faced with now once __**I**__ have control over that body. Farewell for now…" _The voice faded away gleefully in his head, the last echoes dying away into nothing.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath in…or at least, as deep as he possibly could breathe into without causing himself any sort of pain…and re-opened his teal eyes. It was as dark as always…no change…the surroundings gloomy.

Then he allowed his spinning mind to ask the one question he'd been avoiding at all costs.

…how much longer could he last like this?

* * *

The Council Meeting had ended off on a confused note, not as professional as back before this entire mess.

The blind Council Master stood in the quiet infirmary room currently occupied by just one. A girl, not yet even in her teens. Her eyes peacefully closed, various monitors hooked up to her to watch her breathing, her pulse rate, her blood flow…everything possible.

He wondered vaguely if unhooking the girl would kill her immediately.

Well it couldn't be helped…orders were orders, absolutes…not meant to be questioned, just obeyed. There was no way **he** didn't have plans for the future. If **he **had asked for this girl to be brought…then that meant he had reasons, he had plans for this girl.

"Just be glad that you can aid in the salvation of this world…" he murmured softly. Then, one by one, he unhooked her from each of the machines, watching as the screens went blank. The hospital staff would be up here in minutes. He would have to leave immediately.

He picked her up gently, feeling a slight stirring of pity for her. Her breathing remained peaceful…the sleep she now indulged in was not simple sleep, even he could tell. Something far deeper than sleep…

His sensitive ears picked up the sound of panicked running from outside in the hall. The nurses were coming.

So, without further hesitation, he stood up and simply left through the open window, girl in his arms.

* * *

The meeting had ended off on an uncertain note. Unohana was further investigating into Aizen's and Hinamori's corpses. Soifon had started tracking down Gin Ichimaru. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Byakuya continued searching for Hitsugaya…though they knew that when they found Ichimaru, Hitsugaya would be with him…or vice versa.

Rukia and Matsumoto had been told to simply wait…to tend to Yuzu for now. Rukia felt a pang of anger as she and Matsumoto were driven back to the hospital. Even Zaraki and his play had been asked to cooperate in searching for any witnesses or leads that could help them in any of the current investigations going on.

Yet she had been told to just sit there meekly like a good little doll and do nothing.

It apparently made Matsumoto just as angry as it made Rukia, since the woman spent most of the car ride yelling complaints about the council and swearing vulgarly in several different languages Rukia didn't understand or even remotely recognize.

It was frustrating, true, but sometimes Rukia knew that they had to be patient. There were times to rage, times to make your opinions know, time to be meek and quiet, and times to be patient until they had further results. Right now was probably the last one. Even if she and Matsumoto had been allowed to help, Rukia doubted that without further results, there would be anything for them to do.

The driver stopped in front of the hospital's glass double doors, turning to car so that the back doors were right in front of the doors. Rukia gave him a word of thanks before clambering out, followed closely by Matsumoto.

As soon as the two of them watched the driver ride off, and entered the hospital, they were bombarded with hordes of frantic nurses and a few doctors.

They were all talking at once and obviously annoying Matsumoto. Eventually the woman got fed up with it (she was short on temper and even more so on patience) and exploded.

"SHUT UP and tell me one at a time!" She yelled into the nearest doctor's face, who paled.

The lobby went quiet, as the doctor explained quietly in a trembling voice. "Patient Yuzu Kurosaki has disappeared from her room!"

Rukia stilled, her heard practically skipping a few beats. Before she could say anything, Matsumoto exploded again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SHE'S DISAPPEARED FROM HER ROOM?!" Matsumoto roared, spinning on her heel and heading straight for the stairs leading a floor up to where Yuzu's room was located. The crowd of nurses and doctors followed after her.

Rukia raced after them as well.

So soon after Karin…

When Rukia reached the doorway, Matsumoto was collapsed just inside the room, sobbing with frustration. The bed was empty, the equipment which had been attached to Yuzu all on the floor in various states of wreckage.

…and the cold air blew in through a wide open window.

Rukia rushed to the window, peering out of it and in the area. Not a single trace of Yuzu was to be found.

"She was a comatose girl…where could she have gotten to? Through the window, none the less! This is the second story of a hospital; it should have **killed** any normal person…" One of the nurses was telling another one of her colleagues.

Rukia slowly walked back over to where Matsumoto crouched, kneeling down beside the woman. "Rangiku-san…"

Matsumoto looked up with red eyes. "I don't believe this, Rukia-chan…first Toushiro-sama was taken away from us, and then Karin, and now even Yuzu…this is happening too fast, I can't keep up…!"

Rukia looked up at the hospital staff. "Please, could you let Rangiku-san rest for a bit? I'll have to report this in to Ukitake-sama but I don't think she can come in her state."

One of the nurses; a plump, kind looking older woman, stepped forward. She smiled gently and nodded, taking Rukia's place next to Matsumoto. "Please, this was our Seireitei Hospital's fault for not having a closer eye on Kurosaki-san. We will try our best to aid you in any way in her safe retrieval." Then she turned her attention to Matsumoto. "Come on, don't sit there crying young lady…I'll take you to a quieter room…" She helped Matsumoto up and led her out of the room, whispering comforting things to the younger woman the entire time.

Rukia's eyes trailed after them. Once they disappeared and they couldn't be heard anymore, Rukia turned around to survey the room. Then, face tight, Rukia turned her attention back to the remaining hospital staff. "…please don't touch anything else in this room. We may be calling in the police for help in finding Yuzu-chan. Keep it under lock and key."

One of the doctors nodded. "We'll just at least close the window…someone could get in that way and tamper with the room. As far as we're concerned, this is a kidnapping."

Rukia nodded gratefully, as the doctor turned around and began giving various instructions to his nurses. It was quite a workforce, the hospital was.

The smile she had had coming on disappeared completely as she remembered her next duty. She had to go inform Ukitake before she did anything else.

So she headed out, to do just that.

* * *

"…wake up, Hitsugaya-kun…do wake up…or we'll have to wake you up our way…"

His mind blurred into consciousness. When had he fallen unconscious…? He didn't remember. He must have been at that point where location and circumstance didn't matter anymore, he just needed sleep…and his body had shut down on him. He could feel the heavy blood flow from where the thorns had dug into him as he slept. It hurt.

It would hurt even more later on, once the drug was re-administered.

"…it's quite urgent, Hitsugaya-kun."

The voice…Aizen…?

Hitsugaya's mind snapped back into focus, at an almost dizzying speed. He jerked his head up to glare at Aizen, who knelt in front of him, looking highly amused for some reason.

Seeing that Hitsugaya was now awake and aware, Aizen stood back up and took a few steps back. "…I've grown tired of waiting, Hitsugaya-kun. I thought that after the first day or so you would just give up…but it seems you are just far too stubborn for your own good. Three days have passed already."

Hitsugaya spat blood, feeling a little bit energized. Whatever hurt Aizen was joy to him. "…so what…you've…finally decided to kill me and be done…with?" Damn, he was shorter on breath and energy than he had expected. He could hardly form the sentences without running out of breath.

A flicker of surprise crossed Aizen's features, as his eyebrows arched up. He was giving Hitsugaya a rather disbelieving look. "Do you think, after all I have done up to this point, I would simply kill you? I already told you…I need all **four** of the Horsemen or it'll be no good."

Hitsugaya growled from deep in his throat. "Then what further do you…want from me? I'd rather die before working for…or with…you."

Aizen was giving Hitsugaya a half pitying, half amused look. "That just won't do at all, Hitsugaya-kun…you're going to quite upset me at this rate."

"…be…upset…it's of no con…cern…to me," snarled Hitsugaya.

"You don't care what happens to Hinamori-kun?"

Hitsugaya smirked a bit, through his gasps as the conversation took its toll on him. "Hinamori is d-dead…she's beyond…anything you can d-do…"

Aizen watched Hitsugaya impassively, almost seeming as if this was really beginning to annoy him. "…this is your last chance, Hitsugaya-kun, before I resort to slightly more drastic measures. What will it be?"

"…die, bastard."

Then the infuriating asshole chuckled, the same way he always did, and turned away. "I thought you may say that, Hitsugaya-kun…well I have just one thing left to say before we bring out the trump card." Aizen stared at Hitsugaya through cold, brown eyes for a brief second. Hitsugaya stared back stubbornly. Then the gaze was averted by Aizen, thus breaking their eye contact. "…I am not above petty tricks if that is what it would require, Hitsugaya-kun. Gin, you may come in now…I think we can start playtime now."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as Gin strutted in, looking to the entire world like he owned the place. Aizen moved aside a bit to allow Gin access, smiling mirthlessly the entire time.

Hitsugaya couldn't tear his eyes away from Gin's descent. Or, more accurately, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sleeping girl held easily bridal style in Gin's arms.

The strangled whisper escaped his cracked lips.

"Yu…zu…"

Oh gods.

They had Yuzu.

So **this** was the so called 'trump card'? A hostage?!

"Aizen…you can get no lower…" hissed Hitsugaya. "You're…taking a young girl…hostage."

Said man just shrugged off the insult, looking as placid as usual. "It is only because you forced my hand, Hitsugaya-kun…really, your uncooperative nature may be the death of you. Or, ah…excuse me…the death of your doll there."

Rage rose inside of Hitsugaya. It wasn't even on the same level as the rage he'd felt when Aizen had first given that fucking drug to him. No, this rage far surpassed even that kind of anger.

This was pure, harsh hatred. For Aizen, for Ichimaru, for the fucking situation he had been placed in.

"…now, listen, Hitsugaya-kun…if you don't quietly hand over control to that other side of you…and I **know** he's in there somewhere so don't try lying…well you will see what I will do if you don't." Aizen sneered. Ichimaru, meanwhile, had set down Yuzu on her back on the floor in front of Hitsugaya, so that he could see her face still but she was out of reach.

She looked so peaceful and quiet, even while she was in the hands of sick sadistic bastards who were using her as a hostage. What had they done to her?

"Don't look like that, Hitsugaya-kun…we haven't done anything to dear Yuzu yet." Aizen told Hitsugaya. The younger boy couldn't stifle back all of the relief that came with that statement. "She's simply been in a…ah…**coma** since the fire. I had Kaname escort her from the hospital to here."

Hitsugaya froze. Only two words registered. **Coma**. **Kaname.**

"Kaname…you mean Kaname Tousen?" asked Hitsugaya disbelievingly. "Tousen…one of the Council Masters?"

Aizen shook his head, almost sadly. "I've overestimated you…I expected you to have figured it out by now. Gin has been convicted of treason, and I am supposed to have been brutally murdered by you. That would mean neither of us can show up in public without instant panic. I **had** to have someone else helping who could work for us in plain daylight, under the eye of the council, no?"

Hitsugaya growled again. "…I should have known…" But Tousen, of all people…Tousen had vouched for justice more than anyone. He had seemed like a genuinely good man, if a bit distant.

Aizen was still talking in the background.

"…we may not have done anything to Yuzu yet, but we could…or rather will…without your cooperation. For instance…"

As if he'd received a signal, Gin leaned down and grasped Yuzu's finger. Hitsugaya watched in horror as the fox-like man bent the digit way beyond what Hitsugaya knew a joint could be flexible of. A sickening cracking noise filled the room.

Yet Yuzu kept on sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the pain.

It was both a relief and a cause of anger.

These damn men had no limits.

When Hitsugaya went silent, there was yet another cracking noise. All the colour left in Hitsugaya's face drained totally, as he saw another one of Yuzu's fingers bend back and break.

Internally he was screaming. Outwardly he was too shocked to say or do anything at all.

A voice ground through his head again.

"_Ah…so they brought out little Yuzu, did they…? Well be glad for small blessings…at least it wasn't Rukia."_

Hitsugaya, desperate as Ichimaru worked on the third finger, yelled back at the voice inwardly. _"…__**GOD DAMNIT**__! Damn it, damn it, damn it…"_

"…_ah, there goes the fourth finger now…stop dawdling…you should decide. Will you let me out?"_

Hitsugaya was absolutely torn. If he let this other…**side** of himself take over now…it would all be over. Anything he'd withstood till now. There was no certainty that Yuzu or anyone else he treasured would be safe from…**himself**…either. Yet if he didn't act soon…

Gin seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this torture. Aizen was doing nothing but silently watching Hitsugaya, that fucking smile never budging from his deceitfully handsome face.

…then Yuzu stirred.

Alarms went off all over Hitsugaya's head as the girl's eyes fluttered a bit. Why did she have to regain consciousness here…and now?!

Yuzu's eyes slid open. They stared around her surroundings for a moment blearily…then they widened to the size of saucepans as the pain in her right hand registered with her brain.

The first, agonized scream cut through the tense air.

"YUZU!" Hitsugaya yelled, making the not so smart move of struggling against the vines. He did it without thinking. And paid when blood splashed to the ground from his chest. Hissing in pain, Hitsugaya retreated a bit, but kept his eyes fixated on Yuzu's twisting figure.

"Decided yet, Hitsugaya-kun?" Aizen asked, almost merrily.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Hitsugaya roared, using up what little breath he'd had left. He spent the next few seconds panting, listening to Yuzu's pained screams and watching her writhing with just as much agony in his own eyes as hers.

As she writhed, Ichimaru deftly grabbed up her hand and broke the last finger left on that hand. Yuzu let out another wail, sobbing and screaming at the same time.

Now Hitsugaya was panicking as well. He was desperate. Anyone would do…he just wanted to see Yuzu all right. _"…god damnit…I'll give you the fucking body! Make them stop hurting her!"_

There was a deep laugh from the corner of Hitsugaya's mind. _"…I can't come out yet, the play hasn't reached its climax yet. Besides…weren't you listening to Aizen? I can't come out to play until you've been plummeted into the deepest of despairs."_

Hitsugaya cursed angrily. "Stop it! Aizen, stop it!"

Aizen cocked his head to his side. "You just don't get it, Hitsugaya-kun…the cause of her pain is you being so indecisive. You brought this on her. The least you could do is help her out of it."

The world was turning ultraviolet again…like the time in the shrine when he had been faced with Karin's death. "God…this isn't going to plunge me into despair…Death can't come out until…"

Aizen cut him off. "I know very well the circumstances which must be upheld to initiate your awakening. All right, I will show you **despair**."

Then he turned around and in a flash, had drawn a sword from his side. Hitsugaya's eyes widened upon seeing the glinting steel, panic overwhelming his entire being.

"Wait…Aizen…what are you…?!"

The answer became clear when Aizen brought the sword swinging down. It connected right into the side of Yuzu's neck, as her entire head came flying off in a shower of blood. The blood splattered Hitsugaya, as he watched Yuzu's head sail across the room in hazy horror. Then the head landed, directly in front of him, and landed so that it was facing him.

Yuzu's mouth was opened in a perpetual scream she would never deliver.

Hitsugaya **felt** his entire world crumbling. Shaking, he stared with pure horror at Yuzu's lopped off head. He couldn't think straight. Things were going dark…hazy…and there was a haunting laugh only he could hear.

"…_FINALLY!"_ The voice crowed in victory. Hitsugaya almost felt something inside him snap…or was it…change?

"_I'm finally allowed out…time for __**you**__ to see what it's like back here. It's __**my**__ time now."_ With that Hitsugaya, inside his own mind, saw a great black door opening up behind him. It led into nothing but blackness. A pitch darkness that Hitsugaya knew he would never make it back out of.

Then silver chains shot out from the depths of the door, wrapping around him and dragging him backwards.

The last thing he heard was the laugh. A voice so like his own…but still somehow…not.

* * *

Aizen watched as the young man continued to stare at Yuzu's head, his expression slowly going from horror to an almost blank calm. A few seconds passed like that before the explosion came.

All the vines combusted at once, showering the entire room with the blood which they had been carrying. Aizen took a step back as red liquid splashed onto him from all sides.

His mouth felt dry as some sort of presence made itself into the room, stifling anything else that was unfortunate enough to be in there at the same time. Aizen watched with some shock, some awe, as a great horse…mane billowing back with the air and slowly fading away…eyes sharp blue and merciless…literally faded into the room. At first it was small, galloping in circles through the air, more smoke and shadows in the shape of a horse than anything else. Then it gradually grew bigger, gaining shape and substance. Till a horse stood before them, greatly and majestic in its beauty, yet terrifying and glowing white light. It wasn't a clear, pure white. It was the white someone turned once they were dead. A pale, ghostly light.

There was a slight rustle as someone rose. Aizen saw Hitsugaya, covered head to toe in crimson, slowly getting up. His eyes invisible through the blood stained white hair which obscured them from view.

Aizen swallowed. Death…the actual **Death**…in human form…was standing in the room.

Then Hitsugaya looked up, and placed a hand on the horse. Teal eyes which had been so dull and lifeless before were glowing an eerie pale blue in the darkness of the room. He looked straight at Aizen.

…and then Hitsugaya spoke, his voice cold. "…Death of the Four Horsemen, Rider of the Pale Horse. You rang?"

* * *

***starts laughing like some sort of crazed maniac* Well there you have it, the thirteenth chapter. 13 is a fun number, don't you think? xD I figured that since it's such a fun number, we should start upping the plotline flow a bit here. I do hope you all liked it. I am gonna have FUN with the rest of this story, I can tell...**

**I wrote this all nearing 3 am so that I could get this up for you people today. Be grateful. *waves around paper fan* This is a new record...two chapters that were 10 pages long each in only so much time. xD**

**I noticed that I was making people 'disappear' a lot. So far we've had Hitsugaya, Gin, Yuzu and Yamamoto. Wooooow. __ I suck at making up plotlines don't I? lol**

**Ah yes; and to those of you who reviewed last chapter telling me my writing does NOT suck and giving me encouragement, I thank you tons. You give me inspiration and helped me write. ^^**

**So remember to review both chapters I put up...until chapter 14....**


	14. The Apocalypse Beginning

**Allrighty so here's chapter fourteen which I struggled like hell to write. xD I got a new laptop, YAY, my grandparents are epicness...and all...so...bweh. Anyway.**

**I've been meaning to mention this for the longest while, but it kept on slipping my mind...many, many months ago, I got a PM from a dear reader who told me, in so many words, that there was a story _exactly like mine_ out there on the vast internet. Someone copied Doll Master, warped it into a HitsuHime and didn't give me any credit at all. _ Whoever it is, I'd appreciate it if you stopped. I've had at least three people tell me that they've seen a story eerily similar to this one out there, and I really don't appreciate my ideas being copied.**

**....well enough for my bitch-spazz. :D My third seat from the HitsuRuki Army, phoenixfire, told me I should announce to people how old I am. O_o So I was like...well okay, I'll do that next chapter...though I don't really get why...well for those of you folks who haven't heard from me already, I turned 13 a few months ago. :D Not too old for this stuff yet folks!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, really.**

**Warning: *points up* Look at disclaimer for reference.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Apocalypse Starting**

Soifon cursed loudly, slamming a hand down onto the desktop angrily. The terrified members of her Correction Corps shrunk away from the wrath of their leader, some of them hiding behind the others and nervously shuffling their feet back and forth. She was absolutely furious. There was already so much going on. And now her men brought her information about increasing incidents around Seireitei. Dolls and masters were being attacked, ever since last night.

There were few who survived the attacks.

Out of forty-two victims already, only the odd three had survived. Two of them were bordering on death, lying in the hospital, not even conscious. The third was blubbering and screaming, still absolutely terrified. She'd been locked in a safety padded room for her own good.

Was it Ichimaru? Had he started moving his unknown plans into action? Or was it some other serial murderer?

If the latter was the case, then Soifon would make him regret the day he started causing havoc while the council was already stretched so thin.

Yuzu Kurosaki had been reported in as missing. Ichimaru was plotting against them. Aizen was dead. Hitsugaya was captured and being tortured. Yamamoto was missing.

What havoc.

Now these murders. All carried out over the vast city, at times that made no sense.

Soifon pushed her bangs back with her twitching fingers. They were itching to just close around someone's neck and squeeze until all the bones in their neck were broken and splintered.

Someone was going to pay for this mess.

She'd spent almost two days with no sleep at all. It was taking its toll on her, as her eyes threatened to shut on her at any coming time. She couldn't allow herself to go to sleep yet.

Not until this was somehow solved and over with.

"So, is that all? If I find that you've left **anything** out in this report, I'll have your damn heads," snarled Soifon. Her subordinates all turned various shades of milky white.

One of them mustered up enough courage to speak. Soifon made a vague note to promote him. Bravo to him for courage, at least. "We've made sure several times that no material was left out to speak of, ma'am. Everything should be perfectly compiled in there."

"I'll take your word for it." Soifon huffed. "I want any people we can spare right now on this case right now. Find out who's going around killing masters." She didn't need to bother mentioning the dolls. They were completely insignificant.

It was a bit past 3 p.m. already. Undoubtedly most of the council was carrying out their different investigations at various spots in the capital. Soifon wondered if she could somehow enlist the help of one of the slightly less tied up council members to aid her in this.

Soifon's head snapped up in surprise as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a bright red letter drift down from the open window. She glared outside, and saw an eagle circling outside a few times, before flying away. Soifon bent down and snatched up the letter, scrutinizing it closely.

She recognized the seal immediately. The Gotei 13 seal. Did this mean that Yamamoto was back, finally? Where had the old man been this entire time, anyway?

Soifon flicked the letter upwards, and as it flew in a fluttering arc back down, Soifon said clearly, "Soifon."

The letter burst into white-ish light. _"All Council Masters are requested to come to the Council Headquarter's west courtyard for an emergency meeting."_

Then it drifted back down, dissolving away into nothing on the floor.

Soifon stared at the letter as it disappeared, frowning. An emergency meeting. Council Masters weren't authorized to call emergency meetings without Yamamoto's direct signature of approval. That had to mean Yamamoto was back…unless one of the other Council Members were calling a meeting about something important, but couldn't get Yamamoto's signature because he wasn't back yet…but if that was the case, why the courtyard? Why not in the privacy of the sound-proof Council Meeting area?

"I'm going to be attending Council Meeting. I want all these documents organized and an investigation under way by the time I'm back," snapped Soifon. She wasn't even vaguely in the mood for a meeting. More foolish squabbling, more accusations flying everywhere with no grounds…

She snatched up her discarded haori off the backrest of her chair and slinging it on, left for the courtyard.

* * *

The west courtyard was already filling up with Council members and their central dolls.

Ukitake stood next to Kyouraku, sensing something off. He wasn't sure which of the Council Members had called the meeting yet. He'd asked every single one that had assembled thus far, and not one of them had responded with an affirmative.

Seeing Soifon approaching, Ukitake waved her over. The woman looked thoroughly unhappy…even unhappier than usual.

"Yes?" She half growled as she reached the spot where Ukitake was. "Who called this meeting? You?"

Ukitake blinked, closing his mouth and lowering his hand. So it hadn't been Soifon either. "No…that's precisely what I was about to ask you. Now only Tousen-san is left who hasn't come…I don't remember him investigating into anything individually…Komamura-san hasn't said anything so it couldn't be about their investigation into Genryuusai-sensei's disappearance…"

Soifon let out an annoyed huff, folding her arms over her chest. "Then what? My time is being wasted waiting for a meeting **that wasn't called** to start?"

"…let's wait until Tousen gets here before we start getting all grumpy, Soifon," reasoned Kyouraku. "He might've had something important to say, after all."

Byakuya approached them, his face as serious as usual. He stopped beside Soifon. He seemed to have overheard the conversation from a few metres away. "Zaraki was called out as well. I can't help but think this may really be important."

"We were just saying that we should wait until Tousen-san gets here before we leave and try to figure out who's been playing pranks." Ukitake said, good-natured as always. "Hisagi-san is already here…since the doll's here the master should be on his way."

"…and I see the very man coming." Kyouraku reported, shielding his eyes with his hand from the sun's glare. The entire assembly turned around in the direction Kyouraku was looking.

Tousen was indeed approaching, carrying something under his arm. The closer he got, the clearer the object got. A…ball? No, it wasn't a ball. In fact it looked exactly like…

Shigekuni Yamamoto's head, cut off at the base, flew through the air in a graceful arc and landed right in the middle of the crowd. All the council masters and dolls dodged to the side, watching with horror as their Commander's head hit the grass, and rolled a few times.

There was a long trembling silence as all eyes stared into Yamamoto's dead, glazed over ones. Then slowly…one by one…each pair of eyes turned to look up at Tousen.

Komamura was the first to speak. "Tousen! G-Genryuusai-dono…how…what is going on?!"

"He died proudly, without a single word of begging or a scream," reported Tousen calmly. "As expected of our Commander."

Soifon stepped forward, yellow light beginning to form around her hand. "…explain yourself, Tousen. Are you saying that **you** killed Yamamoto-dono?"

Tousen's blank, blind eyes turned in Soifon's direction. "No."

"You lie!" Kurotsuchi screeched. "Who else would have done this?"

Hisagi had scrambled to the front of the crowd. "Wait! There must be some sort of mistake, Kaname-sama would never…"

"It is all right, Shuuhei. You were never my real doll. You have no obligation to defend me." Tousen's tone hadn't changed. He sounded calm, even in the face of several council level masters and dolls who had just seen him throw their King's head into the crowd.

Hisagi spun around, facing his master. "Kaname-sama! Kensei-sama may have been my real master but…" He was cut off by Soifon, who had already formed the beginnings of her power. A shining yellow gauntlet-like object adorned her hand, with a single needle…a 'stinger'…traveling up her middle finger. Her infamous ability…two hit kill.

Byakuya, likewise, had thousands of glimmering, pale pink light surrounding him. Deadly bits of energy which, upon contact, would shred through any substance. Because of their shine, they looked like cherry blossom petals, floating lazily through the air.

Both of these techniques were aimed straight for Tousen.

"…now, now, now…let's not be too hasty." A familiar voice rang through the courtyard. All attention swivelled in the direction of the speaker.

They were overloaded, all at once. A sick, weakening feeling overcame most of the dolls, as they stumbled over sideways and collapsed. The masters felt the effects as well, though they all remained standing, able to withstand this much of power leakage, at least.

Then raw, uncontained power boomed through the entire courtyard, bearing down upon them. Zaraki laughed loudly, eagerly, while Kurotsuchi let out a shriek of anger, stumbling slightly.

Finally…and this time…everyone was affected deeply. It was almost as if cold, death-like hands had reached out and grabbed hold of each of them. An icy chill seeped into their bones, as a kind of empty terror filled each of them.

Ukitake choked. "Aizen."

The man who had supposedly been dead this entire time sat before them, mounted atop a pure white horse, looking amused. He stared down at them, glasses missing, hair styled back.

"It's not good for them hearts to tease 'em too much, Aizen-san." An accented, light-hearted voice laughed. From everyone's left, Gin Ichimaru sat on his own, black horse, relaxed and looking absolutely delighted at the stunned expressions he got. "Why hello, it's been a while."

The next sound they heard was cackling. Nothing but pure, unstoppable, crazy laughter. Byakuya's eyes widened the slightest bit as he caught sight of Ichigo Kurosaki…white mask covering his face from view…mounted atop a bright crimson horse. He and the horse were both standing on top of one of the shed's roofs. In a single bound, they were down, coming to a halt directly opposite of Ichimaru.

Zaraki looked like he was in heaven. So many strong opponents, so little time.

Meanwhile, Soifon had already figured out a rapid-fire strategy in her head. Whirling around at lightning speed, she dove for Tousen, who still stood alone, forgotten, behind everyone. Surprise flashed across the blind man's face, as he raised his hand, about to start his ability.

But too late to defend himself.

Soifon brought her hand down, intent on striking Tousen somewhere twice. They didn't need more than three council level master opponents.

Just as she was about to make contact, Soifon was flying, the world spinning out of control as her hand was easily grabbed up and twisted. She also took measures, trained in hand-to-hand combat. This was her specialty. She did a special twist that was supposed to get her out of any kind of hold.

Yet she still found her arm pinned behind her back, her joints screaming in pain. She lashed out with her other hand, but that was also easily blocked.

"…don't try." A voice, deep and quiet…whispered into her ear. She was thrown away, flying into Komamura, who easily caught the much lighter woman and set her down gently.

Ukitake let out a sound bordering between a choke and a gasp of horror. "H-Hi…Hitsu…ga…"

Toushiro Hitsugaya stood before them.

He was the only one who stood un-mounted, even though a great, terrible horse stood behind him, pale blue eyes burning with the Cold Fires of Hell. The horse was white, like Aizen's mount…but gave off an eerie, strange glow, even as the sun shone on it. It wasn't the pure, dove-like white Aizen's mount was. Instead, it was the pallid white complexion which belonged to only those of the dead. As it moved, it was soundless…no hoof prints were left in its wake, no walking sounds.

Hitsugaya had the horse's reigns in his right hand, and his left rested on the horse's neck comfortably. Ukitake wasn't sure what to think. Hitsugaya had just protected Tousen…an obvious traitor…even injuring Soifon in the process. He stood with Aizen, Ichimaru and Kurosaki. Was he a traitor as well?

No…Ukitake couldn't bring himself to believe that. Hitsugaya would not, even under threat to his own life, betray them. He wouldn't betray anyone as long as he felt he had their trust. It was his sense of duty and friendship.

Yet Hitsugaya's eyes, usually much warmer in their depths despite them being such a cool blue, were empty and completely without the slightest trace of affection. He was completely unreadable. Like his horse, his eyes were giving off an eerie blue glow.

…and as Ukitake looked at him, terror struck him for what seemed like no reason at all.

Kyouraku approached behind Ukitake, murmuring into his friend's ear. "…they've completely surrounded us on all four sides. We're like ducks waiting to be executed."

Executed.

Was Hitsugaya doing this because he was angry at having been falsely charged…since it was obvious now that Aizen was alive…and wanted revenge for them daring to set an execution sentence down upon him?

Ukitake remembered Rukia's 'dream'. Hitsugaya was aiding those sick…dare Ukitake think it…**bastards** who had put him through Hell. Why? No matter what Ukitake thought, he couldn't figure out the answer to that one word question. Why?

There was something definitely strange. Hitsugaya's eyes were too…**empty**…blank…dull…like he wasn't even there. **Lifeless**. Was it supposed to be like this? Could someone usually so full of life be reduced to…this?

Byakuya sounded nothing short of absolutely beyond shocked. "Hitsugaya…you've…"

Hitsugaya turned his attention to Byakuya, face impassive.

"…what about Rukia?" Byakuya suddenly demanded, his voice tone angry. "You're going to abandon **her** too? Rukia? My sister?"

It was like it had struck a cord somewhere. Hitsugaya's eyes seemed to almost…flinch…and a hint of life returned to them. Yet he still didn't say anything.

"That's far enough." Aizen's smooth voice interrupted. Byakuya spun around on his heel. There was a mini-cherry blossom storm blazing around him, portraying his anger well enough even though his face didn't give a single hint. "You need to stop bothering Hitsugaya-kun…or he'll get **upset**."

The way Aizen said 'upset' made Ukitake feel as if that would be a truly horrible thing indeed. Even Aizen looked slightly uneasy, if Ukitake's eyes weren't deceiving him.

"This begins my Conquest," Aizen chuckled. Had Ukitake, after all, been detecting unease that was not actually there? If not then Aizen was completely relaxed now. "We've begun our Apocalypse. None of you can stop us."

Kyouraku stepped forward, putting himself between Byakuya and Aizen. It was a warning. Kyouraku's way of silently telling Byakuya to not do anything rash. "…so tell us, what exactly are your plans? You've killed off our Commander, dug up the oldest fairytale in Soul Society history and proved it to be true…what else? Surely this isn't the end?"

"If I was fool enough to tell my enemies all my moves before I made them, then I wouldn't be here right now." Aizen responded coolly. "Today was just a warning to you all. Now that the Horsemen gave gathered, the apocalypse will start whether you like it or not. Proof are the number of masters and dolls just dropping dead lately. Am I not right, Soifon?"

Soifon hissed. "It was **you**…I should have known…all forty-two of those victims were **your** doing."

Aizen made a movement not unlike a shrug. "We have made our move. It is time you made yours."

Kyouraku pushed one more time. "…you sure you don't want to give us even the teeniest insight into your plans? Level the playing field a bit?"

The last sentence seemed to amuse Aizen to no ends, as he actually gave a genuine, amused smirk. "I will say this. **I will rule over the Heavens**."

Then suddenly all four riders and Tousen were gone, leaving behind a shocked crowd.

* * *

She'd gotten sick of waiting for news.

There had been no contact from Ukitake for a while. He'd just told her to stand by, that he would get back to her as soon as possible with new information on Hitsugaya's disappearance.

Rukia walked through the empty streets, finding her way to the Council Headquarters. Soifon had set down a city-wide lockdown. Nobody was allowed to come outside their houses past a certain time, except for those a part of or associated with the Council.

Rukia figured she counted as the latter.

She knew there was a shortcut, somewhere near here, through an alley. Matsumoto had been talking about it, and had even pointed it out once. Seeing the entrance into an alley, Rukia peered into it curiously. It was dim, and she couldn't see where it led to. Was it here?

Cautiously she entered it, and walked on. There were dumpsters and graffiti on the walls. So even Seireitei…the capital…was no better off than Karakura in terms of teenage delinquents…

Rukia stopped walking. She had come to a dead end…a brick wall stretched on in front of her, too high and flat for her to climb. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Rukia turned back around. Time to head back to the hotel she and Matsumoto were staying at for now…she just couldn't remember where the Council Headquarters were located. She knew the hotel was walking distance to it, and yet…

"The Headquarters are in the opposite direction."

Rukia froze, looking up. She had immediately recognized the voice, and was wondering if her ears were deceiving her.

Hitsugaya was standing there…blocking her path out of the alley. He was expressionless…unreadable…

The only thing that prevented Rukia from screaming in delight and jumping forward to hug him was the atmosphere he emitted. He was…like a cloud of suffering. She felt cold all over, like clammy hands were caressing her face, her arms, her legs…and…even though Hitsugaya stood so close to her…so near…he felt so far…unreachable. He felt like a complete stranger.

Usually when she was in the same room…or even same house…as Hitsugaya, she felt warm and comforted. She truly felt like she was **home**. However, now…there were no traces of such a feeling. She hadn't ever felt like this around Hitsugaya.

It scared her.

And his eyes…his usually kind eyes…they were bottomless…cold…indifferent…

"Toushiro-sama…?" Rukia whispered; her voice hardly loud enough to be heard. "You're…Toushiro-sama…right?"

Hitsugaya simply nodded impassively in response. Then he held out his hand towards Rukia, gracefully, swiftly. "…it's to make up for last time. In the tower," said Hitsugaya. "Come with me."

Rukia looked down at his open palm, somewhat uneasy. If it had been yesterday…or even five minutes ago…she would have taken that hand happily, without thinking. Yet now, it felt like…if she took his hand…something irreparable would happen, and Rukia didn't want that. The sinister presence was too strong.

Still…despite his suddenly changed demeanour, this **was** Hitsugaya. It was impossible to exactly duplicate the colour of his eyes, and the way they changed between different shades of blue or green as he moved. Her entire body screamed out to her that this was Hitsugaya, and he was all right. She should be relieved.

Her soul told her otherwise…that this **wasn't** Hitsugaya at all, just some flimsy mimicry and it was a far cry from the usual warmth Hitsugaya emitted.

"You won't take my hand?" Hitsugaya asked quietly. Rukia flinched. His tone wasn't hurt, or anything of the sort…he just sounded empty.

"…that's…" Rukia trailed off, hesitantly raising her hand and stretching it out towards Hitsugaya. Like that time in the tower, it felt like there was some sort of wall between them. A glass wall…unbreakable…yet fragile at the same time, as if she chanced to exert some pressure, then the entire thing would just shatter.

But she was too scared to shatter the glass wall…not yet, she couldn't do it yet.

Hitsugaya took a step forward, reaching out. Rukia felt her skin brush against Hitsugaya's…and then the world around her flickered. It was just for a few seconds…but the world was crystal light for those few seconds. Her True Sight…

It showed the aura around Hitsugaya as…distorted. A deep, stifling black…yet his usual bright azure was mixed in with it, swirling, fighting for dominance.

The moment she drew away sharply, the spell was broken, and the world returned to how it had been.

"I can't take your hand. Not now." Rukia told Hitsugaya, drawing her hand up to her chest and fisting it.

His hand dropped to his side. "You won't come with me now?"

"You're not the Toushiro-sama I know." Rukia answered honestly.

Hitsugaya turned his head in her direction, and he was smiling bitterly. He reached out his hand again, and this time, he gently grasped a few stray strands of Rukia's hair, holding it lightly. Then he pressed the strands to his lips, closing his eyes. He was close to Rukia now…very close.

His mouth moved, whispering in her ear.

Rukia's eyes widened, confused.

Then Hitsugaya was gone, as if he had never even been there in the first place.

* * *

"_How long will it take you to drag me out of this hellish, absolute despair, my Only Light?"_

* * *

The encounter had left Rukia uneasy and jumpy. Hitsugaya had just been so off. It hadn't been **him**…yet it **had** been at the same time.

Where was he now? He'd just disappeared. Was he all right, at least? Could he have returned home? That burnt down, ruined home…?

She wondered if she should run around the city looking for him. It would be easy enough, since there were no people. Did she even want to see Hitsugaya again so soon, after the meeting in the alleyway? She had felt like something was slowly strangling her. Was she ready to face that again?

"Rukia, what are you doing here?"

The voice she had continuously heard growing up barged into Rukia's thoughts. The girl immediately snapped to attention, giving a hasty bow to her older brother.

"B-Byakuya-niisama, I…" Truth was, Rukia had just been wandering aimlessly the entire time, unsure which way was home or headquarters. Where was she now?

A quick glance told her that she was standing at the gates of the Kuchiki Manor in Seireitei. Had it been nearby? Byakuya stood in the garden, looking at Rukia with contemplating eyes.

"I have something I need to discuss with you, nii-sama," whispered Rukia. "Please excuse my demands…but could you listen to me?"

Byakuya was watching Rukia. "Very well…I, too, had something I wished to talk to you about. Come." Then he turned around, gesturing towards his sister to follow. The raven haired girl did so, trailing behind him as they entered the manor, and went directly to Byakuya's private rooms.

The layout of the manor in Seireitei wasn't too much different from the one in Karakura, where Rukia had been raised. There were just a few more rooms here and there, and as far as Rukia knew, there was also an underground library where records were kept.

Byakuya sat in his usual seat, at the little writing desk he had. Rukia sat opposite of him, not bothering with the cushion. The Kuchiki head wasted no time, jumping right to the chase.

"What is wrong?" Byakuya asked solemnly. "You are not yourself."

Rukia shook her head, puzzled. "I'm not sure…it feels like I'm in a daze. But…what was it you wanted to talk to me about, nii-sama? Is it important?"

Her older brother shifted a slight bit, the only indication that he was uncomfortable. "Rukia…listen to the entire story before you say anything. It will be a shock."

He launched into the story of what had happened that very day, in the Council courtyard. Rukia opened her mouth several times, as if she was about to interject, but stopped herself each time. By the end, she looked stunned.

"Toushiro-sama was with…Ichimaru?"

Her only answer from Byakuya was a single nod, as he took in a sip of his tea.

Rukia was at a loss for words. She couldn't even deny this new piece of information in her mind…because it just made **sense**. After what she had seen of Hitsugaya that day…she couldn't say 'no, he didn't betray us'.

He had been too cold.

"I am not intending on just letting this slide," said Byakuya, breaking into Rukia's thoughts. "I have the entire Kuchiki information network stretched out searching for Hitsugaya. I **will** bring him back to his senses."

"Byakuya-niisama, I am sorry for the prying…but…why do you so adamantly stick by Toushiro-sama's side?" Rukia had always known Byakuya as a no-nonsense person who stood for justice and the law. He persecuted even those in the Kuchiki clan harshly for breaking the law. So why would he so adamantly believe that Hitsugaya was not in the wrong?

Byakuya was silent for the longest while…during which Rukia began to panic and think that she had offended him in some way. When he finally spoke, it was quietly.

"I owe Hitsugaya."

Those three words brought back a vague memory. Hadn't Hitsugaya once said that Byakuya owed Hitsugaya a favour? Byakuya completely ignored Rukia's questioning look, and drained the rest of his tea politely.

Still, it reassured Rukia. She could talk to Byakuya without fearing his judgement, or him going to the rest of the council about this.

"Nii-sama…if the person you find most important to you…" Rukia swallowed. "…if the person you find most important to you…were to be going out of control, and turning from their kind self into a heartless murderer…and they asked you to help them…but they wouldn't tell you **how **to help them…what would you do?" She had phrased the question as vaguely as possible, not giving away the exact circumstances. Of course, Byakuya was no fool, or even dim in any way, and one of his eyebrows was quirked knowingly as he answered.

"I would slay them."

It was four words…four little words. Yet Rukia found them unbearable to listen to.

"Why?!" She demanded, half angrily. Never before had she spoken to her brother in that tone. "How could you even think like that?! This is the most important person to you…!"

Byakuya remained calm. "It is **because** it is the person most important to I that I would slay them. There are thousands of things worse than death. I would want them away from any pain or suffering…and if it was uncertain when they would go out of control…when they would bring down a loved one, or destroy something precious…then I'm certain they would prefer death over life." Byakuya suddenly rose to his feet. He walked over to the door and slid it open, giving them a view of the Kuchiki manor's garden. "We have our pride. They have theirs. Nobody wants to be remembered as a murderer or a convict."

Just from his expression, Rukia could tell her brother already knew who it was she was talking about. "…is this your professional or your personal opinion, nii-sama?"

A pause. "…professional."

"Then what about your personal opinion?" asked Rukia desperately.

Byakuya turned his head, ever so slightly, in her direction. "…I would try to bring them back to who they once were at all costs."

* * *

_Drip…drip…drip…_

_Blood dripped from the tip of a sword, onto the concrete._

_Azure eyes stared down impassively at the group of twenty…thirty…no, forty…brutally murdered corpses lying around his feet, with various expressions of terror and horror on their twisted faces. He flicked the blood off of his blade in a single, swift movement, and then sheathed the sword at his side._

"_Wow, scary, scary…to just kill forty with one slash of your sword like that…you're really a heartless monster."_

"_You're not one to talk, Famine." The owner of the azure orbs retorted coldly. His face was cast in shadow, so that it was impossible to tell for certain whom he was._

_Famine flapped his hand playfully. "Always so serious, aren't you Death…but really, you wouldn't need to use your sword and go to all the trouble of wiping the blood off of it later on if you'd just use your ability."_

"_If I use my ability, __**he**__ interferes."_

_Famine let out a carefree laugh. "Well I guess he would. He always was a kind soul…you have the power to kill instantly through mere thought, but you can give out long, prolonged, agonizing deaths too. I doubt he wishes that on anyone."_

"_If I could get rid of him, I would. I don't need a second personality, especially not one so __**weak**__." _

"_But if you kill him, the dominant personality…won't your body start rotting from the inside out?" Famine asked, sounding more curious than disgusted._

_As azure eyes narrowed, the dark clouds hiding the moon shifted, allowing light to stream into the alleyway._

_Hitsugaya gave his companion…Ichimaru…a cold glare. No. __**Death**__ gave __**Famine**__ a cold glare. "Unlike you and Conquest who actually became horsemen, stupid Hitsugaya has been denying me with all his might. We're separate entities now, thanks to him."_

"_Which means if he somehow eliminates you from the body, he'll have has body back, along with any powers and abilities you had before you perished," Famine said gleefully._

"_If he eliminates me, your apocalypse will never occur," snapped Death. Then he stopped talking, eyes flitting over to behind a steel garbage can._

_Famine looked in the same direction, crouching down a little bit. "My, my…if it isn't a little girl. Hello girly, looking for your parents?"_

_The brown haired girl backed away, tears tracking her small face. Her eyes didn't leave two corpses in particular, near the edge of the corpse field._

"_Oh…I see…Death here murdered your parents. Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Famine waggled his finger. "Well girly, I suggest…" He was cut off in mid-sentence as Death raised a single hand. The girl's mouth opened, as if to scream, but it cut off in a choking gurgle, and she fell over sideways._

_Dead._

_Famine, looking vaguely put out, looked over at his conversation partner. "You didn't have to go and kill her like that, I was talking to her."_

"_If I didn't kill her you would have, and I'm not in the mood to have prey taken away," retorted Death coolly, turning around and beginning to walk away from the field of dead bodies._

"_In an even worse mood than before…? Did Hitsugaya-san do something because you killed the girl with your ability?"_

_Death stopped walking, and glanced over at Famine over his shoulder, his expression one of annoyed, bare tolerance. "I have the headache of a lifetime now."_

_Then he just continued on away, and Famine followed._

_Leaving behind forty adult corpses and one child's corpse._

* * *

Soifon surveyed the gruesome scene before her. It was an alleyway, a bit east of the Council's headquarters. Forty-one bodies littered the crimson floor.

"This makes the kill count over a hundred," muttered Soifon, bending down and rubbing her finger against the ground. It came away crimson and dusty.

"Do you think this was Aizen?" asked Komamura from behind her.

She rose. "No…they look like they were struck down with one blow that killed them all at once. Except for that girl over there…she doesn't have any signs of physical injuries."

Komamura shook his head. "…to kill so many…and even a child…they have stooped low."

"I doubt it was Aizen…he isn't the type to get his hands dirty when he could get others to do it for him." Soifon said curtly. "From the cutting technique and the way that girl has died for apparently no reason…"

Komamura's animal, yellow eyes narrowed. "In the old legend…Death is the only horseman who has such a power."

Soifon crushed the cigarette she had just been about t light in her hand. "…Toushiro Hitsugaya did this."

* * *

Rukia was walking to the hotel from the Kuchiki Manor, having refused Byakuya's offer of transportation. Her mind was swirling, she felt ill, and…

…was it truly the right course of action for her to kill Hitsugaya?

Of course it wasn't. Killing was wrong…and she couldn't kill him. She could never even scratch him, much less hurt him.

Even if he was Death, of the Four Horsemen, right now. She couldn't hurt him.

She had to think of another way to free Hitsugaya from Aizen's grasp.

Inwardly, Rukia laughed at how very cliché this was beginning to sound…like some sort of retarded supernatural TV soap opera. So Hitsugaya was possessed by a bad demon and she, Rukia Kuchiki, defender of justice and right had to go free him from the eviiiiiil demon lord…but on the way she had fallen in love with the possessed and was desperately trying to resolve this all with no fighting, or death.

Hitsugaya's words still rang in her head.

"_How long will it take you to free me from this Hellish, absolute despair…my Only Light?"_

What had he meant? That only she could help him? That he was waiting for her to bring him back to his senses?

Or had it been a plea for help, mixed up in pretty words and dark meaning?

'My Only Light'…what could that mean?

* * *

From a rooftop, War watched the raven haired girl pass through the street, deep in thought. Typical humans…they were always looking left, right, in front…even backwards…

…but never did they have the brilliant thought to look **up**. Danger was **this close** to Rukia now, and she just kept on walking.

He wondered what it would be like to just grab her…abduct her to some far away, private place…and take her.

Would she cry out in pain, scream for help…sob and beg for him to stop? She was an elegant, prideful girl…so would that mean she would clench her teeth and ride it out till the end, with not a peep?

That would be no fun.

War stiffened as a cold feeling encased him, like a reach from beyond the grave. He knew that killer aura…definitely. "What are you doing here, Death?"

The white haired horseman took the blade he'd had placed against War's throat back, sheathing the sword. "Don't touch her. She's mine."

War gave his fellow horseman a disbelievingly look. A cool wind blew through the rooftops, rattling the shingles and blowing back his spiky, short orange hair. "**Yours**…? I'm going to take her, and rape her, and listen to her scream."

"Rukia wouldn't scream even if you did do that…and you'll have to get through me before you even think about going near her." Death said evenly. "Nobody is raping her. Not you, not I, not Conquest or Famine."

A demented smirk crawled over War's face. "Oh yeah…? So what…I know you want her. If I gave up all my rights to her, what would **you** do? Woo her and court her till she gives in and agrees to bear your child?"

Death let out a laugh…a chillingly cold one that made all the hairs on War's neck stand up on end. "Oh hell no…I'm going to **make sure** she wants me as much as…no, **more** than I want her. Not me as Toushiro Hitsugaya. Me as **Death**."

* * *

**Let me remind you, dear readers, that I changed my mind about the rape and lemon/lime, and even if there are implications that there MAY be rape, there will NOT be. If that made sense. XD I have noooo intention of doing anything to Rukia. And in case you guys are wondering, no, I do not dislike Ichigo in the slightest, nor Aizen, nor Ichimaru, nor anyone with the exception of Tousen (who I find rather useless, for lack of a better word) and of course Hinamori, who...well...is crazy. O_o I can't find another word to describe her. I mean dedication is awesome'n all but too much dedication is just obsession.**

**Anywho...I'd like to announce to the world that I have finally put up that fic I have been meaning to for like ages...it's called Wonderland, and obviously it is a HitsuRuki. AU, dark, and very, very fun to write. ^^ I'd appreciate it if you guys would check it out; I'm giving it regular updates like with Doll Master.**

**Once again, do remember to read Echoes on Sakura2010-shs's account, as we're authoring that one together and we're waiting on 1 more review before updating again.**

**Ciao, till next chapter, don't hesitate to drop me a line if you have questions, since my stories are like plot-hole-a-riffic.**


	15. I Will Make You Pay

**Hey, sorry for the long absence. Typical author's excuse; a) School started. b) Writer's Block (which my friend Tenchi Heiyanna kindly helped me overcome, thank you Tenchi for that.) and c) Wonderland. XD You know. I got caught up writing Wonderland and I was like...WHOA look at the time I had better update DM!!! Thus here I am now, updating. ^^**

**This chapter was really difficult to write till about halfway, at which point the ideas started pouring forward and I could actually write. xD I hate how Muses do that sometimes. Oh, btw, just some interesting info; my muse is female, talks with an Australian accent and also doubles as my conscience. ^^ Random tidbit of info. :3**

**Please remember to read and review Wonderland, my newest HitsuRuki fic as well! Also, Mistress Fang, a dear friend of mine, has begun writing a HitsuRuki fic entitled 'Mistress'. It is very good and I suggest you guys go take a look. Now go read! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any copyright material blah blah I might have in here! This idea though. This idea was mine.**

**Warnings: Death, blood, gore, BDSM, whumping, swearing. Rape will not be in the story, due to protests by readers.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I Will Make You Pay**

_She was seeing a dream._

_A field of desolate white lilies and a darkness the likes of which she had never seen before. It was dark, heavy, and cold. She was running through the lilies, ploughing through them, ignoring them as they all fell and got trampled. She was chasing after just one person...one boy's back, which was steadily getting smaller and smaller, further and further away._

"_Wait...Gin...Gin...don't go! Don't go, Gin! If you go...I'll be alone again! Gin! Gin! GIN...!"_

_She tripped forward, letting out a small cry of pain. Letting out a sniffle, she got back up, scanning desperately for her friend. He was gone. He had left her behind once again._

_No...could that be him? She saw a flash of white. No, it was __**too**__ white to be Gin. Gin wasn't such a pure shade of white. Gin was grey, and at worst a mottled grey-black. He wasn't pure, snow-like white._

_She started up her desperate running again, stretching out her hand. The form she took wasn't that of a child anymore. She was a grown woman, chasing after the person who was most important to her right now._

"_Toushiro-sama...Toushiro-sama...wait...please...I don't want to be alone!" As even his back disappeared, she let out a sob and fell to her knees, the tears blurring her vision._

_She didn't want to be alone. She hated it so much._

_A hand, held upwards, invitingly, entered her vision. Her heard shot up in surprise, staring into the kind, azure orbs which had grown so familiar to her over the years. She took the hand and stood, feeling relief flooding through her._

_She could leave Gin if it meant Hitsugaya would be with her._

* * *

The hospital had her on some sort of drug.

It was to calm her down, apparently. The few times she had gone without the drug, she had literally worked herself up into a frenzy, going half crazy with worry and fear.

The rational side of herself told her that she was doing no good by worrying and neglecting her health like this. She should take care of herself and worry about the results later.

Of course, she just couldn't do that.

She was sitting quietly in one of the hospital rooms, in what she expected was the psycho ward. She certainly felt psycho. The window was closed, the door closed, everything was closed...even the curtains around her bed. She **wanted** to feel cut off from the rest of the world. She wanted to just sit there forever, until Hitsugaya came to get her, smiling flittingly like he sometimes did.

But regardless of that feeling, she would **not** just sit there. As soon as she figured out what she could do, she would leave, even if it meant by forcing her way, and she **would** somehow find Hitsugaya. She would find him, and Yuzu, and...

And then what? They would go back to being a nice, happy play like before? Even she couldn't bullshit herself to that extent. Too much had happened. Karin was gone. There was no way they could go back to the way they had before this mess.

She wondered vaguely where Rukia was. The girl hadn't visited much, just dropping in now and then to check on her. She had seemed...what? Busy?

Always...**always**...she had been second. To Hitsugaya, who she had resolved to live and die for, she was the **second** most beloved, the **second** most trusted, the **second** one he came to when he had a problem...always the **second.** When she had been with them, Hinamori had been first...and now Rukia.

It was to be expected. Both of them so kind, so sweet, so innocent...there was no way any guy wouldn't see the charm in either of them. Hitsugaya, who was slightly more impervious to women compared to other boys, was still no exception.

She felt a draft of cold air enter the room suddenly. Getting off the bed and to her feet, she walked over to the end of the bed curtain, drawing it back roughly. Had the window opened on its own?

She stopped short upon seeing Hitsugaya standing against the far wall, watching.

"T-Toushiro...sa...ma." She uttered in disbelief. He was all right...he wasn't suffering, in pain, he was fine...

Thank the Gods...

"Y-You're all right...gosh darn it I was so **worried**!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and turned away, towards the open window he'd come through. "I need you to do something for me." He looked at her over his shoulder. "You'll come with me, won't you?"

She didn't question him.

* * *

Night had fallen.

It was with that fact in mind that Rukia stared out the window of the hotel room. In the darkness light flashed, as the entire city lit up with electricity.

Byakuya's words still haunted her.

"_I would slay them."_

He'd said it clearly, with no hesitation evident in his voice, his eyes, anywhere.

"What am I thinking?" wondered Rukia softly, leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window and sighing. "I can't hurt Toushiro-sama. I'm not strong enough...physically, or emotionally."

She stood up, pacing back and forth. There was something alike to a dull emptiness inside of her, like nothing in the world mattered anymore and it would be easy to just fade out without a second thought. She wondered vaguely if this was depression.

She couldn't hurt Hitsugaya...but what **could** she do? In the grand scheme of things, where was **she**? Could she do anything useful? Would she just sit by like some useless, annoying female character out of a TV show and just give Hitsugaya a kiss afterwards to show her gratitude? Couldn't she do **anything** to...to...maybe...

An emotion akin to frustration was now bubbling up inside of Rukia. She sat down on the bed, almost...angry. Then she grabbed up the phone, her fingers hovering over the numbers.

Really, who would she call? Byakuya? Ukitake? Why had she picked up the phone in the first place? Rukia slammed it back down, disgusted with her own indecision.

To call someone, or not?

To stay in this room, or not?

To help bring Hitsugaya back to normal, or not?

To kill Hitsugaya, or not?

Surely there had to be some other way.

Would killing him be the only way to give him peace...to protect people from him?

* * *

_The low gasps of pain echoed in the chamber._

_Famine sat by the bedside, watching the figure lying in bed. His face was devoid of its usual sly grin, and looked almost sober, with both his crimson orbs open._

"_Neither of you are losing out to each other, are you?" commented Famine, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs._

_Cerulean eyes forced themselves open, and they turned to give Famine a pained glare. Death dragged himself up into a sitting position, his shaking hand still grasping the cloth of his shirt directly over his heart tightly. He was pale and gasping for breath, as if something was really sucking the energy out of him._

"_What a fucking stubborn..." Death fell back over again with a muffled curse, the curse rising in volume into a full blown yell. "GET THE FUCK BACK ASLEEP, YOU DAMN WEAKLING!"_

_Carefully, Famine stood up and grabbed both of Death's wrists, pinning him down. "Stop flailing, you're going to hurt yourself, and then what kind of situation would we be in?"_

_Death was calming down again, though his breath still remained ragged. "I can't believe it...he's locked up in chains and he's __**still**__..."_

"_Well Hitsugaya-san always was a stubborn one. What do you say, Death? Is it because of the Rukia girl again?"_

_Death brought a hand up to his face, covering half of it from view. The only visible eye was glowing in the dark, looking positively feral. "Yes...if only I could kill her."_

"_I thought you wanted her," said Famine innocently. "Besides...you can't kill Rukia-chan off, Hitsugaya-san would let you do anything but. He's giving you Hell right now as it is."_

"_I can work under these conditions," snorted Death. His eyes sharpened, as he glanced at the doorway. "What's so funny, Conquest?"_

_Conquest emerged from the shadows, that deceiving, pleasant smile on his face as usual. "Oh no, don't mind me...I was just thinking how strange it was that the great Death would fall to such a state. It's rather unsettling you know."_

"_Then you have a better idea? You want to go kill Rukia for me?" Death growled._

_Conquest looked thoughtful, considering it. "Why...yes, I could do that. It wouldn't do to have any of my Horsemen out of order when we start the __**true**__ apocalypse after all. That girl is only a hindrance." Brown eyes gained a hint of surprise as a bouquet of flowers in a vase just next to the door suddenly wilted and died, crumbling into dust within seconds. The brown orbs flicked back up to look at Death again, this time uneasily._

"_Don't think for one moment that I'm acting with you because I __**respect you **__or __**fear you**__ or some other such thing. I'm working for __**my one goal**__, and that one goal __**alone**__. It just so happens that you have the same goal in mind." Death said coldly._

_Famine jumped into the conversation around then. "The Apocalypse."_

_The smile didn't fade a bit from Conquest's face. Rather, it grew larger. "All of us four horsemen desire nothing more than for the Apocalypse to finally come. We will bring it about, and watch the fools of this world squirm."_

* * *

It wasn't the first time he was seeing this dream.

It was like floating in a perpetual state of nothingness. Nothing but darkness pressed in on him from all sides. Fragmented images drifted past him slowly...pictures of people with no faces...laughter with no reason...silent screens showing memories, past and present alike.

He'd long ago allowed himself to relax. Here, he wasn't experiencing pain or despair. Here, he was safe, in his own little shell of nothingness.

A few times he'd be jerked back into reality. He'd be forcefully dragged out of the peaceful state he was in, and forced to stare through a pair of eyes that no longer felt like his own, onto a scene he detested.

Often enough it was blood and corpses. Other times, it was something even more alarming...

Rukia, for instance.

"_What's wrong, Shiro...?"_ A voice...almost innocent, would echo in the darkness, penetrating his trance-like state.

He'd always reply the same way.

"_Something's...broken..."_

"_What's broken, Shiro?"_

"_...I am..."_

"_What about poor Rukia, Shiro? Will you leave her alone?"_

"_...no..."_

"_Then will you protect her?"_

"_...yes."_

"_What will you protect her against, Shiro?"_

"_Myself."_

Most of the time, if he desired it, he could see what was going on outside of his little dark space. The broken images floating by him would flicker and change into different images of things going on outside of his control at the time. Sometimes, he'd reach out and struggle, desperate to do something to change the obvious outcome. So many times he'd reached out, each time to help those who were about to die...and each time he'd been brutally thrown back, pain ringing through him, helpless.

Each time, a harsh voice would coldly tell him...

"_Don't reach out, Hitsugaya. Don't reach out, cry, or do anything. This is __**my**__ time now...and you can't stop me."_

* * *

It wasn't too hard to figure out what his first priority should be now.

As Death sat there, alone, an image of Rukia's face drifted to mind. The feelings he had weren't his. This **girl**...he did not love this girl. It was Hitsugaya that loved this girl, so much and so desperately. Death didn't want these feelings that seemed to almost cripple him.

Perhaps it was a bit of an identity crisis. He knew who he was. He was the Horseman Death. His goal was to bring down the Apocalypse. Yet also he was Toushiro Hitsugaya. He had Hitsugaya's memories. He had Hitsugaya's feelings, as if they were his own, burning in his chest. Even now, Death couldn't find it in himself to completely obliterate the fragment of himself which remained as Hitsugaya, somewhere deep in the abyss which was his mind.

Or was Death a fragment of Hitsugaya, instead of the other way around? Was he himself nothing more than a tiny piece of the large puzzle which made up Toushiro Hitsugaya?

Sometimes...Death even wanted to ask Hitsugaya.

"_Who exactly am I?"_ Death wanted to ask sorrowfully. _"Am I you? Or are you I? Who is the real owner of this physical container? Who's existence is truly the one that should be here?"_

The confusion would only act up all the more whenever he remembered Rukia.

Rukia with her smile.

Rukia with her kind words.

Rukia...Rukia...Rukia...

That **infuriating** woman.

Death couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Rukia. What's more, he wanted Rukia to want **him** as much as he wanted **her.** It was the only way he would be placated. She'd refused his hand that day...saying that he was not Toushiro Hitsugaya.

That reaction had hurt.

It was almost as if he'd had a straight-on slap to the cheek. He'd forced himself to remain calm. Then, almost sorrowfully...he'd shown a moment of weakness.

"_How long will it take you to drag me out of this hellish, absolute despair, my Only Light?"_

He'd meant those words, down to the very last syllable. But he couldn't be sure who had been talking. Had it been he, as Death, speaking? Or had it been Toushiro Hitsugaya?

A thought struck him.

Was Rukia Kuchiki...his weak spot?

Could she be the one weak link in the indestructible chain protecting him? Was he vulnerable because of her?

Wasn't Death supposed to be **strong**? The **strongest** Horseman...? War, Conquest, Famine...they had all already left behind their old selves, their weak human selves that flinched and cried. Yet why was **he** the only one left like this? Still partly human, instead of a pure...uninterrupted...horseman?

Was it because he was unable to destroy the part of him that was Hitsugaya? Or was it something else?

Was it because...whenever he had a spare moment, whenever he killed...Rukia's face, eyes wide in horror, drifted to mind?

Death's hand fisted in the cloth of the bed sheets. **Damn** it.

He **had** to kill her. There was no other choice. He'd regret it slightly later on, but it was the only course available. For his own sanity.

Having her so weak and near, and yet being unable to just claim her was maddening.

If it brought more pain onto Hitsugaya...it was all the better.

If there was anyone Death hated more than Rukia and her fucking **interference** with his head...it was probably Hitsugaya. Toushiro Hitsugaya...supposedly the original owner of this body. The one who had kept Death locked up in his head for years.

As far back as Death remembered, he'd been with Hitsugaya...locked up...silently watching. He'd seen the entire life Hitsugaya had lead up till then. Perhaps that was why he hated Hitsugaya so. Death had come to resent Hitsugaya because...the entire time...Hitsugaya had been able to experience so many things, he had been able to live out his life to its most every day.

While Death had been able to do nothing but watch longingly.

The world hovering just outside his grasp.

"It looks like you're feeling better."

Famine's voice interrupted Death's thoughts, jolting him back to reality. It wasn't distrust that reflected in Death's eyes. Famine wasn't like Conquest. Neither was he like Death. True, Famine was pure sadistic glee, and he probably wouldn't have batted an eyelash stabbing Death in the back and running away with the bloodstained blade happily.

Yet there was always something else about Famine...

"...Famine." Death greeted curtly. As the silver haired man sat down comfortably at the end of the bed, a thought just seemed to come up out of the blue. Death stared at Famine closely, wondering if it was a smart idea to ask the question or not.

Famine quirked an eyebrow, noticing Death's stare. "What's wrong, Death-san? Is there something on my face?"

A flash of irritation flickered across Death's brow. Famine was an annoying motherfucker, that was for sure. "I've been wondering, Famine. Before you became who you are today...before you awoke. What were you like?"

It was a question which had made its appearance more than once in Death's thought process. What had Famine been like? What had Conquest been like? Had either of them been even remotely human?

Or had they been the monsters they were from day one?

The usual grin on Famine's face faded away. Crimson eyes opened to give Death a bewildered look. "Why're you asking that now, all of a sudden? And here I was thinking you didn't give even a penny for my thoughts!"

Annoying motherfucker all right.

"If you're not going to answer, don't bother," snapped Death, feeling his patience cut like a wire worn too thin. It was too darn bad that horsemen powers didn't work on other members of the four riders.

It was only after a long pause that Famine answered. Hesitantly.

"I don't really remember what I was like. Innocent, I guess. I've been awakened for most of my life so the details aren't clear." Famine's jaw line tensed. "My parents. Both of them. Idiots to the core. They tried to bring me down with them in a group suicide."

Group suicide.

Death looked over at Famine. He wasn't sympathizing. Death didn't even think there was an emotion like **sympathy** inside of him to start with. "Looks like they didn't succeed."

Famine's grin suddenly made its appearance again. "I awoke around there. Instead of a suicide case, it became a murder case. Two of them. They died in the strangest way...the police found their worn away bodies...and those corpses were dried up and bony. Almost like a real famine had taken them to their deaths."

The corners of Death's lips tilted up. "The first victims of the Apocalypse, it looks like."

Famine laughed.

* * *

_Betrayal to the Sweet Deceit..._

* * *

Matsumoto sat in the quiet room.

It was white. Not the starch white of the hospital walls, but more like a...pure, untouched white...which was perhaps a bit ironic, since the atmosphere of the place she'd been brought to was anything but **pure**.

It was like some sort of dark tension. She'd seen nobody, heard not a peep. Hitsugaya had simply dropped her off and told her to wait...that he would have something for her to do in just a while.

So Matsumoto waited.

There was something slightly off about Hitsugaya; after years of being with him, Matsumoto could detect it easily. A kind of coldness that usually wasn't there. When she checked, his barriers were just as strong as ever, and she couldn't even get a bare peep of his mind.

He was unreadable, as always...perhaps even more so now.

She couldn't help but feel a bit smug though.

Finally...Matsumoto **wasn't** playing second fiddle. Rukia wasn't here. Hinamori was dead. **Matsumoto**...**she**...was the one Hitsugaya had asked for help from. Hitsugaya had finally decided to view her as someone to go to **first**, instead of the **second**.

It worried her that Rukia and Yuzu...dear Yuzu...were nowhere to be seen though. Matsumoto knew how Hitsugaya felt about Rukia. Would he keep her out of the loop? Could this be important enough for him to just disregard his wants...because surely he wanted to tell Rukia...and for him to just continue on with nothing but logic overruling him?

...in all the years she had known him, Matsumoto had always known Hitsugaya as calm. Logical. He thought out all his actions before taking them. He wasn't **rash** in the slightest...a truly level-headed young man.

But he was also passionate. He often **did** act upon how he felt, if it meant the good of others.

So if he was keeping his mouth shut, that had to mean this was something big enough to topple something important.

And he had asked Matsumoto...not Rukia...but **Matsumoto** to help him.

So she was content.

* * *

War sat in his own chamber, seething.

The conversation on the roof he'd had with Death...that infuriating bastard...was still clear in his head.

What rights did that asshole have to overrule **his** decision to abduct Rukia Kuchiki?

War didn't like **any** of the three other Horsemen he had allied himself with. Conquest liked to act like he was better than them and was their so called fucking leader. Famine was messed up. And Death was probably the most god damn **annoying** little shit War had **ever** had the so called pleasure of meeting. Perhaps it was because of Death's cold, uncaring expression all the time, no matter how War insulted him. Perhaps it was the way Death seemed to find a hole in every single one of arguments.

Whatever it was, Death ticked War off.

He was contemplating his options. If he went out right now, while Death was down, and got Rukia...he could deal with the end results later on. Even if Death decided to murder War, neither Conquest nor Famine would allow it. They needed all **four** of the horsemen for the apocalypse, or it wouldn't work.

At least, that was what Conquest said.

To be honest, War wasn't certain what the Apocalypse even **was**, unlike Famine and Conquest, and even Death. He knew it was a huge event which required all four of the Horsemen, and it would topple the world's affairs as they were now. War knew there was an urgent instinct at the back of his mind at all times, telling him that he had to...**had** to complete the apocalypse.

An instinct he had awoken with.

Shaking his head angrily, War stood up. He wanted to kill.

And he was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Byakuya's thinking. The noble looked up, his face as composed as usual. "Enter," he commanded coolly.

The door slid open, to reveal a crouching member of Soifon's division. A nameless member that Byakuya doubted was of any real importance.

Ever since the forty deaths, Soifon had put out scouts throughout the entire city. They were supposed to alert the nearest council master if there was any kind of disturbance.

Evidently there was some sort of disturbance going on in the city, close to Byakuya.

"My apologies for interrupting your evening, Kuchiki-sama," began the informant. "But it has been reported that a massive force is destroying the entirety of Seireitei's West District. None of our men sent into the scene are responding."

Byakuya stood up, picking up his sword from its perch as he did so. Graceful. Composed. Swift. "I will go take a look. You are dismissed."

The man hesitated. "...also...the attacker is a young man with orange hair...he seems to be wearing a mask."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and his hand danced lightly on the hint of his sword. Giving the man a side-glance, Byakuya gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Soifon's man disappeared off the lawn, though Byakuya could see every single one of his movements. He stopped paying attention as soon as the man had leapt over the garden walls and had disappeared from view.

There was no point to watching if he couldn't see him, anyway.

Byakuya turned and headed out the door.

If Ichigo Kurosaki was wreaking havoc, Byakuya Kuchiki would stop him.

* * *

Rukia had left the hotel to get a breather.

She knew that she shouldn't be out, because of the curfew set down. If anyone found her she's be in deep trouble indeed, a member of Hitsugaya's inner play or not. Or perhaps it was because she was a part of his inner play that she would be even more suspicious, walking around after curfew.

Rukia had quickly learned that despite Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana and Byakuya not suspecting Hitsugaya, most of the other council masters fully believed him to have turned, like Aizen and Ichimaru.

Ukitake had been the one to explain it to her, just a while ago, on the phone. Now that Hitsugaya had actually shown himself, allied with Aizen no less, the council masters wanted him dead.

Rukia was then literally knocked out of her thoughts as a gigantic explosion shook the ground. She stumbled sideways, running into one of the ally walls and scraping her arm against the concrete. Drawing back as reflex, Rukia whipped around, her eyes wide.

Then, with a flicker, all the lights...streetlamps, house lights...went off at once.

It looked like a power line...now, several power lines...had been obliterated.

The first worry Rukia had was finding her way back now that it was pitch dark. The fact that there was no moon that night didn't help at all. The second worry was the most natural one in the event of an explosion.

_What the __**hell**__ just happened?!_

Some sort of gas explosion...? It had been strong enough to make it seem like an earthquake of some sort, but the rumbling hadn't been the same as that of an earthquake. Should she go take a look? Or was it safest to just head on back to the hotel and hope nobody found her?

Then she felt it.

No, more like...she **saw **it.

The world was crystal again, as Rukia's True Sight kicked in. Her eyes widened. Beyond crystal walls and diamond floors, she saw movement. Two auras...one a dark black and red...the other a light scarlet...moved swiftly, crashing into each other repeatedly.

Battling.

Rukia took off running.

She recognized both auras...by feel, if not by sight.

* * *

Byakuya had found Ichigo Kurosaki.

The sight he'd come upon was...chaotic. Destroyed houses, mingled bodies, fires dancing. Amidst it all, Ichigo just stood there, laughing like had that day in the courtyard.

The ghostly image of his mount glided through the burning buildings, soundless.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said tersely. "No...**War**. You are convicted of treason against the Council of Masters and multiple murders. Surrender and your death will be swift."

The expression on War's face...mask...caught Byakuya off-guard. It wasn't that insane grin he'd been expecting. In fact...what Byakuya was met with was outrage.

War was furious.

"Here to ruin my fun, Master of Scarlet Blades?" snarled War. "That's just perfect...cause I was just thinking how much I would like to have a worthy opponent to kill."

Byakuya tensed, hand shooting out as soon as War disappeared directly off the spot, in a blur of motion that even Byakuya could barely keep up with.

All the nearby houses exploded into masses of gleaming blades, reflecting crimson because of the fire. They shot forward, colliding upon impact with Ichigo.

No. War.

Byakuya had to continue to correct himself. This wasn't the boy Rukia had so happily spoken about in a few of the letters she used to send to him, from Karakura. He'd placed her there because he believed it to be safest for her. Seireitei was nothing but hustle and bustle. If someone had decided to go up against Byakuya for the title as one of the Council Masters...they would have found the weak spot in Byakuya's usually impenetrable armour.

The weak spot which was Rukia.

That was why she was in Karakura. He'd had protectors on her tail of course...people who followed after her 24/7 and made sure she was all right. All without her knowing, of course. He'd placed her into a small apartment for the very reason that it was easier to protect her that way. He'd at first intended to make her receive home schooling...he would have hired tutors for her. Yet she had resisted all attempts at a private schooling and had decided to go to a public high school.

Weak doll that she was.

War shot out of the masses of red to Byakuya's left, bleeding all over from contact with the blades. Yet he was still going...with all the grace of a wild animal.

Byakuya was too slow to react.

War's hand, powered with pure raw force and small tendrils of reiatsu...ploughed into Byakuya's chest.

And through the other side.

Byakuya coughed. As his eyes slid closed, he saw a flash of white. Hitsugaya...no...**Death**...stood a few paces back, watching Byakuya fall with merciless, glowing azure eyes. Eyes that reflected the pain and fire around them.

"I'm...leaving Rukia to you...Hitsugaya." Byakuya managed to gurgle out, as red spilled over his lips.

Then War pulled his blood soaked hand back out, and Byakuya Kuchiki fell.

Eyes closing.

* * *

Death watched as the council master died.

He could feel Hitsugaya watching. Hitsugaya's numb horror as Byakuya's blood splattered. Hitsugaya yelling the fellow council master's name, long after Byakuya was still.

Then he heard another voice...not inside of his head this time, but actually physical...real...screaming.

"BYAKUYA-NIISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Death felt the beginnings of a piercing headache...Hitsugaya roaring for Rukia to get back...to run...

And so Death left the scene.

Let War take care of it.

* * *

War turned.

Rukia was standing there, tears streaking her face, her mouth letting out a devastated wail. She soon collapsed to her hands and knees, crouching down and crying.

War snorted. This girl really had bad timing sometimes. Lifting his crimson soaked hand and admiring it in the firelight, War said, "He went down worrying about you the entire time. All righteous, like he hadn't just lost._ I'm leaving Rukia to you, Hitsugaya..._my ass. He was just trying to placate himself even though he lost, that's all."

Rukia's shoulders had stopped shaking near the end of War's little speech. As he finished up, she slowly rose back to her feet, hair tumbling over her eyes.

War felt a pang of unsteadiness. There was something off. She was too calm. She had just seen her older brother being murdered, and she was completely calm. The tear tracks remained, but the tears themselves had stopped.

What had brought on this sudden change...?

Rukia raised her head, eyes burning with cold anger. "I won't forgive you. **I will not forgive you**!"

War felt himself take a step back, before he could help himself. He felt...uneasy. Around a mere doll. He had murdered even masters...dozens of them...like it was nothing. None of them had been able to stand against his power.

Yet this **doll** was defying him and giving him a sense of unease.

What **was** this?

Rukia slowly started approaching him, step by step. "You **dare** take over Ichigo's body and force him to do all this...**this**..." She hissed. "You **dare** turn Ichigo...kind, gentle Ichigo...into **this**...for that you will pay."

She was approaching him steadily. War couldn't help himself. He continued to back up, at the same pace Rukia was approaching him. He was mesmerized by the almost...glowing...girl in front of him. She presented an immediate threat to him, but she remained beautiful.

"You **dare** to murder all these innocents in the name of your so called Apocalypse...and then you even desecrate their bodies by trampling on them...I bet you've even put Toushiro-sama through hell...you **horsemen**..."

Rukia abruptly stopped moving. War didn't stop his backing up though.

"And you killed Byakuya-niisama. My one and only older brother...you murdered him." Rukia snarled. "You **bastard. I will make you pay**."

War's eyes widened as he saw Rukia's eyes. They were blazing...**glowing** brightly, like orbs of light.

Then Rukia's hand flew out, and War almost stumbled in his surprise. The vague fear quickly turned into confusion as Rukia seemed to grasp nothing but air directly in front of War.

Then she pulled towards herself, and War felt blazing pain. He could feel cracks beginning to appear in his mask. As the white crumbled and fell off his face, so did War. He toppled to the floor.

Correction. **Ichigo Kurosaki** toppled to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**So. What do you think? XP Looks interesting? :D Someone pointed out to me...I think it was my dear Tenchi Heiyanna...that I just love doing cliffies and killing my readers. Looks like it's true.**

**So. Due to many many people asking...I have finally shown what made Ichimaru awaken. It wasn't in depth. Perhaps I will go in depth later on, perhaps not. It all depends.**

**:D And yes my characters are dropping like flies! E-gasp! But you will all deal and continue reading anyway cause you want to know if Byakushi lives of dies. THOSE are the kind of people you are!**

**Yes I am hyper.**

**In any case. I have, once again, drastically altered my plotline to accomodate a few new ideas. So you will start seeing much erratic-ness and MANY plotholes. I will have to ask you to forgive me on that. ^^ Otherwise, ciao~ And please do review. I have had SO MANY story alerts (like 20 every day O_o) and favourites...yet no reviews from those blocks. _ *sigh***

**(By the way, I had someone tell me I was being a bitch with the reviews. That may be so but that's only to give me inspiration to write. *shrugs*)**

**So see you next chapter! Or in Wonderland! Whichever comes first in the updating line!**


	16. True Light

**Hullo! I'll have to apologize sincerely about the late update. It's been torture. T^T Just...kill me now. Please. Someone. And make it relatively painless!!!**

**I got an anonymous review today, from someone named 'RukiaFan', who kindly told them it is their birthday tomorrow. Well...I say tomorrow but in actuality October 21st is only in twenty minutes. So RukiaFan, happy birthday, and I hope this chapter will be a good enough b-day present!**

**:3 When it's your bithday, readers, I'd like it if you told me. A lot of the time I will make AMV b-day gifts for people who are kind enough to drop me reviews every chapter or chat me up and such. ^^ So if you're one of those people...well tell me when it's your b-day! :D**

**So. It's Halloween soon! ^^ What are you all dressing up as? I personally am going to be a White Bride of Death. I never made it to the altar on my wedding day. ^^ Awesome, isn't it?**

**Ah yes; and there is a new HitsuRuki fic out there one of my division members from the HitsuRuki Army wrote. It's called 'Mistress', by 'Mistress Fang'. I personally enjoy it greatly and it would be cool if some of you guys could check it out as well. Also, 'Twilight Circlet'...once again HitsuRuki...not AU...NOT sparkly vampires...and written by Sakura2010-shs is very good too. So take a look.**

**I also started putting up some chapters of DM on my deviantART account, named 'Saint Sky'. If for some reason it happens you can't get onto in the future, log onto dA and it'll be there as well.**

**Ah! Oh yeah! I am considering starting a Gotei 13 based role-play army, where members can get together, talk about anime, have some fun roleplaying...etc. It'll be arranged like the HitsuRuki Army/Insane Army, with a soutaichou at its head, 13 captains, blah blah blah. Anyone interested? If so just leave me a PM or a review and I'll try to get back to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, DBSK, nor any other copyright blah I've used in here.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: True Light**

Death walked away from the fire. He had just been privy to a very interesting set of events indeed.

Who would have thought that Rukia Kuchiki was...

He paused as the cellphone in his inner pocket rang. He flicked it open in one smooth movement, knowing who it was without even having to look at the caller ID.

"War's defeated. I found the True Light."

There was a bit of crackling on the other end of the line. _"...already? I didn't expect the True Light to show up so soon in the chain of events."_

"Rukia Kuchiki. I haven't killed her yet." Death said simply. "But now this makes three horsemen."

"_I could just awaken Ichigo Kurosaki again, it wouldn't be harder tha..."_

Death interrupted. "His chain has been destroyed by the True Light. I doubt even you could awaken him again, with your honeyed voice. For now I suggest you focus on figuring out a way to kill Rukia Kuchiki at this point in the game."

Then he shut the cellphone, effectively cutting off any response. Pocketing the phone, Death half-turned to stare at the now far-away flames with a vague amusement.

"Now...the Apocalypse can truly begin."

* * *

When Ukitake arrived at the scene, he realized he was too late.

The fires were dying down now, thanks to the Heavens opening up and pouring rain. However, none of the houses remained in any recognizable shape. There was probably no hope of even rebuilding them in the future.

He found all three of them at the epicentre of the chaos.

Byakuya Kuchiki, blood splattered across his clothes, his eyes closed peacefully. It was strange how lax his face was in death.

Ichigo Kurosaki, breathing deeply, unconscious.

Rukia Kuchiki, sitting there with her indigo eyes focused on Ichigo's face, allowing his head to rest on her lap. She was ignoring the rain pelting down on her on all sides.

Ukitake awkwardly intruded upon the scene, first double checking to make sure that Byakuya really was...

Dead.

Then, taking his hand away from where the Kuchiki man's pulse would have been, Ukitake straightened up and faced Rukia. She still hadn't acknowledged his presence, and hadn't even budged an inch.

"...time to go home, Kuchiki," said Ukitake softly. "Put Ichigo-kun down now, and..."

"...he isn't War anymore," said Rukia, her voice strangely devoid of emotion. "Ichigo is Ichigo again...he's not an enemy. Don't take him away..."

Ukitake paused for a beat. Then his shoulders sagged. He shrugged off his white haori and draped it over Rukia gently. "I understand. But he looks like he needs treatment, too. Please allow us to treat him Kuchiki. Council Master Unohana will treat him like the proper patient he is."

Rukia's voice didn't even shake as she spoke. It was as if there was nothing but Rukia's empty shell sitting there. "I want to stay with him."

Brown eyes turned to look at Byakuya. This would never have been the ending Ukitake would have wished upon the man. The sad, sad man that had only had one wish throughout most of his life.

A selfless, desperate wish that he hadn't been able to see be carried out.

"Was it Ichigo-kun that killed Byakuya?" Ukitake asked tentatively.

Rukia immediately stiffened, as if something had ploughed into her midriff. Her tone was almost robotic as she replied. "No. Nobody killed nii-sama. Nii-sama is fine. He's at home."

Denial.

Ukitake hadn't expected that reaction from Rukia. Strong, prideful Rukia...who seemed like she could accept anything through sheer force of will.

"Rukia," Ukitake said quietly, switching from usage of her last name to her first. "Rukia, listen to me. We need to get Ichigo-kun to a hospital. We also want to give Byakuya a better resting place than this. I'm going to have to take them by force if you don't cooperate."

Only then did Rukia's arms start shaking.

The first time she spoke, it was too quiet for Ukitake to hear. He leaned forward, frowning. "What did you say?"

"Shut up."

Ukitake froze.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia's scream was loud enough to echo over the rain. A sudden, bright white shield was thrown up around Rukia, catching Ukitake in the chest and throwing him backwards. He landed on his back, sliding through the mud on the ground and eventually coming to a stop against the ruins of a store. Shaken, he pulled himself back onto his feet, eyeing the shield around Rukia with a mixture of shock and confusion.

She was being unreasonable.

Ukitake knew that.

Perhaps if he were someone else...Byakuya. Soifon. He perhaps may have had the heart to force himself through the barrier somehow and ripped Ichigo Kurosaki from her grasp...but no. Juushiro Ukitake had never been that kind of man.

Sometimes he wished he was.

"Rukia..." Ukitake began to plead again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The white haired man looked up in surprise at the pink-draped man standing beside him all of a sudden. Rain was sliding off of the ridiculous hat he wore and falling in drops to the ground.

"I'll take care of it," said Kyouraku evenly. "You go rest. We don't want your condition to get worse, right?"

With a reassuring grin, Kyouraku stepped forward. He walked right up to the bright white barrier around Rukia...and stepped through it with ease. Like a dark shadow penetrating the light.

Ukitake saw Kyouraku lean down and whisper in Rukia's ear. He couldn't see her expression from this distance, but it seems something had gotten through to her, because her shoulders began to shake, and the barrier shattered.

Rukia Kuchiki was crying.

* * *

"Let's stop being selfish and let them do what they probably want and need, okay?"

Rukia heard those words being whispered into her ear. Earnest. Sympathetic.

True.

She had known her brother was dead before he'd hit the floor. That had been the only fathomable conclusion. The way his eyes closed slowly, as if his gaze was lingering on his last sight before death. The way he toppled sideways, looking more beautiful than he probably ever had.

Yet she had been telling herself in that one little corner of her mind...screaming at herself over and over again...that **Byakuya was not dead**. He couldn't be dead. The powerful, graceful older brother she had grown up with. Admired. Loved, even. The indestructible older brother she had always dreamed to become like, even if just a little bit at a time.

His death had just been unfathomable to her.

She hadn't wanted to let go.

Yet as those words slid into her mind, like a shadow slipping into the tumbled chaos of her head, she **knew**. Knew she couldn't hold him here like this. Knew that he didn't deserve to lay out here in the mud, being worn at by wind and rain.

She knew that Byakuya Kuchiki deserved something more...a much more regal send-off.

...she also knew that Ichigo needed to be looked at by a healer.

So even as her barrier of light came down in pieces around her, and Kyouraku was lifting Ichigo away from her...and Ukitake was already calling Kiyone and Sentarou to bring Byakuya's body home...

...she was crying.

* * *

_Hitsugaya was hammering on the walls of his prison._

_He wasn't drifting anymore, staying suspended like none of it mattered._

_He was banging on the transparent glass walls as hard as he could, demanding that he be let out...begging to be let out. He was screaming. Byakuya's name. Rukia's name. Worry. Fear. A kind of franticness that could only be described as creeping hysterics._

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

**GOD DAMNIT.**

_The one he probably considered to be his best friend._

**THRICE GOD DAMN IT!!!!**

_He was dying...dying..._

**DEAD.**

"_There are limits to stupidity, you god damn fool," Death was sneering. "What could you possibly do against a Horseman? If you can't even wrestle me out of your own mind, what good would you do against War? Face it, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Face the truth already. You've already lost. Long ago._

"_The moment you stopped being solitary and trusting others, you sealed your own fate._

"_Trust and love will only lead to betrayal...and further than that...depression. Despair._

"_The key to letting me out."_

"_SHUT UP!!" Hitsugaya roared. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'VE NEVER ONCE HAD A FRIEND...OR ANYONE IMPORTANT...__**WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU DAMN **__**HORSEMAN**__**?!"**_

_There was silence after that. And Hitsugaya continued to pound, as the grief sunk in and the anger left. He continued to pound on those strong glass walls._

_Because there was nothing else he could do._

* * *

"Where is Death?" Conquest inquired, tilting his head to the head slightly in bemused curiosity.

Famine shrugged nonchalantly. "He's in his room...it looks like Hitsugaya-san is calling up another racket. It's even worse than last time."

Conquest's lip curled slightly, in distaste. "If only he'd get rid of Hitsugaya-kun already, we wouldn't have this problem."

The silver-haired horseman let out a free laugh. "You **know** Death-san is much too scared to do that. Scared that he himself will disappear or other some such. Come to think of it, if Hitsugaya-san was eliminated, would Death-san technically die to?"

Conquest simply shrugged. "I wouldn't know." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "More than that. It seems War was defeated. Death mentioned the True Light finally appearing in Rukia Kuchiki."

Famine let out a laugh. "We always knew that girl was nothing but trouble, but we never bothered with destroying her properly, did we? Now that it turns out she's the True Light and her powers have awakened...well it's gonna be one heck of a battle."

"Three Horsemen versus one doll girl," murmured Conquest...almost scoffing at the very idea. "I doubt it will be 'one heck of a battle'. It'll be over quickly."

"She has the entire council on her side," reminded Famine, his grin unwavering.

"But that is the fun part of it all." Conquest smirked back. "I'll have to go destroy Rukia Kuchiki myself. Tonight."

* * *

Rukia was sitting in the hospital room next to Ichigo's bed, quiet. He had woken up for the briefest of moment earlier...so briefly that he'd only had time to get out one word to her.

"_Sorry..."_

What had he apologized for?

For killing Byakuya? Though that had been technically War. For the pain she was going through? For worrying her?

Or had he meant the 'sorry' out loud in general, talking to everyone and everything that had suffered under his hands during the time he was War?

There was a knock at the door. Rukia didn't look up as who she knew as Ukitake and Kyouraku both entered cautiously. Probably trying not to disturb Ichigo's rest.

"Rukia-chan...could you step outside with us? There's something we need to discuss." Kyouraku told her calmly.

Rukia stood up without a word, her chair sliding along the floor with a vague dragging noise. As she followed the two older men out the door, she checked one last time on Ichigo...before shutting the door again, and turning around to face the two council masters.

"Yes?" she asked mildly.

Ukitake flinched back, like watching her like this was hurting him more than it was hurting her. She felt a slight pang of remorse now. Ukitake hadn't done any wrong. Neither had Kyouraku.

Rukia had no **reason** to be so angry at either of them.

Kyouraku seemed completely unaware of her frosty anger towards him. Or if he **was** aware, he was just brushing it off like nothing. Holding up the thick volume in his hand, Kyouraku grinned. It was the first time ever Rukia had seen a grin on his face looking so forced.

So he **had** noticed her anger.

"...we think we may have found out something," said Kyouraku cheerfully, "about your strange powers. The way you have True Sight...you can create barriers...you have a stronger than average connection with Hitsugaya...and you can bring back the awakened horsemen to their original selves."

"Before that, Kuchiki," Ukitake butted in. He was back to calling her by last name. "...could you tell us? How you brought Ichigo-kun back."

Rukia stared up at him with unreadable indigo orbs. She was tired, Ukitake noticed. Shadows were beginning to form under her eyes.

Yet she just kept on going.

It was with a pang of morbid amusement that Ukitake realized she reminded him a bit of how Hitsugaya had gotten shortly after Hinamori had left his play. Coming back to work even though he hadn't recovered from the reiflower. Immersing himself in his duties and missions. Never smiling...never even reacting...

Dead.

The only reason Hitsugaya had come back from that was thanks to Matsumoto. But Rukia didn't have anyone like that for her right now. She had nobody to lean on. Nobody she could trust completely. None of the play she had been accepted into were there anymore. The Kurosaki twins were dead. Matsumoto was missing. Hitsugaya was...

Death.

It took Ukitake a few seconds before he realized that Rukia was talking.

"...I saw strings," she murmured lowly. "I had my True Sight on, and I saw all these strings flying in the air. There were two connected to Ichigo. One black, and one blue. So I grabbed the black one and I ripped it in half."

"Then he collapsed?"

"Then his mask shattered, and he collapsed." Rukia confirmed.

Kyouraku's smile became a bit less forced. "I thought as much. Rukia-chan...have you heard the Four Horsemen's tale before?"

Rukia gave him a piercing look. One that said clearly that she didn't have the time for bedtime stories. "Yes. I have."

"Do you remember the hero that stopped them...the first Byakuya Kuchiki...no, **True Light** Kuchiki?"

Rukia looked away. Nobody had believed in the Tale of the Four Horsemen. It had always been a bit of an annoyance for members of the Kuchiki Clan that their family appeared in a mere story. Yet members of the family...men who were supposed to grow up to become one of the elite...were always named Byakuya, without fail.

In tribute to the story, probably.

Kyouraku just continued on, despite Rukia's silence. "He was the fifth of the five adopted brothers, wasn't he? While the first four became the horsemen...Byakuya became his namesake. He became the True Light. Because of his bond with his brothers, he could feel them close by at all times, through any obstacle. He was able to see into the world of light, thanks to the power the Angel blessed him with as his tool in defeating his brothers. And it was said that he could override the Black Strings of Fate with his strong power of light. All very nice and cliché."

Rukia's mouth tipped down at the corners in a puzzled frown. "Are you trying to say that I may have taken on the role of the 'True Light'? I have to **defeat** the Four Horsemen?"

"Byakuya, in the tale, died at the end," reminded Ukitake hastily. "He fought and fought till his death. We don't want that to happen to you."

"You **are** saying I'm the True Light," said Rukia in disbelief. "This is a story. There's no way characters from a story can come alive...!"

"You're forgetting that four characters from this particular story have already appeared before us, and have demonstrated their abilities," said Kyouraku simply. "If four antagonists are real...why can't the protagonist be, as well?"

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he had no clue where he was.

He began to sit up in bed, frantic, when he realized that he was being held down to the bed with leather bands around both his wrists and ankles. Letting out a curse, he started to struggle wildly.

"Ichigo?"

The sound of her voice let him relax considerably. He squinted up, seeing her blurry outline.

"Rukia?" He asked, surprised at how hoarse-sounding his voice came out.

"Hang on a sec." She approached him, leaning down. Next thing Ichigo knew, he could move freely. He sat up, scowling and rubbing his wrists unhappily. Rukia laughed slightly. Tersely.

"Sorry, we were worried you'd come back as War."

Ichigo was squinting at her, trying to make her out properly. She was nothing but an extremely dark...blurry outline. "War?"

She must've been smiling at him then...probably one of her sad smiles. "That's right...you don't remember, do you...?" He thought he heard her whisper..._"And it's probably better you don't remember..."_

Around then he gave up trying to make her out. Hesitatingly, he cleared his throat. "Rukia..."

Rukia's blurry form sat down in a chair next to him. "Yeah?"

"...are the...lights off, by any chance?" asked Ichigo quietly.

There was a rustle. Ichigo imagined a confused frown on Rukia's face. "No, they're all on full blast. Why?"

That confirmed his suspicions. His heart sank to the depths of his ribcage. Smiling slightly...bitterly...Ichigo answered. "Because...I can't see...

"Everything's dark and blurry."

* * *

"An after effect?" repeated Ukitake, his voice cracking under the strain.

Unohana was nodding, her eyes lowered sadly. Rukia had just moments ago come running in, blabbering about how Ichigo was almost blind, in both of his eyes. Asking why. Why. Why.

Asking if it was her fault.

"After effects to turning the horsemen back to their original selves?" questioned Kyouraku from some ways behind Ukitake.

"We can't be sure if that is the case, as we've only had one subject so far...but I think that is likely. There is nothing that happened which should be impairing Kurosaki-san's sight. Other than him reverting back after Rukia-san 'snapped' his Black Thread of Fate. I think his eyesight deteriorating may be as an after effect of the event. Perhaps him reverting back takes up so much stress on him that it causes him to lose a part of himself. Use of his sight...use of his legs...anything along those lines."

"So basically they become crippled in some way," commented Kyouraku.

The sad look in Unohana's eyes deepened. "Yes, I'm afraid that is the case."

"Is there any way to reverse it? Maybe we can bring his sight back," Ukitake said pleadingly.

Unohana shook her head back and forth. Signalling 'no'.

* * *

Light footsteps echoed ever the slightest bit in the vast hallway, as Conquest made his way down to where he felt a dark, looming aura. The closer he got to the room, the more he wanted to turn back. It was obvious Death was suffering, from how far he was projecting his aura. He probably wasn't even doing it on purpose.

After killing Byakuya...someone Hitsugaya so very expressly knew...couldn't have given Death any sort of reprieve with the inner battle he continued to wage against Hitsugaya.

Twisting the cold, almost frozen doorknob, Conquest stepped into the dark room. It was still. Probably a bit too still.

"What do you want, Conquest?" demanded Death coldly from the bed, unmoving.

Conquest glided over to the bedside, sitting down in the nearby chair. His voice was as smooth as always. "I see you're not feeling very well at the moment."

"What do you think."

It was not a question.

Letting out a low chuckle, Conquest leaned forward slightly. Death hadn't opened his eyes, opting to simply lie on his back facing the ceiling. It seemed the worst of it had passed.

"I'm thinking of heading out tonight to kill Rukia Kuchiki," said Conquest, his voice barely above a whisper in volume.

Both of Death's eyes snapped open immediately. He slowly sat up in bed, his bangs sliding forward to hide his now open eyes from view. "You're going to kill Rukia?"

Conquest frowned. Something in Death's tone was off. Like he was torn.

It couldn't be.

Shaking off the stray thought which had entered his mind for the slightest of moments, Conquest rose again. "Would you like me to do it? Or would you do the honours?"

Death was silent.

"You know we have to do it sometime. It'll be difficult as it is, without War. We're hard pressed for time. If we lose even another one of the Horsemen to Rukia Kuchiki's abilities...our wishes of bringing the Apocalypse will be nothing but a dream."

Conquest watched with some interest as Death's hands balled up in t he sheets, fisting together so tightly that crimson ran down his hand.

Then Death looked back up.

"I'll kill her."

* * *

Matsumoto whirled around, heart thumping.

She had known, the entire time, that Hitsugaya wasn't himself. That this wasn't...couldn't possibly be...Hitsugaya. His eyes too cold. His words too cruel. Yet she had turned a blind eye. Had contented herself with the fact that Hitsugaya was **trusting** her.

No...that wasn't it at all.

**Death** had been **using** her.

There was no way Toushiro Hitsugaya would say such a thing.

He loved Rukia more than his own life.

She knew everything now. It probably wasn't close to enough, but she knew.

A desperate link. A desperate voice. Fading azure eyes. Images of the past few days she'd missed.

Begging her.

"_Don't let me kill Rukia, Rangiku...don't let me kill her...please don't let me kill her...please...please...__**please**__..."_

Even now, **he** was protecting her. He was blocking Death's senses. Stretching out Death's aura far enough so that even Aizen...no, Conquest...couldn't sense her, as she hovered directly outside the door.

Rangiku Matsumoto high tailed it out of the chamber.

Would she make it in time?

* * *

_I'm just in deep, in a blue sea of loneliness  
I don't know how? But I was frozen and couldn't move forward froze as in stopped not as in cold.  
The lies come unstuck and are falling down in broken little pieces  
I smash them with my hands and blood drips down  
I hide in weakness from the dark in my mind_

_A waterless world would come to a halt  
so I face the suffering without a way to escape_

_I seek in the dark because there is no light here, and the feelings deep in my heart have died  
There's darkness on my eyes, so I'll continue wondering in the valley of dreams  
I search for answers that I couldn't see yesterday, today, or tomorrow  
Where should I... Where on earth should I go?_

_Even if I gently touch me, I'll break immediately  
I don't need you to lie to me with momentary kindness  
Because I've closed the door to my burdensome heart  
I've been in agony and can't even breathe  
I just give in to frailty now_

_And so the egoism of my sins_

_There's a fortress of darkness that eminently blocks the way  
So I seek in the dark, there are no lights here  
I closed my eyes and smiled, darkness on my eyes  
My feelings have gone back and forth and are disturbing me  
I...I'm in despair and can't find the answers..._

_Raindrops falling from heaven  
I couldn't remember  
They took away my love so weak  
It's raining on my heart  
My stupid broken heart  
Baby please, don't go  
No light, no sound_

_A waterless world would come to a halt  
so I face the suffering without a way to escape_

* * *

Perhaps the words ringing in his mind weren't just a figment of his imagination.

He recalled this melody. This tune...a song he'd been fond of? Or something else?

Or something he'd remembered because it related so much to his situation?

...heck, who knew?

Or cared?

He didn't.

Hitsugaya had long since stopped pounding on those tall glass walls. He knew he wasn't going to get out any time soon. There was a sort of desperate need to Death. A desperate need to remain outside. To remain 'alive'.

So it was natural that Death fought back against Hitsugaya with a fiery, desperate struggle as well.

"_What do you see in the darkness? A reflection of yourself? Or an image of your most cherished, to keep you sane?"_

What **did** he see in the darkness?

Nothing.

Well of course he would see nothing. It was dark. It was cold. It was the deepest recesses of his mind. He shouldn't be able to see anything.

Brushing aside any stray thoughts he had, Hitsugaya stared up at the ceiling. Once again, nothing but darkness.

He'd already done everything he could to keep Rukia safe. He'd somehow managed to convey himself to Matsumoto. Somehow managed to stretch a weak link to her, so that he could wake her up to reality.

Now he could barely keep himself conscious. If this was all for naught...

He didn't know what he could possibly do, if it turned out none of this had any point to it. If Rukia died...

If Rukia died, the entire world could just end with her and he wouldn't give two fucks.

Let the Apocalypse come.

* * *

Blind.

Mournfully, Ichigo brought a hand up to his face, waving it vaguely back and forth. No matter how much time passed from the time he'd woken up...the darkness around him didn't lift. The blurry, dark shapes didn't become any clearer.

**Blind**.

So what Rukia had told him...while trying her best to not sob...had been true. He really **was** blind.

Blind.

She'd told him. Everything that had happened till then. About Yuzu...and Karin. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he'd...done all that. He retained no memory of it. Perhaps that was God's little bit of kindness. If he **had** remembered...Ichigo was sure he would've gone crazy again. And then it would've started all over again.

That circle of carnage he'd created.

_Blind_.

And this was his punishment for mass-murder. The loss of his sight.

"_I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Ichigo...I'm so sorry..."_

Rukia. Rukia crying, as she apologized over and over to him. As if this entire mess had been her fault.

He'd struggled to see enough for him to place his hand gently on her head, patting her lightly. _"Nah, it's all right...I should've seen it coming, anyway...it's all right, Rukia...it's not your fault..."_

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do anymore. Cry...? If that would bring back the many he'd killed, then he would've cried for hours. But no, the dead couldn't come back to life.

No matter how dearly they were wanted, Heaven was just too damn good for them to leave.

A sudden burst of anger blossomed in his chest. He slammed his right fist into the mattress. Frustration...anger...grief. A hot want for revenge against Sousuke Aizen for forcing him through this.

But wasn't someone going through this exact same thing now? Someone who was conscious as this happened...someone who was trapped behind glass walls, unable to do anything as he watched himself destroy lives.

Could helping bring back Toushiro Hitsugaya to his senses possibly lift the amount of sins Ichigo had on his own shoulders?

"_It wasn't you, Ichigo...it wasn't you that killed all those people. It couldn't have been you,"_ Rukia had told him fervently, as if her repeatedly saying those words would bring some form of reality to those words. _"It was War. But War's gone now, and you're left. So don't think that it was your fault, okay Ichigo? You weren't at fault. You weren't."_

It was as if she was trying to convince herself just as much as Ichigo.

She'd already left for the night, heading to the nearby hotel she was at. She was practically a wreck. She'd lost several important friends and family members to her in only so much time.

Ichigo knew what she was going through, if only a bit.

Yuzu and Karin.

Rukia hadn't told him the exact circumstances of Karin's death. She'd seemed uncomfortable, simply telling him that it had been in a fire which had engulfed the entirety of Hitsugaya's Seireitei manor. Anything beyond that, she'd trodden around carefully, as if she feared that if Ichigo knew the truth...he'd break.

The worst case scenario had already crossed Ichigo's mind several times. But he'd shoved it aside roughly, telling himself not to think about it. To avoid it at all costs.

He couldn't think about that. Not now, when he'd just managed to come back to himself.

* * *

As Rangiku Matsumoto's long tresses disappeared around the corner, Momo Hinamori slid out from the shadows, empty eyes gazing after her.

No...Momo Hinamori was long dead. Rather, it was her animated corpse which stared after Matsumoto, with a lingering understanding.

Sousuke-sama had told her to keep an eye on Rangiku Matsumoto. He'd already foreseen that she may attempt something foolish.

It was time to report to him.

* * *

Rukia once again sat in her hotel room, staring out the window at the view down below. Wasn't this scene familiar...? She mused to herself. Hadn't she been sitting here uselessly, like the worried damsel awaiting her knight, last time, waiting for Ukitake to contact her with some sort of news?

It seemed that whatever she tried, she always messed something up majorly. Ichigo's blindness. Hitsugaya's suffering. Byakuya's...death.

Blindness.

Suffering.

Death.

True Light.

She didn't understand. Was it possible for her to be the so called 'True Light'? It was true that she had a group of abilities which seemed to fit the description perfectly...but if she was the True Light, couldn't she have prevented Byakuya's death somehow? Couldn't she have protected Hitsugaya? Couldn't she have snapped Ichigo back to his senses **without** destroying his ability to see forever? Couldn't she have saved all those innocent people...Yuzu and Karin among them...that had become sacrifice to this foolish world's struggles?

If she was the True Light...

She was supposed to be **special**.

Yet why was it that she seemed to be **nothing** at all?

**Useless.**

**Whining.**

**Crying.**

**But unable to do anything.**

**

* * *

Dear Readers;**

**This was probably the single hardest chapter I have ever had the pleasure of writing. I am so dying here. But on the other hand, I have been getting (not so pleasant) reminders every day or so to...uh...*checks email***

**Ah.**

**UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEYOUWHOREUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!!!!!!!**

**^^ So I figured...meh. Okay. So I sat down for like six hours and wrote this chapter. Then you know what? Right as I was getting read to post this up...**

**MY INTERNET FAILED ON ME.**

**So I was like...WOW. WTF. So my internet has gone and failed on me RIGHT AS I'M ABOUT TO POST! _ What a dumb piece of shit!!!!!! XD**

**In any case. Thank you for reading. I would GREATLY appreciate suggestions at this stage, as I am running out of ideas and things are progressing too quickly for my tastes. Maybe some way to fill up the space here!!!**

**-Saint**


	17. I'll Meet You In Death

**Hello hello, Saint is finally back after a long, long hiatus time. xD How are you all? :D I recently lost internet and had nothing to do...then last night I just felt like writing...so I sat down and wrote...and wrote...and wrote...as a result, Doll Master had a chapter finished (albeit it being shorter than usual) and Wonderland is back in the works again. Yes you heard me right...I am off my hiatus, and I am going to be updating Wonderland again! ^^ However, please remember that I have no internet at the moment and can only update so much. (ie when I have internet)**

**Some of you expressed interest in a Gotei 13 formation forum board thingy. Well I haven't made one myself quite yet, but there is an awesome board called 'The Insane Army' (you see a fanfic I wrote for it on my profile) and here is the URL, without any spaces.**

**the insane army . proboards . com**

**I sincerely hope you join, everyone is very nice there. ^^**

**So I hope you enjoy this, you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: I'll Meet You In Death**

It was late at night...probably past midnight...when Rukia felt hands roughly shaking her awake. Letting out a groan of annoyance, she attempted to roll over and ignore the hands. She was tired as hell, and nobody was gonna take away her beauty sleep, god damn it!

"Rukia-chan...Rukia-chan...come **on**, wake up! We don't have much time!" The voice was female and sounded absolutely frantic. That woke Rukia up enough for her to groggily raise her head, squinting through the darkness of the hotel room.

"Rangiku-san...?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then her tired mind fully comprehended who was sitting on the edge of her bed, and Rukia shot up, grabbing both of Matsumoto's arms. "Rangiku-san! Where have you been?!"

Matsumoto shook her head. She looked frazzled. Alert. But the dead look in her eyes was gone, to be replaced with something that looked like steely determination. Those white, grey eyes were practically shining in the dark. "Come on, we need to get going. Get dressed."

"Going? Going where?" asked Rukia slowly, pushing herself out of the bed. She regretted having to leave the warmth of the mattress, but the expression on Matsumoto's face left no room for argument.

The older woman just shook her head, strawberry locks tumbling around her pale face. "I don't have the time to explain. I just know that they're going to be coming for you soon, and God knows how quickly they can travel..."

"Rangiku-san, just who exactly is 'they'?" questioned Rukia wearily. "You just appeared out of nowhere...I need an explanation."

"Can I give it to you on the way out?" pleaded Matsumoto. "It's long and we need to get away."

Rukia reluctantly agreed, hopping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. While the raven haired girl was running around searching for some of the essentials Matsumoto told her to bring, Matsumoto herself was pacing in circles, muttering to herself.

"What if one of them saw me...then they'd just get here faster...oh god where's a good place to hide out..."

Rukia gave Matsumoto a slightly uneasy look, but she trusted Matsumoto. That trust kept her feeling safe, even though Matsumoto was behaving erratically.

She threw the last article of clothing into the duffel bag and straightened. "I'm done."

Matsumoto nodded, already opening the door out. "Let's go."

"Where?" Rukia dared ask.

"A place I'm certain they won't find you."

* * *

Byakuya's funeral was quiet.

It couldn't even be called a funeral. The entire ceremony consisted of the casket being lowered into the ground slowly, with the few remaining council masters watching on heavily. There were no pretty words said, no tears shed.

Just a silent respect for the deceased, and the lingering promise for revenge.

The strangest part was…

Rukia Kuchiki never showed up.

* * *

"…you're kidding me, right?"

Rukia stared at the small shop with a kind of puzzlement. The words 'THE URAHARA SHOP' showed above the shop's entranceway. It really was an old styled, slightly run-down looking shop…the kind you would see in old-time movies where some sort of creepy ghost showed up while the main character was browsing the shelves.

Matsumoto smiled slightly, half apologetically, and lead Rukia into the shop.

It was dark in there, with only a very dim light mounted on the ceiling. The interior of the shop was a bit less run down looking than the outside, but not by much. Walls were lined with candy jars and other strangely coloured bottles. There were a variety of items.

"Is this…a miscellaneous goods store?" asked Rukia, blinking and staring at the strange assortment of items.

"More like a…**specialized** goods store, actually." Matsumoto replied. "I know it looks run down, but trust me when I say this is probably one of the safest places for you right now."

"What's this about being safe? On the run?"

Rukia first instinct was to yell in surprise and half stumble backwards out the door. A…**head**…which Rukia had taken for a doll head…had suddenly moved on the shelf and **spoken**.

"Kisuke-san, hello." Matsumoto greeted the man, smiling. 'Kisuke-san' rolled sideways, revealing that he did, indeed, have a neck and body attached to his head, despite what first glance had told Rukia.

"Hello, Matsumoto-san; you're here fairly late. Can I help you with something?" Gray eyes slid down and scrutinized Rukia closely. A grin crept its way upwards. "Oooooh…is this Hitsugaya-san's new doll I've been hearing about? Hello, I'm Kisuke Urahara." He tilted his green and white striped hat enthusiastically in Rukia's direction.

Rukia gave the man an uncertain look. "I'm…uh…Rukia Kuchiki."

"So tell me, Kuchiki-san…are you the ones doing the chasing, or are you being chased?"

Rukia blinked, unsure how to answer. Opening her mouth, she was about to answer that she didn't know, but Matsumoto butted in quickly.

"…could you let us in, Kisuke-san? It's…not something to discuss on the doorstep."

Urahara's smile turned a bit grim. "I thought as much. In that case, come. I'd like to hear recent events, as well."

* * *

Conquest tapped his chin thoughtfully with his forefinger. "It looks like Matsumoto somehow managed to eavesdrop on us without us knowing. What do you propose we do?" He patted Hinamori on the head subconsciously.

Famine's perpetual grin simply turned even scarier than usual. "I think we can just leave it…it'll be interesting to see the result."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Death coldly, leaning against the far wall. He was mostly hidden under a shadow, but his tone told them all they had to know. "You think it's wise to just let the greatest threat to us run around rampant?"

At that, Famine laughed. "…that little girl isn't a threat to us, Death-san. War just got careless."

Death's expression under the overcast shadow was impossible to see, but it was clear he wasn't happy. "…just being around that girl's aura suppresses mine…"

"…and then Hitsugaya-san starts emerging, right?" Famine finished for him, waving a nonchalant hand. "…why don't you kill him already? Erase him." Crimson eyes slid open, looking directly at Death. "Or is it that you're just afraid?"

Something blurred from the shadows, shooting outwards towards Famine. The silver haired man just raised his arm, deflecting the attack easily. The sharpened icicle clattered to the ground and shattered, quickly melting away.

"You're even deploying Hitsugaya-san's abilities now. Scary, scary…" Famine said cheerily, his eyes closed again.

"I'll kill her tonight." Death's voice, cold and flat, echoed in the vast chamber. "I'll kill her, whether you have objections or not."

"That sounds fine," agreed Conquest absentmindedly. "…just be careful not to end up like War."

"I'm not stupid enough to end up as a weak cripple," answered Death.

Then he was gone.

* * *

"…Toushiro-sama is going to…?" Rukia trailed off, unable to finish the entire sentence. She felt sick just thinking about it.

Matsumoto put her hand on Rukia's shoulder awkwardly, her face pinched with fatigue. "…it's not Toushiro-sama, Rukia. It's Death. Toushiro-sama would never even hurt you."

Urahara, from across the low table, had his head lowered, deep in thought. Then he looked back up, gray eyes flickering from Matsumoto to Rukia, and then back again. "I'm not sure how much protection this place will give you against Hitsugaya-san. He's the master of your play; after all…this shop can only be a sanctuary for those who are chased by wrath."

The taller woman's face fell slightly. "I…saw that coming, I guess…but if Death isn't chasing Rukia so that he can kill her out of wrath…I don't know why he would be…"

"Perhaps to prove something to himself," suggested Urahara, and then added as if it was an afterthought, "…and to prove that something to Hitsugaya-san too."

"Prove something like…what?" demanded Matsumoto.

Urahara put down his teacup slowly. "…Death is trying to prove that he and Hitsugaya are not the same person."

"I don't understand," said Rukia, softly.

"Death is Hitsugaya-san, and yet not at the same time. It's like having another version of yourself residing in your head as a completely different person. However, they are only different people mentally. When it comes to other things, they are essentially the same." Urahara explained carefully. "I personally don't believe Hitsugaya-san to be someone capable of hurting someone close to him. At least, not purposefully. It's neither a strength nor a weakness. Death is probably trying to prove that he is not Hitsugaya…that he exists as a separate entity, by killing the most important person to Hitsugaya-san."

Rukia was shaking her head before Urahara had even finished. "I don't understand, I don't understand," she repeated.

A vaguely wry smile flickered across Urahara's otherwise serious face. "…in other words, Hitsugaya-san's influence on Death, even while Death is supposed to be in control, is so strong that it is making Death insecure. Hitsugaya-san is reflecting more human emotions onto Death. Human emotions that Death is not supposed to even have."

"He's using Rukia as a trial?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yes…if he fails in killing Kuchiki-san, then that means he really is more Hitsugaya than his own separate person." Urahara answered. Then he brought out a white paper fan, waving it in front of his face merrily. "Of course, I'm guessing all of this. No certainties."

"Quit jerking us around!" Matsumoto snapped, throwing a tea leaf at Urahara.

Urahara caught the tea leaf and rolled it around in his hand experimentally. "…I'm not jerking you around. That was honestly what I believe Death's motives are…it's just that I'm not always right." The store owner suddenly rose, setting the tea leaf down on the table and stretching. "…well you're free to stay here for the time being. I'll prepare a room for you."

"Thank you, Kisuke-san…we'll leave if we draw unwanted attention to you."

Urahara just waved his fan at Matsumoto, and strutted out the door, leaving just Matsumoto and Rukia in there alone.

Silence dragged on for a while, but eventually Matsumoto spoke.

"…Kisuke-san used to be on the council."

Rukia's head jerked up in surprise. It wasn't what she had been expecting to hear. "Urahara…uh…san…was? He certainly doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be on the council."

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't find out till a while after meeting him…he was there and gone before Toushiro-sama defeated Kenpachi." She looked down at the floor, smiling sadly. "…Kisuke-san used to have a play. Just three dolls…but I think he considered them to be the most important three people in his life. When they died…"

Indigo orbs widened. "They…died?"

"It couldn't have been helped at the time. His position was challenged by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. There are two ways to win a council position. It's either by wiping out all the opposing master's dolls, or killing the master himself. It's just that usually, masters won't even attack the dolls…it's a cowardly way of battle, and some fights for council seating don't even let dolls onto the battle field. Like Toushiro-sama and Kenpachi…those two agreed to do a straight one-on-one." Matsumoto bit her lower lip. "…but Kurotsuchi-sama has never been honourable or brave."

Rukia opened her mouth, but the words choked, and she closed it again, shaking her head slowly back and forth. "…no…way…"

"He was kicked out of the council, and then he just stopped even looking for more dolls to replace his old ones. I think he doesn't even want to replace them." Matsumoto looked at Rukia solemnly. "…don't tell him I said any of this…I shouldn't even know, but I listened in on him talking to Toushiro-sama once."

Rukia tried to change the topic somewhat. "Then how do Toushiro-sama and Urahara-san know each other…?"

"Oh, that? The council still asks him to work for them as a kind of undercover informant. He sends in supplies to them sometimes, or information…but it's mostly because Urahara-san has a special kind of barrier around this shop. It only allows those being chased by someone or something in, and then someone chasing another to cause that other person some kind of harm is automatically repelled. It acts as a sanctuary."

"But how did he get that kind of barrier…?"

"It's a part of one of his master abilities. He can set up barriers with selective defences. Almost everyone in Seireitei knows about this special place." Matsumoto said cheerily. "The problem now is that because Toushiro-sama is our master…he may be able to deceive the barrier. After all, it's almost law that masters and dolls never cause harm to each other. It probably never even occurred to Urahara-san."

Rukia tilted her head to the side questioningly. "It's convenient and all, but what if a criminal being chased by the police wandered in? The barrier would let in the criminal but not the police."

Matsumoto laughed. "It's happened a few times. In cases like that, Urahara just boots the criminal back out. He's pretty strong, despite what he leads people into believing sometimes."

Urahara stuck his head into the room, waving with his fan. "Your room is done…you should probably get some rest, if possible. You both look like you had jet planes crash into your house at 1 AM four nights ago and haven't been able to sleep since."

Matsumoto quirked an eyebrow at the man. "…where on Earth did you get that strange comparison…?"

"I just thought it up on the spot. Would you like to come, now?"

* * *

"…she just loves disappearing on us, doesn't she?" asked Ukitake rather desperately, as he made phone call after phone call. Rukia had disappeared. It was no wonder she hadn't been at Byakuya's funeral. What if the horsemen had gotten her? Now that it was confirmed she was the True Light, the horsemen would, no doubt, have wanted Rukia out of the picture as soon as possible.

On the other hand, the death around the city was not deteriorating in the slightest. Soifon was overloaded trying to keep everything in order. It appeared that the horsemen were still doing their job, despite War being gone.

Ukitake was currently in the lobby of the hospital. Upon finding Rukia gone from her room and the hotel room a wreck, with clothes strewn everywhere, he had immediately drove to the hospital Ichigo Kurosaki was currently residing in. Of course, Rukia hadn't been there either.

"…uh…Ukitake-san…?"

The voice was quiet, unsure.

Ukitake turned around, shutting off his cellphone. There were no more places he could phone and ask for Rukia. He'd already tried all the hotels in the city, the Kuchiki Manor…everywhere he could think of.

"Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked in surprise. Ichigo Kurosaki stood behind Ukitake, looking a bit uncomfortable. He had a strip of black cloth wrapped around his eyes, and held a cane awkwardly.

As if some cloth would make Ichigo's eyes get better.

The hospital staff had been going on about them 'not wanting his eyesight to deteriorate anymore'.

If only it was a simple matter such as eyesight deteriorating.

"Did something happen to Rukia?" asked Ichigo urgently, wobbling a bit. This was the first time he had even been out of bed. Had he walked all the way down to the lobby on his own?

Ukitake hesitated before answering, his words halting. "…yes…I'm…afraid so."

Ichigo's jaw muscles tightened. "…damn…that dumb Rukia…she's not at her hotel room, is she?"

Ukitake was surprised. He gave Ichigo a half-gape. "Ichigo-kun, do you know where she could be?"

"No, sorry. I just figured that since…you know…you were running around so frantically asking people if they've seen her…" Ichigo trailed off. "Is there anything I can do to help? I'm not familiar with the area yet, but maybe…"

"No, it's all right. You just rest up, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake began to make his way towards the hospital exit.

"Ukitake-san, she might be with that woman…Rangiku-san? I think that right now, she's the only person Rukia would go with."

Ukitake looked away. "…but that's just covers…'People Rukia would go with…**willingly**'."

Then he headed out into the cool night air.

* * *

Rukia lay in the room Urahara had given her and Matsumoto to use. Matsumoto was already asleep. She must have been really worn…

Rukia, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking. If Death had really said all that…would he be coming tonight? Would he find them, and attack…?

Was Rukia ready to finally face Hitsugaya again?

Her hand tightened into a tight fist underneath the warm covers. She didn't want to bring any kind of danger to Urahara or Matsumoto. If she was all that Death was after…then perhaps it was better off that she waited outside, and then tried to deal with it all on her own. Perhaps she shouldn't have come with Matsumoto in the first place.

The door into the room suddenly slid open rapidly, banging. Rukia flew up, already tense from all that thinking. It turned out to just be Urahara, looking a bit more frazzled than he had earlier.

"What…? What's going on?" asked Matsumoto drowsily, sitting up and yawning.

"Kuchiki-san…Rangiku-san…there's been a breach in the barrier."

Death stared up impassively at the shop's name.

THE URAHARA SHOP.

So this was where Rukia and Matsumoto were hiding.

He had simply used the link Hitsugaya had with the two of them to find their whereabouts. It was an easy affair, really.

Now he had to get through this barrier.

It was invisible most of the time, but as soon as Hitsugaya approached and got too close, the area glowed red, and the barrier showed; a crimson dome around the entire property. Damn Urahara and his damn tricks.

Allow those chased in, keep those chasing out, huh? Time to put it to the test.

Death carefully began mixing his aura with Hitsugaya's. Hitsugaya, who was drifting somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness at the moment. Then he reached out, and the barrier did not show up.

Death smiled, then walked into the shop.

Rukia was waiting for him, with Matsumoto and Urahara behind her.

Death stopped, folding his arms and looking at the assembled group with a hint of amusement. They didn`t stand a chance. Now was the perfect time. Hitsugaya was out of commission, too worn out from frantically contacting Matsumoto earlier. Death hadn`t been aware of it at the time, he`d just known that Hitsugaya had been trying to do something…but now, after Hinamori`s animated corpse had told them all it had seen…

"I figured you would come, Toushiro-sama."

Death took in all the details about Rukia. How her hair was slightly ruffled, as if she had been lying down just minutes ago. How she seemed physically worn out, but a bright fire of determination burned in those wide indigo orbs.

"Aren't you calling me by the wrong name?" asked Death calmly.

Rukia slowly closed her eyes, letting out a low breath. "…Death. I figured you would come."

"Because the idiot in my head warned Matsumoto." Death turned his gaze on Matsumoto next. "…I was thinking, Matsumoto, that I could get you to kill Rukia."

Matsumoto's jaw clenched. "Get out of Toushiro-sama's body, you imposter."

"I'm not pretending to be Toushiro Hitsugaya." Death said coolly. "I honestly wouldn't even want to impersonate an idiot like him."

Rukia was about to talk, but she was interrupted by Urahara stepping in front of her.

"Now, now, before we get all fired up…I can't allow you to demolish my shop. Wouldn't you kindly leave?" asked Urahara, almost kindly. He said it in a joking manner.

Death just looked at Urahara. "I can't do that. Are you prepared to take the beating for her?" He gestured towards Rukia slightly.

"Oh no, I would never 'take a beating' for someone…but right now, it's in my best interests to stop you. I hope you don't mind that I'm bruising your body a bit, Hitsugaya-san." Urahara suddenly streaked forward, jerking his hand upwards in a wild arc. A line of red formed, and the line quickly stretched out into a full barrier, colliding with Death and sending Death flying backwards out of the shop.

"Urahara-san!" Rukia said in alarm, rushing forward.

Urahara just shrugged, walking forward towards the exit. "I'm counting on you to snap him to his senses somehow, Kuchiki-san. I'll keep him distracted."

"But…"

But she couldn't do the same thing she had to Ichigo to Hitsugaya. She couldn't risk something else going wrong. What if the 'after effect' caused Hitsugaya's heart to fail…? What if it really did some serious damage to him?

"Rukia-chan…!"

Matsumoto was suddenly there in front of her, shaking her shoulders roughly.

Rukia blinked. She had spaced out. At an important time like this, she'd allowed her panic to get the better of her.

"Rukia-chan, get a grip! We need to go help Kisuke-san!" Matsumoto was saying rapidly, continuing to shake Rukia.

"Y-Yeah…but…Rangiku-san…" Rukia's hands were shaking badly. "I…can't. The last time I used my ability…I…blinded Ichigo…he won't be able to see for the rest of his life…I can't do it to…"

"Have you gone **retarded** while I was away?!" demanded Matsumoto angrily. "Do you really think Toushiro-sama would want to stay cooped up inside his own head for however long? Losing sight, losing usage of a few limbs…they're all necessary risks. It's to get Toushiro-sama back! Why do you have to think so much into things? Why do you have to only think of the worst case scenario all the time? Come on Rukia…only you can do this."

Rukia took a deep breath, calming herself down. She could hear the truth in Matsumoto's words.

…but she still couldn't…do it.

But if Hitsugaya was in there…if he was really in there…

Rukia turned around and ran out of the shop.

* * *

Urahara and Death clashed again and again. Urahara figured that he had to keep on moving rapidly so that Death wouldn't have the time of day to focus his ability and just kill Urahara.

"Come on, I'm over here! Can't see?" asked Urahara teasingly, reappearing and disappearing in flashes of crimson.

Death knew he was being toyed with, and he didn't seem to like it one bit.

Urahara knew that Death wasn't trying hard enough yet, and that he couldn't let down his guard.

"…Urahara-san…please let me handle it!" Rukia's voice cut into Urahara's concentration. Both Death and Urahara came to a standstill, looking towards Rukia.

Rukia had been expecting Urahara to put up some sort of resistance or protest, but he obediently stepped away, bowing grandly in a 'go ahead' movement. Matsumoto, also, stood in the doorway behind Rukia without moving.

Death turned to look at Rukia, azure eyes watching her approach. He didn't make any movement to attack.

"…if you're in there…" Rukia whispered, willing for the threads to show up again.

They did. The many white threads surrounding Death like a net. Among them, the black one was easy to spot. Rukia steeled herself, telling herself that she could…would…had to…do it.

"…if you're in there…Toushiro-sama…"

Death still didn't move, as if he was frozen to the spot. His eyes just followed her come closer and closer.

"…Toushiro-sama…I'm sorry I'm so late." Rukia said softly, reaching out a hand for the black thread. She grasped it gently. Then she pulled it apart.

One thread came away black, the other glowing light blue.

Then she reached out a hand and touched Death's forehead.

"To guide me." Rukia smiled. "I'll meet you In Death, Toushiro-sama."

* * *

**The ending was a bit of a pun. "I'll Meet You IN Death". What do you guys think the pun is about? xD *had fun with that pun for some reason***

**Anyhow, sorry for the strangeness..and rushed...ness....R&R.**


	18. Welcome Home

**Hello hello! ^^ So I got a bunch of reviews on Wonderland telling me why I didn't get many reviews for the previous chapter, and as such I have sprung back forth from the dead, ready to write all over again. xD**

**This is like my Christmas present to you guys...I know, it's short, and I apologize for that; I just couldn't write any more than this without mulling it through a bit.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Welcome Home**

Urahara sat down, waving his fan back and forth absentmindedly. Gray eyes watched the two standing out in the yard carefully, as if he was observing everything about them.

Matsumoto sat down beside him, her knees drawn up to her chest, nervous. "…Kisuke-san, what's going on here?"

"It seems that Kuchiki-san has used her connection with Hitsugaya-san to draw herself into his consciousness." Urahara answered thoughtfully. "That's an interesting way of doing things."

The woman straightened up a bit in alarm. "…but it's been tried before. Remember last year, when that doll tried to reach his master's consciousness by going into her mind while she was in a long coma? He couldn't get back to his body and ended up residing in his master's body as a double personality."

Urahara just laughed. "I doubt Kuchiki-san would have gone in so recklessly if she didn't have a guide point of some sort. Perhaps she has found something only she can see that will lead her to Hitsugaya-san."

Matsumoto shook her head. "…what is that girl intending on doing…? Drag Toushiro-sama out or something…?"

All forms of a smile dropped off Urahara's face.

"Well if she fails, it won't be a laughing matter."

* * *

_It was like falling._

_She fell onto a plain. A dark, cold plain…she couldn't see anything around her. This place scared her…it was something that shouldn't be there. It was alien._

"…_why are you here?"_

_The question came from all around her, echoing in the darkness._

"…_I'm here to find Toushiro-sama."_

"_He's not here."_

_She was firm in her answer. "No, he is. He is definitely here." She looked down at the pale string in her hand…the only light in this dark world. The string led her right._

"…_once you find him, what will you do?"_

"_I want him back."_

"_So you would kill me to bring him back?" The question was quietly asked and sounded…sad._

_Rukia looked upwards, towards what she thought was the sky. "…you don't belong here in the first place, Death."_

"_In that case, you belong here even less than me. Return to your body. Leave our world alone."_

_Rukia shook her head, starting to walk. "I won't go back empty-handed."_

"_I don't understand you…I don't understand him…why?"_

_She ignored him, and progressed on._

_Towards where the string lead her._

* * *

She walked for what felt like hours, past a cold landscape of grey. The icy plains soon evolved into sandy dunes, and those sandy dunes into a forest. The black and white forest then turned into cold, stony walls, leading her down stone stairs.

She crept down the stairs in what seemed like circles, going around and around. The walls seemed to close in on her, crushing all her breath, and the temperature plummeted downwards. She found herself hugging herself to keep the cold away. Yet her arms didn't feel any colder than when she had entered, and her body didn't go even the slightest bit numb, as she would've expected it to by now.

Was it possible that it wasn't a physical cold she was feeling…but something acquired from the link she had with Hitsugaya? Did this mean she was getting close?

…a door.

She stopped in front of it, staring at the oaken door blocking her way on. Hitsugaya was, she mused to herself, probably beyond this door. Why was she hesitating? Wasn't she here because she wanted Hitsugaya back…?

Grasping the metal handle with a trembling hand, she twisted.

The door swung open to darkness.

* * *

"_She's here to get you."_

_Blearily, he felt himself regain consciousness. Painfully, he heaved himself upright. "…who…?"_

"_Rukia Kuchiki is here to get you."_

_He immediately sat up a little bit straighter. "…Rukia is…here?" He asked slowly. "…but she'll get lost. It's dark here…it's cold…it's not somewhere she should be."_

"_You're right. It's not somewhere she should be…but she's here now. So why don't you show me? Show me your resolve. Show me how much you want to go back to being with her. Show me that you're willing to kill off a part of yourself to be rid of me."_

_His jaw tightened. "I can't kill you off anymore than those you've killed can come back from the dead."_

"_Well who knows? Perhaps they can come back from the dead. Perhaps…" The voice faded away._

_Hitsugaya stumbled up, ignoring the fatigue. He dragged himself to where the glass wall was, and sat against it, leaning his entire weight on the glass to stay up. Would she make it all the way here?_

* * *

She'd miscalculated.

The moment she took her first step through the door, she knew that she had made the most stupid mistake of her life. The fact that **there was no floor** hadn't occurred to her at all, and she fell immediately, plummeting downwards. What seemed like various coloured doors flashed past her during her fall, and even if she tried to reach out for one of the doors, her hand never reached a door knob on time.

The cold got worse as she went down, until it was soaking in through to her bones, freezing her from the inside out.

Then suddenly, the rushing of wind in her ears was gone, and she felt land underneath her feet. She'd landed without even knowing it.

The entire area around her was dark, but a light…a single spotlight…was focused on her, allowing her to see at least a little bit in each direction. It also made her a walking target for anything hiding in the dark. It made her a shining beacon in the darkness.

The floor was covered in water, about five centimetres' worth all around. The droplets splashed onto her whenever she took a quick step, and ripples flowed all around her in the otherwise still water. That at least meant that there was nothing on the ground waiting for her to pass by so it could rip her in two. It didn't give her any assurances about things in the air, ceiling or walls though.

Cold liquid soaked into her shoes. The atmosphere was almost like an underwater cave…the type that was not submerged despite being deep underwater. Water dripped down from the ceiling of the cave, splashing down but never causing ripples.

It was unnatural, and…strange.

Another light up ahead caught Rukia's attention. She began to walk faster, heart fluttering in her ribcage. Could it be…?

She slowed down, puzzled. The person up ahead was now close enough for her to make them out. White hair, pale skin…it was Hitsugaya for sure.

Yet…he was too young to be the present Hitsugaya. He looked like a child. His hair wasn't as long as it was now, he wasn't as tall…

"Toushiro-sama?" asked Rukia softly, kneeling down beside the younger version of her master. He had his head buried in his arms, and was shivering. "…Toushiro-sama, it's Rukia…are you all right?"

Wide, mournful azure eyes glanced up at her. The pupils were dilated with terror.

"They all died," whispered the younger Hitsugaya.

Rukia reached out, laying a hand on his head gently. "Who did?"

The younger Hitsugaya began to stutter out names. At first he let out names like 'mother', and 'father'. Then he moved onto a stream of names that Rukia had never heard before, and the list of names rapidly grew. She recognized one or two of the names from the newspaper or reports she'd chanced upon. Victims of Death's rampage across town.

He was listing off every single person he'd killed.

"Byakuya…and Yuzu…Karin…" The small voice began to choke. "They're gone."

Rukia didn't know what to say…whether she should comfort him or not…but if she was to comfort him, what should she say? 'It's all right, they're fine'…? Should she lie to him?

"What's your name…?" She asked instead.

There was a long moment of silence. Then the answer came, in the same soft, scared voice as before.

"…Shii."

Death.

Rukia's hand flew away from his head involuntarily. Her eyes widened, in both confusion and shock. Death was just a scared little child. That couldn't be right. After all, he'd been responsible for murder. He was responsible for a great deal of death and suffering…he was a **horseman**. He was supposed to be the bad guy that Rukia had to drive out so she could get Hitsugaya back.

"…Shii-kun," said Rukia softly, "you didn't…kill all those people yourself, did you?"

"If I did, will you judge me?" The way those eyes looked at her now was with slight hints of remorse and suspicion.

…they weren't innocent eyes. The way he spoke. The way he looked at her. It was like a weary animal, cautious and untrusting.

"I won't j…" Rukia trailed off. Wasn't that precisely what she was doing now? She **was** judging him. She was judging him for even being there in the first place.

"I'll show you." Shii said simply, and then reached out for her.

Images flew by her. Some were faded, some were black and white, some were destroyed and ripped up, as if someone had come in and attempted to get rid of them permanently.

The voices faded in and out, crackling and breaking at some points. They described scenes and little events…but one image was clear and bright, and the voices shouted louder than the rest.

_A tall, pretty woman regarded him curiously, gray eyes kind. Brushing a few strands of her strawberry blond hair out of her face, she smiled. "…and who are you?"_

_He looked straight at her without hesitation. "Shii." His voice was indifferent._

_The woman looked slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly and smiled afterwards. "Who named you that?"_

"_The people who gave me my name died, so I thought up a new name for myself."_

"_In that case, why don't I call you Shii-ro? Your hair is so white and pretty, you shouldn't have such a morbid name." She looked up at the falling snow around them, and the already piling white on the floor. "How about Toushiro? Written with the kanji for winter and white?"_

_He wasn't sure what to say. "…my life isn't white. It's already dyed black."_

"_Then let's add some white to that life of yours, and slowly lighten it from black, to gray, and eventually the white we've named you after. Okay?" She smiled at him._

"…_and who are you?"_

"_I don't have a name either. The person that gave me my name took it back a little while ago…but you can call me Rangiku for now. I'll think up a new last name eventually…maybe at the same time as you."_

_Azure eyes regarded her thoughtfully. "Rangiku. Toushiro. All right."_

"I'm Shii right now, but I will be Toushiro later on." Shii told her softly. "I'm a part of a past that my later self can't let go of. My later self is a part of a future I want to hold onto tightly."

"Then who is Death?" asked Rukia, frustrated. "Who's the one in control of this body right now?"

"Death is a possibility," answered Shii. "The Four Horsemen and the True Light are chosen through history…it's something that a higher being, if you believe in God, would have chosen. They exist to keep a certain balance in this world. Had Shii not met Rangiku and been renamed, he would have lived on to become one of the horsemen, known as Death. That was how it was supposed to go. But history fluctuated and changed, so that Shii became Toushiro, not Death. That's why…when the time in history came for the four horsemen to gather…Death had to appear as a separate consciousness."

It was as if Rukia understood, yet didn't understand at the same time. "…does that mean there is a manifestation of Death up ahead, too?"

Shii shook his head. "No. You won't meet Death. He's not a consciousness that belongs in this body. If the dominant consciousness wants to…if Toushiro wants to…he should be able to eliminate Death from his body."

"…but I thought Death was a part of Toushiro-sama? If Toushiro-sama 'eliminates' Death…" Rukia trailed off. Honestly, all of this was a bit beyond her capability to understand.

"If Toushiro eliminates Death, he will be destroying a branch of fate. He'll be destroying a possibility. That isn't possible." Shii said simply. "Death has already been established as a consciousness. He cannot be destroyed, but he can be subdued…or…"

Then Shii was gone. Right in the middle of his sentence, he'd disappeared. A door floated in his place…a dark blue door…and Rukia knew that this was probably the last door she'd have to go through.

She easily jerked the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

_He'd fallen into a half-state in between a fatigued doze and wakefulness. It probably had been only natural…he'd expended a massive amount of energy earlier, in contacting Matsumoto._

"…_Toushiro-sama?"_

_The voice was familiar, and so…warm. It was like the entire cold, dark expanse of space around him lit up and grew warmer…just as if this world's sun had entered._

_Hitsugaya turned around slowly, and his eyes met violet orbs._

_He had to search his memory. They were such beautiful, familiar violet eyes…and yet…his memory felt frayed. He couldn't recall who she was right away. It was as if that short sleep had robbed him of his most important memories._

"_Ruki…a?" He managed to remember. The memories came back in a flood, shocking him. How had he forgotten __**who**__ Rukia was, even for a brief moment?_

_She stood there, across from him, beyond the glass wall. She reached out and placed a single hand against the glass, smiling at him._

"…_I've come to get you, Toushiro-sama."_

_Her voice came to him, clear and honest. She was smiling expectantly at him._

"_I…" He tried to respond, but his voice cracked and he let his voice trail away. "But…I'm…"_

_**Scared**__…_

_Rukia seemed to understand without him finishing his sentence. She shook her head and took a small step forward so that she was almost right up against the glass. "What are you so afraid of, Toushiro-sama?"_

"_I just sat here and watched innocents being killed…I can't go out now and face their families and…" He was scared._

_Rukia's smile returned. She began to walk forward, stepping through the glass as if it wasn't even there. Then she crouched down next to Hitsugaya, and hugged him gently._

"_But we'll have to deal with it. Don't worry, I'll be there, and Rangiku-san will be there…we'll be there for you."_

_He relaxed slightly, and reached out hesitant arms, hugging Rukia back. He buried his face in her hair. "…all right."_

* * *

Shii stood up, smiled as the deep darkness in the chamber retreated, and then faded away.

* * *

Urahara stood up and smiled. "I think they're coming back," he commented.

Matsumoto roused herself. She'd fallen into a light doze, during the hours she'd sat there waiting. Blinking, she saw immediately that indeed, Hitsugaya and Rukia were beginning to stir slightly.

Rukia was the first to open her eyes. She looked up and smiled at Matsumoto. "We're home, Rangiku-san." Then her eyes slid closed, and she fell forward.

Letting out a cry of alarm, Matsumoto began to scramble up, but Urahara's cane was suddenly in front of her, stopping her from moving. She gave him an angry look, but the man just smiled down at her and gestured, ever so slightly.

Matsumoto looked back at Rukia, and felt her heart skip a beat.

Hitsugaya had caught Rukia before she'd reached the ground, and was holding her gently. His hair covered most of his face from view, but as he looked up, Matsumoto found herself staring into familiar, azure eyes.

Hitsugaya gave her a weary smile. "…I'm back."

* * *

_Famine sensed Conquest's cool anger before he even knocked on the door._

"…_we lost another one," commented Famine, walking in. "Whaddaya wanna do now?"_

_Conquest's glare was cold. "There is nothing to 'do'. It's fact that we need at least three horsemen for our plans to work. We must somehow restore either Ichigo Kurosaki or Toushiro Hitsugaya's abilities, or we might as well scrap it all."_

_When Conquest glared, one knew that it was time to hightail it outta there._

_Famine just gave a half mock-bow and retreated back out the door. The implications were clear._

_Famine would go on a little bit of information gathering._

* * *

Matsumoto closed the sliding door behind her, smiling slightly to herself. Both Rukia and Hitsugaya were exhausted, and had fallen asleep in the spare room Urahara had permitted them to use. She, herself, wasn't in any sort of sleeping mood. She was just glad that Hitsugaya was back…so glad.

So glad that she wanted to cry.

"How are they?" asked Urahara, interrupting her thoughts successfully.

Matsumoto sniffled a bit and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped her eye. "They're sleeping like babies. Rukia-chan must have really been exhausted, to collapse like that…and Toushiro-sama wasn't any less exhausted."

"By the look of things, they're going to be asleep for the next few hours. Let's leave them be for now." Urahara stretched lazily. "Would you like some tea? I just put some on the stove."

Matsumoto nodded gratefully and followed Urahara into his cozy 'living room'.

She had a few phone calls to make.

* * *

"…_Hitsugaya-kun is back?"_

Ukitake's voice, bordering somewhere in between shocked, absolutely relieved and deliriously happy, filtered in through the phone. Matsumoto had phoned him first thing to let him know everything that had happened.

"Yes, he's resting right now with Rukia-chan," said Matsumoto, smiling. She couldn't help grinning widely every few seconds at nothing. It was like a huge burden had been lifted. "If you have the time, Kisuke-san says that you're welcome to come visit."

Urahara, from behind her, nodded in a sage-like way.

"_Of course! I'll be there, as soon as possible. The entire council owes him an apology and…and…he's really back, Matsumoto-san? Really?"_ The hopeful ring in Ukitake's voice, as if he was wanting desperately to believe but just couldn't because if it wasn't true, it would shatter him, almost made Matsumoto want to pat him on the head.

Of course, she wouldn't and couldn't. He was a higher authority than her…plus he was several kilometres away halfway across the city.

"I'm not lying or joking around, Ukitake-sama. He's really back…Rukia-chan brought him back."

"…_thank god…"_

Ukitake's voice sounded muffled now, and Matsumoto could swear she heard him blowing his nose in the background.

"_I'll be there as soon as possible! You can count on it! Don't move!"_ The line suddenly went dead, as Ukitake hung up hastily and probably ran off to tell everyone else the good news.

"…what's up with all the phone calls?"

Matsumoto looked up in surprise after her fourth or so call. Hitsugaya stood in the doorway, looking tired but not unhappy. He came to sit down beside her.

The first thing Matsumoto did was throw her arms around Hitsugaya with a shout of glee. Cussing loudly, Hitsugaya tumbled over backwards at the sudden extra weight, banged his head on the way down on the corner of Urahara's low table, and consequently spent the next few seconds clutching his head growling profanities.

It was like he hadn't ever been gone.

"What the Hell was that for?" demanded Hitsugaya, sounding completely unamused. "Damn it, it feels like you gave me a conc…oi, Rangiku, what's wrong?"

She laughed through her tears.

Damn, and she had told herself that she wouldn't cry, too.

* * *

**Dear Readers...**

**This chapter was so bad that it was not even funny. I fail as a writer. I must sincerely apologize for the painfully cobbled together sentences, the lack of flow/description, and whatever else you spotted in there. I must admit that because of this huge gaping hole in my plot that I like...JUST NOTICED...I had to chop off about half of my already written work and start over, going down a turn that I totally hadn't expected to. My original plan was to get Rukia to actually meet Death, but then I couldn't figure out how to bring Hitsugaya back without making him physically imparied like I did Ichigo. So...things have changed a bit. You will notice several plot holes...I'm very sorry about that.**

**But I'm slowly starting to get inspiration back; after Doll Master and Wonderland, you won't be seeing any more HitsuRuki stories outta me...but what I will be posting up soon is a Soul Eater story and a D. Gray Man story. I may also put up a Bleach/Fullmetal Alchemist story soon...but the main pairing (if there are any) will not be HitsuRuki.**

**There is not much left to this story...just about four/five more chapters and we are DONE. ^^ So have a merry christmas, and expect another update by the middle of January if not sooner~**

**-Saint**

**(BY THE WAY, LAVI AND DEATH THE KID ARE AMAZING!)**

**R&R~ They give me inspiration and make me happy~**


	19. Salt

**My gawd I'm so sorry for the really late update. ____ I haven't updated since the end of December!! Please don't kill me. *sniffle* And please don't hurt me for how short it is.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Salt**

When Ichigo was told that he had visitors, his immediate thought was that it was Rukia…back from her disappearing act, smiling a smile he wouldn't be able to see…trying to explain where she had been. However, the weight of the footsteps was different from Rukia's light prance. Ichigo didn't recognize these footsteps at all.

"…Kurosaki."

The voice was familiar…far more familiar than it probably should have been. With that in mind, Ichigo's mouth tilted down into a deep frown.

"…let me guess…Hitsugaya?"

There was the light thump of someone sitting down next to Ichigo, probably in the chair Rukia frequented. "Yes, that's right."

"This is Hitsugaya, right? Not Death?"

A slight, shuddering breath was sucked in. "Yeah."

The frown disappeared as the orange head leaned back in the bed, reaching up to remove the black blindfold from his eyes. He squinted at the dark, blurry figure slouching beside him. No…it was much too blurry for Ichigo to make out even Hitsugaya's spiky hair. "So you're back. Did Rukia get you, too?"

"She did." Hitsugaya replied, his voice unsteady. As far as Ichigo remembered, Hitsugaya was always steady. He was always on the straight and narrow, walking down a straight path easily.

"So what did you lose?" Ichigo asked softly, bringing a hand up to touch his eyes. "…you know, I thought that being blind would suck, but you know what? It's actually pretty cool. My hearing's really levelled up compared to the past…like…you know…supersonic hearing…" It had probably been a frail attempt at a joke.

Hitsugaya shook his head. At least, Ichigo thought he was shaking his head. It was still dark and blurry, but Ichigo was fairly certain he saw Hitsugaya move.

"No," said Hitsugaya simply. "I didn't lose anything."

Ichigo stopped. He sucked in a breath. "Dang, and here I was thinking I finally had someone to chat with about our sorrows." Another feeble attempt at a joke that was engulfed by silence.

"Kurosaki…" The white haired council master began, as if unsure what to say. "I'm sorry for…for anything I did as Death, and…"

Two hands flew up, waving in a 'STOP' gesture. Ichigo looked fairly puzzled, the frown adorning his face once more. "What? Why're **you** apologizing? If anyone should be apologizing, it's that asshole Aizen. Once I get a hold of him I'm going to…" He trailed off. "Fuck it, this sucks. Even if he came and stood beside me for half an hour I probably wouldn't even see him."

"Kurosaki…is War gone?" questioned Hitsugaya, his voice barely over a whisper.

As if puzzled, the orange headed master tilted his head in Hitsugaya's direction slightly. "Huh? Yeah, I guess. I don't feel any weird consciousnesses in my head anymore. Why?"

Hitsugaya let his head drop into his hands. "…looks like I'm the only one." He murmured. "Kurosaki…he's still here. I can still hear Death in my head."

* * *

Rukia sat in one of the doctors' offices, getting a check-up. Hitsugaya had insisted and left no room for argument, snapping that it was better to be safe than be sorry, and to please sit down and shut up thank you very much god damn it.

"Here, shift your head a bit for me." The doctor, who had introduced himself as 'Isshin…I don't get pretty girls to call me by last name…' said, tapping her chin. Rukia obliged, tilting her head up as Isshin continued to shine the flashlight in her eyes.

Finally he snapped the tool off, pocketing it. "I don't see anything wrong with you…looks like Hitsugaya was worrying for nothing."

"He usually does," sighed Rukia, hopping off the examination table and tugging on her shoes.

"That sounds like him all right. I don't know how a worry-wart like him can survive in the world we live in here…" Isshin trailed off, muttering lowly to himself. He didn't sound happy in the slightest. "…stupid oppressive council folks and mindless sheep…"

Being unsure whether or not she should interrupt his little ranting spell and possibly risk anger, Rukia waited, staring as the man paced back and forth seemingly searching for something.

After rummaging around in various drawers that were placed in almost impossible places (drawers sprouted from the walls and ceilings and even lamps) Isshin came back up gripping a packet of hastily tied together letters. He held out the bundle towards Rukia.

Rukia took the letters gingerly. "What are these?" She asked, confused. She flipped them over. All of them were addressed to Ichigo, and were numbered one to thirteen.

"Take them and read them aloud to Ichigo for me, won't you? I can't talk to him, but maybe we can communicate through these."

"…you know Ichigo?" asked Rukia in surprise, taking the letters.

"Know him? I'm his father, of course."

* * *

"**Hear** him? I thought Rukia…" Ichigo trailed off, uncertain. "How's he still in your head?"

"I don't know." Weariness cut into Hitsugaya's voice. "But I can feel him. He's still there…quiet, but there. I don't know when he'll pop back out…"

Ichigo leaned back in bed, blank eyes squinting up at the ceiling. "…did you try asking Rukia about it? Maybe she did something…?"

"I can't **tell** her about this," snapped Hitsugaya. "She'll **worry**."

Silence.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"…you two are really in love, huh."

Hitsugaya, who had been gazing out the window deep in thought, jerked and looked at Ichigo. "…sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." A shrug. "I didn't say anything."

_There isn't anything to say._

* * *

"_Conquest-saaaaaan~~~" The playful, sing-song voice interrupted the brown haired man from his thoughts. Conquest looked up, and a slight smile flitted across his face upon spotting Famine._

"_Did you find something?" asked Conquest. Famine's smile seemed to be wider than usual, if that was even possible._

"_Sure I did. I was at the hospital and managed to eavesdrop on a conversation between the Kurosaki boy and Hitsugaya-san." Famine informed Conquest, sliding his hands into his sleeves. "I came across some pretty interesting information…would you like to hear?"_

_Conquest just smiled blankly, waiting for Famine to go on._

"_It looks like the Kuchiki girl didn't get __**rid**__ of Death. He's still in there with Hitsugaya-san." Famine revealed, smiling widely. It was that smile Conquest saw occasionally; all lips, no teeth, and creepy enough to chill any sane man. Of course, Conquest could hardly even be called sane. So he just opted to ignore it._

_The horseman leaned back in his chair…no, __**throne**__…and stared up at the bleak white ceiling thoughtfully. "Is that so…" He mused. "…then we just need to bring Death back. It'll be back to the way it was."_

"_That's the thing." Famine admitted, looking a little bit perturbed. His smile actually faded away, and Conquest felt a twinge of concern. "I sent a message to him. Telepathically, of course…and he sent me a message back. He said he wasn't going to come back. He isn't going to cooperate with us."_

_Conquest froze, and gave Famine a disbelieving look. This was a surprise, even for him. Death had always been the most eager of them all. The one who had given up first on humanity, the one who had first begun to wreak havoc. Yet why was he backing out now, of all times? When it looked like they could finally achieve their long desired goal? It didn't make any sense. Yet it explained why Death hadn't seized control back from Hitsugaya._

_The Kuchiki girl obviously had a hand in this. It wasn't __**natural**__._

_Conquest stood up fluidly, eyes cold. "No more play. Time to kill the girl."_

* * *

Rukia scrambled up the path behind Hitsugaya, breathing hard. It was quite the hike, especially at the rapid speed Hitsugaya had opted to walk at. He would turn around occasionally to help her, but he seemed fixated on reaching the top. Already, Hitsugaya was several meters ahead.

"Toushiro-sama, it's the next left," huffed Rukia, raising a hand to point at the left trail that lead away from the main path. Hitsugaya paused and gave her a nod, waiting for her to catch up a bit before starting off again, seeming to go even faster than before now.

She lost sight of him soon enough, and prayed that he hadn't gotten lost. He hadn't been here before, after all.

Rukia had only been here once herself. But she remembered the path clearly. She had been taking notes so that she could come back later on.

The trees on both sides of her fell away. Rukia stopped her speedy walking, and her shoulders slumped.

The Kuchiki Family cemetery, towards the north end…it was where all the deceased Head of the Families were buried. The newest grave. Rukia glanced towards her right.

Hitsugaya had found Byakuya's grave, it seemed. He stood unmoving in front of it.

Rukia approached him carefully. He had insisted on coming to see the grave, despite still being tired. Something about not being able to rest easy until he saw the damage he had done with his own eyes.

She stopped beside him, eyeing his expression. It was a mixture of grief and rage, and a blank hopelessness. Regret. It wasn't an expression she had ever seen on his face before, and it wasn't something she wanted to see. It left him looking so…vulnerable.

The two stood there in silence for a bit, neither sure what to say. It was Hitsugaya who decided to interrupt the silence of the graveyard, tone quiet.

"…I…sent out flowers to all the homes of the people I killed. If their homes were gone, I sent it to their next of kin, wherever they may be." Hitsugaya murmured, voice shaking slightly. "It's not nearly enough. But there's nothing else I can do." His eyes never left the gravestone. The entire tomb was completely covered in flowers. Various members of the Kuchiki Family offering up their farewells, most likely. It would be meaningless to put down more flowers. Byakuya hadn't even liked flowers.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to her distraught master. It didn't look like he even wanted comfort…but she couldn't let him sink into blaming himself and depression. Her brain scrambled for a way to reply, and yet the only thing that came out was…"I…see."

Hitsugaya continued speaking. "But I wasn't sure what to do with Byakuya. He hated his family." A mirthless smile. "I'm not sending flowers to someone I know he hated."

Rukia nodded wearily. That was very true. She hadn't ever gotten a reason from him, but he had always hated most of the Kuchiki Family.

"…but I know someone he loved more than anything else."

The words shocked Rukia more than the sparkling, icy flowers being offered up to her. Pure white flowers…she reached out to accept them, and they were cold. Flowers made out of snow and ice. Stunned, she stared at them sparkling, mesmerized by the petals' soft curves and the cool, refreshing scent of winter coming from them. Hitsugaya hadn't had these when they'd been climbing the hill. Where had he gotten them so suddenly?

"I can make flowers, but they melt away." Hitsugaya looked at her. "…I'm sorry, Rukia."

Was he apologizing to her…because he'd…Byakuya…?

_Someone he loved more than anything else._

Rukia nodded numbly.

"…and…I…" Hitsugaya trailed off. Rukia felt something damp drip onto her hand, and she looked at the droplet of water in wonder. It was such a nice day out. Rai…n?

No.

It wasn't rain.

"I…love…"

The rest was drowned out as she felt shaking arms wrap around her, and his lips were pressing against hers, desperate. Rukia tasted salt.

She reached up and held him close, not sure how else to reply.

She loved him.

She knew that he loved her now, as well.

…but never before had she felt her heart breaking as much as it was now.

* * *

**Before you ask.....=A= Yes that was hardly 2,000 words as opposed to my usual of about 7,000. Why so short? Because I have JUST MANAGED TO REGAIN INSPIRATION AGAIN and I was clambering till today, when I suddenly felt like writing. I think I'm really starting to recover from my writer's block. ^^ *starting to enjoy writing again***

**=A= Let me give you an update on my life. I recently took an entrance test into a high school in my area for a special program known as the International Baccalaureate program, also called IB. It's a rigorous program that'll kill my brains. So after this summer, I doubt I will have much time to write. Which is why this story will be updated, concluded, wrapped up and finished before the ending of July. Yes, you heard me right. =A= I don't have all that much time left with you guys. *sniffles***

**I also would like a huge favor from some of you bleach fans out there. Remember I used to advertise the HitsuRuki Army way back? Well I would still love it if you joined HRA. But now there is another army I have joined, that is short on members. It is not necessarily for just HitsuRuki fans; we have fans of a lot of different pairings, and we all get together in what is known as the Insane Army.**

**z7. invisionfree. com / The_Insane_Army**

**That is the website. You can also look up 'the Insane Army' here on FF dot net and you will come up with our fanfiction page, where you will find a link to our board. Please join!!**

**Well, I do hope you didn't mind how short it was. Please review and lemme know how I did~**


	20. Burning

**And here is your super late update, as always. Your super late, super short update may I add.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Burning**

It took them ages before they were ready to even begin heading back down to civilization. Hitsugaya just clung to Rukia while she circled her arms around him helplessly.

Then, he pushed her away and seeming to be embarrassed and distracted, offered her his hand. She wasn't sure how she felt at the moment, or even how she **should** feel. She just knew that she could take his hand now and know that he was hers.

It was a satisfying feeling, even if she felt like she shouldn't be feeling this way at all.

The walk down was quiet.

* * *

"_She looks happy."_

The voice in his head that seemed to come and go at its own leisure rang out again. Hitsugaya felt the beginnings of a headache coming on, but he chose to ignore it and the voice.

"_Tsk. Ignoring me again? Great."_ It was starting to sound less mocking and more frustrated. _"Well I'm cooped up in here, why don't you at least talk to me? Maybe I won't be as bored if you talk to me."_

Hitsugaya send a mental retort back.

_Go away._

Death, when he replied, sounded like he was in a very bad mood. His voice spat forth in a torrent of angry waves, stunning Hitsugaya for a slight moment. Then it receded into the very corner of his mind. Sulking, no doubt. In the corner. _"I just wanted a chat."_

_..._a pang of...**guilt** hit Hitsugaya.

Sighing and holding Rukia's hand tighter upon her questioning look, he decided to give it a shot and replied.

_What._

Immediately, he felt Death perking up a bit. If this had been a physical situation and Death had cat ears...no wait he wasn't even going to go there. What was he imagining?

'_What are your plans now? Gonna hang around and wait for the other horsemen to come get you? They're gonna kill Rukia you know.'_

_And how would you know that?_

'_I have my ways.'_

The presence in Hitsugaya mind seemed to shift, turning into a dark cloud that hovered near the corner. There was no further answer.

"Toushiro-sama. Toushiro-sama. **Toushiro-sama the city is burning!**"

Hitsugaya's arm was jerked back violently and suddenly, forcing him to wobble dangerously in order to stay balanced. He let out a yell of surprise, skidding down the hill a bit. Then, as he managed to regain his balance, he saw it.

They were far enough down the hill for a nice, clear bird's eye view of Seireitei. The Tower of Penitence, crumbled at the side, was obviously the tallest point there by far. It was like a mass of white rock (well in all honestly, it **was** a mass of white rock). But below it, the old fashioned homes and slightly more modernized places **burned**. A section of the city was already burnt and gone, the result of War's rampage across it not too long ago.

This time, the entire city burned.

Hitsugaya drew in a breath. He stared at the burning city like he couldn't believe it, eyes growing wide. Rukia, too, was immobilized for a moment, gaping.

Then they both burst into action at once, sprinting for the bottom of the hill, where the car remained parked.

_**What was going on.**_

* * *

**As you can see I have the inspiration level of a turtle at the moment. oAo I'm even considering quitting writing heck but everyone around me has so many expectations for me to write in my future that I can't bring myself to. *dies* ;w; Well as I said this story's gonna be done soon. Very, very soon. Like four or so more chapters left I believe. Sorry it was so short this time around, it was barely 500 words because I really had no inspiration and...I wanted to let you guys know I wasn't dead. You know.**


	21. Events Jogging into Motion

**Hey guys, it's the crappy author that everyone supports for god knows what reason again. xD I think I made decent time with this chapter. Even if it's short. Herpadurp.**

**owo Just lately in general, for the last month or so, it feels like my writing abilities of writingness are coming back to me. orz I'm...very happy. BlackBelt tells me that she's had that 'Damn I don't think I can write anymore' phase too so I'm not too worried, I'm just riding it out and seeing what I can do.**

**So FINALLY we're at this damn story's almost-end. D Three more chapters, I'm predicting. ^^ Till then read~**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Events Jogging into Motion**

Matsumoto **ran.**

It wasn't a simple matter. There was rubble littering the ground everywhere one cast their eyes. Here and there, a body or two, or carelessly thrown away items as the people of Seireitei attempted to run. There were some, too, that had banded together in an effort to put the fires out, running to and fro from water sources.

Matsumoto wasn't any of these people.

She was running.

She was being chased.

The long haired woman tripped over someone else's foot, stumbling forward. The person in question yelled out a curse at her, but she was too busy taking up her hurried scramble away to reply back.

She was being hunted.

It had probably only been about an hour since the fires had started.

The first thing that happened was wilting.

Matsumoto had been outside, sweeping the entrance. They had ended up crashing there for the past few days since Hitsugaya's dramatic return, considering as their home had been burnt to the ground. They couldn't exactly crash at the hospital the way they had been the past while, and Hitsugaya refused to set foot in any of the Kuchiki households.

Urahara strutted outside, a vaguely sad expression on his face. It was rare. He wistfully watched Matsumoto as she swept away what seemed like years worth of dirt.

"Jinta and Ururu used to do that for me," said Urahara slowly. "It's nice to see the same activity being done." Then he lapsed into silence, seemingly drifting off into his own river of thought. Perhaps he thought about past days when he had still had a play, and a life that didn't involve seclusion.

Matsumoto, meanwhile, was eyeing the garden.

It looked...sick. Then, in front of her eyes, a few of the flowers simply withered away and died.

She knew this.

"Urahara-san, the garden..." Matsumoto quickly alerted the shop owner. He immediately stood up, his face clouding over into a stormy look.

"Oh my," said Urahara simply. "We have a bit of an intrusion." He stared upwards at the sky, looking quite the frightening visage with his striped hat casting most of his face in shadow. Matsumoto, too, looked up. Her eyes widened.

Something hurdled down from the sky. It seemed to hit an invisible wall high up in the air, stopping there in a whirlwind of sparks and energy. Urahara seemed to be tightening his hold on his cane, face straining slightly.

Then, with the sound of breaking glass, the entire area around the shop flared bright crimson, and shattered.

Urahara toppled, seeming to be in pain, doubling over. A voice in Matsumoto's brain screamed at her to help him, as he hunched over, breathing heavily. Yet another voice in her head was screaming louder than the other, a messed up garble of nothingness.

Gin Ichimaru straightened up, brushing his clothes off. He looked up at Matsumoto.

"Rangiku."

Then, without another word, she just turned tail and bolted.

That was why this had ended up this way. She was just **running** like heck, from a man she knew she couldn't look at. She couldn't face him.

Not after being abandoned by him already once.

She didn't even know who this man was anymore. Was he Gin or Famine?

Was he the man who had abandoned her, or the man who had betrayed her?

She needed to find Hitsugaya. He should be on his way back by now. There was no way they couldn't see the city burning from where they were. She had to find him. Then she could protect him. Then she could get away from Gin. Then, maybe...

Matsumoto skidded to a stop. Had she run this far already? The decimated wasteland of ash...the remains of War's rampage. She hadn't realized they were so close to this area of town. Nobody came here anymore, even the handful that had survived from their homes. Not even to grieve or salvage bodies.

It was the abandoned part of town.

"Rangiku, wait."

The command...no, was it a command? It was a plea.

She stopped, and whirled around to face Gin. Without thinking, ash whirled at her side and a growling feline was standing by her, eyeing Gin with just about as much trust as Matsumoto felt.

"Rangiku, you don't have to run, I'm just..." Gin stopped talking as Matsumoto backed away. Haineko's hackles rose.

"...you used me. You betrayed me. All so that you could awaken." Matsumoto choked. "I trusted you."

"_I'm Gin. You?"_

"_...I don't know, I never thought about having a name before."_

"_Eh? Then I'll call you...-. Nice, isn't it?"_

"_...-...that's nice...you're a traveller?"_

"_Yeah, I'm a Travelling Master. I look for members of my play. Hey, wanna come with us? Maybe you'll find a play to be with, instead of living in the slums."_

"_...okay..."_

Rangiku sucked in a deep breath, continuing to back away. Gin didn't follow her.

"_I'm taking back your name."_

"_Wait, don't leave, Gin! Wait! Stay...stay with..."_

"_Sorry. But I have to go now."_

"_I hate you. I __**hate you!**__"_

"You **sold** me out." Rangiku whispered. "You made me go back to that sticking life. Toushiro-sama freed me. It wasn't you. You just made it a game and then left."

_You didn't come for me no matter how much I waited._

* * *

Hitsugaya and Rukia hurdled down the hillside. It was a short car ride, but upon arriving at the city's borders they realized it would be a hazard to go in with the car. Thus they left it parked outside, and simply ran into the chaos. Not the brightest idea they had ever had, but the voice in Hitsugaya head was yelling.

"_They've started! Go, go, go! Your entire world's gonna go under at this rate!"_

Hitsugaya didn't trust Death. He didn't like the horseman by much, either. But he had to find Matsumoto. And god knew what chaos Zaraki and his play were probably causing by now.

"Where could Rangiku-san be?" Rukia wondered aloud. "You'd think she'd come looking for us first thing if a fire broke out..."

Hitsugaya stopped, suddenly pulling her back behind him. He took a protective stance in front of her.

It took Rukia a few moments before she spotted the danger.

"Conquest."

* * *

Matsumoto wasn't sure what had happened.

One moment, she was standing in the destroyed part of town. Next, she wasn't in town at all. The area wasn't anyplace she had ever seen before. It looked like a huge barren rock field stretching on in all directions, with what looked like an old stone altar, half crumbled down.

"Here we go." Gin's voice, somewhere to her left, announced. She felt a hand grasp her and yank her backwards, away from the stone altar. "You sit right here and watch."

Matsumoto struggled, realizing that Gin was using his power. The feeling of energy slowly being sucked out of you, like your life force was being drained droplet by droplet.

As she dropped, the world spinning around her, she managed to choke out one question. "What are you intending on doing?"

Gin's eyes opened and smiled down at her. "It's begun."

* * *

"Conquest." Hitsugaya said slowly, eyeing the surrounding area for any chance of escape. If Conquest was here for Rukia, he couldn't have her targeted. He needed to get her out of here, and then maybe he could set about defending her. If Death would cooperate for once in his life, of course. To Hitsugaya's dismay, he found that fire surrounded them on most sides, and bolting in the direction they'd come from would prove useless. The car was too far away, and Conquest could overwhelm them within seconds. It was a losing situation.

So Hitsugaya got ready to fight his way out.

Rukia, behind him, also tensed. She flexed her hand, willing herself to be able to see those white threads. It seemed that if she tilted her head to the side and squinted just so, she could usually see them.

"I'm afraid," began Conquest without looking directly at her, "that it's impossible to sense my thread. I've taken measures to prevent people such as yourself probing at it, of course. You won't be rendering me useless quite yet, Rukia Kuchiki." Only then did he glance down at her, with cold eyes. Rukia quickly sucked in a breath and took a step back. Goosebumps ran up the length of her entire body. She would never get used to the pure, palpably hostile aura the horsemen gave off. It felt like stabs of pain whenever they looked at her.

Hitsugaya, too, winced slightly and twitched his arm in Rukia's direction, grasping for her arm. He managed to grab a hold of her, the pressure he exerted almost bone crushing.

"If I'm not mistaken, Death is in there with you is he not?" Conquest asked politely, turning his attention back to Hitsugaya. It felt like a weight had lifted off of Rukia's chest all of a sudden. She vaguely wondered if this was a part of Conquest's abilities.

Rukia, too, turned towards Hitsugaya, frowning.

Death was gone. She had gotten rid of him.

Hadn't she?

"So what if he is?" snapped Hitsugaya impatiently. "He's not willing to cooperate with you anymore."

He glared.

Rukia blinked.

Conquest smiled contemplatively.

"Oh? He refuses to work with us, is that it?" Conquest said after a hefty silence. "Strange, and he...ah, excuse me. **You** used to be the most eager of all of us, Hitsugaya-kun. Or perhaps it really is **he**." He seemed to be deep in thought about something. Hitsugaya didn't release his grip on Rukia, nor his guard the entire time Conquest stood there, stroking his chin like a man about to solve a universal problem.

"Ah." He said softly, suddenly. He turned his gaze back to Rukia. "A woman's made you go soft, Death."

He pointed.

Many things happened in the next five seconds.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Rukia as she felt her hand being released, and Hitsugaya dove forward. The entire area plummeted in temperature and Rukia stumbled away backwards rapidly as she felt **something** ghosting over her skin, like material mist. Conquest, too, moved. He whipped out his arm. A whirl of white appeared at Hitsugaya's side.

Next that Rukia knew, two horses stood where Conquest and Hitsugaya had been standing moments before, both of the two standing quite a distance away from each other now. The horses were locked in a struggle of some sort; not quite touching, but flurries of energy pushing against each other.

Hitsugaya growled deep in his throat and with one swift movement, seemed to **will** the horse forward, directing it with his arm. And to Rukia's surprise, it took a step forward, overwhelming the pure white horse that was undoubtedly Conquest's.

Then Conquest smiled widely. He lowered his arm with a flourish, in a mimic of a bow. The horse that Hitsugaya's had been pushing against slowly dissolved away, its cloudy tendrils enveloping Hitsugaya's horse.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he seemed to yell something at Rukia, but there was a rushing in the air, like a gigantic vacuum. His voice was lost over those sounds. Then he fell downwards, his hand over his mouth, as if trying not to be sick.

Conquest smiled.

* * *

**FFFF can you guys believe this was only like 2000 words. orz And I trieed soo haard. ;A; Stuff is coming to me more naturally now though, which is good.**

**I'm a bit stressed out now-a-days but I'm surviving. 8D Lately I'm really into 07-Ghost and just very recently, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Daaaamn Fong is fineee-I mean, cool. *cough* ^^ I've gotten pretty proficient at AMV editing lately, too. Sadly I stopped making HitsuRuki but I'm doing other random pairings and stuff. OAO**

**Anyway. See you next chapter~**


	22. Events Slowing to a Finale

**Hi, I haven't updated since uhm. 2010.**

**...and I feel bad about it.**

**But I have no ideas, and I suck at writing. orz And I just don't know where I'm going with this story anymore. I've had to alter what I was gonna do with my storyplot because of idea flow and stuff so many times it's just going all over the place and it's taking too much effort to try and wrap it all up the way I want to. The ending's close though, so I'm trying my best! ;A; SOB JUST IGNORE MY TERRIBLE WRITING AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON. Cause I only half understand myself.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Events Slowing to a Finale**

Ichigo let out a muffled groan. He could feel his body whining at him about mistreatment. Of course, not that he could do much about his current position on the floor. He could feel ropes cutting into his arms and legs. Expertly done knots and clots that made it impossible for him to wriggle out.

All he had was a blurry memory of the hospital door banging open and screams from outside his room. After that, there was a big black spot in his memory. He really seemed to spend a lot of time locked up or incapacitated lately. He made a mental note to not be so retarded in the future.

He knew he was outdoors; there was a soft breeze against his face, and there was grass directly below him. Common sense told Ichigo that if he was tied up outside on the ground, chances were that he'd been captured by some douchebag and he was in deep shit. He was in no position to defend himself, nor alert anyone where he was.

As a side note, Ichigo wondered why his assailants had even bothered blindfolding him. He was pretty much blind, so why go to the trouble?

"…Kuro…saki?"

Ichigo shifted, rolling over. "Eh? Hitsugaya?"

There was the sound of scrabbling, as if someone was clumsily attempting to get to their feet. The next sound was a skidding noise and a string of growled curses. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm…not really sure." Ichigo paused, tugging absently at the ropes. "I…was in the hospital room before I got here…" A thought struck him, urgent and pressing. "Rukia. Where's Rukia?"

A long pause.

Ichigo felt a sinking in his stomach. "Oh God. Don't tell me you let them take her."

"I didn't." Hitsugaya hissed back. "I…" He trailed off.

"They'll kill her!" Ichigo snarled. In one swift movement he was rising back up.

"My, woken up?"

Ichigo froze. From the dead silence, he could tell that Hitsugaya had as well.

"…Aizen." Hitsugaya said finally. "Where are we." It came out as more of a demand to know, rather than a question. "Where's Rukia." Was the next question fired off.

Had Ichigo not been blind and blindfolded, he would have seen the creeping smile on Aizen's face, triumphant. "You'll know once we've started. Sit down and relax for a while, won't you?"

* * *

It all had to do with eye contact.

Hitsugaya had long ago realized this, in some form or another. When Death killed, it all had to do with making direct eye contact with the victims.

No wonder he was blindfolded. There was a method to Aizen's madness, it seemed.

'…_you've been awfully quiet. Do something.'_ Hitsugaya thought at the other entity in his head.

Silence was the only thing that greeted his words.

His temper rose.

'_I know you're in there somewhere. Answer me!'_

Once again, silence.

Ichigo grunted beside him. "Fuck, I can't use any of my abilities. What the hell?"

"The room. It's death stone." Hitsugaya muttered in response. Aizen had left, leaving a hanging threat over their heads. Now they were just back to square one, trying to get out of these binds and out of this room.

But what concerned Hitsugaya most was that the bastards had Rukia. Was she all right? Was she safe?

At that thought Hitsugaya scoffed. Of course she wasn't safe, she was captured in enemy hands…probably bound up in a room alone like they were. Was she injured at all? If they touched her, he would…

…_kill them._

_Rip them apart._

_He'd make them __**scream**__._

Hitsugaya stopped himself. "Kurosaki. What are you doing?"

The scuffling noises from a few feet away stopped and there was a stream of swears. A splatter of liquid hit the floor and Ichigo let out a sound halfway in between a whine and a grunt.

"Fuck. Fuck. Ow. Fuck."

"Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya slowly, wondering if the man had gone and impaled himself on a sharp rock or something. To his surprise though, he felt hands ripping away his blindfold and beginning to work on the rest of his binds.

"Shut up, Aizen'll come back. Damn it, I can't feel around so great right now…fuck, why do I have to be half blind." Ichigo continued to mutter to himself, tugging at Hitsugaya's binds haplessly. He let out a triumphant 'aha!' as he managed to claw a hole through the rope.

And Hitsugaya sat up, rubbing his wrists and squinting. "How did you get free?"

Ichigo let out a nervous half-laugh. "Uh…brute strength." He replied, turning over his wrists for Hitsugaya to see. Raw and bleeding.

"Idiot." Hitsugaya muttered. "But idiots are useful in situations like these." He certainly wouldn't have been able to rip apart ropes like that. He stood, helping Ichigo up.

"…we're going to find Rukia."

* * *

Rukia hung, arms straining, gasping with exertion. Staring down at the ant-like structures below that she knew were actually buildings.

Wondered if Hitsugaya was all right.

Wondered where he was.

When she'd woken up, it had been on top of this strange frame-like structure that seemed to stretch on into the sky…into oblivion. For the first hour or so (or who knew, it could have been shorter – time ticked by at an impossibly slow pace) she'd been all right, clinging onto the top of the structure with all four limbs and shivering.

Then it had stormed.

And she'd fallen.

Not far – thankfully she found she had a rope tied around her midriff, that kept her from plunging to a messy demise.

But the rope was **fraying**.

Thus why she was supporting a good deal of her weight via her arms, hanging from the pole the way she'd used to as a child at jungle gyms.

And she was giving out fast.

There was no way to climb back up – the structure was nothing but two thick white poles and a flatter-board at the top, which she clung to the end of desperately. If she moved, she'd fall. And the rope would give out.

This was a really retarded way to go. Falling off a gigantic white structure that she'd just found herself on.

It hurt.

Blood dripped down her arm. She'd cut it, when she'd fallen and grabbed on?

Her hands were slipping.

Rukia glanced down at the ground blearily, wondering how long it would take for her to smash into the ground once she fell. It was no longer an 'if she fell', in her mind. She would fall. She was holding on by her bare fingertips now.

"RUKIA!"

Rukia looked around for the source of the yell. Ahh there he was, Hitsugaya…and Ichigo too. Hitsugaya racing forward, Ichigo scrambling to figure out what was going on. That was right, he was blind. He couldn't see her last moments.

Retarded way to go. Even for her.

Her hands gave out, and she fell.

* * *

It was like Aizen had **meant** for them to see her, as soon as they stepped out of that dark room.

The infuriating man hadn't even bothered to lock the door behind him.

So with minimal effort, Hitsugaya and Ichigo made it out – to find the ground littered with drawings and letters, circles of ancient scripture and patterns.

And in the center of it all, two white poles.

Hitsugaya squinted upwards.

He froze.

Something was up there, swaying dangerously. Something…something…someone…Rukia? **Rukia.**

"RUKIA!" He yelled frantically, starting forward. Could he use an ability? No. **No**, the ground was deathstone. Nonononononononononoonono.

And the ground erupted into light.

It wasn't warm light. As it engulfed him, Hitsugaya **felt** it going through him.

He collapsed to the ground, yelling with pain. There was a similar garble of pained shouts from behind him, alerting Ichigo was suffering the same reaction. But what about **Rukia**?

Hitsugaya looked up. Stopped. Stared.

There she was, drifting in the air like some sort of spectre. Curled up into a ball, sobbing with what must be the same pain they were experiencing. The light's source…the light was coming from **her**. Hitsugaya's eyes roamed the circle and to his surprise, found both Aizen and Gin – doubled over.

And…was that Matsumoto? At Gin's side, looking frantic. She was mouthing something, sobbing. Not with pain…with worry. She didn't notice him.

Hitsugaya ripped his eyes away from Matsumoto, and dragged himself forward. Rukia was at the center of this all…glowing…an angel?

The pain stopped as abruptly as it had started.

He felt drained – like there was no more energy left in him, and all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. But he couldn't do that, he had to go get Rukia. He didn't know why they were here, what had just happened…but as always, that feeling of urgency had overcome him, and he felt like he had to get to Rukia's side. Now.

_She was __**his**__. Those fucktards that had messed her up, he'd kill them._

"I'll kill you Aizen!" Hitsugaya yelled out, struggling to his feet. The light was gone, all was still in the field just as it had been before.

There was no patronizing response to his yell like usual. With great effort, Hitsugaya hobbled to Rukia's side and knelt by her prone figure, lifting her up. Breathing. Pale, but breathing. Out cold.

But she was all right.

"Is she all right?"

The frustrated yell was from a few meters away, Ichigo clambering to his feet. Hitsugaya found himself nodding but quickly caught himself. Right, Ichigo couldn't see.

"Yeah, she's fine. You?"

"Seen better days I guess…but I'll be okay. Where are we?"

Hitsugaya surveyed the nearby area. "…I think we're a ways out of town. Frick…why's it so dark?"

"I don't know, it's always dark." Ichigo answered sarcastically. "Not much good you're doing, asking me."

"Not you, idiot." Hitsugaya glanced around. It wasn't dark like nighttime. Rather, there was a thick cloud of…dense…there was no other way to put it. **Darkness** hanging in the sky, like the light from the sun was being muffled out.

He wryly wondered to himself how events had rushed by him so quickly. It felt like just yesterday, that he'd met Rukia and everything seemed like it was on the mend. But now here he stood, with her unconscious body in his arms, half his play dead and having vaguely psychopathic thoughts running around in his head.

Because he **would** rip Aizen to pieces. Just you wait.

"…Toushiro-sama?"

Hitsugaya felt something plough into him from the side, prompting him into let out a cry of annoyance and almost drop Rukia. He glared down, and found a bundle of strawberry blonde hair and slender arms wrapped around his midriff.

Matsumoto.

"Rangiku." He said. "Where are we? Why are you here?" A surge of worry rushed through him. "Are you injured?"

Matsumoto released him and backed away a few steps, shaking her head with confusion. "No, no injuries. I'm not…sure where we are. Gin brought me here and…"

"Touching reunion." Aizen's voice cut in, smooth as always. But was that a slight tinge of strain Hitsugaya detected? Or was it a mere slight of the ear?

He emerged out of the shadows, Gin directly behind him.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure how to deal with the dark matter that seemed to be hanging overhead them all. It obviously wouldn't work to try and bat it away, but it was like vaporized shadow – it clung to his skin and his clothes, and onto Matsumoto and a ways further back, onto Ichigo as well.

In fact, the only person they seemed to actually be **avoiding** was Rukia.

"I'll have to thank you, for coming all the way out here and aiding in our plans. Even if it was," said Aizen with a hint of amusement, "involuntary."

"Shut up." snarled Hitsugaya. "What the hell is this, Aizen? What did you do to Rukia?"

"Nothing at all. We found further use for her, rather than killing her as was originally intended." Aizen smiled. Pleasantly. The smile that made Hitsugaya sick to his very bones. "Tell me, Death. What was your idea of the apocalypse?"

Hitsugaya eyed the man uneasily. He didn't answer. Matsumoto stood beside him, but seemed at a loss what to do. Ichigo was still barely recovering from the shock of earlier. And Gin, too, looked strained and in pain.

That left Hitsugaya and Aizen, glaring at one another with feral threat clearly in the air.

Aizen continued, when Hitsugaya didn't answer. "I want to **rule**, Death. I want to rule the Heavens. Rule Hell. Rule the **world**. Not as a king of the population, but as the king of the most powerful. The fittest." He gestured. "I'll let you in on something entertaining. Did you know the True Light's powers are linked to everything? The world, Death. It's linked to every form of life on this planet."

Realization vaguely flickered through Hitsugaya's mind. Rukia's ability to see the world, in its purest form. As light.

It made **sense**.

"I will sink Seireitei. I'll sink this entire continent."

Hitsugaya's attention snapped back up as he stared in disbelief. "…what?" He asked slowly.

Aizen simply continued on, as if Hitsugaya hadn't interrupted. "This infuriating society, with its masters and dolls and outrageous rules…I'll wipe them all off. And then I will rule as a king. Convenient, isn't it?"

"…what have…we…ever done to…you?"

Ichigo's voice, tired and raw with pain, interjected.

Aizen's eyes were cold. "**Angered** me." He replied simply, as if that was actually an answer. "I have all of Rukia Kuchiki's power in my grasp, through use of these runes. The ceremony is complete. All you have to do is wait and see."

* * *

**SOB Just DON'T ask WHAT I'm doing cause I DON'T KNOW ;A; -WAAAIL-**

**1) You guys don't get to see Aizen and Gin's pasts in this story cause it would be waaaay too much trying to insert both of what supposedly happened in. Thus, imagine it!**

**2) I'm sorry, I suck.**

**3) Don't ask. I love you guys. And I love writing. But just don't ask.**


End file.
